Not Always Alone
by OffTopic.Writer
Summary: Galactic the NightWing was always an outsider. He was always bullied by other dragons and was thought as worthless, but he is hiding something. Galactic's secret can make others accept him...or ruin him. Modern AU. Follow his adventure into the real world where he needs help, even from the most unlikely candidates.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Galactic, and I'm a NightWing. I am a senior in high school (if that's what they call it) who is ready to move on to college. I have black scales all across my body, like all the other NightWings, but I have neon green scales on my wings and underbelly. I know, it's pretty weird to look at, but I have to deal with it. Another thing is that I have neon green eyes. It's a little creepy when you think about it, but it doesn't bother other dragons.

I have a brother, who is annoying, but no sisters. My family is ok, but that's if you put it in a way that says they don't care for you. My parents never talk to me and give me dark looks because they wanted me to play sports, but I don't. I have never been into things that give you pain. You can hear the big _cracks_ and _crunches_ of bones when you play aggressive sports like football. In the end of all that pain, your reward for that is a piece of molded metal and a pat on the back, you maybe even get a girlfriend too, who knows.

Now let's talk about my brother, Darkcatcher. He always rambles about how he is so popular at his school. He pranks teachers during class, either putting glue on their seat or putting living creatures, such as frogs in their desks. He's been suspended several times from school, but I wonder how he hasn't been expelled.

Anyways, he thinks that I am a total loser and an embarrassment to him. He thinks I will drag down his reputation, so he just stays as far as possible from me and walks home with his friends, even though I can pick him up in the car I drive.

To be honest, I could possibly care less about what they think about me. I have always been the shy one in the family, never getting into conversations and staying in my room, unless it's dinner or school. I work out at the gym three times a week, just to stay fit. I am pretty muscular, but I have low pain tolerance, which is why I don't play sports like football. I am somewhat of a video game addict.

School has been hell for me the last couple of years. One of the main reasons why it is a hell is bullies. Bullies, consisting of the jock type dragons, think its fun to tease and threaten dragons who are smarter than them. Since I'm one of those dragons, I am always a target for them. They sometimes stuff me in a locker or just trip me over. During lunch, they threaten me to give them my lunch money, which isn't really a problem. I always comply because I decided to do it the hard way once…..it didn't really end well.

Nowadays, I just try to avoid them as much as possible, so I can hang out with my friend. My friend is an IceWing named Celsius. He, like me, is also a nerd bullies pick on. He works out at the same gym I do, but on different days.

We actually became friends on the first day of school. I was sitting at the lunch table, on my Skypad, (Dragon version of Ipad) playing some competitive fighting games. The next thing I know, I see him sit across from me with his lunch tray on the table, except it was empty. I asked him if the bullies took his lunch, and he nodded. We talked for a couple minutes, learning who the other was, laughing at jokes we both told each other, and talked about video games, out favorite hobbies.

He asked me if I play the game _Firewings_. Firewings was a melee competitive game that dragons played from all around Pyrrhia. It was a very addictive game that I play almost every day. Dragons that play the game could choose a class to pick, giving them certain advantages over other classes.

I told I did play that game and he said that he did too. We both got online to friend each other, and then got each other's numbers so we could talk from time to time or chat when we played together. We became friends ever since that day.

I got no relationships, because none of the girls like nerds. I kind of feel offended by this, but I'm pretty happy I'm not in a relationship now. All the popular girls I've seen in my years of school have always wanted the rich and popular boys at school. I just steer clear of their glares and head out on my daily routine.

OH! And then there's one more thing about that I never told anyone, but Celsius. I am a YouTuber (or whatever they call it in Pyrrhia). My account name is GalaxyPlayer, something I came up with one day. I do game plays and some video animations, which I am pretty good. I am pretty popular with 5.7 million subscribers (random number I chose). Since I have so many subscribers, I make some extra money to use for tuition for school. The number of subscribers also makes me a hidden celebrity. Since I got lots of fans, paparazzi are out there, hunting for me.

The reason why I don't tell my fans who I really am, is that my life would be ruined if I did. They would never leave me alone or give me the privacy I deserve. Just thinking of it makes me shiver in fear. I don't want my life to be that, I just want to live out my passion, animation to entertain those around me.

When I first started this in freshman year, I didn't know what to expect. At first, I thought people were going to hate the stuff I posted, but I was wrong. When I posted my first video, it got popular real quick. Dragons and dragonets then posted in the comments to make more videos of this and that. I was surprised and I did more video game plays with Celsius, who could always beat in a one against one on _Firewings._ I would always then edit the videos to make them hilarious, and that worked.

One day, I was looking at my channel, and it had the number of dragons subscribed to my channel. I was shocked when I had over 10,000 subscribers. Dragons were congratulating me for my accomplish and told me to keep up the good work.

As I continued to make more and more videos, more and more dragons subscribed. My channel grew more and more each day. That was when I realized that this is something I really enjoyed. I told Celsius to keep it a secret, and he did. People have no idea who I am, and I realized that some subscribers were probably dragons who picked on me or watch me get picked on.

I didn't really care if they did pick on me or not. I just know that they will be surprised and sorry for everything they did to me, I just hope I won't have to confront. My name is Galactic, I'm a NightWing…and also one of the most popular dragons in Pyrrhia that no one knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the prologue was boring, didn't have enough time to go through it. Anyways, back to the story.**

It was a peaceful morning. The birds were singing their songs; the wind blew calmly into my window. I was having a peaceful sleep on my bed. I was out of energy after last night, spending a ton of time on recording some _Firewings_. It was exhausting work, trying to keep your followers entertained. I guess it's a good thing that I get on my reports and studying done as soon as I get home.

I heard the birds outside the window, chirping, and felt the breeze of the cool air go over my scales. It felt nice, due to the fact that it felt like sleeping in paradise.

 _RING!  
_

I jolted awake; hitting my head on the bedroom ran. I yelped in pain and fell back onto my bed with a muffled _thud_. I clutched my head for a couple seconds before the pain dulled a little. I opened my eyes a little to see a line of red on one of the fan blades. _There goes my peaceful morning,_ I thought while getting out of bed, again. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light.

My room. It's not the cleanest room in the world, but probably the messiest. Electric chords ran around my room, making a black outline of the corners of the blue room. If you weren't careful, you could probably trip on the cables running through the middle of the room. You could possibly get electrocuted too. Happened to me once, it wasn't fun in the slightest.

I turned on my dim bedroom light and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw my plain own self. I then looked up to see a big cut on my forehead.

 _Why did this have to happen on the last day of high school,_ I thought while getting a rag to clean up my wound. I turned on the faucet and drenched the rag in water. Putting the rag on my forehead, I cleaned up the blood oozing out of the cut and placed a bandage on it. I looked in the mirror, looking satisfied and went back to my bedroom, avoiding to trip on any wires.

I remade my bed for tomorrow and grabbed my school bag and headed out of my room, only to run into my little brother, Darkcatcher. He ran into me and yelped. Then jumping back, he gave me a scowl.

"Watch it!" he told me with a scowl.

"Like I was the one to run my brother," I responded, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw my mom, Midnight, and my dad, Preyslayer, sitting at the table.

"Hello," I told them. Preyslayer just scowled while Midnight just nodded, not paying any attention. I grabbed a orange from the fridge at leaned against the counter. While peeling it, Darkcatcher just looked at me with a disgusted look. "How can you eat _that,_ " he spat out the last word as if were a piece of rotten meat.

"For one," I started to lecture. "It's really healthy for you. Also, this stuff can make you grow strong, considering you got nothing to show off," I grinned. Darkcatcher just looked at me with a hateful look. Ignoring the look he was giving me, I started to eat the fruit.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, saying it was 7:45. My eyes widened in shock. "Got to go," I yelled hurriedly as I bolted out the front door. None of my family bothered to tell me goodbye as I got into my car. I threw the bag in the back and rushed into the driver seat to get the car started.

The car I drove was normal sedan. I didn't want to anything too nice; otherwise my classmates would raise suspicion, wondering how I got the money to buy an expensive car. If you didn't have anything fancier than the football players (who have rich parents) they wouldn't bug you about it. I didn't want them to torture me, asking why I have a fancier car than them, so I just bought this used car and drove it to school.

I turned on the ignition, making the engine roar to life. I grinned when I heard the engine, it cancelled out any stress I would have at the end of school. I stomped the gas, making it accelerate out of the driveway. I glanced back at my family; Darkcatcher was already out of school and was sitting on the couch, watching something with gore in it. My parents were at the table, either eating or looking at the newspaper. The scene didn't really surprise me, it was a routine that happened in the morning.

I put the car into drive and sped through the neighborhood. As I sped through the street, some dragons looked at me with concerned looks, probably wondering why I was going 50mph on a 20mph speed zone.

I started to slow down when I reached a pale white house. It was a decent size, one story house. I looked at the front door, expecting to see someone come out, and I was right. An fairly big IceWing came rushing out the house, leaving the door open. A bigger IceWing came out of the door and starting yelling at the smaller IceWing, but he just ignored the IceWings commands. This was my friend, Celsius or Cel for short. He had white and blue scales that sparkled

Celsius dove into the car and quickly put his seat belt on. He then threw his pack in the back of the car and gave a sigh.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"Alarm didn't go off," I shrugged and he just gave me a small nod. I then stepped on the gas, heading to the highs school. It was a quiet ride before Cel broke the silence all of the sudden.

"Post new vid?" he asked. I nodded and just kept my eyes on the road. "I wonder how many people at school saw it."

"Probably not many," I responded. "I posted it around midnight, so many dragons should have been asleep."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he suddenly said in a loud voice. He looked at me with a concerned with a suspicious face. "You said you were up until midnight?"

"Yeah," I told him, bluntly. _Why did he care if I was up until that time,_ I thought to myself as we approached the school.

"Dude, you need to get more sleep," he told me.

I just sighed. "Here we go again," I muttered. I then saw he school "Well, we arrived, thankfully."

Just as I said that, the bell rang, making school in session. "Sh*t!" was all I managed to say before I was parking the car and turning the ignition off. Cel and I grabbed our bags and bolted into to school, whizzing past the front office. We both headed off towards our homerooms as we heard the secretary yell "No running!" to us, but ignored it.

I went up to the next level of the building and found my homeroom pretty quickly. I then realized that I was still going pretty very fast and I was flying a few feet in the air. I lowered myself down and slammed my talons into the ground, only to send me tumbling towards the door.

 _This is not good,_ I thought to myself as I slammed into the door. The force broke the door and we both went flying into the classroom. I fell to the ground, but the door went flying into the wall, causing it to shatter on impact. Tiny pieces of wood went flying around the room, hitting some of my classmates in the snout. Some of them yelled in shock, others just sat there, glaring at me.

I got up from the floor, and felt something grab my shoulder. I turned around to see my teacher sneering at me. I backed a little, putting my eyes to the ground, so his eyes couldn't look into my soul. My teacher is Quickthinker, a NightWing like me, except a lot grumpier. Half the time, I think it's because he didn't want to teach a bunch of teenage dragonets.

"What in three moons did you do!" he yelled at me.

"I was running late, so I had speed through the hallways," I explained to him nervously. "It wasn't until a couple seconds ago that I realized I was gliding through the hallways. I tried to stop myself, but I only made it worse."

He just sighed, but still kept his glare on me. "You're going to pay for a new door." I nodded and he walked back to his desk. "And clean up this mess," he waved at the tiny pieces of timber all over the floor.

"Yes, sir," was I managed. I went back towards the closet, where we kept all of the cleaning supplies. On my way back, I heard a SeaWing snicker at me. Two SkyWings were whispering and pointing at me, smiling like I was a clown. When I got towards the back, a SandWing stuck his foot out, causing me to trip over.

When I slammed into the ground, the whole room roared in laughter. I got up and looked back towards my classmates. The SandWing who tripped was high fiving a bulky MudWing. Three female RainWings were pointing at me and giggling. I turned back to the closet and opened it. I grabbed the broom and headed back towards the front of the room.

As I started to clean up the mess I made, my teacher moved away from his desk, and towards me. I glanced up at him and continued to sweep the floor. He didn't talk, but just watched intently

A couple minutes later, I finally got the broken pieces of the door picked up. I put the cleaning supplies back into the closet and headed to my desk. As I sat down, a IceWing leaned and whispered into my ear. "I have never seen someone mess up that bad." I didn't bother looking at him as he went back, looking at the teacher.

The rest of class was just Mr. Quickthinker congratulating us on our year as seniors. It was a long, boring speech, but it was quite motivation. I looked at my class a couple times during his speech, and saw a bored looking SandWing and a sleeping RainWing. I just shook my head in disbelief, wondering how the others around me made it.

Class was soon over and Quickthinker beckoned me over to his desk. I got out of my desk and approached nervously, wondering what else he wanted.

"I need you to pay up," he said in a cold voice. I nodded and got my wallet out of my backpack. I started to take out money, unaware that my teacher was gaping at all the money I was pulling out.

When I got to the amount needed, I put my wallet in my pocket and gave him the money. When I saw his shocked expression, I was confused. Was he really surprised that I made any money at all. Before he could ask questions, I hurried out of the room. I sighed in relief of being out of the first class, now all I had to do was wait until the next eight classes were over.

 _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway to the next class, wondering what will happen when the long summer break starts up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello reader, sorry about not updating on Valentine's day, I was busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed your Valentine's Day :D.**

As I walked through the hallway, I could feel the other dragons staring at me. I guess that the story of me crashing through the door was already spreading. _So much for having a normal day,_ I thought to myself as I heard a couple dragons trying to hold their laughs in. I ignored them and kept walking to the next class, which was history. As I walked through the hallway, I heard two voices.

"Dude, he posted a new video," one voice said.

"Really?" the second voiced asked.

"Yeah," the first voice responded. "It looks like he posted a new _Firewings_ video."

I stiffened when I heard this, wondering if they were talking about my video. I started to walk a little slower, hoping to hear the conversation. They must've seen me, because as I glanced at them, the gave me cold stares in response.

They were SkyWings, one having red scales that shone when they saw light and the second having fiery orange scales, with some scars on his neck. _I_ _Wonder how he got those,_ I thought as I quickly looked away and sped up, towards history. As I walked, I could feel them staring at me. I looked back, but they were looking at their phones. As I rounded the corner, I could see they were on my channel.

The walk to class took longer than usual, mainly because I was trying to avoid being tripped. As I walked, I could see people starting to look at me grins. _I guess my story was already spread,_ I thought as I sighed to myself. Eventually, I saw the classroom and sped up my pace.

I walked into the room, seeing that I was the second person, behind Celsius. He looked at me with a amused expression, probably over hearing the story that everyone was talking about this morning.

"Don't say a word," I muttered as I took my seat next to him. He just continued to look at me, this time with a serious expression.

"Now I'm seeing why we aren't allowed to fly around Pyrrhia," was all he spoke. I rolled my eyes when I heard this, but he was right. The dragons didn't trust us to fly around. They think that we would do dangerous stuff if we flew, and they were probably right. Besides, whenever we did fly, by accident, we always ended up crash landing. "I don't know how you did it, but you did the stupidest thing the school has ever seen."

"Great friend you are," I responded sarcastically. He grinned when he heard my comment and looked at the door. Dragons started to swarm in, going to their seats. I could see that whenever someone walked by me, they would glance at me for a second. I started to shoot them glares as they passed by, making them get to their desks quickly.

After a few minutes of dragons stumbling over each other and talking to low voices about their plans after school, the teacher got up from his desk and gave everyone a friendly smile. He was Hurricane the SeaWing, my history teacher. He was a nice teacher, always treated me with respect. He knew what I went through every day and tried to tell the principal, Mr. Drift, a SkyWing, but I told him not too. This would only make the bullies mad and would probably pick on me more, possibly beat me up. He nodded and understood, but stopped the bullies whenever they started to mess with me.

"Hello class," he said to us. "We are not going to do much, but I just wanted to say one thing." He shot a look at me, as if I was a mutated animal. "I have heard about the recent event this morning."

I groaned. _Of all the things he has to say! Why this!_

"Galactic, I want to talk to you," he called to me. I got out of my desk and looked at Cel, who gave me a concerned look. I started walking up the aisle, looking for anything that might make me trip. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, again. When I got up to him, he looked at the class. "You all better listen."

The class looked at me, confused. They probably wondered why I was worth their attention. "Mr. Galactic here has broken a three thousand dollar door, trying to fly through the hallways," he explained to them. A RainWing was holding in a laugh, while all the dragons in the back just snickered at me. Hurricane ignored this and continued. "During the class switch, I was informed by the math teacher, Mr. Quickthinker that Galactic paid for this door, out of his own pocket."

I went pale as he started to say this. Did he know who I was now? _I wasn't careful enough,_ I scolded myself in my mind. I turned my head a little to see some dragons, go silent, due to shock that I was able to pay for something so expensive. They all thought of me as a broke geek that spent all of his money on video games. It was true, but not entirely.

Others looked at me in disbelief, probably trying to deny that this wasn't true at all. I just laughed in my head, wondering what would happen if I was the famous YouTuber they all watched.

"This gives me important information," Quickthinker said, turning to look at me.

"What information would that be," said a SeaWing in the back of the classroom.

"Information that Galactic has a life, making money so he can get ahead in life, unlike any of you," he responded, making the class go silent. I looked upon the classroom, seeing Cel trying to hold in laugh. He quickly coughed, seeing the glare Mr. Hurricane was giving him. "He had himself prepared to face the real world."

He turned to look at me, smiling. He gave me a pat on the back and told me to go back to my seat. As I went back, I could see that my classmates were staring at me, wide eyed. Part of me felt uncomfortable by this, the other part made me want to me to jump in their faces, telling them they were wrong about me. I managed to keep myself calm, through the staring crowd. I could hear them murmuring about me, clearly forgetting about the "accident" this morning.

"Alright class," he told us. "Stop staring at him and pay attention to the video."

With this, the other dragons took their eyes off me, making me relax, but I saw someone out the corner of my eye. It was a SkyWing, who was glaring at me. He leaned to a SandWing and whispered into his ear. The SandWing glanced at me and nodded. He then whispered something to the SkyWing, who just nodded.

I quickly looked at the video playing, _why are they looking at me? Does this have to do with something Mr. Hurricane said? I just wanted to be left alone today._ I continued to watch the video, which was giving information about the Scorch.

After some time of watching the video, the bell rang, marking the end of class. I grabbed my stuff and went over to Cel. He looked up at me as I made my way through the group of dragons trying to get out of class. His eyes were filled with shock and worry, as if I was a baby dragonet.

"Cel, I think I'm in trouble," I said to him in a low voice.

"Yeah, Mr. Hurricane just went out and called you out," he said with slight irritation.

"No, not that," I said. He then stopped continuing his rant about the teacher and looked up at me, confused. "I saw this SkyWing and SandWing glaring at me during the video. They looked like they want to kill me or something."

Cel thought for a moment, not sure what to do. Cel got up from his seat and we approached the door, ready to go. That's when he grabbed my shoulder and look at me.

"Keep an eye out," he advised me. "You don't what they are up to, and they probably have something planned."

I nodded, knowing what he meant. Before he came to this school, he was always the main target at his junior high school. Dragons would pick on him, as if he was an object rather than a living thing. He told me once that they ambushed him on his way home, grabbing and punching him until his scales turned black around his eyes. He also got a couple of broken ribs.

"If anything is unusual," he continued. "Then go home early or warn me the second class is out."

He walked away from me, giving me one last look before he rounded the corner, heading off to the next class. I watched him round the corner before I started heading to class. I ignored some dragons glancing at me suspiciously and kept me eyes on the path in front of me. I had to weave between groups of dragons and sometimes had to avoid others smacking me with their tails. I eventually made it to chemistry, and went to my seat quickly. I waited, hoping that no one would notice me when they came in. Luck didn't seem on my side, because every dragon who came, stared at me for a couple seconds before going to their seats.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, making class is session. Our chemistry teacher, Mrs. Elegant the RainWing, greeted us and gave us a speech, about how she was proud that her students all passed high school. That part surprised me. Half of my class never pay attention in school and always complain about all the homework they get at the end of class. Not for me, though. Whenever I get homework, I spend as much time on it as possible during school. This gets me a ton of homework done and, sometimes, all of it.

That is how all that free time being able to make new videos for the viewers. _None of them know the amount of work and effort I put into those videos,_ I thought. _None of them know how proud I am of myself whenever I post a new video._

I then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mrs. Elegant continue her speech, but in a louder voice. "…Remember this always, work to your best ability on everything you get. You want to be the one known for being successful in life," she said, then paused to look at me, smiling. I made a small, meek smile back to her as she approached me.

"Right now I know Galactic has been successful in life," she said, giving me another warm smile. _Why do I get all the attention now? Like seriously,_ I thought my head as I looked at her. "He has always put the best effort into his reports and homework."

"He's the nerd," a dragon said, somewhere in the back of class. "He's expected to do that type of stuff."

The whole class then exploded into laughter. Dragons were falling out of their chairs, trying to breathe in air from all the hard laughing. Elegant just sighed and glared around the room, making her students suddenly stop laughing, as if something important was going on. Once the noise died down, she looked back at me. I just sat there, keeping the tears in my eyes.

She patted my back and headed back to her desk. "You can talk quietly amongst each other."

When she said that, the dragons around me began to shift in their seats, turning to talk to their friends. I just sat there, with my head hung low. _Why did I have to suffer through all this?_ I thought. _Why did I have to be bullied just because I'm smarter than the others?_

I put my head into my arms, and rested on the desk. Around me, I could hear the muffled voices of other dragons talking and laughing, others were talking about what they were going to do after school, but most of them were laughing at me because of the joke that dragon made. I closed my eyes, waiting for class to end.

After about half an hour, the bell rung and I lifted my head. I saw my fellow classmates get out of their desks and headed for the door. I got out of my chair slowly, so I didn't have to deal with the mob of dragons.

When the crowd started to move out the door and move on to their next classes, I started heading out, only for Elegant to call my name.

"Galactic," she called out to me. "Can I see you for a moment?" I nodded, going over to her desk. When I was in front of her desk, she started talking to me.

"I hope you don't take those students seriously," she told me. "They only make those comments because it makes them feel better about themselves."

I nodded, not really thinking about her explanation for bullying that way. I wondered if they had bad lives, then took it out on me.

"I can see something incredible in you," she continued. "You have the potential to do anything. You realize that, don't you?"

I nodded again, but I was already doing something incredible, I just didn't want to show through the real me. I thanked her for the speech and headed out, while she was busy with the papers on her desk.

I headed to the next thing on the schedule, lunch. I wasn't feeling really joyfully though. Lunch was where I got picked on the most, and all the stuff that has been happening, the bullies are probably going to threaten me to get my wallet.

I headed to my locker, and heard someone approach me. I turned around to see Cel, trying to be to pull something off from a spy mission. When he saw me, he threw his arms in the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe another time," I joked as I headed to my locker.

"You're too alert, you know," he said to me.

"I got reasons why I am like this," I responded, gesturing to myself. "I'm only here so bullies don't steal my wallet. I'm not going to bring a dime."

"You're going to get hungry," he said, his voice faltered a little.

"I don't want them stealing two thousand dollars, ok?" I said to him. He just looked at me and shook his head. I grinned at him and headed off to the cafeteria with him close behind. As we walked through the hallways, I could hear the muffled voices of the other dragons. I skimmed the area, seeing that no dragons were looking at me anymore. I smiled a little bit, relieved to have the attention off me.

We entered the cafeteria, seeing a couple of jocks standing by the front of the lunch line. They were talking and laughing with each. _Probably waiting for me,_ I thought with a smirk. _They are going to be disappointed._

We walked to the line, and sure enough, they did. A SeaWing I have never seen before, grabbed his friends shoulder and jerked his head towards me. One by one, they turned to stare at me, as if they were trying to find the money I didn't have.

I just ignored them, hoping that they would go back to their conversation. Hope was diminished when they started walking over to me. As they got closer, I started to shuffle away from them, but remained in line. They were soon looking over me, having evil grins on their faces. One of them, the leader I guessed, came out of the group and spoke.

"Hey loser," he said in a deep voice. "Would you be kind enough to give us some money so we can eat?" It sounded more like a command than a question. It was a good thing I put my wallet back in my locker. I looked at him, seeing a smug look on his face. I then turned my head a little to see everyone stop what they were doing and look at the conversation me and this MudWing were having.

"Nope, sorry bro, but I don't have any," I said wryly. Some of the dragons sitting cringed back, probably knowing what would happen next. Others just watched in interest. "Looks like you're going to need to ask someone else." I started to fill in the line, but the MudWing grabbed my shoulder.

"That wasn't a question," he sneered. "That was an order. Give us the money right now or we will have to leave in pain."

"Is there a choice three?" I answered sarcastically. This made the MudWing start to get angry, and I was going to add to the fire. "If you're done with your little threats, I would like to get my lunch." I walked away, only to feel him grab me. I turned around, only to be greeted by a fist.

When the fist connected with my snout, I stumbled back until I hit the wall. I fell to the ground, clutching my snout. I then heard yelling start across the cafeteria and heard someone crash into a table. Getting up slowly, I looked up to see Cel being choked by the MudWing.

"Cel," I yelled, causing the MudWing to turn my direction, and throw Cel at me. _Not good,_ I thought as we collided and hit the wall, causing pain to erupt on the scales of my underbelly and snout. I tried to get up, but Cel was on top of me, knocked out. The MudWing approached, causing me to paralyze in fear. "Time to learn your place," he said, with his gang closing any escape around us. _Life just gets better and better._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, how's it going? If you see this, then I probably got this up at about 1 A.M.**

 **Lol**

"Time to learn place," he said, with his gang closing any escape for us. _Life just keeps getting better and better._ As he closed in, I pushed Cel up a little, so I could get him off me. I then grabbed and set him against the wall.

Once that was done, I turn to face the MudWing with fists raised. When he saw this, he just grinned, as if he wanted to pick a fight, especially in front of the whole school.

 _Wait, I'm no better than him if I fight back. I'll just defend myself,_ I thought to myself as he threw the first punch. His form was slow and sloppy, making it easy to dodge. I dodged the first punch and ducked at the second, but this left me vulnerable to any other attack. The MudWing then hit me with his tail, causing me to fly until I was stopped, by hitting my head against the wall. I fell to the ground, my head spinning from the painful impact. I then felt something grab my shirt. I was pulled up into the air, my legs dangling helplessly. My dizzy vision went back to normal, only to see a very angry MudWing a few inches away from my face.

"Your life will be more painful after this," he said in a cold voice. He brought his fist back. I closed my eyes and prepared for the fury of pain to hit me.

" **SILT!"**

The grasp holding me up disappeared, causing me to hit floor with a hard _thud._ I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing every suddenly interested in their lunches. Then you have the few who looked where the yell came from. I saw this and looked to where the others were looking. My eyes widened when I saw the source.

At the door was a jaw dropping, gorgeous SeaWing named Waterfall with a female SeaWing, SandWing, and SkyWing. She was the pretty much the most popular dragon in school, also a dragon I had a crush on, but that was ruined when she got a boyfriend. She was also royalty, being the niece of Queen Coral **(I forgot to mention the dragons from the Wings of Fire series will be in this story too, but they will be hardly seen during the story)** and an heir to the royal throne, which she had no intention of being, since she told everyone who asked her. She had deep blue scales that were polished, and a white underbelly. Her emerald green looked directly at the MudWing (who I guess is Silt) and started towards him.

"What are you doing!" she yelled as she was approaching. A few dragons from the tables glanced up, and then back to their lunches, which were body parts of cows and sheep. "Are you going to answer?" she glared at Silt, who was backing away from her.

"I was just showing this NightWing his place, babe," he told her, quickly adding the last part. She then looked at me for moment before looking back at Silt.

"Well-uh I-um," he stuttered for a moment, before getting his snout under control. "He was insulting you and your royal family," he lied. I gave him a 'really?' look while Waterfall gave him an unconvincing look, clearly not believing a single word he said.

"Tell me the truth," she hissed at him, causing him to take another step back. Silt was trying to find another lie to use, but Waterfall wasn't going to be tricked easily.

"I needed lunch money, so I was asking him," he answered truthfully, pointing at me.

"So you decided to beat him up for the money besides asking him nicely," she said, looking very pissed off. "You decided to pick on him just because the teacher said he is successful." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised; clearly interested that she even thought about whom the NightWing was. She then took another threatening step towards the muscular MudWing.

"Do you even know why I decided to be your girlfriend?" she asked. Silt was about to answer when she kept going. "I decided that because I thought you were a nice dragon. Someone who cares about others and what happens to them. A dragon that was responsible about everything he did."

"You, on the other talon, were none of those. You pick on helpless nerds," I cringed back at that part. "You beat them up if you don't get what you want. You use them as punching bags, whenever you're pissed off. Besides, you aren't even responsible! You can't remember to bring in lunch money! You're not the nice I thought you were going to be." She hung her head low, as if she was blaming herself for all the trouble Silt caused to other dragons.

"Baby, I'm-,"

"No more of that!" she roared at him. I covered my ears to avoid going deaf. Other dragons cringed back at their tables, avoiding the conversation that was going on. "No more fake apologizing to me! No more thinking I'm in a toy you can use! You're a hopeless, stupid, short-tempered pervert!"

She then stormed out of the cafeteria, followed by her three friends. Silt just stood there, completely shocked by what just happened. Then he slowly turned to me, with a face that was full of fury, looking like he was ready to kill anyone in his path.

"You!" he roared. "You caused me to lose my girl friend!" He lunged at me with a speed my brain couldn't process. _Goodbye world,_ as he tackled into the wall, again. My back roared in pain as he dug his talons into my shoulders, making blood start to spray out. I cried out in pain as my shoulders burned in agony. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thrashed back and forth, trying to get him off me.

After a few seconds of unbearable pain, I heard some yelling, and an _oof_ that came from Silt. Opening my watery eyes, I saw a Cel holding down the MudWing, who was struggling under him.

"What is going on here!" a familiar voice roared. Everyone stopped what they were doing, especially Silt and Cel, and turned to the voice. I was relieved when I saw it was Quickthinker. He rushed towards me, and gently grabbed my shoulder. I gasped as I felt pain spike up where he touched. He realized what he was and let go, muttering something that sounded like an apology. "You'll be alright," he whispered to me before getting up.

"WHO DID THIS TO HIM," he roared. Every dragon in the room looked towards Cel and Silt. The dragons in Silt's gang were backing up, clearly trying to escape the wrath of the calculus teacher. Quickthinker turned to Cel and Silt, processing as if he was trying to figure out who was the one guilty. Dragons murmured to each other, clearly talking about what just happened in the cafeteria.

"Celsius," he said, looking at the IceWing. "Take Galactic so you both can see the nurse."

He nodded, walking over to me. He ducked down as I put my shoulder around his neck. I groaned in pain as he lifted me up, but managed not to yell out in pain again. As we walked out, I heard Quickthinker say one more thing.

"You and I are going to talk to the principal, Silt," he said in a cold voice. I smirked as we headed down the halls.

Going down the hallways was very uncomforting. On one talon, I felt a new, sharp pain every time I took a step. On the other, all the dragons in the hallways were staring at us. They looked at us with wide eyes as we passed them, as if we've gone to war. I knew that most of them were probably looking at the blood gushing out of my shoulders. They moved out of the way as we headed towards the main office.

"There you go, boys," the RainWing nurse, Vibrant, told us after she wrapped bandages around my shoulders, stopping the bleeding.

"Thank you," Cel said. He looked extremely tired, due to the scuffle he and Silt had. I knew he was worrying about me. This is why I was grateful to have Cel as a friend. He was always loyal to anyone he cared for, even to those who rejected him in the end.

"You two better get back to class," Vibrant said, putting her medical supplies back into the cabinet next to us. I nodded as Cel lifted me up and put an arm around his neck. Vibrant told me I was still too weak to walk by myself, and that I should be able to walk on my own in a couple hours.

We headed out of the office and towards the class we had next. No one was in the hallways, which took off some of the stress I had, but there were going to be a lot of eyes on me as soon as I walk in, which didn't help comfort me.

It was a quiet walk, before Cel spoke up. "You going to be alright after school?" he asked.

I nodded. "The nurse said I should be able to walk on my own in a few hours," I responded.

"Okay," he began. "I'm going to stay in your class for the rest of the day to help you around." I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, but I couldn't argue with him. I had no chance of being able to walk without falling on my face. It was better to be treated like a young dragonet rather than being humiliated every five minutes.

We approached the classroom and walked in, only to be greeted by silence. Our geography teacher was sitting at his desk, focusing on us as we walked. Cel walked over to him and gave him a slip of paper. He took the paper and looked at it. He folded the paper and nodded to Cel as he threw the paper away.

"A couple of empty desks are back there," he told us. We nodded gratefully as we headed towards the back of the room. Dragons glanced at us as we passed, but none of them bothered to look directly.

Cel lowered me into my seat, and then he went to the seat next to me. There was nothing going on and dragons started chatting to each other. I guessed that he let us have quiet conversations. I sighed, being tired and in pain did not help with the last day of high school. We already had our ceremony for some reason I didn't know. There was nothing for me to do, so I just closed my eyes, resting a little before school was over.

 **RRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

I shot up from my seat at the sudden sound, my heart beating heard. I calmed myself down as Cel made his way towards me.

"Let's get out of here before Silt has any ideas," he said. I nodded, shivering at the thought he was waiting for us somewhere outside. He lifted me up and put my arm around his neck. We headed towards the door, and dragons still in the classroom cleared a path for us. We walked into the hallway, which was half empty. Some dragons were hurriedly taking out anything left in their lockers, while others just walked out the nearest exit. Cel took me to my locker, and I grabbed my wallet out.

We exited the building and headed towards my car. As we walked towards the car, I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and I immediately froze.

It was the most popular dragon in school, Waterfall, making her way towards me. At first, I thought she was pissed at me. Her face had a blank expression, but that didn't really give me any reassurance. I then scanned around the parking lot, seeing most dragons were staring at me intently.

"Hello-uh hey-um hi Waterfall," I stuttered as she stopped, six feet in front of me. I mentally slapped myself for stuttering in front of the school. Most of the dragons in the parking were trying hard not to laugh. "What a nice surprise."

"Galactic…" she trailed off when she looked at my shoulders, looking very concerned. I was confused for a moment and looked down at my shoulders, only to see them starting to turn red. _Shit,_ I thought, panicked. _I'm still bleeding, not good._ "Are you okay?" she asked. I was shocked by this, not really ready for a question concerning me.

"Yeah…..yeah, I'm fine," I responded, avoiding eye contact with her. It was a long, silent moment before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria," she told me, her voice shaking.

"Don't be," I said bluntly. "If I just gave him the money, I wouldn't be in bandages having my friend care for me like I'm a hatchling." She coughed to cover up what I would assume was a giggle, but then got all serious again.

"If that's what you say," she said coldly. "If that's the case, then you ruined my life." I backed up a little bit, but she took a threatening step at me. "I still don't believe it's your fault, but you had a part in ruining my life. You will have to go through a little bit more pain."

I started to walk backwards, unaware that I was using my arms while walking back. Waterfall stared at me, wide-eyed, when she saw me do this. I was quite shocked when I did this too. Realizing that I could walk and possibly run, I gave her a dry smile and bolted.

"Galactic!" she screamed at me, running after me. Cel was already at the car, frantically trying to find the keys. Grabbing my keys, I yelled to him and blindly threw them. My arms erupted in pain by the sudden activity, and I stumbled, before doing a roll and continuing to run across the parking lot.

I saw the keys fly through the air and land in Cel's hand. He pushed the keys into the ignition, making the engine roar to life. I was only twenty yards when I heard wing beats behind me. I quickly turned my head to Waterfall gliding towards. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ I continued to run, ignoring the pain.

Cel then put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. He accelerated towards me, carefully maneuvering so I had a better chance of getting. I jumped, closing my eyes that nothing would go wrong. The next thing I knew, I landed into the car, but jerked back to the speed Cel was driving. He drifted out of the exit of the parking lot, and onto the road. The last thing I ever saw was Waterfall screaming at me to come back. I shivered of what she was would've done to me if I stayed. That thought quickly disappeared as we drove on, getting away from the hell Cel and I had to go to for four years.

 **Hello everyone, sorry this wasn't uploaded at 1 A.M. in the morning, I was tired. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to anyone reading. This will be the second chapter today to make up for not updating on Friday and yesterday.**

 _One week after the last day of high school….._

"Cel," I said into my mic. "Watch your flank on the left."

"Got it," he responded from his. "They have a heavy coming your way."

"I see him," I said. Today was the thrill of a life time. Sky Inc. sent me a new game they created. It was called 'Rise to Action' and it was very intense. **(Rise to Action is Battlefield 1, but with modern weapons and dragons as the characters)** It was today that I got it. I was one of the few they chose as beta testers.

When my brother said I the package I was waiting for was here, I bolted the stairs. They sent me two copies of the game, one for me and one for my friend, Cel. The reason why they did this was because Cel is in about half my videos. I called Cel to tell him about the game and that his copy of the game was here. He was at my house within minutes, probably excited about the beta version of 'Rise to Action'.

I quickly hopped on and made my signature username, GalaxyPlayer. As I was connecting to a server, I was moving in my chair excitedly, waiting to see what the game was like.

I loaded into the game, and I was shocked. A full-out war was displayed on the map. Players were moving slowly across the map, dodging flying bullets that were meant for them. _The graphics look good. The game is running smooth. No frame rate drop,_ I smiled; being happy on how the game was running. I then invited Cel to a private chat and spawned into the game. As I spawned in, I started my recorder.

When I spawned in, I started taking small amounts of damage. I quickly used the WASD keys to move my character to cover. After the barrage of bullets pasted, I peeked around from where I was hiding, only to see a couple players and a tank headed towards our position.

"Incoming!" I yelled to Cel, who just nodded in response. I aimed down my sights on my M4 and held down the left mouse button. Digital bullets flew out of the barrel, and towards the enemy players. Almost immediately after I fired, I started to see hit markers on my screen, then a message that said I got a kill. I then aimed at the next player, but he got to me first. My screen flashed red and my player. I was then sent a screen that showed who killed me. It was someone named Knightmare65, he was giving off a short burst of speed every so often and aiming down his sights at my teammates. I then was showed the home screen with the map in the middle. I pressed the respawn button and was immediately sent back into the action. _This game is amazing,_ I thought gleefully. _I have been playing it for a minute too._

I was spawned in a house with a sentry gun. I got onto it as some players were charging up at us. _This must a defensive round for my team._ I pressed and held my mouse button, and the bullets started flying. I started seeing hit marker after hit marker and messages saying who I killed with what. _This is going to be amazing when the game is published._ As I was playing, I failed to notice that my little brother, Darkcatcher, was peeking from the door. His eyes widened when he saw my gamer tag and my recording equipment. After seeing this, he quickly left my room, slamming the door behind him. I heard the door and whipped around, wondering what just happened. I reset myself to go back to the home screen and opened my door. I heard my brother mutter to himself excitedly. I opened his door to go into his room, planning to ask him what was wrong. I was quickly surprised when he said this.

"You're GalaxyPlayer!?" he said quite loudly to me. I rubbed my arm and nodded to him. I was expecting him to laugh at me, calling me a wannabe. Instead, I got the widest smile he ever gave me.

"Why did you keep this from me?" he asked suspiciously. I didn't know what to tell him. That I was afraid that he was going to humiliate me? He probably wouldn't believe me at all, even though I could show him all the proof.

"Before I answer," I said. "Would you have believed me regardless of what I said?"

He frowned for second, thinking about what he would've said. He then opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. "You got a point there."

"Exactly," I told him. "You would probably go humiliate me to your friends before I had the chance to explain." He listened to me intently, as if he was going to write this down. "Besides, I need to keep my identity hidden."

"Are you crazy," he shouted at me when I said the last part. "If dragons knew it was you, you'd be rich as shit! You would also get a girl friend for moon's sake!"

I scowled at him at the last part. "If dragons knew it was me," I interjected. "They would never leave me alone. They wouldn't let me live a peaceful life. I would always get swarmed by them whenever I went outside. The girls would only want to be my girl friend because they would get into the fame, and also waste the money I earned for a long time."

"I want to do my life the right way, Darkcatcher. Can you keep this a secret, it's too dangerous for any dragon to know," I looked at him desperately. He clearly wanted to argue back, but he just sighed. "Fine, only because you've helped me so many times before this."

I sighed in relied, glad he agreed to keep it secret. As I started out the door, he grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you," he told me.

"There's no need," I said to him with a smile. "I was always the one getting under your scales."

I walked back to my room and he closed his door, getting onto his phone to chat with his friends. I closed my bedroom door as I walked in, and saw Cel just looking at me, worried.

"He promised to keep it a secret," I just said, walking past to him, back to my seat. I looked at the screen, only to see the game was over.

"We won by the way," he grinned at me, typing 'gg' into the chat. I typed 'gg' too and leaned back into my chair. "Wow," he said. "You got a lot of followers on the game."

I looked at the chat to see comments flooding it. Most of them were like 'OMG IT'S GALAXY', others said 'please friend me' or 'hello'. I typed 'hello' into the chat and waited for the next match to start. Suddenly, I remembered something that I needed to do today.

"Shit," I said a little too loudly. Cel raised his eyebrow at me, clearly wondering why I said that. "Got to get a new car today."

"Finally!" Cel shouted. "Something to do besides video games!"

I turned off my game and headed out the door, with Cel right behind me. We headed down the stairs, to see my parents looking bored out their minds. They were watching something about the history of Pyrrhia. I decided not to get into a conversation with them.

"Going to the car dealership," I said, not waiting for an answer. To my relief, they didn't say or ask anything about it. We walked out the front door and got into my old car, which I needed to sell. I started the ignition and backed out of the drive way, going onto the street. It was a cloudy day today, making it cold and windy. I sighed when I forgot to put the hood on the sedan as we drove down the street. Wind was blowing in my face, making it colder than it was when I first went outside. I was shivering while I drove, but Cel looked perfectly unfazed, being an IceWing and all.

"It feels great out here," he called over the wind. I glanced at him with a 'are you serious?' expression as I drove. He then gave me a confused look, and then did a silent 'oh' when he remembered I was a NightWing. "Well it feels great out here for me," he finally said.

"You got that right," I responded as I stopped at the end of the neighborhood road. Cars were driving across the road in front of us. I waited for a few seconds, before seeing a small opening between a green car and a yellow keep. I accelerated out of the street, getting onto the busier road. The driver in the yellow jeep had to slow down, but he honked his horn at us, clearly enraged when he got cut off. Cel looked back and waved, while giving the driver a dry smile. We continued on as cars whizzed by us, going the opposite direction we were going.

"Hey," I looked at Cel for a moment. He looked back at me, waiting for me to say more. "Can you turn on some music? It's getting kind of boring."

He put his talons on the console and turned on the radio. As he turned it up, the song "Seven Nation Army" was in the middle of the guitar solo. I kept on driving, eventually stopping at a stop light at an intersection. We waited, singing along to the song, waiting for the light to turn green. The song was ending as the light turned green. I stepped on the gas and we kept on driving.

"I'm going to turn it on the gaming station," he told me. All I did was shrug as he changed the stations, eventually getting to the one he wanted.

"-thank you Smoke for joining us on 108.9, The Gaming Station," a voice said through the radio. I listened as he continued on his commentary, trying to keep things interesting. "We have news that the gaming legend, GalaxyPlayer, was on the game 'Rise to Action' this morning."

I frowned when I heard this. _Are they really keeping track on what I do every second?_ I shook my head, trying to erase what I just thought. The media was like paparazzi, and thanks to me, they are hunting me down now.

"Keep an eye out for him, gamers, because the paparazzi will be paying the dragon that finds who GalaxyPlayer really is!" A spark of panic shot through me as I heard this. I looked over at Cel, who just shook his head, looking irritated. "Wow, we have a caller already, well that was fast." There was a second's pause, I was panicking. _This is the end of my normal life._ "Hello caller, thanks for listening to 108.9, do you know who GalaxyPlayer is."

"No," the caller said in the static voice. "I just wanted to say that you need to stop 'hunting' down this guy. It's not right to do this. Tell the media that the real GalaxyPlayer just wants a normal life, he doesn't want to be swarmed by paparazzi every second of his life."

I mentally cheered when I said this. I finally had someone who said something I've wanted to say myself.

"I will note that down," the commentating voice said. "But the media probably won't care what you have to say about it. Sorry."

The caller hung up, leaving the commentator continuing to speak about me. "The winner for the competition will be receiving ten thousand dollars!"

"Well, shit," I heard Cel say. I was thinking like him, there were going to be dragons everywhere looking for me. Cel turned off the radio and we drove in silence the rest of the way to the dealership.

I parked the car in the lot and pulled the key out of the ignition. We got out of the sedan and headed towards the main building. As we walked in, one of the dealers, a SeaWing, came to us with a fake smile on his face. To me, it looked he wanted to get this day over with.

"Hello," he said. "How can I help you today?"

"We're looking in selling that car," I said, pointing at my sedan. He frowned when he saw it, probably calculating what it was worth. "Don't worry, it works. Also, I was looking into buying a sports car." He raised his eyes suspiciously at me. "

I shrugged. "I come from a rich family," I lied to him, and he just nodded. The truth is, I make about $800,000 a year. Since it was my fourth year, I'm close to $3.2 million now. I know, that's a lot of money, but that's how much I make since I'm smart enough to make animations, getting me a lot more subscribers.

"I'll buy your car for fifth teen hundred dollars right now," he said to me, holding out his paw. I nodded gratefully and shook it. He smiled at me, probably thinking that he got away with a scam. I didn't care, since I had so much money anyways. "Come," he said. Cel and I followed him into his office. He went around his chair and sat in his desk while Cel and I took the chairs in front. He got out a check and wrote the amount of money on it and signed it. After he did that, he handed me the check. I took it quickly, and pulled out my wallet, so I could put the check in there. Once I got that done, I got out of my seat.

"I need to look at some sports cars," I told the dealer.

"Of course," the dealer responded, smiling at me.

We walked out of the office and headed to the more expensive cars in the lot. I scanned among the cars, trying to see which one I liked best. My eyes then fell on the Trion RR Black Ops **(I will put a link to the picture at the end of the chapter.)** and I walked towards it. The dealer saw what I was looking at and nodded at me.

"I see you have an interest in the Trion RR Black Ops?" he asked me. I nodded dumbly, distracted at the beauty of the car.

"How much is it?" I asked him. He smiled at me, most likely excited that I was going to buy it.

"You can get this at the cost of $1.98 million," he told Cel and I. Cel widened his eyes in shock, while I just nodded.

"It's a deal," I said to the dealer. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Let's get back to the office."

We walked back towards the building. I was happy that I was getting a car that looked nice. The only reason why I was really getting it, was to say that I was way more ready for the real world as than all of them combined.

We walked into the office and the dealer handed me a check. I signed my name and wrote down the amount of money I was going to use to pay for the Trion. I finished writing the check and gave it the dealer, who smiled in glee. He opened up one of his drawers to the desk and got out a key. He then reached over the desk and gave me the key.

"It's all yours," he grinned at me. I looked over to Cel, who just gave me a wide smile. I guessed he was happy for me to get this car.

"Don't worry Cel," I said. "You can drive it too." He then just looked at me as if I was an alien. "What?"

"Are you sure you want me to be driving a two million dollar car?" he asked me. I walked up to him, giving him a grim expression.

"I trust you more than any other dragon on Pyrrhia," I told him truthfully. "Besides, I kind of owe you for having my back all these years in high school."

"Thanks, friend," he smiled. "Now, let's get that car started."

I gave out an excited whoop as we bolted out the office door. We headed towards the car as I unlocked it. We got into the car and I started the engine. With its powerful two thousand horse power engine, it roared to life, making it able to be heard across the dealership. Some dragons look at us, but couldn't see who we were, since the windows were tinted black. Most dragons stopped what they were doing and just stared at us, looking at the car. A smile crept across my face as we past them. We then got onto the road and drove.

"Galactic," Cel said to me. "Let's go to the mall. We need something to do besides video games this summer."

"Alright," I responded. I took a right turn as we got the intersection, and we headed off to the mall, not knowing what would be happening next.

"Here we are," I stated as I parked the Trion. I turned off the ignition and opened my door, getting out. I then saw dragons staring at me in astonishment, wanting to know how the hell I got a two million car. I grinned at them and closed the door, locking the car.

Cel and I were walking towards the massive structure in front of us. As I walked, I looked in admiration at the building. Its structure was beautiful and strong, like a dragon. I looked at it for a couple seconds, before taking my gaze to the door. We walked in, only to be greeted by the hundreds of stores inside the building. Each one had its own different style in color and shape.

"Which place you want to go to?" Cel asked me, but he already knew the answer. I grinned at him and we started off to the gaming store. We walked past a mix of the different dragons, but it was mostly RainWings, who spent their money as soon as they got it. Most of them were either in perfume or clothing shops, looking the pretty pieces of cloth in front of them.

We went past the food court, which was filled mostly with MudWings. It didn't surprise me to the see them dominating the area, trying the many dozen dishes in front of them.

"Looks like the usual," I heard Cel say next to me. I nodded, wondering if they even leave the food court at all. The restaurants make lots of money off them, that's for sure.

"Let's keep going," I told him. We continued walking through the store, seeing a donut shop, shoe store, and a scavenger store. After a couple minutes of walking, we made it to the gaming store, where we saw an old friend, Freakwave the SeaWing. He was an employee at the store that worked for extra money. He also knew about my secret, but he said he would keep it until the day he died. He had light blue scales that made him stand out. He had dark green eyes, which was kind of mismatching with his scales.

Oh, and one more thing, he was also Waterfall's brother, making him a reliable source about the news in the SeaWing kingdom. He always has news to say every time I go to see him.

He turned to see us coming through the entrance and nodded at us, smiling. I smiled back while Cel just waved. We walked over to him and leaned to me when we got to the counter.

"Everyone is looking for you now," was the first thing he said to me. I shuddered, knowing that it was wide spread now.

"Let's change the subject," Cel quickly said, looking behind his back as if someone was spying on us.

"To be honest, it doesn't get any better," he said bluntly, looking at his talons. "My sister is looking for your house, so she can go kick your ass."

"Thanks, just what I wanted to hear," I said sarcastically. "The most popular girl in school wants to kill me. What else is new?"

"They also raised the reward money to make things go faster," he explained. "They are pretty much starving for new things to talk about. Also, Waterfall is here, along with Tsunami. I wonder what she had planned for you."

"F*ck," was all I managed. Tsunami was known for being brutal to anyone that hurts family, and Waterfall probably told her what happened. "We just wanted to drop by and look around, but that plan is ruined." I started to the exit, but stopped myself. I turned my head and called back to Freakwave, who was wiping the counter off. "I got 'Rise to Action'. If you want to play it, just drop by."

"Oh shit! Wait Galactic!" he called to me. I turned to look at him again, waiting for him to say something. "One of Silt's friends is inviting everyone for a massive party. I was wondering if you wanted to come, as my guest, of course."

I nodded as he continued to wipe the counter, trying to look professional for his boss. He smiled at me, grateful that I accepted his invite. Cel and I walked out the store and headed back to the car. I was hoping that Waterfall wouldn't run into us.

"Some conversation," Cel said out of the blue. I looked at him and nodded. Whenever we saw Freakwave, he always had a twenty minute conversation waiting for us. He always got excited whenever he saw come in, and he was today, but he was probably busy with work. I shrugged the thought off, but was still disturbed of what he said about Waterfall.

We got to the car quicker than I expected. I unlocked the car doors and we got in. I turned on the ignition and reversed out of the parking spot. We drove out of the parking lot and onto the black asphalt road, heading back to my house.

"Maybe video games will calm me down," I said to myself, but I didn't feel any less stressed. It was still too much to take in. Waterfall and the media hunting me down, a party that I'm going to. It was pretty mind boggling to think about. I then focused on the road in front of me, making my way back home.

"Whoa…." was what my brother managed to say as I showed him the car. He looked at the car with a hopeful glint in his eye, wondering if he would be able to ride in it.

"Maybe another day," I told him as he silently cheered. He ran back into the house, leaving me with my parents, who stared in astonishment at the car. I grinned at them, showing that I wasn't the disappointment they thought I was.

"I-I'm impressed," my father told me, his eyes not leaving the Trion. "But I would still like to see you play a sport at least once."

"How were you able to buy this car?" my mother partially yelled and asked. I cringed back, ears ringing from the sudden noise.

"I saved up, like I told you," I responded, looking at my talons. "Thanks for believing in me all these years," I added sarcastically.

My father didn't catch the sarcasm though. "Anytime, son, anytime." And after that, they went inside, still amazed that I was rich. I walked after them, only to hear slow clapping behind me. I then remember that Cel was still here.

"The looks on their faces were priceless!" he exclaimed, laughing a little. I had to agree with him, it was priceless. All these years I thought I was a disgrace to them, only to come back with some respect. It was the first time my family actually looked at me without the negative looks on their faces. It made me happy on the inside, but I didn't show it on the outside. I started for the door, this time with Cel behind me. We walked up the stairs and went into my room, turning on the Skybox. I closed the door behind and put the disk in the console.

"Time to dominate on the new game," I said as a smile crept across my face. I had to admit, today was probably the best day of my life. I got the new game, a new car, and was invited to a party tomorrow. Worry shot through my body as I thought about the party, but it only lasted a second. _What could possibly go wrong?_ I asked myself as I joined a lobby. The screen loaded and I deployed with the default load out. The world faded out of my view as I focused on the game in front of me.

 **Hello fellow readers. I just wanted to say that this is the longest chapter I'm posting, but I'm going to make them longer, which will take more time. If you have any ideas on what I should do in the future, just send me a review. Well then, I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **Trion Nemesis RR Black Ops : search?q=Trion+Nemesis+RR+Black+ops &rlz=1C1KAFB_enUS643US678&espv=2&biw=1242&bih=602&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwio0Kat56LSAhUL5IMKHfFiDmMQ_AUIBygC#imgrc=BiEVToy6X1TBgM: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to anyone reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I just want to say that I am too lazy to go to my computer and use spellcheck website, so there will be grammar errors. There will also be plot change to the first chapters to make them more interesting.**

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

 _Five minutes after Galactic left the mall..._

"What does he look like again?" Tsunami asked, who was walking beside me. I shook my head irritation, I already told her six times already. What was so hard about knowing he had pitch black scales all across his body, except the sparkly green scales on his wings and underbelly.

"He looks like any NightWing," I explained. "Except he has neon green scales on his wings other than silver. It kind of stands out."

Tsunami nodded, understanding now that I told her. We walked across the mall, looking for the dragon that embarrassed me at lunch, especially on the last day. I would give him sympathy, but he deserves more pain for what he did to me.

 _Maybe he hides in his house,_ I thought with a smirk growing on my face. My head said that was true, but my gut said something else. _He has to do something besides hide. Freakwave says that he goes to the gaming store once a month._ I perked up at what I thought.

"Come on," I told Tsunami, who just stared at me intently. I figured she would ask why, but all she did was nod a second later and started to follow me. We weaved through the dozens of dragons that were shopping today. I never knew why so many dragons came here on a Friday. It was always the busiest day of the whole week.

We approached the gaming store, where I saw Freakwave cleaning the counter. I rolled my eyes, he did this every ten minutes, as if his life depended on having the piece of furniture polished. Dragonets were in the store, looking at the games they found interesting. Others were begging their parents for a gaming console, so they could entertained all day instead of actually being social. _Dragonets,_ I sighed.

I walked in, with Tsunami behind me. Freakwave looked up at us, then quickly back down. _That's strange, he normally starts a conversation._ I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn't see them. I did this for a couple seconds before grabbing him by the shirt over the counter. Many of the dragons in the store turned to look at what was happening, but I mouthed 'sibling business'. They all went back to their daily business.

"What do you want, Ma'am," he said, rolling his eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty calm, but that was all about to change.

"Tsunami," I said. She looked and me and nodded, smiling wickedly at Freakwave. Freakwave saw this and his eyes widened a little. He tried to get out of my grasp, but I had a firm hold.

"Want to tell me if you've seen Galactic?" I asked, but it sounded more like a demand. He shook his head as he desperately tried to get out of my grasp. "You sure?" Tsunami then reached and dug her claws into Freakwave's ribs. He gasped a little, but held in his scream, not wanting to attracted and hopefully not wanting security to come in. Queen Coral was here and I did not want to get on her bad side either.

"One more time," I hissed. "Where is he?" Freakwave nodded and pointed to the floor. I was confused at first, then realized he wanted me to drop him so he could tell me where he was.

Unclenching my talons, I dropped him to the ground. I was holding him a little too high, because he hit head on the counter as he fell to the ground. He barely held in his howl in pain as he got up off the ground.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" He said with a scowl. I only smirked back, thinking it was pretty hilarious. I then got rid of the smirk and put on a sneer. "You just missed him," he told me, but I glowered at him. He then started talking again. "He went out to the left, but he's already in his car right now."

"Galactic is like a lottery winner," I growled. "He first gets out of my grasp at school, then he avoids me here."

Tsunami walked up to the counter and rested her forearms, inspecting the fresh blood she drew from Freakwave on her talons. "Anything else you want to add?"

"One more thing," he nodded. "I invited him to the party for completing senior of high school. You will probably find him there."

"You finally are useful," I said sarcastically. "Thanks for being the dopey brother I always wanted."

"No problemo," he said, giving me a thumbs up. I snapped at Freakwave, causing him to put his arms in surrender.

"Let's get out of here," I told Tsunami. She gave me a nice, friendly smile.

"I think mom is in one of the fancier clothing stores," Tsunami said. "I think she's getting a dress for a Anemone." I giggled, feeling a sorry for my small cousin. "Perhaps she can take us back to the palace."

I nodded as we walked towards the fashion area of the mall. It was going to be a long night tomorrow, going to the party and all. My parents and Queen Coral already allowed us to go. I was thinking of a ton of ways to humiliate Galactic. Maybe call him out in front of everyone. _I can't wait to see the look on his adorable face and- wait, what? Why was I thinking adorable?_ I shook off the thought and went back to the different ways to humiliate him.

 **(Galactic's POV)**

 _A few hours later after the mall..._

Epic.

That was the one word to describe how my day was going on right now. I was getting a ton of kill streaks in 'Rise to Action', making it quicker to rank up and get new weapons. It was one of the most realistic games I have ever played, partially because the developers made a game with weapons in the real world.

Cel and I were kicking ass, and that was an understatement. We were practically shutting out the enemy team. Thanks to the overpowered tank in the game, we just camped on hill needed to be crossed over for them to win. Cel was using the machine gun on the tank while I used to the main cannon. We were getting kill after kill, mowing down waves of players that were rushing at us with grenades and C4.

"One of your right, Cel," I told Cel, who was sitting next to me on the computer I built for him. He moved his mouse right, making his character look directly at the enemy. He pressed down on the left mouse button and held it there, making his machine gun spray bullets out of the chamber. The enemy fell to the ground, lifeless.

I gave him a compliment as I looked for enemies. My eyes saw a enemy player moving through building to my left. I turned the cannon and fired at the building. The shell made contact with the brick house, making a massive crater in the wall and killing the player I was targeting.

"Dude," Cel said. "They are making one final push for the flag." I looked at the mini map and saw that he was right. A bunch of red dots were rushing towards us, making it look a massive blob of blood.

"Tell everyone to stand their ground," I said. He nodded and got onto the public chat, telling everyone to do everything I told him to say. Most of them agreed, but a few wanted to rush back at them.

The players on my team were reloading their weapons while I looked for the swarm of enemies. We waited for a couple seconds before you heard yelling from the enemy user's character. What I saw in front of me was shocking. Player after player were coming out of the town, shooting their guns while they moved towards us. I fired the cannon and saw the shell leave the barrel. It flew straight at the opponents and made contact with the ground. A couple of dragons went flying as a hit marker appeared on my screen, followed by a message saying I got a triple kill from the shot.

I continued to slowly fire shell after shell while Cel kept spraying at the enemies. I looked at the scoreboard and saw only twenty seconds were left. "We're going to win this!" I exclaimed. A wide smile appeared on my face as the round ended, giving us a big message that said "Victory".

I shot up from my seat, cheering that we won the intense round. I leaned towards the keyboard and typed "gg" into the chat. That message was followed by a bunch of users saying the same.

"What a game," I said as I took out the game disc and turned off the Skybox console.

"I had to admit, that was pretty amazing," Cel said, getting up from his seat. "Especially when you made that triple kill. You should've seen the chat. Your followers were like "OMG" or like "nice feed".

I shrugged. "It wasn't that hard, really. I did use a tank after all." Cel gave me a thumbs up, before starting for the door.

"What time do you want to pick me up?" Cel asked. I whirled away from to face Cel, giving him a confused look. "The party? the one Freak talked about?"

"About that..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell him that it probably wasn't a good idea to go. He just looked at me with a disappointing look.

"You're not skipping it," he said flatly. I scratched my shoulder and shrugged. "And you're going to talk your way out of it this time."

"The most popular girl in the high school wants to kill me for embarrassing her," I explained to him. "Isn't that enough of an excuse."

"Nope," Cel replied, almost immediately. I raised my arms before letting them drop, knowing that there was no way out of this. I sighed and looked at him.

"I'll get you around 7:30, kay?" I said. He nodded at me with a smile on his face, probably happy I was going to the party with him. He went out of the room and downstairs, before going out the front door to his car, which was a normal pickup truck. I closed the my door and went to my bed. I laid down on the bed and got out a book to read.

Reading was something I liked to do after a long day. It gave the peaceful vibe while it made me excited. I always liked to read, especially if it was something like adventure, where the protagonist found out new things about him or others.

I glanced up at the clock, only to see that it was nine in the evening. I looked back to my book, but my eyelids started to get heavy. I shook off the weariness and continued to read, only to feel drowsiness taking over. Enventually, sleep overcame as my room went black. _Tomorrow will be a 'fun' day, I must say,_ I thought in my sleep. _Let's hope nothing goes wrong._ Even as I said that in my head, I didn't know that tomorrow would be the day that would change my life.

 **Sorry if this was a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get something out so you guys can continue reading. Please review if you think anything is confusing or not. Anyways, I will see you next time, goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I just want to say thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Anyways! Let's move onto the story.**

I heard the birds starting to chirp. They were singing their daily songs to cheer up everyone around them. The sun was rising with intense heat. It got pretty hot, considering it was summer time, which didn't surprise me. I groaned, not wanting to get up. I just wanted to go back to bed to sleep through all my mournful thoughts about what happens at that party. For some reason, I couldn't sleep, which disappointed me a ton.

I yawned as I sat up in my bed, wondering what to do to start this day. Maybe some "Rise to Action"? I could get more content for my channel if I do that, but I didn't feel like turning on the game; being my lazy self and all. I thought about meeting up with Cel, but he probably wanted to get himself prepared for the party. I then came up with a conclusion; meeting up with Freakwave at the store.

I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them when I saw the blinding sun. Good job me, I scolded myself. You almost went blind in the first few seconds of the day. I blinked a few times before I was able to keep my eyes opened. I got out of bed and made my way towards my computer. I turned it on and waited for it to load the home screen.

As I waited, I got my phone out and saw that I had a couple notifications. I unlocked my phone and went to the notifications. It was just a bunch of garbage ads that get sent to me everyday.

I deleted the ads and saw that my computer was at the home screen. I went to messages and texted Freakwave that I was going to be at the mall today. It would be about an half hour before he would respond.

I went to my YouTube channel and looked at the last video I uploaded, which was two days ago. Going to the comments on the video, I saw that many dragons were jealous that I got the beta version of "Rise to Action". Don't worry, the game will come out soon, I thought as I scrolled through the comments.

Eventually, I got bored of reading the comments. There were too many of them to read through, to be honest. It was just too much for me to respond to all of them. I then clicked the the home button and looked at the videos dragons were posting every hour.

"Nothing new….wait a minute," I said as I scrolled down the home page on YouTube. On the top of the video, it showed a Black Trion Nemesis in the middle of the cover and said "Cool Sports Car at the mall parking lot!". I groaned to myself. When was I never getting attention?

I clicked the video and it loaded onto my screen. I hit the play button and the objects in the video started to move. It was only after ten seconds that my car appeared, showing Cel and I getting in it. Oh shit, I thought as I continued to watch. The dragon who was recording this zoomed in on us, making it clear enough to see my neon green scales on my left wing and underbelly.

"Who is that guy?" The dragon recording asked. It was kind of a fuzzy voice, but it was loud enough to hear.

"Don't know," responded a voice coming from the right of the camera. "But whoever it that dragon is, is rich."

I stopped the video and shot up from my desk. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, only to be stopped by Darkcatcher. He looked at me intently, and I thought I saw pity go through his eyes.

"You've seen that video, haven't you?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Deny anything your friends ask you about me," I said hurriedly as I went out the door. He gave me an soft "okay" as I walked past him.

I went down the stairs and grabbed my car keys. He followed me down and headed to the kitchen. I headed towards the front door as I told my parents I was going to Cel's. They didn't respond- as usual- and kept watching the show in front of them.

I pressed the unlock button on my keys and the car made a high beep sound. I opened the door and slowly got into the car, watching for anyone who might be looking my direction. Fortunately, it was a Saturday; this meant that most of the dragons in my neighborhood were sleeping.

I started the ignition, making the radio turn on and the engine hummed to life. The radio station was on the same as always; the gaming station. The commentator was in the middle of a conversation, talking about something. As he babbled on, I heard the words "Rise to Action" and "competition". I turned up the radio, making it easier to understand what the commentator was saying.

"-this will be known as the 'Grand Tournament' Sky Inc. is hosting. Players that have the game "Rise to Action" can sign up and compete in this tournament. The winner will be sponsored by Sky Inc. and will receive 500,000 dollars," the commentator explained. "For any of those listening right now, we might find out who the GalaxyPlayer is. The tournament will start in four months."

I was interested in signing up until I heard the last part. They are willing to wait four months to be able to meet GalaxyPlayer? They are desperate, I thought jokingly. Five hundred thousand is a lot of money, but is it worth it to reveal something I have been wanting to keep hidden my entire career? I don't think it really matters anyways, with me being exposed with my car and Cel.

I turned the radio down as I approached Cel's house. I made sure the coast was clear; looking for any dragons that might be recording me. Once I knew I was safe, I got out and ran for Cel's front door. It only took me a couple seconds, due to being able to use my forearms and hind legs. Waiting a few seconds, I knocked on the door. I stepped back a little bit, not wanting to be so close when Cel appeared on the other side.

It was a few minutes without Cel answering the doorl. I knocked again, this time harder than normal. I waited, hoping that he could come out so I could talk to him about the party. If a lot dragons have seen that video, then I am not safe to go to the party, I thought to myself.

Still no response.

I muttered to myself as I went to knock on the door again, only for Cel to open it. He swung the door wide open, making me jump back in surprise. I quickly regained my composure he put walked, putting his coat on at the same time.

"Up already?" He said sarcastically. "I thought you were always the one to sleep-in."

"Sorry if I disappointed you," I responded. "But I got some things to talk about, including the party."

"You're not missing it," he said firmly. "You already promised you would go, make new friends, and possibly get in sync with a princess." He raised his eyebrow seductively as he said the last part, only to receive a punch to the shoulder by me. I made sure it wasn't a soft punch stumbled back a little, giving me a expression of mock hurt. "What was for!?" He slightly yelled at me in a sarcastic tone.

I unlocked my phone and went to the video I saw this morning. Tapping on it, I hit the play button and thrust my phone towards him. He looked at the video with an intense stare, as if this was the most interesting thing in world. I waited patiently for him to finish watching the video, which took about a minute. When the video ended, he looked up at me.

"They got my good looks in the video," he finally said. "That's going to get them several million views. Also, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard. Nobody will no it's you."

I snorted in amusement. "Are you serious. This is probably the video that reveals who I really am. What other NightWing has neon green scales?"

"Good point," he answered. "That should be good news, though. You won't have to keep your car a secret."

I walked towards the car, muttering to myself. Only a couple feet away from my car, I turned and told Cel something else. "I'm going to see Freakwave until the party. Maybe he can figure out a way for me not to die before college."

Cel nodded to me and went back into his house. I got into my car a started the engine. Pulling out, I saw that there were not many cars on the road. Time to see what Freakwave has on the party and on this video.

"Hey, Galactic," Freakwave called from behind the counter. "What ya need?"

"Came to talk about if you know anything about what Waterfall has planned for me," I said, making quotations as I said "planned". He looked at me, then got out his phone. "I see you got my message."

"Actually, I'm just looking at it," he said. He put his phone into his pocket and looked at me. I could see that what he was about to tell me would be very important to know. "Waterfall plans to humiliate you in front of you," he told me. "She says it will justify on what you did to her."

"Not surprised," I responded. "Maybe if I sneak in?"

He shook his head. "She going to have some of her friends watching for you. I also heard that Silt will be there, considering his jock friend is hosting it."

My hopes fell even more, then I shot up, coming up with a plan. It was a crazy plan, and I wasn't sure if it would work. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked the device. I tapped on the video and gave the phone to Freakwave. He took it without question, watching the video in front of him. He looked at it skeptically when it ended, then gave my phone back.

"Well...that's new, I suppose," was all he managed after seeing the video. We both looked at the different things in the store, avoiding a conversation. It was not until a couple minutes when Freakwave started talking again.

"Your plan is stupid," he blurted out. "But it might work."

"I could tell you the plan," I offered, not sure how he knew what I was planning. As if reading my mind, he started formulating the plan I was thinking about.

"You want to tell everyone you're a millionaire so they like you," he rambled. "Yeah, great plan mate. I hate it to say it, but it isn't a perfect world out here."

"Shut up," I snapped sarcastically. He chuckled at that and I headed out the door.

"See you at the party," he called as I left. I gave him a thumbs up, but didn't look up. I headed towards the mall exit, looking at the different stores. It wasn't too busy today, some shops were closed while others had few dragons shopping through them.

I walked out of the mall, heading for my car. As I approached my car, some random SandWing approached me with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Nice car," was all he said as I passed him. I gave him a small smile, knowing that he saw the video. I unlocked my car when I was a couple feet away and entered the vehicle. I started the ignition, making the engine hum to life for the third time today. I still had a few hours before the party actually started. I decided that I would go home and record more "Rise to Action". I got onto the main road and headed for my house.

To be honest, with the plan I formulated, I felt confident for the first time. I knew I wasn't going to get bullied anymore. It was time I stood up against Waterfall, my old crush.

"Tonight," I said to myself. "I will not be alone." I would have Cel and Freakwave by my side. I would be respected by other dragons now. Little did I know, that my life would get a little more complicated.

 **Hello to anyone reading this bottom part. I know lots of readers like to ignore stuff writers post before and after chapters. I just want to say thanks for reading my story. It means a ton that you guys are interested in something I'm making. Thank you and have a good day! New chapter might be posted tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, here is chapter 8.**

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

I was getting ready for the party tonight. I was going through my wardrobe to see what to wear. I had a walk-in closet; that meant I had tons of outfits to choose from. I walked into the closet, looking at the different pieces of clothing. My eyes settles on a blue skirt with a teal green short sleeved shirt.

"Perfect," I said to myself. A smile appeared on my face, but I got rid of it quickly. _Got to make impressions,_ I thought . _I need to show dragons not to mess with royalty, and Galactic will be the example._ I felt anger go through my body at the thought of him.

Taking the clothes of the hangars, I closed the closet door and changed quickly. Tsunami and I were allowed to go to the party, but we had a curfew. Coral was always scared of losing daughters and nieces, since we were the possible future heirs of the throne to lead the SeaWings. As I finished dressing, I heard someone knocking on my closet door.

"Coming!" I called. I opened the closet door, only to see Tsunami blocking the path. She was wearing jeans with a deep blue shirt. She was still wearing her necklace of pearls that her mother gave her.

"Just wanted to say it's time to go," she said as she walked to exit the room. I followed her out the door and to one of many hallways. I lived in a mansion on the mainland not far from the ocean. It consisted of three levels and about 70 rooms. I never explored the whole place, but I knew it was massive.

We made our way to the twelve car garage. The garage stored the queen's favorite vehicles, which were all blue. I had no idea why Queen Coral liked blue so much, but I didn't want to find out. She would probably give me a hour long speech on why blue is the best color in all Pyrriah.

"Mother said that we could drive the Corvette," Tsunami said as we entered the garage. She turned on the lights, showing the different models of the dark blue vehicles. In the middle of the line of cars, I saw the car Tsunami was talking about. It was the Corvette C7, a car that I always loved to ride in. "We need to lift up a seat in the back. I'm going to pick up Glory."

"Alright," I said as she unlocked the car. I folded the passenger seat down to get in the back. The back had very little storage, and sometimes even less if the two back seats were up. I lifted up a seat in the back and crawled out of the car. I then folded up the passenger seat and got in, closing the door after me.

By the time I did all of that, Tsunami already had the car running. Its powerful V8 engine was humming, as if it was excited to get back on the road. Tsunami drove out of the garage and onto the street. I heard the garage door starting to close; it was probably being manned by one of the queen's guards.

I turned on the radio, that was playing some rock and roll. I didn't really hate any type of music, I just preferred some music over others. The song was just starting to play, but it was little too loud. I lowered the volume a little so my ears wouldn't bleed.

"Have you found your way of embarrassing the NightWing that ruined your life," she said with a smirk. I was happy she brought that up. I had some many ways to humiliate him, but I was down to three different plans. It was call him out in front of everyone, dump a bunch of water on him, or drag him to a secluded part of the neighborhood and beat him up personally.

"I'm still deciding on the three I chose," I responded. She glanced at me before dragging her eyes back onto the road in front of her.

"Didn't he save you from dating that big headed jock?" Tsunami asked. "Silt was probably only using you to be above in the popularity status. Also, from what you told me about Silt, I think he was trying to use you so he could use _your_ money to buy things he wanted."

"Also, he probably wanted you to pleasure him. So my conclusion is that he was using you." She gave a smile after saying that.

I cursed under my breath. _Why haven't I noticed it? He never wanted to do anything I suggested at all._ I got angry when she said the last part. _And he wanted to use me so he could do_ that _?_ I felt disguste, not wanting to know it wasn't true, but it was. "Your right, and he will most likely try to get back together with me, which won't work well for him. Why didn't I see this sooner?"

"Probably because you thought that he was the type of boyfriend you always wanted," Tsunami stated. "One that was kind to others and always did the right thing."

"Except he always picked on the nerds and smaller dragons," I finished. I was now filled with fury on what Tsunami truthfully said.

"Anyways," Tsunami said quickly after I talked. "What are you going to do to Galactic."

I don't know why, but my heart fluttered as I heard that name. When I heard the name Galactic, all I saw was his handsome face and sparkly neon green scales. _What am I thinking!? I don't like him! I will never like him! He ruined my perfectly good life! RUINED IT!_ "I will give him a punishment he will never forget," I told Tsunami coldly. All Tsunami did was raise an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I got so dark all of a sudden, but she didn't ask.

"Well," Tsunami began. "Just try to enjoy yourself while you can tonight. It's probably going to be the greatest night of your life. Okay?"

"Okay," I responded, giving her a smile, a real, legit smile. The conversation we were having ended when we approached Glory's house.

Glory was royalty too, but not like Tsunami and I. She was the Queen of the RainWings; making her pretty much putting her on the top of the popularity status in high school. She became queen when the RainWings found out that she was royalty in a venom test.

Glory didn't have a fancy mansion like us. Instead of being outstanding, she preferred to a live in a house that was above for the average dragon family. Her house was made out of wood, which wasn't normal; considering that material was very flammable.

We slowed down as we got closer to Glory's house. Tsunami turned to the curb and parked in front of the house. It was only about five seconds before Glory came bursting out the door, wearing shot shorts and a red tank tap. I got out of the car to let her in the back of the Corvette. She crawled into the backseat and I folded the chair up. I got back in and Tsunami started driving again.

"Hey Tsunami and- is it Aquafall?" Glory asked me.

"Waterfall," I corrected her and she gave a silent "oh". As we drove towards the party, Glory and Tsunami talked to each other. Somethings about what college they were going to and what they were going to do over the summer.

"I got into Jade Mountain Academy," Glory told us when Tsunami asked her which college she was going to.

"No way, same," Tsunami said. Glory just rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"So am I," I said. Jade Mountain Academy was one of the best colleges in Pyrrhia. There were twelve others, but the smartest and richest got into Jade Mountain. It was where some of the most famous dragons got known through. The revolutionary changing dragons all went to Jade Mountain. It was actually an honor to go to the college.

We kept talking to each other as Tsunami drove. It was all good until Glory said something out of the blue.

"I will be mastering- whoa! Look at the car behind us!" Glory stopped mid-phrase to tell us.

"Can't take my eyes off the road, Glory," Tsunami grumbled as she continued to drive. I turned my head to see a nice looking, black sports car behind us. It had a tail fin to make it look even more fancy. _Who could possibly buy that car?_ I thought, looking at the car in disbelief. As we drove on, the black car followed us, until we drove next to a gas station. The black vehicle then had its right headlight blinking; signaling that it was going to turn at the entrance to the gas station. It turned into the gas station and wheeled its way towards a gas pump.

I turned my head back, completely mind blown by the car behind us. It looked more expensive than any of Queen Coral's cars. Hell, it looked it was worth more than all of the queen's cars combined.

"Glory did you see that thing," I asked with astonishment.

She nodded. "From what I have heard," she began. "That same car is on a video on YouTube. Many of my friends were talking about, but I never bothered to look it up myself." She pulled out her phone and went onto YouTube. I turned back towards the moving road in front of me. We whizzed past other cars and trees on the way to the party.

After a couple minutes, Glory finally said something. "Here it is," was all she said as she gave me her phone. I took it and tapped the video, making it play. As I watched, the dragon recording said something about who was the dragon. Then, the filmer zoomed in on the dragons getting out. One was a IceWing I didn't know. He was getting out of the passenger seat of the car.

The dragon getting out of the driver seat was a NightWing, but it wasn't just any NightWing. He had the very familiar neon green scales on his wings and underbelly. My eyes widened when it dawned on me who was the in the car behind us.

"How the hell does Galactic get a car like that!" I practically yelled. Tsunami jolted in her seat, slightly swerving out the lane. Glory jolted up in her seat too, only to hit the roof on the car.

"OW!" She yelled. "Calm down Waterfall, and say what now?"

"Seriously?" Tsunami asked with slight irritation in her voice. "You could've gotten us killed right here, right now."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just shocking to know that Galactic has something this expensive." It was hard to take in. The one dragon I hate right now is richer than me. We stopped at a intersection, with the light on red.

"Who's Galactic?" Glory asked us. I turned to see her staring at me, apparently waiting for a answer.

I sighed. "Galactic is a NightWing that kind of ruined my life at the end of high school. He caused me to break up with my boyfriend and humiliated me at the same time."

"Oh," Glory responded. She then suddenly looked interesting in her talons, avoiding eye contact. She must of thought that it was a touchy subject for me, but I didn't mind. I decided to tell her all of the other details.

"That was on the one talon, though," I continued. She looked up at, a little surprised that I wanted to talk about it. "On the other, he did save me from dating a MudWing that was using me for popularity and money." I left out that part that he wanted to use me as a pleasure toy. I didn't want things to get too awkward.

She snorted. "Jerk"

"He still has to pay for what he did," I went on. "He escaped my wrath twice, scale free." Glory listened intently, staring at me with her eyes. "But I will be embarrassing him tonight, at the party."

She nodded slowly, clearly undertstanding was I meant. A few years back, she did the same thing to Deathbringer, a dragon who had a crush on her. Glory embarrassed Deathbringer by dumping a green sticky slime on him during school. That only bad thing was that Glory got detention, but she said it was worth seeing.

"Anyways," Glory said. "Why do you want to embarrass him, even though he saved you from dating that jackass MudWing."

I frowned, clearly not thinking about that. Would it make me feel better if I did humiliate him? When I thought of the events that might happen when I did. I could see dragons laughing at him. He had a look of sadness on his face, looking like he'd just given up on life. I felt guilty thinking about it. _Maybe I shouldn't,_ I thought in my head.

"I don't know," I responded. "Maybe I shouldn't do it." There was a moment of silence before Tsunami spoke up.

"Wow," she said. "I never thought that you could change your mind just by listening to Glory." Glory did not look in the slightest offended. We kept silent as we drove to the party.

After what felt like hours, we finally arrived at the party. When I saw the party, I was a little taken back. Every light in the house was on. Music was blaring so loud that we could hear it through the car, across the street. We drove to a spot of the neighborhood that wasn't so crowded with cars. Tsunami parked the car and got out. I got out too and turned back to help Glory out, but she already had the seat down.

"I don't need help," she said in a friendly way. We walked towards the party, which didn't take long. We walked to the front lawn, where a couple of dragons were talking to each other outside.

"Time to get our party on," I heard Tsunami say. I smiled and nodded. I finally didn't have to worry about anything going on around me. I could just enjoy myself now without anyone ruining it. We started inside, only to be greeted by Deathbringer and a SeaWing that looked familiar.

"Hey babe," Deathbringer said to Glory, who rolled her eyes. "How's it going."

"It was fine before you showed up," Glory responded, walking past Deathbringer. Deathbringer only gave a grin as she walked by, then followed her into the crowd of dragons. The music was getting louder now, drowning out the voices of dragons as they talked to each other.

I followed Tsunami through the crowds of dragons. She made way for us, knowing that we were daughter and niece of Queen Coral. Most dragons we walked by nodded at us or said hello. We greeted them back as we went through the house.

We eventually made it to the main room of the house. There was a cooler filled with refreshments. Dragons were chatting and laughing with each other every where. There were even some dragon couples kissing each other every once in a while I looked around. As we went through the main room, something ran into me. I stumbled away from the obstacle and looked at it, scowling. My scowl faded when I saw that it was Riptide.

"Sorry Waterfall," he said apologetically. "So many dragons around it's getting hard to maneuver."

"It's alright," I said. "I was just trying to keep up with Tsunami."

His expression lighted up when he heard that. "She's hear?" I nodded. "Do you know where?"

"Right behind you, Riptide."

Riptide whirled around to see Tsunami giving him a small smile. Then before Riptide could say anything, Tsunami gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Riptide was speechless as Tsunami grabbed his talons, saying something about meeting up with her friends.

 _I guess that leaves me on my own,_ I thought. I scanned the area, looking for anyone I knew. I didn't see anyone familiar until I saw a SeaWing with light blue scales. He didn't seem to notice me staring at him, so I walked slowly towards him. It didn't take long for him to finally see I was coming his direction. His dark green eyes focused on me as I walked up to him. My brother gave me a wide smile.

"Hey sis," he said, grinning.

"Did Aunt Coral allow you to come here?" I asked. My brother would be dead if Coral found out he didn't get permission to come here.

He frowned at me. "It doesn't matter to me," he said. I looked at him, confused. "Remember? I don't need permission. I'm not going not a heir to the throne."

I gave a silent "oh". I completely forgot about him not being in line to the throne. It was only females of the royal family that could inherit the throne after Queen Coral, which I didn't really want. I didn't want to take charge of the entire kingdom, it sounded stressful.

"So," he began, interrupting my thoughts. "What do you plan to do to Galactic?" I gave him a glare. He put his hands in the air, surrending. "I'm just curious."

"I don't plan on doing anything," I said. Freakwave looked at me, head tilted. "What?"

"That's not like you," he told me. "You usually want to hunt down and punish anyone who makes a fool out of you. And what I've heard, Galactic did that very thing to you."

"You usually don't let it go if you have feelings for them..." _Oh no,_ I thought as he was using his idiotic brain to think of what was clearly inaccurate. "Wow! You! Him!" He said excitedly. "Miracles do happen."

"Don't even believe it," I growled at him. I was thankful that music was blaring loud enough for no one to hear our conversation. He took a step back as I took a threatening step towards him. "Don't tell your friends that lie, or I will make sure you can't tell them."

He nodded, gulping as I poked him in the chest. After a couple seconds of glaring at him, someone yelled over the music. "It's that car from the video! Someone turn off the music!"

The volume of the music went silent, like every dragon. From the low talking of dragons, you could hear a car revving it's engine, except it wasn't the sound of a regular car. The engine of the car sounded like a jet engine.

"I knew he would come," Freakwave said in a low voice, barely audible for dragons to hear.

"Who is driving that?"

"I wonder if they're coming to the party!"

"I heard that car is around two million cash!"

Dragons were murmuring to each other, astonished at the car in front of them. I then started walking towards the front of the house. Pushing my way through the crowd, I got to the front porch, where I could see the sleek, black car in front of me. The sports car passed the house, making some dragons grumble in disappointment, but it was heading to a open parking spot in the neighborhood.

"Someone get video of this," a dragon called from the front lawn. Through the heads of dragons standing tall in front of me, I could see that the car was parking and the engine was turned off. The passenger door opened, only to reveal an IceWing with a plain white shirt get out of the car. He looked at us, then poked his head into the car, probably telling his friend what was happening.

Then the driver door opened, the door everyone was waiting for. The door went in an upwards motion, and a black figure to got out of the car. It was a NightWing, but he had unmistakable neon green scales on his wings.

"Galactic," I mumbled under my own breath. Murmurs of shock and a few comments of disapproval went through the mass of dragons I was in. Galactic looked nervous, probably about coming here. _That doesn't look like all of the worry was coming to the party,_ I thought as he scanned through the crowd. His neon green eyes then looked right at me, and narrowed. I felt a twinge of guilt shoot through my body. I didn't want to hurt his handsome face. _Handsome! Really Waterfall!? You don't like him._

As much as I thought about that, I couldn't help but looking at his decently strong build and his bright, beautiful eyes. There was also a feeling of happiness whenever I saw him, as if he made my day. _Stop thinking about him,_ I thought bitterly. _You can't trust boys anymore, not what after Silt did to you._

After Galactic scanned the crowd, he continued to walk towards the house. His IceWing friend was on his right side, giving him encouraging words as they continued to walk to the crowd of dragons.

I then saw something very strange.

Instead of having fear on his face, like he did when I first saw hm exit the car, his expression was changing into determination. His stride was filled with motivation. It looked like as if he was not afraid of anything anymore.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that," he called out to the mob of dragons looking at him. "I thought this was a party, not a staring festival."

"You heard the NightWing!"

"Crank the music up!"

The music then turned on so suddenly, that my ears felt like they popped off my head. Dragons started to swarm back into the house, and I found myself right next to Freakwave, who grinned at me.

"Go have some fun with friends," he said, walking away. A smile formed on my face at those words. _Finally time to enjoy myself tonight,_ I thought, relieved. I began making my way through the groups of dragons. I saw Tsunami and Riptide talking to their friends after a couple minutes of exploring. _Let the fun begin!_

 ** _One hour later..._**

I was walking around the house, looking for anyone who looked familiar. I already talked to Sunny and Fatespeaker, who were some of Tsunami's friend. But if they were her friends, they were also mine. We ended up chatting for an hour, then stopped when Starflight came about.

"See you guys," I said as I walked away. They said their goodbyes and engaged into another conversation with Starflight. I walked around the different main rooms of the house, looking for someone in particular. I only found that he was chatting with a female SkyWing. Galactic was in a conversation with the SkyWing, who was trying to lean into him.

I don't know where it came from, but a twinge of jealously shot through me as she did this. I felt like I wanted to go straight to her and punch her, but I stopped myself. Galctic saw this too, though. He held up his talons and the SkyWing stopped. He then shot a few words at her and walked off, leaving the SkyWing disappointed and sad. _That's what you get for trying to hit on someone when they never had anyone hit on them before,_ I thought as I started after Galactic.

I walked through the crowds of dragons, trying to get to him, but also trying to keep my distance. I didn't want to chase him off when he saw me coming after him. _He's heading for the kitchen,_ I realized, seeing him in the corner of my eye. He walked right past the set of stairs going to the second floor. He went into the room to talk with the IceWing, who rode with him in the black car.

I walked past the set of stairs to go talk to Galactic. I wanted to apologize to him for being such an asshole, and to thank him for saving me from the jerk I dated.

Then a pair of claws grabbed me. **(Oh shit, lmao)**

Before I could figure out what was going on, arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. I shrieked, but it wasn't loud enough over the music pumping through the entire house. One arm fell off my waist, only to go to my snout, clamping it shut. I tried to get loose of the attackers grip, but I had no momentum; being lifted from the ground and all. I tried squirming, but that did even less.

Dragons around us ignored the scene we were having. They probably we were a couple that was being playful and all. I looked around frantically for anyone that was actually watching, but everyone was in their conversations.

After a couple of seconds struggling, I felt breath go to cheek, and a all too familiar voice spoke. "Don't want to ruin our _fun_ time," the voice said. I knew immediately that it was Silt, the jerk I broke up with. He was going to do the worst thing that could happen to a female dragon, and he was going to do it to me. _No!_ I thought, trying to thrash out of his grip, but it was tight and as strong as iron.

He started taking me up the stairs as I still tried to squirm out of his grip, which only slowed him down. "Stop it," he hissed in my ear, but I ignored him. I was almost out of view of all the dragons, then I saw a pair of emotionless neon green eyes staring right at me. I looked at the eyes and pleaded through my own.

Then I all saw was wall. Silt pulled me along the hallway as I tried more to get out of his grasp. I finally caused him enough trouble that he to take his claws off my snout and hold my waist with both arms. I started yelling at him the second he let go.

"Let me go, you pervert!" I yelled at him, but he only growled in response. I continued to yell insults as we turned the corner to another hallway, only to see two of Silt's friends guarding the door. My eyes widened. _Oh no._

As we approached, they opened the door for us; making it easier for Silt to carry me through without any extra work. We went through, and the door closed behind us.

I was starting to get tired from resisting, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was raped by the very MudWing I used to call "boyfriend". There was a chair in the middle of the room, and Silt sat down, with me on top of him. He started pulling down my skirt. My eyes widened. Using all the extra energy I had left, I kicked him in the knee cap. It didn't really do too much effect, but I did hear him grunt with pain.

"Don't do this!" I yelled, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You shouldn't have broken up with me," Silt responded. He finally pulled my skirt down, revealing my underwear. A smile of pleasure formed on his face as he saw this. He reached out to pull _that_ down too. I closed my eyes, praying that someone might come and get me out of this mess.

 **Crash!**

 **Thump!**

Silt stopped going for the clothing and looked at the door, glowering. I also looked at the door, hoping that it was Tusnami. She could easily destroy Silt in a second, doing all the combat training lessons in the summer.

The door cracked open, revealing a two of Silt's friends on the ground, unconscious. Standing in the doorway was the one person I least expected to come and save me. It was Galactic, holding a piece of broken wood in his claws.

"First of all," he started. He glanced at Silt's hand and my underwear, making me blush in embarrassment. This is not how I wanted anyone to see me at all. "Silt, your disgusting. Trying to rape the niece of Queen Coral."

"Second," he continued. "I was waiting my entire life to give you a ass kicking, and this is the time to give it to you."

Silt got up from the chair and shoved me away. I stumbled into a wall head first, making my head blow up in pain. Silt grabbed the chair he was sitting on and looked at Galactic with a sneer. He then swung the chair at Galactic with lightning speed, which made contact with his chest. Galactic flew back on the impact, hitting the wall behind him.

"No!" I yelled as I got up, pulling up my skirt. I started towards him, but Galactic only held his hand up.

"Don't want to get you hurt," he gasped as he rebalanced himself from the blow. Touching his chest, Galactic smirked at Silt, who was still staring murderously at him. As Silt started for another attack, swinging the chair directly at his head. Galactic rolled under the chair and lunged at Silt, who was completely surprised by the dodge. Galactic swung his stick, which made contact with Silt's face.

With a roar of pain, Silt was sent sprawling into the bed, hitting the head board. I was expecting him to get back up again, but he stayed still. At first, I thought he was dead, but Galactic spoke up.

"He's only unconscious," he said, as if he was reading my mind, which he probably. "Are you okay."

I nodded. "I'm fine, but I need to get out of here." I started for the door, but Galactic grabbed my shoulder. I was confused, but he nodded towards the door, and I looked. Silt's friends were getting up from the floor. It was only a matter of Tim ego figure out what was going on.

"In there," Galactic whispered, pointing to the bathroom. I ran in, with him following behind. Once we were in, Galactic locked the door behind us.

It was a small room, I wasn't going to lie, but it did feel nice with Galactic in here.

"What now?" I asked him, he was panting from the fight he had. Waiting for him to get his breath, I hit him with another question. "Why did you save me?"

He looked at me as if I magically transformed into a camel. "What?"

"Why did you save me," I responded, making it sound like more of a demand.

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do, even if I put my own life on the line. No one deserves to have _that_ type of thing happen to them."

"I know you still hate me," he said, "And I want to make up for it. So do anything you like right now before we have to get out of here." He spread his arms, waiting for me to do my worst to him. I just lightly punched him in the shoulder. He opened his eyes, looking suspiciously at me. "That's all? I was expecting way more."

"Do you want more," I asked in a sweet voice. Galactic only lowered his arms and responded with a "no". "Now tell me how we get out of here."

"You see that window?" He asked, pointing the clear square behind me. I nodded immediately. "We need to open that so we can glide out."

"Ok," I managed as I started to lift the bottom half of the window up. I crawled through the small opening, preparing myself to glide to the ground in front of me. That's when I heard the banging on the door.

"I will kill you, Galactic, you hear me!" A voice roared from behind the bathroom door.

"Go," Galactic panicked. "Go, go, go!" I jumped out of the window and spread my wings, letting the air smoothly guide me downwards. I turned my head back, just in time to see Galactic jump out of the window too. He spread his wings and followed me to the ground.

I landed with a light thud, but Galactic sort of stumbling when landed, falling to the ground. I let out a soft laugh, but stopped it. Raising my eyebrow at him, he only shrugged. "I have bad experiences gliding and flying."

"So I've heard," I responded, going back to the memory of my friends telling me what happened about Galactic crashing into the door. "I need to get back to Tsunami. She can take me home."

"Too risky," Galactic thought, putting his talons on his chin thoughtfully. "You might run into Silt or one of his jockeys."

I cursed, knowing he was right when he explained that. "How am I going to get back home?"

"Well Icouldalwaystakeyouhomeyouknow," he mumbled, looking suddenly interested in his talons.

"What did you say?" I asked. "And don't mumble, even though I might think it's cute."

I did not mean to say the last part. It flung out of my mouth, as if I wasn't in control of my snout anymore. He looked at me with his eyes handsome neon green eyes, processing the words I just said..

"I could always give you a ride home," he said. "Besides, I could get you there faster."

"Okay," I stated as I walked up to him. He got out his phone and went to his contacts. Tapping on the name "Celsius", he put the phone of his ear, waiting for the caller to pick up.

"Hey man," Galactic said out of the blue. "I need you to tell Tsunami that Waterfall is driving home with me. I kind of saved her from that pervert, Silt. Got it? Okay, cya." He hung up, then looked at me with a grin on his face. "Let's get out of here," he said, walking off to his sleek, black car. I followed after him, thinking about what he just did for me. _He saved me from being raped. Now, he is taking me back home, even though I have been a total jerk to him?_

I shook off the thoughts. I was grateful to have him arrive in time to save me. I was even more grateful that he was getting away from the dragon who wants me abused and wants Galactic dead. _Life just gets more interesting,_ I thought as I looked up at the pitch black, night sky.

 **OMG! THAT TOOK SO LONG TO TYPE! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter being at 5.8k words and all. Make sure to review this story to tell me about any errors or if you want more chapters to come out quicker.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9, but before that starts.**

 **moi: I don't mind if I update quicker. The reason I suggested it was that I didn't want to forget about the story. When I don't update in a week or so, I start to forget about the story.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

"Wow," was all Waterfall said as we approached the Trion. A smile crept on my face, knowing that she must be a little astonished at the sight.

"That's what everyone I meet says," I responded. "They usually are blown away by just looking at the car. Even more shocked when they see that I'm the one behind the wheel."

I unlocked the car and got into the driver seat. Waterfall opened up her door and got in as well. It was a little weird having your crush sitting right next to you. I started to get a little nervous I as looked down at my talons. After doing that for a few seconds, I put the key in the ignition, making the car hum to life.

"Where to?" I asked Waterfall, who just gave me a look of confusion. "Your house? I'm going to need instructions."

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking away. When turned back, I swear I saw a small shade of red on her cheek. She seemed to notice I was looking at her. "What?"

"Um, nothing," I responded quickly, reversing out of the parking space. Then shifting the car to drive, I accelerated out of the neighborhood. I could hear cheers from the other dragons as I drove down the street. I was finally getting some respect among the other dragons.

Except for that one SkyWing. It was kind of disturbing what she was doing towards me. Trying to flirt, which I've never done. Then, trying to lean into me as if I was her boyfriend. I bet she was trying to do all of this because I had money. I did not like gold diggers, especially ones that start to _magically_ like you when you show up in a two million dollar car.

"It's seems you're popular nowadays," Waterfall suddenly spoke. I jumped a little, not expecting anything to come out of her snout.

"Yeah, yeah...just great," I said nervously. She turned to look at me with her beautiful, emerald green eyes. When looked at me like that, it was like she was trying to search for something to know about. I highly doubted she would be interested in me. I was just a nerd that was also a gamer. Most of my days were just staring in front of the computer screen, playing something she couldn't give a shit about.

"How did you earn enough money to get this car?" she suddenly asked. _Oh shit,_ I thought, panicking. I didn't want to tell my secret to anyone just yet, especially her. I couldn't really trust her, even though I have done things to earn her trust.

"I come from a rich family," I lied. Fortunately, she seemed to believe it. I mentally sighed with relief when she nodded.

"Same," she said. "Except I have things done for me. I never get to anything on my own. A guard always drived me to school. Hardly ever got to drive on my own. Turn right at the next exit, by the way."

I nodded, listening intently. I never thought she would expressing these things to me. I turned right at the intersection and kept going down the road. She kept on explaining about never getting to things on her own. She said that she need to know to do chores when she went to college. She then stopped with her ongoing one-sided conversation and asked me something.

"Where are you going to college?" she asked me.

"Why so many questions?" I asked back, but she just stared at me, particularly my eyes. "And why me of all dragons? I thought you hated me."

"I'm just curious," she answered. I knew she was telling the truth, but I knew there something else about me she wanted to know about. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Jade Mountain Academy," I said, staring at the road in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I saw her mouth yes with a smile. "What about you?"

"OH! Um...Jade Mountain too- AHH!." I nearly swerved off the road when she told me this. It was going to be one hell of a life. I got my old crush going to the same college as I was. To be honest, I was hoping that I could get away from Waterfall for a little bit, but that wasn't going to happen.

I managed to stay on the road, but I hear some dragons cursing some very clever words at me. As usual, I ignored them and continued to drive. I glanced at Waterfall, who only had a petrified with eyes wide.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was just kind of surprised that you were going to college as me."

"Why would it surprise you? My aunt is paying for me to go to that college," she said, giving me an annoyed look. I mentally slapped myself. _Of course, her family is the royal family, after all,_ I thought. "So I guess that means we're going to see each other a lot more often."

"I suppose it does mean that," I agreed. Part of me was excited about this, and part of me felt dreadful. _What happens if I piss her off again,_ I thought nervously. I took a left at the next exit (Waterfall told me too) and headed down the road.

As I drove, we stayed silent for a minute. It was only broken when I said something to her. "I'm sorry," I told her. The response I got was not as planned. She gave me a look as if I was a fish with wings. "I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of the entire school."

All I received was a punch to the shoulder. I yelped and grabbed my shoulder with one claw and kept the other on the wheel, not wanting to die. "What was that for!?"

"For apologizing for the stupidest reason in all of Pyrrhia," she responded. "We both know I should be the one apologizing _and_ thanking you for what just almost happened to me. Stop on the side of the road. I owe you something."

I did what she told. I steered the Trion to the side of the road, and turned the ignition off. She turned to face me, and I did the same thing.

"Galactic," she started. "I'm sorry for trying to hunt you down, embarrass you, and possibly kill you."

Then she did the thing I thought would never happen in a million years.

She leaned over to me, making her face an inch apart with mine. Being so close, she leaned in more and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for saving me from Silt. If it wasn't for you, I would've lost my virginity to that pervert."

I could feel the sudden rush of blood go to my cheeks. I looked at her with a surprised face while she only grinned at me. "Uh, no problem," I responded, still shocked from what just happened.

"Consider that kiss a thank you gift," she said. I nodded and turned on the ignition to the car. Turning the steering wheel, I got back onto the road as we headed towards Waterfall's house, which was the mansion. We talked the rest of the way to her house, which turned out to be a three story mansion.

"Wow," was all I managed as I pulled up into her driveway, which was a semi-circle. It made it easy to come and go for all drivers who were dropping off others.

"I know, it's kind of...big," she said. "It's kind of nice to live in a place like this." I nodded as I approached the front entrance of the house.

I stopped at the front entrance and put the car into park. With a "thank you", she opened her car door and got out. It was only a matter of seconds before two SeaWing guards came to the car. They were saying that Tsunami said that Waterfall was assaulted by a MudWing and were asking questions to who it was. She told them she would see her aunt, Queen Coral, and discuss about the matter. The SeaWing guards nodded and stepped out of the way for Waterfall to get through. When she disappeared, the guards started asking me questions.

"Do you know who she got out from the situation?" the first guard asked me.

"I saved her from the MudWing," I said bluntly. The guard nodded and wanted to ask more questions, but I stopped him. "I have to get going before my parents worry about me. (It was totally not true, but I wanted to get away from those guards) Plus, the niece of Queen Coral will fill her in with all the information."

"Of course," the second guard said. They closed my passenger door and went back to their posts. Taking the car out of park mode, I drove out of the driveway and back onto the black asphalt road. As I drove, my thoughts were filled with confusion and shock. _Did the most popular girl in high school just kiss me, or am I dreaming?_ I pinched my arm, and I felt pain.

"Definitely real," I said, a smiling forming on my face. This was probably the most painful and best day ever at the same. Getting slugged by Silt then a thank you kiss from Waterfall.

It didn't take long to get back to my neighborhood. I turned into the street and headed for my house. When I got there, I saw Cel leaning against the outer wall of my house. His arms were folded and he was smirking at me. I pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition, making the engine go to sleep with a hum that went silent. I opened the car door and got out. I looked at Cel, who was now weariing a smug look on his face.

"What?' I asked him. His smiled wider at me; and I knew what was going to happen next. "Don't even think that."

"Wasn't," he replied. "I was just thinking that you saved the most popular dragoness in school from a rapist."

"I know," I said. "She apologized for hunting me down and thanked me for saving her. The end." I left out the part where she kissed me, but my cheeks were getting hot.

To my unfortunate luck, Cel noticed this and grinned evilly at me. "Something else happened. Your face tells it all."

"Not going to tell you," I replied bluntly. I headed for the front door, but Cel blocked me. "Really? Can't I just have a normal life?"

"First off, you never had a normal life," Cel told me. "Second, I need to know everything. It's what friends do for each other."

This was all true, all of it. I knew I would've told him sooner or later, but he came up with one good reason. I sat on the hood of my car and explained everything that happened on the car ride. When I finished, he had a look of excitement on his face. I could tell he was going to talk about this for a couple weeks at least.

"You achieved a girlfriend," he said. I looked at him as if he grown a second body.

"She just said it was a thank you gift," I corrected him. "What makes you think she wants to go out with this?" I gestured to myself.

"Ok, fine," Cel said. "But you need to ask her if you want to be in a relationship."

"I won't do that either," I told him. "I'm not going to embarrass myself by asking the niece of the SeaWing Queen to be my girlfriend."

Cel sighed, giving up with convincing me to do something stupid. He told me goodnight and started walking down the street to his house. I waved at him just before he was out of view, then went inside. It was dark, like most nights. My parents were probably out cold from watching too much television. My brother was probably asleep too, but he sometimes on his phone this late. It still made me a little uneasy when he promised he wouldn't tell anyone my secret. He could hardly keep a secret half the time.

I went into my room and turned on the light. Being temporarily blinded by the bright light, I went to my bed and lay down. I didn't realize I was tired until I landed onto the soft mattress. My eyes started to slowly close. I was able to turn off the light before exhaustion took me over, sending me into a peaceful sleep.

 **Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be a little confusing and low detail, but I didn't know what else to put. I will see you guys next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated, I had too many tests this week. The dorm rooms will be way bigger, like a mini-apartment. These will have three rooms. Jade Mountain can be a series of buildings or the mountain, whichever one you decide. The dorms will be outside of the mountain.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

It was early morning in Pyrrhia, around 7 A.M. to be precise. I grabbed the last cardboard box out of my room and headed downstairs. Walking out the front door, I heard the footsteps of Darkcatcher behind me. I headed towards Cel's SUV and placed the last box of the nine I was taking. Four of the boxes had all of my recording equipment and my custom computer. The other five had clothes, blankets, a toothbrush, toothpaste, etc...

"You ready man?" Cel asked me as I closed the trunk of the car, making sure everything was secure inside the vehicle. I looked back at my house from where I grew up. This was the place where too many memories were made. It was one week before college started, and I was ready to conquer it. Cel and I were going early so we could get a dorm closer to the campus.

Standing by the house was Darkcatcher, my little brother. He was staring directly at me, and I saw a look a sadness in his eyes. Darkcatcher and I started to get along a lot more when he found I was a famous YouTuber. Speaking of that, I hit 9 million subscribers, but that's another story.

I walked up to him and held out my claws. What I got was a bear hug from him.

"I'll see you soon," I told him, and he nodded. "Maybe I can visit you over the weekend."

"So that makes it a goodbye," he responded, "for now." We separated from the embrace we just had; and I saw him giving me a sad smile.

I didn't need to say goodbye to my parents, because they weren't even outside to begin with. _Very supportive parents,_ I thought sarcastically as I opened the car door.

I wasn't taking my Trion for a few reason: someone will steal it, I will never get any privacy, and female dragons will try to make me their boyfriend. It was weird of how I thought it, but I am only being cautious.

We were taking Cel's car instead. He had more room to pack stuff (I took all my equipment for making videos with me) and it was more comfortable. It was only going to be a two hour drive from where we were from.

I got into the SUV Cel had as he opened his door. I lowered himself in, but hit his head on the top of the door. He cursed out a few words as he rubbed his head before continuing down into the seat. Closing the door, he put the car key into the ignition; making the car come to life. He reversed out of the driveway, getting onto the neighborhood road.

Cel pulled out onto the main road, and we started our journey to college. It was going to be a long, boring trip, but it was going to be worth it. Getting their a week early would give us more dorm options to choose from.

"This is going to be one hell of a year," Cel spoke suddenly. I nodded, knowing that he couldn't get any truer. I was going to see my old crush, and also familiar faces; both good and bad.

"Hopefully things will go smoothly," I said, looking out the window of the SUV. I saw the small birds fly across the blue sky. Their wings carrying them to any place they desire to be today. I sighed, _I wish we could get as much freedom as them._

"Same, but we don't want to jinx it," Cel said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at the comment he made.

It was after a while I decided to turn on some music. I turned the station to rock and roll, hoping for something good to listen to. Rock and roll was always something to make me forget about everything stressful in life. It made forget about all my fears that I would think about.

As I raised the volume, the song went into a guitar solo. I decided I would play along, being bored and all. I raised my arms as if I was playing a real guitar, but all I was holding was air. Then, I strummed wildly at my invisible instrument. It was entertaining me, until Cel decided to ruin the moment after a minute.

"You look stupid doing that," he bluntly stated, "you know that, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him and slumped back into my chair. "You just HAD to ruin the moment."

"I like to be a fun killer sometimes."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Har Har Har!" He yelled as he gave a mock laugh. I just sighed and looked out the window. There were so many things that were going through my head. I was excited to start college, to see the few friends I had, not to mention Waterfall. A smile crept across my face as I thought about her. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes and beautiful deep blue scales made my day every time.

"Can't wait to see your girlfriend, I see," Cel spoke out. I turned around and glared at him. He was wearing a smug grin on his face, trying really hard not to laugh.

"I could kick your ass right now," I said. This was true and Cel knew it, too. Over the summer, I took self-defense classes. Silt was still out there to kill me, so I decided to be prepared for day he finds me. I learned several different fighting formations, different punches, and kicks that could make your enemy cower in fear.

"Geez," Cel responded, slightly leaning away from me. "I didn't mean for it to get personal."

"You already crossed the line with the 'girlfriend' part," I reminded, folded my arms across my chest. He took a second to think about what I just and gave a quiet "oh" when my message processed through his brain.

The song finished and the news between each song started.

"Hello listeners in Pyrrhia, we have breaking news to tell you," the commentator said. I turned the volume up so I wouldn't miss anything he spoke. "This morning, Pyrrhia police found the body of a dead NightWing. Authorities confirmed that the body is Fearless the NightWing. They also say that he was shot twice and stabbed in the chest, leading to his brutal death."

"Damn," Cel said. I quieted him, wanting to keep on listening.

"The NightWing lies dead next to a warehouse, where the word "Galactic" was written on the metal wall."

I didn't know what to say, but I immediately that someone was going after me. I also confirmed that Silt was behind this. I my talons on my snout, unable to speak. "This is really bad," I whispered through my talons, finally getting control of my voice. "Hopefully no one thinks that I did this."

Cel the shrugged in response, not knowing what to say to cheer me up. There was nothing to cheer me up anyways; now thinking that half the dragons in the high school I went to think I'm a killer. It wasn't something nice to think about.

I turned the radio off and we drove in silence. The day was already turning sour. I stared out the window to pass the time, but there was nothing to see besides trees and rocks that dotted the area. Finally, I decided to sleep for the rest of the way. We were going to unload all of our cargo, so it was going to be long and tiring. I reclined the seat back until I was laying on it like a bed. The sound of the tires rolling over the asphalt was a little relaxing, enough to make me sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and let the darkness take over my vision.

 _A couple hours later..._

"Galactic," I heard a voice call from afar. I groaned, but kept my eyes closed. I was in the middle of a relaxing sleep and I did not want it ruined.

Then I felt something painfully hit my shoulder.

I yelped and jolted up from my seat, only to hit the ceiling of the SUV. I cried out in pain as I clutched my head with my talons, keeping my eyes closed. _What a start for college,_ I thought as I climbed out of the vehicle. I opened my eyes and saw Cel grinning at me, clearly thinking the recent event was funny.

"Have your fun," I said with a scowl. "I'll be laughing harder when something worse happens to you."

"We're here, if you didn't know," Cel responded. "I am going to register. You can come with if you want." He started walking towards the main building, but I realized something.

"Cel, wait up," I shouted at him. He turned to me, just staring right at my eyes. "We can't just tell them who I am. As soon as I say my real name, they are going being calling authorities."

"You'll be fine," he immediately told me. "While you were sleeping, the news said that they found orange and brown scales at the crime scene, which means it must be a MudWing."

"Okay...," I trailed off, realizing that I wouldn't be going to jail for life, or possibly given the death sentence.

"If it's the end of this discussion, I will be going to register," Cel spoke. He then walked off, back to the main building. I trailed behind him, looking at my surroundings. They were a few other dragons at the campus too. One was a orangish-red SkyWing talking to a pale yellow SandWing. There was also a SeaWing that looked very familiar...

"Hey Freakwave!" I called from the sidewalk. The SeaWing was busy carrying a box full of clothing, but turned my direction. Even from where I stood, I could see a grin form on Freakwave's face. I didn't go talk to him, knowing that he was busy with his own stuff.

I started running after Cel, who moved pretty far since I stopped to call to the SeaWing. the IceWing made his way through the main doors of the massive building. I went from running to walking, not wanting to attract attention to myself, again.

I casually opened the door and went the direction Cel went, which was a table covered in a green cloth. A MudWing and SkyWing sat in folded chairs behind the table. Cel was already writing on the registration paper.

I slowly made my way to the table, and the SkyWing gave me a smile as I approached.

"Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy," she said. "Here is your registration form, please take all the time you need to fill it out."

I nodded as she handed me the sheet of paper. I began to write down things like my first name, last name, phone number, hatching day, etc. I was able to finish the form in a matter of minutes. I handed the paper back to the SkyWing, who took it gratefully. She looked at the forms and grabbed a set of keys on the table.

"You two will be in the same dorm, like you asked a few weeks ago," she said, handing us each a key for our dorm.

"Sweet, thank you," I said gratefully as we started back to the car. As we went through the front door, I almost collided with a dragon coming in the same entrance as I was.

I narrowly dodged the SeaWing and turned around to tell him to be cautious, but it wasn't he. It was a she; and best of all, it was Waterfall. I looked at her, dumbfounded. She was wearing three strings of pearls around her neck, each one showing off their rarity to everyone looking at them. This made her look more beautiful than ever.

She was looking at me, with an eyebrow raised. Realizing that I was staring at her, mouth open, I decided to make myself look more impressive. I stood up straighter to look more professional.

"Sorry, Waterfall," I managed as I bowed apologetically.

"It's ok," she responded, "but never do that bowing again. You're not a SeaWing guard."

"I thought it was most appropriate when adressing royalty," I said with a grin. She looked at me with a smile."So... what are you doing a week before college?"

"Trying to get everything organized, get a nice dorm, and to meet some friends," she said, "and I have already finished the third task."

I was a little taken back at the last part, but covered my shock quickly with a smile. _Friends with your old crush, good job you,_ I thought as I held my hand out. She took it without hesitation and shook it.

"Well hello, friend," I said through a smile. It made my day when she smiled back at me. "I'm sorry I can't stay to talk, but I have a dorm to move into."

"Well, I'll see you other times, right?" she asked me.

"Of course," I answered. I headed out the door as she headed to the table. Her cousin Tsunami was watching us intently from the table. I headed out, walking back to the SUV that was parked a couple thousand miles away. I know I'm exaggerating, but Cel could've parked closer.

It was only a minute before I got back to the car; and by then, Cel had half of his things out of the trunk. He was currently bringing two boxes up the flight of stairs.

I grabbed one of my boxes and followed him to the dorm room. Our room was in the massive three story brick building. It was going to take quite a lot of work to get all my things into the room.

I opened the door with my back, only to reveal a maze of doors. Each door had a metal band on it, showing a engraved number. I soon figured out that the numbers went up the farther down the hallway you went. I looked at my key, which said 236.

"That means it's on the second floor," I muttered to myself. I headed up the flight of stairs, because it was quicker than waiting for the elevator. I also got a workout out of it, too. As I went to the stairwell, I looked at my surroundings. The walls were painted a gold color, assuming I was in the gold winglet **(someone tell me the different winglets, because I forgot xD)**. The doors were more of a pale yellow, making it easier to tell the difference of a wall and a door.

I opened the reinforced stairwell door, only to reveal a boring grey scene. I slowly made my way up the first flight of stairs, carrying the heavy cargo with me. It wasn't relaxing to know you would have to do it eight more times. I groaned at the thought. _Maybe the elevator would be easier._

After what felt like forever, I finally reached the second level. I opened the door and saw Cel standing there, a grin on his face. Our dorm room door was open. I moved towards him and went through the door. His stuff was already in the room and had a piece of paper with writing on the door. I leaned in closer and read the paper.

 _I call dibs on this room._

 _Cel_

I turned around and scowled at him. I put my box in main room, knowing I would be sleeping here. I was saving the other small room to put my recording equipment there. It was going to be just enough space to be livable. I started out the door, heading for the rest of my stuff.

 _Half hour later..._

"That's the last of it."

Looking at all the boxes in front of me, I decided to start placing the pieces together. The recording room would go in the other bedroom. There would be enough space to put the PCs in there. Cel and I could play "Rise to Action" whenever we have nothing to do.

My bed would do on the wall farthest from the door. This would provide enough space to move around and to put the TV on the side wall.

I looked back at Cel, who almost had all of stuff unpacked. I started to unpack too, but I then heard a knock on our door. Groaning, I immediately went to the door, only to come face to face to another NightWing.

But it wasn't just any NightWing.

It was Starflight, one of the nicer dragons in Pyrrhia. He was a big math and science nerd in high school, getting a ton of scholarships to come here. His dad was the CEO of Sky Inc., the most successful company out there. His dad was the one of most well known dragons out there. I was quite shocked when I saw him standing right in front of our door.

Starflight and I were pretty good friends. He was big into video games in his free time, like me. We would play multiplayer all the time in sophomore year and have some amazing times. We also hung out every weekend at the game store with Freakwave and helped each other with projects. I have never told him about my secret either, because Starflight will tell anyone anything if he is threatened, especially by Tsunami.

Things changed when he met Fatespeaker. I started to see him less and less every weekend. The difference now was that he had a girlfriend and I didn't, considering he told me a couple weeks ago. I was happy for him, but I miss the old times when it was just him and I having the time of our lives.

"Hello, Starflight," I said. "What brings you to our dorm. Are you lost or something?"

"Actually," he responded. He was tapping his talons together nervously, as if what he was about to say was going to do something to him, for better and worse. His eyes were looking in every direction. "I am going to be living here too."

 **Cliff hanger.**

 **I know, I'm a jerk. The next part will be done in two days, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please review anything that is confusing in the story. Also review for anything you want to see in the story. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Zmike6.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I thought I was going to have enough time to post a new chapter on the 15th, but school is proving to be annoying.**

I was shocked when he said this. "What?"

"Apparently the professors said that there wasn't enough rooms for me to get one," Starflight explained, his voice quivering. "They said to go to this room and see if the owners of this dorm would let me live here."

I looked at Cel, who just shrugged. Cel didn't mind having more company, it always cheered him up.

The problem was with me. He could figure out who I am then tell everyone, or just get threatened by them (mostly Tsunami). I put my claws under my snout and thought for a moment. _Is it worth the risk? I mean, maybe I can tell him to pretend that he doesn't who GalaxyPlayer is. He would tell everyone everything about Cel and I. Our secrets that are too dangerous to be public to all of Pyrrhia._

I looked at Starflight, who was staring at his talons nervously. _But I can't just leave him with no place to go. I hate my soft self-character._

"It's fine," I answered him. He looked at me, wide-eyed, as if he wasn't expecting that response he was going to get. "Now get in here before I change my mind."

Cel snorted. "Like that's going to happen."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the box sitting next to Starflight. I then placed it against the wall near the kitchen, which had a gold and black tile design above the counter. It made the room look cool, having the room painted a gold color along the walls. I walked to a few steps back to the main room and immediately explained how things were going to be.

"Cel is going to be in that room," I said, pointing to the room in the far corner. "Since he said dibs on it. IceWings." I muttered the last part, and luckily, Cel didn't hear me. He was too busy unpacking his things and organizing them in the decent size space he had.

"You're going to be taking that room, Starflight," I spoke to him, pointing to the room on the opposite corner as Cel's. "I'll be sleeping in the main room."

"Thanks," Starflight told me gratefully. He immediately got to unloading his supplies for college. He had several notebooks and pencils, all having different colors and designs. I looked at him skeptically, but he didn't notice it.

"I don't think you need that many notebooks," I said to him.

"I like having extra supplies with me, especially when you have Fatespeaker always losing her's," Starflight responded, giving me a grin.

"Let me guess, you asked your dad paying for her tuition," I called to him. He nodded in response. "Clever you."

"I actually asked my dad to pay for my friends' tuition. Clay, Peril, Sunny, Glory, Deathbringer; you get the idea," he responded. He then started unpacking again before a frown formed on his face a few seconds later.

"Speaking of tuition," Starflight said, stopping his assault of unboxing. "How were you able to come here?"

"Well- uh, my family is- uh rich and- um yeah," I stammered out, trying to lie to him. He didn't look convinced it the slightest.

"You going to stop lying to me now," he spoke out with a smile on his face. I silently cursed, knowing that there was no getting out of this.

"Yeah, but I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to show you," I answered. I gestured him to come over, and he complied. I grabbed the box with my monitor, which had my YouTube logo on it. I unboxed the piece of cardboard and hauled the monitor out.

"Goodie," I heard Cel say, "you're going to tell him."

I handed the monitor to Starflight, who accepted it carefully. "This is something that needs to be kept between you and me."

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

Today was a new day.

Today was the day I drove to Jade Mountain to get everything unpacked. Today was the day I began a new life style. No more having guards do everything for me. No more overprotective parents and aunts hardly letting me go out of their sight since the so called "accident".

What really kicked off the day was when I saw Galactic. He running into me clumsily, then apologizing in a formal manner. It was a cute thing to see from him. The grin on his face made my heart flutter for some reason. I kept telling myself that he was just a friend, but my heart said that we were something more.

I was currently in my new dorm, sharing a room with a RainWing, who was known as Graceful. She had the features of any other RainWing, but she had the colors of pale green on her scales.

 _Must be nervous,_ I thought. _Probably not used to being around another dragon who isn't her own race._ I was hanging up some pictures in my room when she suddenly spoke.

"Is your name Waterfall?" she asked me. I whipped my head around to see her staring at me with her violet eyes. They darted nervously, scanning my entire body as if I was a threat. She was right at my bedroom door, leaning against the frame. I nodded in response and went to back to work.

"You were all over the news," she started. "At that massive party. I heard the authorities had to calm everything down when the Silt dragon tried to kill an IceWing."

"What?" I responded, suddenly shocked from hearing this. I set down the next picture I was about the hang and gave my full attention to her.

"Apparently, the IceWing was somehow connected the dragon the saved you," she rambled on. "A cruiser was patrolling the neighborhood right when that took place. You didn't hear about that on the news?"

"I was locked up with no communication for a couple days," I told her, trying to be as serious as possible. "Queen Coral practically had a heart attack when I told her what almost happened to me." I grabbed the painting and hung it on the far wall of my room.

"That must of sucked," she said, then entered into my room. "I guess you didn't hear about the murder today?"

I froze when I heard that. _There hasn't been a murder in years._ The dragons of Pyrrhia have been friendly to each other tribe. The most someone has ever done is get a claw cut off, but no deaths. This was shocking news to me, especially when it came bluntly from a RainWing.

"No, what... happened," I said, my voice shaking a little.

"A NightWing was found dead by a warehouse this morning by authorities," she explained. "A MudWing was the killer, considering authorities found a brown scale at the scene."

"Is that all?"

"No... the weirdest thing was when they saw the word _Galactic_ painted in the dead NightWing's blood. Why would someone do that?"

 _This is not good._ I took a step forward before stopping. _Galactic is being hunted now, and the dragon hunting him is definitely Silt._ The pieces were coming together so fast, that even I couldn't keep up with what my brain was thinking. _Let's just put this aside for now until we see Galactic again._ I stepped forward to put the last picture frame on the bare, green wall I was going to be occupying. Setting it on the nail I put in the wall a little while ago, I turned around to see Graceful only a few feet away from me.

"My name is Graceful," she said, giving me a smile. "Sorry if the sudden news shook you. I'm just as terrified as you, trust me."

I highly doubted that, considering she said the news so bluntly to me, as if she had no emotion to anything around her until now. "I know, I saw your name on the sheet of paper that assigned our rooms," I responded, taking hold of her talons and shook them. "Nice to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," she said. "I get to share a room with a royal member of the SeaWing family. How exciting!"

I rolled my eyes, but still held my smile. I used to get this a lot back in high school. I was popular because of being a royal that was a possible heir to the throne, in case if anything happened to the daughters.

"Don't tell too many dragons," I told her. "If you do, I might not be able to get any sleep and all; everyone will start asking me questions."

I walked out of the small room with Graceful following me. _What else are we going to need?_ I thought, but the answer came quickly. _Something to relax on, like a couch!_

I grabbed the keys to my car off the counter and headed out the door.

"Where are you going!" Graceful called after me as I walked to the stairs.

"Somewhere!" I called back, giving her an amused look. She had a look of confusion on her face, but I didn't see it long, as I was already heading down the stairs to the car. With the keys, I unlocked the SUV I took to college and crawled in to the driver seat. I pushed the key into the ignition, making the engine hum to life the second time today. I drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road, going to do some last minute shopping.

 **(Galactic's POV; Time is 9:30 P.M.)**

"That's- uh quite a lot to take in right now, isn't it?" I asked Starflight, who was just gaping at me. I gave him meek smile and turned to Cel, who just shook his head and went into his room. "Way to help man!"

"It's your problem!" He called back. "You wanted to tell him. So, it's your responsibility, not mine!"

"I'm doing this for both our sakes! Your part of my channel too!"

"Not good enough reason!"

He was looking around his room, as if he suddenly lost something very interesting to him. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and whipped my head around to Starflight, who finally managed get his facial features under control.

"That is something you don't expect everyday..." he trailed off, most likely calculating something to complicated for me to know.

"So, is it going to be easy enough for Fatespeaker to leave us alone?" I asked him, but already knew the answer. All he did was shake his and mutter.

"She's going to barge in every other day, and probably find out who you are one of those days, too," he responded.

Cel snorted.

"That answers that question," I said doubtfully. I turned to look at Starflight. He was looking up at me intently, as if he was trying to read what I was about to say. "You still good at video games?"

"I don't know," he responded truthfully. "It's been a long time. Ever since I met Fatespeaker, it's been getting harder and harder to have more time to play."

"You mean ever since Fatespeaker took over your life," I corrected him, and he just shot me a scowl. "Don't worry, you can have all the practice you want." I went to one of my boxes and pulled out "Rise to Action". I gave it to him, and he just frowned, looking as if he already played this game.

"Thanks for the offer," he told me. "And I except it, too."

"Well let's unpack and get everything organized before we play," I said, and he agreed without a hesitation.

We were now playing "Rise to Action", a game where the battlefield felt real. It only took us about an hour to get everything organized and put away, considering Starflight was eager to play it.

The map we were playing on was really foggy, making it almost impossible to see enemies in trenches, behind trees, and just laying on the ground. What surprised me, though, was how badly Starflight was dominating the game. He was currently on a twenty-five player kill streak, something that was super hard to achieve in the game. He was diving, strafing, and dodging any enemy gunfire and was returning the favor by mowing the ranks of enemy soldiers down with his assault rifle.

What even surprised me more was the fact that Starflight was a moderator on the game, giving the authority to ban any hackers and glitches in the game. Even though he had these things, Starflight didn't like to use them unless he absolutely had to. He was always the kind type of dragon, not wanting to be the bad guy and seeing good in most dragons. This was one reason why we became best friends for a while.

"I never knew you were so good at this," I said to him, but it looked like as if he didn't hear the compliment.

"I bet he played this whenever he had any free time," Cel agreed. "I mean look at that kill streak. How the hell do you do it!"

"My dad gave me all the different secret flank maneuvers and gamer tactics when the game came out," Starflight explained, adjusting his grey headset a little. "He practically taught me every single detail in the game."

Cel just shook his head, but a smile was still on his face. He was also impressed with Starflight's skills, especially when it comes to "Rise to Action". "You're gonna have to teach me all of that when you're done with this round."

"It might take about a month to get it all covered," Starflight responded. "But since you're not as smart as I am, I say about five months."

I muffled a laugh as Cel turned around and scowled at Starflight, who just smirked back at him. The IceWing lifted his arms for a second and stormed into his new room. _It's going to be a long, fun year,_ I thought as I continued to play the game in front of me. I was currently flanking the enemy team, and Starflight was leading me. We finally got behind the main enemy force and started firing at them.

Not realizing what was happening, about four enemies went down as others scrambled for cover. As we kept firing round upon round at them, Starflight asked me something.

"Do you really get all those comments?" he asked me, and I nodded in response.

"Yeah," I said. "They usually have stuff like 'marry me' or 'you're the best' or 'OMG IT'S GALAXYPLAYER'. I like the support from them, but I think they might be over exaggerating."

Starflight snorted. "When you see you're favorite YouTuber join your server of all of them, you wouldn't get all excited and shit," he responded, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I get _that,_ but I just don't get why they have to say it out loud in the chat. It gets distracting and makes it hard for me to play the game," I told him. He frowned for a second before he started pressing buttons on his controller. He to the chat box and put in a command to mute all players.

Then the chat immediately stopped flowing with comments. I sighed in relief, being over whelmed by the amount of words I read against those things the users said to me. "Thanks Starflight, you really helped me there," I said gratefully. He just nodded and continued to play the game.

"So...," I started, wanting to change the subject now. "How have your friends been."

"Clay is still his friendly self, except now he has a girlfriend, who is known as Peril the SkyWing," he told me.

"You mean the dragon with the fire scales?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Why would he do that."

"Apparently, he has fire proof scales, making him the only dragon able to touch her," he explained. "Anyways, Glory is now running the RainWing Kingdom, but her grandmother or great aunt or some other name for an elder is running the kingdom for her since she is here, at Jade Mountain. Sunny is being more friendly to other dragons and trying to solve the idea of fighting to the death for the throne by doing a competition."

"Tsunami is still her bossy self, but she had been talking about how her cousin, Waterfall, likes you," he said, making me stop my gameplay for a moment.

"Really?" I said. "We're talking about Waterfall. The niece to the Royal SeaWing throne."

He nodded.

"I would have never guessed that," I said to him, truthfully. "I thought she would already have another boyfriend by now." I turned to look at Starflight, who was staring at me, as if I was turning into a scavenger.

"Wow," was all he said after a short moment. "You clearly do not know Waterfall the way Tsunami explained her. She isn't the type of dragoness to just pick a new lover and done. Tsunami said she is careful of who to like and who to get away from, like some dragon named Silt. Do you know who he is?"

"He's the dragon who tried to rape Waterfall," I said bluntly, "but I was there in the nick of time to get her out of that."

It was silent for a long moment as we continued to play "Rise to Action". The enemy was now in full retreat, unable to overcome the mighty power of our allied forces.

"Damn," Starflight finally said. "So you were the hero who saved her. It was on the news, mentioning a NightWing who saved her dignity, but she wouldn't name who... "

"Probably because she was scared that she might endanger me by saying it," I thought aloud, the pieces clicking together one by one on my hypothesis. "I guess she didn't want to tell who the hero was, so it would make it easier for Silt to find me and kill me. I need to talk to her when I see her next time."

The rest of the night was silent as we finished up our round, with it ending in a victory. I turned off my recording equipment and took off my headphones while I waited for the game to shut off. Once it did, I got cost in my bed, which was actually a couch. Starflight headed for his room and closed the door once he walked inside the medium sized space. I let the lack of energy take over as I drifted into a peaceful sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I will now be able to focus my time on the story now that many of my school events are done. Also, thank you for being patient! Onto the next chapter.**

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

I was walking down the hallway in the college, looking at the different classes. Today was the first day of class in Jade Mountain, and I was pretty excited to start. It had been a long two weeks for me, especially when you have a non-stop talking RainWing as your roommate. I didn't mind the socializing, but sometimes it got to the point where I wanted run as far away from her as possible.

It was almost 8:00, meaning that class was about to start for my schedule. My first class was history, which meant it was going to be long morning for me. I groaned to myself as I walked into the classroom and took a seat, waiting patiently as more dragons filled the vacant seats. A IceWing was whispering to a SkyWing, who looked at me for a second before whispering back.

 _Oh, boy, this will definitely be a long morning,_ I thought as the IceWing approached me. He had a smug look on his face and grinned back to his friend.

"Hey, sexy," he started. In the corner of my eye, I saw him wiggle his eyebrow **(if they have those)** seductively. "I was wo-"

"Get lost," I responded, cutting his sentence off and avoiding eye contact with him. I did not want an egotistical IceWing trying to flirt with me. I already had so many dragons here try to do the same thing... it did not end well for any of them. Instead of knowing what was good for him, he took the seat next to me and tried to wrap his arm around my waist. When I saw this, I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"If you try that, you will be missing an arm," I growled dangerously.

"Feisty one," he said with a grin. "I like that." He reached his arm even farther around my waist, and the response I gave him was a deadly hiss.

"Get. Lost," I hissed at him. I swear I saw fear in his eyes as I slowly approached his face. I was glaring intensely at him, as if I could see through his very soul. "Or this will be the last time you ever flirt with a dragoness."

He gulped and retreated back to his SkyWing friend, who just laughed at him. The IceWing glared at his friend and hit the SkyWing upside the head. The SkyWing gave his friend a scowl and sat back down, looking at the front of the room. I was looking around the room, trying to see anyone familiar. I saw Sunny sitting in the front, along with Turtle, my cousin. _Still looks the same as always._

"Alright class," a voice came from no where. I looked to the front of the room to see a SandWing in nice dress clothes speaking to us. "Let's start this session. My name is Professor Rattlesnake; and today, we will be going over the basic history of The Scorching."

 **(Galactic's POV)**

"Class dismissed," the professor told us. I sighed in relief as I got up from my seat and headed out the classroom. We went over the basics of computer development today. I was planning to use anything I learned from college to help my YouTube channel grow.

On the way back to my dorm, I ran into Freakwave, who just grinned at me. I was a little surprise, but happy, to see him. I gave him a fist bump and we started walking down the hallway, towards the exit.

"It's been a long time!" he said with much enthusiasm. I nodded in agreement: we hadn't seen each other for a month and a half. He was getting more work hours, meaning that he didn't have much free time at all.

"Yes... yes it has," I responded. We continued to chat as we walked out the front door, only to run into some SandWing, who just shot daggers at me. I pretended to not notice him, not wanting to cause any more trouble I had caused for the last two month. He continued to glare at me, but I kept talking with Freakwave.

"I have some strange news," he said to me. "Sky Inc. wants to sponsor you." "

"What?"

"I reacted the same way. It just came out of the radio station I was listening to."

"That is weird," I responded, getting deep in thought. "Sky Inc. rarely talks to the public unless it's a new game or something important."

"It's obviously to reveal your identity," Freakwave said in his 'know it all' voice.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said back. "I have a brain, too."

A phone buzzed and Freakwave immediately shoved his claws in his pocket. Fishing out his phone, he looked at the screen and cracked a smile a few seconds later.

"Want to tell me what's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's Waterfall," he responded, "and that she had another dragon flirt with her. That's like the twelfth time this week."

"Damn, she must be catching the eyes of all the boys in college."

"Well, her eyes are focused on you. She just sent that to me."

I stopped walking as soon as he said that. He stopped along with me and typed something in the text bubble. He tapped the send button and a small notification noise went off. He looked up at me and gave me an evil smile.

"I just told her that you were right next to me," he explained, looking at his phone. "Oh! Now I'm getting a threat bubble! I'm so scared!" he said showing a mock fear epression. I just shook my head, _how did I ever become best friends with this guy._

"You can stop commentating everything that's going on," I told him in a bored voice, but he didn't hear me. Not surprising. It was some time before I excused myself from our little 'conversation' and headed to my dorm. I took out the room key from my short pocket and placed the key inside the lock and opened it. There I saw Cel getting his hockey gear into a bag.

"Practice already?" I asked.

"Tryouts," he corrected, and I rolled my eyes. He took hockey very seriously, being an IceWing and all. He once told that there was never an IceWing that did not play hockey, meaning it was a serious sport for them.

"Okay," I bluntly said as I made my way to the couch. "See you in two hours, or is it three?"

"Two and a half, dipshit," he answered with a smirk, and I just laughed. We were used to calling each other names, so it was fun to this to each other. "Starflight out with Fatespeaker again?"

"Yep," I responded, sighing. He was always spending too much time with that dragoness, and I was afraid it might get in front of his studies. Cel opened the door and left the room, closing it back behind him. I sat down on the couch and turned on the news, wanting to know the knowledge of the outside world. To my disappointment, there was nothing interesting to watch.

 **(Time skip 30 minutes)**

I was jolted upright when I heard knocking on my dorm room. I sat up from the couch and went to see who was knocking. Looking through the peephole, I saw Freakwave looking back at me. I opened the door without hesistation, but I was wondering what he was doing here. He should've been at work.

"I used a sick day," he said, as if he read my mind. "Anyways, I got some serious news."

"Just tell me," I said back. "I got nothing else to listen to."

"Waterfall told me that some SandWing continues to hit on her. She completely despises it, but he won't stop. He also beats up any dragon that tries to stop him from hitting on her."

There was a long moment of silence. '

"Why did you come to me then?"

"Because Waterfall says he might stop when he sees you with her," he explained. "I thought she was insane, but she doesn't want to hear it from me."

"Well... fine," I told him. I was pretty nervous going into this situation, but I my mind was thinking differently. _After I do this for her, maybe I can ask her out on a date,_ I thought brightly.I grabbed my sweat shirt from the hanger and exited my dorm. Locking it, I followed Freakwave as I put on the sweat shirt and we walked towards his car. The car was pretty nice, I had to admit, but nothing as good as my own car. It was a sea-green Shelby Cobra with chrome rims.

"Nice ride," I said, impressed. He smiled sheepishly, looking at the vehicle.

"It's one of Queen Coral's old cars," he explained. "She's one of those who likes the newest trends, so she left this car at the junkyard, but I bought it from the junk dealer."

"Well, she isn't that bright to throw out a car like this," I told him. He unlocked the car and got in, and I did the same. He gunned the engine just as I put my seatbelt on and accelerated out the parking lot. "Whoa! This isn't a race track!"

He looked at me, puzzled. "This is how I usually drive."

I looked at him with wide eyes. _You're going to get a ticket soon,_ I thought as he glanced, flashing me a grin. I whipped my head around to look at the streets and neighborhoods we were passing. It was quiet, which made it peaceful and relaxing. I rested my head against the head pad and closed my eyes.

"Where are we going, by the way?" I asked him.

"Her so called 'friends' dragged her to some street race thing tonight. Unfortunately, the SandWing is a street racer, meaning that he is annoying her, again," he added the last part.

"Let's get this over with," I announced as he turned right, heading towards the desert. It was even more quiet and was way darker. Eventually, Freakwave turned on the headlights. I looked for any sign of light, or cars, but nothing was detected yet.

After around twenty minutes of looking. Freakwave finally saw something half a mile away and pointed in the direction of the light. I looked to where he was pointing at, and sure enough, it was a group of cars, along with several street racers. Freakwave approached, and many dragons looked our way. I managed to keep a expressionless face, but I was tingling nervously. The dragons were glaring in my direction, specifically at me for no apparent reason.

I looked through the crowd of dragons and saw Waterfall, being irritated by the SandWing Freakwave described. He had a smug look on his face and continued to talk to her, but she wasn't listening. She was to escape his onslaught of words or trying to ignore him completely. My body was now tingling with anger: I hated egotistical dragons that thought they could do anything they wanted because they either had the money or the looks.

Freakwave stopped the car and I immediately got out, starting to walk towards Waterfall. I saw her look at me and smile, but I also saw the SandWing glower at me, probably thinking I was her boyfriend (which is not true... yet). As I approached, he suddenly zipped in front of Waterfall and held a talon to my chest.

"Get lost, loser," he growled. "She's with me."

I gave him dry smile, "It clearly looks to me that she hates you and wants to rip your head off." I was telling the truth, because Waterfall had a murderous glare on her snout.

"I think your being dillusional," he snarled. He pushed me back with his talon, causing me to stumble a few feet away. I quickly regained my balance and looked around, seeing many of the dragons stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Hell no!" I said a little too loud, but it was too late to turn back now. "I don't want to hear thoughts from a egotistical retard."

"What did you say?" he growled, stepping closer to me slowly.

"You heard me," I answered. "I didn't know you were a deaf retard, too."

That did it.

Flames came out of his snout as he shoved me to the ground. I landed on back, groaning the feeling of sharp rocks scraping my scales. I look up, only to see him standing above me, trying to look dominant.

"Let's see how snarky you are when I kick your ass," he growled (he growls a lot. Lol). He raised his fist to strike me, but something pierced my eyes, making me cringe back.

 **"STOP!"**

I closed my eyes at the sudden sound and held my ears. I knew the voice came from Waterfall, but I didn't know she could be this loud. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see Waterfall, standing there, right in front of me. her deep blue scales shone off the lights from the cars as every dragon and dragoness looked at her.

"You will not hurt him!" she yelled, making the SandWing take a step back. He looked astonished for a split second, but his face turned into a look of fury.

"I won't hurt him, but I can do this," he thrusted a talon at me. "I, Desert the SandWing, challenge you to a race! Loser has to stay away from after fall for the rest of his life! And winner becomes her boyfriend!"

"What!" Waterfall roared, but my snout was open, agape. "I am not a trophy to be won!"

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to kill him after all," he sneered as he took a threatening step towards us. I quickly got up and looked at him, battle hardened.

"I accept."

Waterfall turned to look at me with wide eyes, but Desert looked at me with an evil smile. "See you on the track, loser," he spat the last part. "Be here by 9:00, or I will hunt you down and make you learn your place in life."

He walked away and the crowd dispersed quickly. Each dragon getting into each of his or her car as they drove towards the main road. It was only five minutes before it was just Waterfall, Freakwave, and I. Freakwave came running towards us.

"You alright, sis?" he, worry pouring out his voice.

"I'm fine, but Galactic needs help," she responded, coming to me as I too a step forward. Aparrently, I pulled a muscle, because I almost fell face first, only to be caught by Waterfall. Her emerald green eyes stared at me with concern. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine," I said convincingly, but she continued to stare at me, not letting it go easily.

"Your not fine," she told me. "You can hardly walk."

"If I go to the hospital, I'll be there for two nights at least. No, I can't afford to miss this," I explained. "Besides, there's no way he can beat me. I know I can win." Waterfall and I looked at each other for a solid minute before Freakwave interrupted the moment.

"You better be ready, because I think he has something up his sleeve," he announced. "Let's get you back to your dorm, it's been a long day for you."

As Waterfall helped me into Freakwave's car, she gave me a long, worrying look. "Be careful," was all she said to me. I nodded as Freakwave gunned the engine, leaving Waterfall behind with her own car.

I was sitting in my dorm, watching a comedy show. Cel still hasn't come back and Starflight was snoozing away in his room. I was starting to get a headache from watching too much of the TV, but I didn't care. I knew for a fact that I was going to beat Desert.

I heard the dorm room door open, and Cel's head appear a moment later. He looked even more exhausted than I was. He clumsily dropped his gear by the door and stumbled his way to his room. He was about to disappear for the night, but I opened my snout.

"Dude, can you drive me to my house tomorrow?" I asked him politely. Cel only groaned in response in nodded, too tired to ask why. "Thanks." He closed the door shut and I heard him fall onto his bed. _Today has been a long day for all of us. Starflight spending all night with Fatespeaker, probably making out then entire time. Cel and his over extended hockey practice, and I with my new enemy encounter today._ I turned off the TV and laid down on the sofa. I was thinking about the big race tomorrow, the event that could change my life, forever.

I was eventually overwhelmed by exhaustion as I started to close my eyes. _I'm not doing this race for myself. I'm doing this for Waterfall, because I know I can stop this jerk from annoying her... and possibly much worse._ I let the exhaustion overcome me as I fell asleep for another night of my life.

 **FINALLY! AFTER DAYS OF TOO MUCH HOMEWORK, I FINALLY GET TIME TO UPDATE THE STORY. What will happen next, because I don't know either. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I have an important announcement before the chapter comes out. I will be making the story to where most characters from all the Wings of Fire books are in the same time line. Examples: Clearsight, Fathom, etc... I hope you enjoy it; if not, then tell me right away. I also finished Wings of Fire Legends: Darkstalker, all I got to say is... Damn.**

 **(Galactic's POV; 3:30 P.M.)**

The engine to Cel's car made a low hum before going quiet. Looking out my window, I gazed at the house I used to live in. Sighing, I slowly got out of the car, but I heard Cel's door close first.

"You can't walk on your own," he told me in a stern voice. He was right with that: I pulled something in my leg, making it almost impossible to walk without pain shooting through the bottom half of body. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I didn't need help, not right now.

"I'm fine - agh!" I yelled as I took my first step, causing pain to shoot through my leg so sharp, I gasped in pain and started to fall face first to the concrete sidewalk, but Cel caught me by clasping my arm.

"Hell no your not," he responded as he pulled me up and put my arm over his shoulder. He then started to walk slowly, with me hopping on my good leg towards the door. It didn't take long before I got to the door. "We are only here for your car, not to have a chat over tea."

I nodded in agreement: I definitely didn't want to stick around to talk to parents who ignored me for the last nine years (dragons in college in this story are 9-13). Knocking on the door, I waited for a few seconds before I was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around me. I leaned back on the impact, shocked to see Darkcatcher hugging me.

"Hey bro," he said, looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back at him, before remembering what I was here for.

"Hey Dark," I responded. "I just came here to get my car." His smile vanished and he stared at me intently, as if he was reading my mind. It made me very uncomfortable when he did that.

"Keys are right where you left them," he told me as he walked away, back to the couch. I nodded and told Cel to take me to the kitchen. Continuing to hop on one leg, I approached the kitchen and grabbed my keys off the counter. Cel then helped me to the garage, passing my parents on the way. I found it unsurprising when they didn't bother to glance at me as I passed by with an IceWing in our house. Cel's and mine tribes were always at each other's throats for a long time, and no one knew what it was.

"Mind if you open the garage?" I asked Cel, and he just pushed the big white button on the wall, causing the garage to move up and to rest sideways above the cars. Then helping me down the stairs, I got into my car and put the keys in the ignition. "I'll see you at the Gold Winglet parking lot."

He nodded as he watched drive onto the street. He closed the garage door and went back through the house. I was already down the road before he got into his car. I got onto the main road and headed back to the college, ready for the race tonight.

 **(Time skip to 8:30 P.M)**

I was in my dorm right now, waiting until I had to leave for the race. Sitting at the couch, I was watching T.V. as I heard dragons outside my door. I didn't know it was Freakwave until I heard a knock on the door, usually meaning he was there. I approached the door and opened it, but I got a little more than I expected. Waterfall was standing next to him, looking at me with a blank expression.

"I got some news about the race," Freakwave announced, walking into my room with Waterfall behind him. This was when I got nervous. I didn't want Waterfall I was GalaxyPlayer, so I had all my computer equipment under covers. The SeaWing princess was eyeing them suspiciously. "It's going to take place on the old highway. Also, she wants to talk to you before you go kick ass."

Waterfall glared at him as he left the dorm room, leaving me alone with Waterfall for the first time since the 'incident'. I was about to ask her for a drink, but she fired a question at me first.

"Why did you agree to the race?" she asked instantly. I looked at her beautiful emerald green eyes for a moment before I figured out I was probably looking like an idiot.

"There's a very good explanation to that," I told her. She raised her eyebrow at me. "I don't want him to continue to hit on you. So I'll win the race easily tonight and then you'll be able to find any dragon that you like." She looked at her talons, then at me. Worry was clearly in her expression.

"I've been wanting to tell you something," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a while who was the right dragon for me," she told me. _Why is she talking to me about this._

 _Unless..._

"I like you, Galactic," she told me, standing taller, so it looked like she was more confident than what she felt like right now.

"As a friend? Right?" I asked her. She looked down at her back talons and mumbled something I barely made out. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," she said dismissively. "Yeah, I like you as a friend."

I smiled and nodded, then looked at the clock. "Oh shit, I got to get going," I said a little louder than I wanted to. I then looked back at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she said. I got up, but immediately stumbled to the sharp pain that went through my leg. She grabbed my arm and helped me upright. I turned to face her, and our eyes were very close to each other.

"Thanks," I said as I put an arm around her for support. She nodded, forming a smile and helped me to the elevator. We waited a few seconds for the elevator and eventually were able to get in. The elevator went to the bottom floor and the door opened, and we went through the opening out the door. My car wasn't parked too far away, but it was still a pain to reach it. My leg was throbbing from the recent pain.

I got into my car, with the help of Waterfall. I put the key into the ignition, only to feel something on my shoulder. I turned to see the SeaWing princess looking at me with a smile.

"Good luck tonight," she said, then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I froze in shock at the sudden contact. I managed to break free of the daze and smile up at her. She backed up from the car and I reversed out of the parking lot, onto the open road. _Remember, I'm doing this to keep Waterfall safe,_ I thought. _Now let's win this race._

 ** _(_ Time skip 9:00 P.M.)**

I reached the group of cars on the highway. On the way here, I passed a canyon with an opening on the side of the road. There were also a cluster of rocks on the way here. I calculated that I was probably going to have to race through those obstacles.

Through the crowd of dragons, I spotted Freakwave and Cel together by the SeaWing Prince's car. I grinned at them I passed through the dragons. Most of the dragons were looking my way, possibly at the car I was driving; it wasn't everyday you got to see a Trion Nemesis up close. I finally spotted Desert, and his car...

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._

He was by his car, a McLaren P1 GTR, one of the fastest cars in the world. _How the hell did he afford that thing!_ I glared at him as I put my car right next to his and looked through the passenger window. He only shot back a mischievous smile at me.

"Look who showed up," he called out, making every dragon look our way. "The NightWing _loser_ finally showed up!"

"I'm ready to race," I responded as I looked back out the front window. "Unless you want to chicken out right now."

They were a couple _oh's_ in the crowd of dragons, but they went silent as Desert glared at the dragons. He glared right back at me and got into his car. Gunning his engine to life, a hum came from the McLaren engine as we waited for the signal to go.

A SkyWing dragoness came out in front of the cars with a white flag.

"The race will start down the highway, through the canyon, and through the rock formations. Once you see an old warehouse, drive around it! Whoever gets there and back first wins the race! Do not cheat, dragons are out there to make sure you do not get an advantage over the other driver! Ready!" she called out to us. I revved up my engine, an intimidation tactic I found on the Internet.

"Set!"

"GO!" she yelled as she waved the flag down, and we accelerated right past her. I only heard the dragons start to cheer for a second before they were drowned out by the noise of the eight cylinder engines roaring at each other. My headlights were lighting up my side of street and his doing the same.

We sped down the highway, heading to the canyon. We were neck and neck right now, but I wanted this race to end as me being the victor. I hit second gear, then third, passing him with the sudden burst of speed. I didn't see his expression, but I knew he must of been pissed at me. We continued like this and I eventually hit up to fifth gear, staying ahead of him. I was also driving in front of him, making it impossible for him to pass me. It wasn't until two minutes later that I saw the outline of the canyon. As I approached to drive into the canyon, I drifted. It blocked any chance of Desert passing I was whizzed into the narrow passage. No one was watching here because it was way longer to go around the canyon, making it pointless to cheat.

I suddenly felt something hit me from behind me. I jerked forward and breifly looked at my rear view mirror, only to see Desert with a furious expression getting closer to me. I growled at what he was doing: trying to make me crash in the canyon wall. It was a cheap move, but I was expecting something like this. I accelerated, making me get way ahead of him right now. I turned and swerved through the canyon, and eventually made it out the of narrow path.

My eyes then went wide, I immediately swerved to the left, narrowly avoiding a cluster of rock formations that could've killed me. "Crazy track," I muttered as I continue to swerve out of the way of incoming rock formations. Desert was having an easier time, and he eventually caught up to me, making it neck and neck again once more. He eventually stole the lead by a couple feet, with me right next to him. I was focused on the road ahead of me, being aware of of the many obstacles I might have to avoid. I took a moment to glance at my speedometer, which read 195 miles per hour. _I'm really going that fast!_

I then saw the warehouse; and it was massive. It probably covered two thirds of a football field easily. I looked at it for a moment before I hit sixth gear and sped up to pass Desert. We drifted around the warehouse from the right and continued to drift around the whole building. We tapped each other's cars softly during the drifting, but I think Desert wanted to do it on purpose. At the end of the drift, I stayed ahead of him.

We were now on our journey back to the start. _Focus, Galactic, stay on track,_ I thought as I avoided rock after rock with small drifts. Desert must of had more handling to his car, because he sped right past me while I was still avoiding obstacles. I growled in my throat as I got behind him and followed his moves. We were out of the rock formations in no time; this was my only opening to beating him once and for all. I hit the seventh gear and started to pass him slowly, but I didn't know what he had planned.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him turn left for a moment. _Maybe he's backing down,_ I thought, _but he isn't one to do that._ I was calculating the possblilities in my head. I finally found the most likely one, and my eyes went wide.

 _Oh shit!_

He swerved right, hitting me with his McLaren. Time seemed to slow down for that moment. I looked to see him smile triumphantly as he sped past me, knowing that he was the victor. My car started to spin in circle, throwing sand in all directions. I grabbed the wheel and tried to get under control, but it was too late. As I looked out the windows, which was making the landscape spin, I saw the formation of a big rock. And I was heading towards it at eight five miles per hour.

I closed my eyes, and felt the impact of the rock hit me. The first thing that went wrong, was that my airbags failed to deploy. My car smashed into the rock, and the windows shattered. The pieces of glass sliced and dug into my scales, causing me to yell out in pain. The Trion went airborne, but it was doing multiple barrel rolls sideways. I got dizzy from the amount of g-force I was taking in. My eyesight was going black and was continuing to get darker.

 ** _Crash!_**

The Trion met solid ground again. My head went flying into the ceiling of the car, and I let out another cry of agony. The car scraped across the desert sand, upside down, before finally stopping. I sighed in relief, before I felt the amount of pain my body just crossed. I gritted my teeth as I looked at myself.

I was now hanging upside down, with some wounds oozing out blood. I was covered in my own blood, from tail to head. It smeared across my arms and legs during the crash. Glass was sticking out of open wounds, trying to make my life even more miserable. I was completely out of energy and in too much pain to do anything. The very worst part, was that right claw was almost completely cut off. It was hanging loosely by a few scales. I managed to turn away and not puke from the event I just saw. I just sat in the car, waiting to die from too much blood loss.

 **(15 minutes later...)**

I felt myself on the verge of death. I was starting to feel light headed, but what could I do about it? I was stranded in the middle of the desert, waiting for a miracle to happen. My vision started to fade red as I heard the engine of a vehicle get louder by the second. _Help! It finally came!_ I tried to call out, but I couldn't find my voice. I just looked at the pair of headlights getting closer until the car stopped. The engine stopped, and a figure got out.

"Hello?" The dragon said, a little nervous. "Anyone in there?" I tried to call for help again, but my voice was gone. Instead, I got arm outside of the smashed window and weakly waved towards the dragon. Fortunately, he saw my signal for help.

"Three moons," he breathed as he saw me. I probably looked like a mess, but I wasn't worried about that now. "Don't worry, NightWing, I'll get you out of there."

I smiled faintly at the dragon, who was apparently a green SeaWing. He looked smiliar to Freakwave... but this wasn't him. The SeaWing grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out. I unbuckled my seatbelt as fast as possible, and his plan seemed to work. The glass in my back dug in a little deeper, and I gritted my teeth from the pain. I didn't want the SeaWing to see I was hurting and stop his attempt to free me.

He eventually pulled me free, and I saw a good look at his face. He looked very familiar to Freakwave, he was the same age and all. I managed to get my voice back to ask him one question:

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," he responded. "But Freakwave mentioned the name Galactic, and you must be him. You got all the features."

He got him arms under me and lifted me up. I realized he was carrying to his car, which was a jeep. He managed to open the passenger door and get me in. I gasped in pain when I met contact with the seat. The glass dug in a little deeper. I didn't;t care right now, I was holding onto my right claw, as if it might go somewhere. I leaned back on the seat and began to doze off.

"You might want to sleep, NightWing," the SeaWing told me as he got into the driver seat.

I looked him a for moment and asked him one simple question: "Who are you?"

"My name," he said, "is Fathom. Now get some rest NightWing, your going to need it."

 **(Celsius's POV)**

It was thirty minutes since Desert got back arrived from the race, and Galactic was still no where to be found. Some of the dragons drove back to their homes, others just kept waiting for the NightWing to appear. They told me I couldn't;t go search for him, because I might interfere with the race. My patience was now gone.

"I'm going out there to find him," I told Freakwave.

"But they said-"

"I don't care what they said!" I yelled, looking at the crowd of dragons. Some of them looked at me before going back to their conversations. "It's usually bad news when Galactic isn't here. Even after thirty minutes of waiting."

The SeaWing prince just sighed. "Go then. I'll make sure they don't find out what you're doing." I nodded and hopped into my SUV. I put the car in the ignition and drove the car down the old highway.

It was a long, peaceful drive down the highway and through the canyon. I looked at the orangish walls of the canyon, hoping that something didn't suddenly attack me. I continued to drive through the narrowly passage way. I eventually made it out the canyon, and there was no sign of Galactic.

My gut was immediately starting to fill up with fear. _What could of happened to him?_ I found my answer a few minutes later.

My headlights finally crossed a wrecked Trion. _Oh fuck!_ I hurried out the door of my car and ran to the wreckage. "Galactic!" There was no response. Instead, I found blood, everywhere. It was in the car and outside the surrounding area. I followed any blood trailers, but they stopped short, not too far from the car.

Something happened to my best friend, and he might be dead.

 **Finished the chapter. I know, it's a little dark, but it spices things up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will see you guys soon. Also, if you play the game "Roblox", and want to play some games with me,** **feel free to make an account of just PM me. Friend me at Zmike_6.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter was a little exciting, wasn't it? Let's continue the story!**

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

It has been a week since Galactic was lost to Pyrrhia. It was a hard thing to happen to everyone who loved him, especially me. I didn't know how I would live life now.

I first found out on the news, which was two days after the crash. Celsius reported it in the early morning on Monday, and news vehicles made their way to the wreckage, making this a way bigger scene than necessary. The authorities think he was dragged off by whoever did this, but they didn't know how the car crashed.

Since Desert won the race, he has nonstop been flirting with me almost everyday. He said that he didn't know how Galactic crashed on the night they raced, but I didn't trust him, yet. It was almost too much of a coincidence when he came back from the race, and left immediately after he finished.

The death of Galactic was now making Pyrrhia a little more gloomy. Most dragons that met him said that he was a great dragon, and that what happened to him was very unfortunate. Celsius hardly talks anymore, now angry at his friend's so called "death". He still believed that he was out there somewhere, but many others didn't think the same way. Starflight was now quieter than normal, not really talking to anyone but Fatespeaker. I was told by some dragons who lived next to their dorm said that they could here the sound crying at night.

My own brother, Freakwave, is now more serious than ever. This hit him the hardest, because he was one of Galactic's closest friends. He was scarred for life, most likely never going to be the same again. He was with Celsius, searching for Galactic the next day, but it was all in vain. He promised himself that he would give Galactic a proper farewell when he found his remains, and also vengeance.

I will probably be like my brother now, not able to look at the world the same again. During the past few days that passed since the shocking news, I wepted in my bed for hours. I didn't show up for class, but they cancelled classes Monday, so those who wanted to could grieve for the NightWing they faintly or never met.

I was currently in my room, not making eye contact with my roommate, who left me alone. She recognized I was still depressed over Galactic's death, so she stayed out of my way since then. I was currently watching a comedy show to help me cheer up, but the sadness was too much. I turned off the TV and laid on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. _If you're still out there, Galactic,_ I prayed in my head. _Please come back to us... to me._ I heard footsteps in the hallway; two different sets of claws were walking.

"GalaxyPlayer hasn't posted new content since last week," the first dragon said.

"That's weird," the second responded. "He usually posted new vids every other day."

"Hopefully he will update in the near future," the first one said. "Otherwise I don't know what I'll do in my free time."

I cancelled out the noise of the conversation, not interested in it. I just lay there, unsure what to do today. All I wanted is to have Galactic back in my life.

 **(Galactic's POV)**

 _All I saw was a battle before my eyes. Dragons were fighting, talons locked with talons, tails hitting the utter shit out of dragons, teeth sinking into vulnerable scales. Blood, fire, and dead dragons ranged across the terrain: it was like seeing how dragons fought back then. Nowadays, we have guns, but some prefer to fight the old fashioned way._

 _I was watching in horror, as I saw a SandWing ripping the flesh out of a MudWing. The MudWing was screaming in agony as he bleed to his death. An IceWing's frostbreath was fired at a unlucky SkyWing, making the red dragon suddenly freeze in place. The IceWing then slashed at the ice sculpture, shattering it do shards._

What am I seeing _, I thought to myself._ Why am I seeing this _._

 _I looked behind me, only to see another IceWing heading directly at me. His talons were stained red with blood, and so was his mouth. It was a blood thirsty dragon about to kill me. I immediately started running away from the killer dragon, but he was too fast to lose. It was a matter of seconds before he was on me, preparing the final blow that would end my life. He raised his left claws, and swung them at my head._

I woke up to the real world with a cry of fear. I looked at myself, to make sure my body was still in one. Fortunately, it was, but I was wrapped in bandages. _Just a dream,_ I thought, _just a dream._ I was laying on a couch, looking up at the ceiling now. I decided to lean up to try to get something to eat. I didn't know I was starving, until my stomach starting growling. As I got up, my body shot with dull pain. I groaned and laid back down, which caused even more pain.

"You're still too hurt to even move," a voice said. I looked from the direction which the voice came, only to see the SeaWing called Fathom looking at me, with a faint smile on his face.

"How did I get to this?" I asked him as I looked at my bandaged covered body. I couldn't really remember what exactly happened, but it must of been awful.

"You don't remember?" he asked back, I nodded. "You were in some sort of major crash. You're car was upside down and you're claw was almost cut clean off. Lucky for you, I fixed it."

 _Now I remember,_ I suddenly realized. I remember that Desert purposely hit me, to possibly try to kill me later. I remember the amount of pain I went through as the car went airborne and crashed upside down. I remember feeling the glass digging into my scales; it was awful.

I put my right claw on the top of the couch, but I didn't feel anything. _That's weird,_ I frowned as I looked at it, only to see something pretty shocking. My claw was gone, but it was replaced by a robotic claw made of titanium. I stared at it, wide eyes as I moved it to see every detail.

"I know, sorry," Fathom said sheepishly. "There wasn't time to get you to a hospital, so I drove you here. I made the claw pretty quickly, using my animus magic and all."

I just gaped at him, "Animus?"

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking, there aren't too many animuses anymore."

"Well, I won't go overboard with it," I told him. "Thanks for patching me up." I looked at my bandages, which were done neatly.

"I didn't do _that_ part," he said to me. "My best friend, Indigo, did."

"That's right!" a new voice appeared. I whirled my head to the right, only to see a purple SeaWing leaning over the couch, looking into my eyes. She had a small squid on her head, looking at me as well. "I did all the bandages to make sure you didn't bleed to death."

"O...kay," I said as I slowly turned back to Fathom. "Thanks for helping me and all, but how did you find me."

"I can tell you that it in a few minutes," he said.

"It all started a few years ago, when my aunt, Lagoon, found out that I was friends with Indigo. She was furious at me for being friends with a low born dragon."

"That's a stupid reason," I interrupted.

"I know," Fathom and Indigo said simultaneously. They looked at each other a second before looking away, cheeks flushed red.

"Anyways," Fathom continued. "One day, she told me to stop hanging around Indigo, and I refused. She ended up kicking me out the mansion our family lived in and said that she would let me back in once I told Indigo I didn't want to see her again."

I looked up at Indigo with an eyebrow raised, and she just shrugged in response.

"Since then, I've built this house, near the southern shorelines and hidden by animus magic camoflauge."

"You two live together?" I asked them, only to get looks as if I was a scavenger trying to train a dragon.

"Three moons," Indigo said, laughing a little. "We are too young for that." The squid on her head nodded in agreement.

"By the way," I told her. "What is that?" I pointed at the squid, who just stared blankly back at me.

"Oh! That's blob," she said with a smile. "Fathom gave him to me as a present. It's one of the best things I've gotten in my entire life."

"It was nothing... ," Fathom started, but was silenced by Indigo, who held a talon to his mouth.

"Don't start that," she said, half-jokingly. "It was one of the nicest things that happen to me, and I don't want you to shrug it off."

I looked at them, back and forth. It only took a little bit to see what was going on. Once I realized, I grinned at them. Fathom noticed and looked at me, frowning.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh, nothing," I stuttered. Fathom just nodded slowly, eyeing me carefully, as Indigo smiled at him. I sat up on the couch and felt a little pain. I just needed to ask them one more thing.

"How long have I been out?" I said, and all I received were confused looks. "Let me rephrase that. How long since you found me Fathom?"

"Uh... ," he managed as he tapped his claws together nervously. "It's been a week."

"WHAT!" I yelled as I shot out off the couch. My body suddenly felt the piercing of a thousand spikes. I growled in pain as I made my way to the kitchen. "Does anyone know where I am?"

"No," Fathom stated, with Indigo right beside him, holding his hand. "Since I couldn't get you to a hospital, I had to come here. We are also about two hundred miles away from the nearest hospital anyways, so it would've taken about two to three hours."

I nodded as I looked at my robotic claw again. It was performing as good as the one I was hatched with, but it mean't I could do things easier with this claw. Defending myself was at the top of the list.

"I need to get in touch with Celsius, my friend," I told them. "I need to tell him I'm alive." I thought for a full minute, then came up with an idea. "I need to borrow you're computer."

"Sure," Indigo said as she helped me from the kitchen to the office room. She helped me into the chair, and unlocked the computer for me. "I need to go meet up with some friends." She walked out of the house, and I heard a car engine start a half minute later.

"Yeah... about that Galactic," he said in a low voice. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

I sighed, leaning back into the chair. "Just perfect," I said with my claws on my face. "Now that Desert guy pretty much ruined my life, and possibly, all my friends' lives in the process, too."

 _The challenge,_ I thought, _oh no! Waterfall!_ "I know what to do, without telling the who world who I really am."

I started typing the information to get into my YouTube account. I made a new videos, but didn't put any film in it. All I did was type some words: "I'M HERE CELSIUS, GO TO THE PLACE THAT CHANGED OUR LIVES."

"Done," I said, getting up the chair, only to meet another deal of pain. _I got to remember I'm still hurt,_ I thought as Fathom helped me out of the chair. "Go to the mall, and I will lead you from there."

Fathom nodded as he helped me walk out of the house he built, and into his jeep. The sun was bright today, and my eyes were immediately taken over by the light. I closed my eyes, then blinked a few times, making the sun not much as a threat. He started the car and we headed onto a dirt road, towards the meeting place.

 **(Celsius's POV; Two hours later)**

I couldn't focus on class right now, I was too busy thinking about Galactic. Every time I thought about him, I thought of the wreckage, then the word "murder" comes to my mind. I silently growled as I thought of that over and over again. I looked at the clock, only to see if was two minutes before we left.

"There will be no homework for today," said the professor. "Just study hard on the formulas I taught you in algebra today."

The bell rang and the students dispersed, making there way towards the exit. I was one of the last students out, wanting to avoid being trampled over by the mob of dragons. _Time to head to the dorm,_ I thought bitterly as I moved around the incoming dragons. I didn't have hockey practice: it was cancelled all week for Galactic's death.

I got to my dorm in no time. Opening the door, I threw my bag on the floor and headed to the couch. _Let's find something to watch: like the news!_ I turned on the TV and went to the newstation. It was currently on a report of scavengers raiding the food supply to SandWing kingdom, which wasn't all too surprising. Those suckers could do anything for food.

"Thank you for the story, Cloud," the news reporter said. "Now on to some very recent news, in the gamer category." _Oh boy._ "The famous YouTuber, GalaxyPlayer, recently uploaded a new video after a week of inactivity. The title of the video is very confusing, only saying 'I'm here Celsius, go to the place that changed our lives'".

I dropped the remote and gaped at the screen. _No fucking way,_ I thought to myself as I hurried out the door. _He's still alive!_ I bolted out the door, and passed Waterfall, who only stared at me in confusion. I sprinted past some dragons, who only gave me the same reaction. I didn't care, I was in an amazing mood. I unlocked my car and got in at record speed.

 _Can't talk to her right now,_ I thought hurriedly as I fumbled the car keys into the ignition. The engine hummed to life, and I was out of the parking lot in about six seconds, on the way to the high school Galactic and I first met.

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I was waiting with Fathom at the high school parking lot. Most of the dragons attending there were gone in the first few minutes, but few still remained. I decided to wait in the car, hiding from any dragon who might recognize who I am and tell the media. Fathom was in the driver seat, humming to himself.

"So... ," I said to break the silent moment. "How is it with you and Indigo?"

"We're just best friends," he said bluntly. I looked at his face to see anything else, but he was telling the truth he knew.

"So not boyfriend and girl-"

"Nope!" Fathom said louder. "Just friends. I know we look close, but we're just friends."

"It looks a lot more than just _friends,_ " I said, doing air quotes.

"You sound like my aunt," he said bluntly, he was currently looking at his claws.

"I'll take that as I compliment," I said, grinning at him. He just shook his head and muttered something I couldn't hear. I went back to looking out the window, there I saw Celsius SUV turn into the parking lot. He must've noticed the jeep, because he made a beeline for us, only to turn last second and park in front of us. I got out of the jeep at the same time he got out of his SUV. He came around the front of the vehicle, only to grab and lift me up in a hug.

"Woah! Ow! I'm not going anywhere," I yelped as my body flared with dull pain once more. "I'm still in painful shape from the crash."

He seemed to ignore me, because he just went straight to the point. "Where the hell have you been!" he practically yelled at me. "I looked all around the desert and over every dune!"

I shrugged. "Fathom kind of took me to his hidden house..." I trailed off, only to see Cel start to glower at the SeaWing. "He saved my life by the way."

Cel stopped his attack of dark looks and looked at me, frowning. "He did?"

"Yeah, I would probably be dead if it weren't for him."

Cel eyed Fathom, who appeared the behind the jeep. "Cool."

Fathom walked up to us, rubbing his hands together. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked me.

"I'm going to my dorm, but at night," I explained to him. "Don't want to show anyone I'm alive."

"Why's that?" Cel asked. He looked at me confused, but his face brightened up. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," I mocked him, and he gave me a grin. I smiled back before turning to Fathom again. "Thanks for saving my life," I told him. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Keep in touch," he said he put a piece of paper in my hand. I looked at it while he walked back to his jeep. He started the engine and drove out of the high school parking lot, onto the road with the other vehicles.

"I'm glad you're alive," Cel said from behind. I looked at him as I got into the SUV. "Freakwave, Starflight, and Waterfall will be glad, too. Especially, Waterfall."

"I know," I responded. "Let's just go home for now. I have a way of surprising Desert for trying to kill me."

 **New chapter done! Thank you for all the support you guys have been showing me. Thank you Ghost for blowing my mind with all that character information. Find out what happens next on the next chapter! Cya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers! Get ready for the next chapter, but one quick thing.**

 **Ghostpelt of ThunderClan: Yeah, I was talking to you. You kind of broke my mind with all your OC information. I plan on making another story on this, based on Galactic's sophomore year, and I might put your character in as a freshman. I will only do this if you give me permission to.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

It was almost the middle of night. Cel and I camped out at the park we used to meet up after school last year. We had to wait a couple hours, but it gave me enough time to explain what happened when I crashed and what happened to my claw. He took all the information in better than I thought he would. He was also kind of jealous of my claw, being metal now.

Cel drove up to the parking spot we bought and turned off the ignition. The reason why I waited so long was because no one could mistake my neon green scales on my underbelly and wings. I didn't want to start a havoc of dragons yelling that I somehow survived.

We quietly made our way up to our dorm. Cel unlocked and slowly opened the door, with me beside him. He briefly looked at me and shook his head a little, telling that Starflight was still up. I mouthed the words "screw it" and walked in behind him.

"Where have you-" Starflight started to say to Cel, but stopped when he saw me. He was gaping at me now, probably shocked by seeing me in front of him. "Your alive!" He ran towards me and wrapped me in his arms, giving a tight squeeze.

"Nice to see you, too," I gasped, oxygen being cut off to my lungs. "But I won't enjoy the moment if I'm dead."

He let go of me, but he still had that wide smile on his snout. "Sorry, it's just I thought you were dead."

"Well, I proved you, and all of Pyrrhia wrong," I told him, and he laughed in response. I turned to Cel, who was in the kitchen. "Can you contact Freakwave and tell him when Desert's next car meet up is? I want to give him a little surprise."

Cel nodded, but frowned at the same time. "Won't it be suspicious?"

"Just tell him I'm alive."

"Kay."

He grabbed his phone and dialed Freakwave's number. He went to his room, with his phone to his ear. I turned back to Starflight, who just continue look at me, as if he was hopeful he wasn't dreaming this.

"You're definitely awake right now," I told him as he went to pinch his arm. He nodded gleefully.

"I can't wait to tell the others," he said, but my body filled with panic.

"No! No, no, no, no," I said loudly, shaking my head. "No one can know I'm alive, otherwise I would have the media on me, and they would eventually find out who I really am."

"Oh... ," he trailed off, finally getting the idea. "Not even Waterfall? She looks like she wants to give up on life since your crash."

I nodded and walked to Cel's room. "Tell him to bring Waterfall with him, too. I need to show her I'm still alive." He nodded slightly and relayed the message in the phone. They were a few noises through the from and Cel hung up. I looked at Starflight once more.

"So," I started. "What's been happening since I was gone. Well, actually unconscious for the past week."

"Well, Desert pretty much acted is if he owned Waterfall when he won the race," he told me. "Waterfall doesn't argue with him, she's too depressed to stop him from saying so. The school cancelled classes on Monday, and Cel's hockey practice's were cancelled for the entire week."

"Uh, huh," I said. "I guess the school takes the safety of the students very seriously; that's good. I will also go kick Desert's ass tomorrow." I growled the last part. I hated it when dragons acted like dragoness' are just trophies to be won. It was a inhumane thing to do. "Well, I better get some rest."

He nodded and started to his room, but he looked back at me for a second. "Galactic?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that you won't die anytime soon?"

I chuckled a little. "I don't plan on dying at all." He smiled as he walked into his room and closed the door. I went to couch and began to start falling asleep. Most of the pain was now gone from this morning. The only thing that hurt were the bruises and wounds on my back. _It's going to be a fun day tomorrow._

 **(Waterfall's POV; The next day, 5 P.M.)  
**

I was currently having a chat with Frekawave on why I should go to Desert's race tonight. He knew I didn't like him, but he was pleading with me to go anyways.

"Please, sis," he begged. "I heard that there's going to be something awesome happening tonight. Something that could possibly cheer you up."

"Will you take no as answer?" I asked him, ignoring his plead. All he did was shake his head and I sighed. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"You guessed correctly," he grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes and close the door on him. "Hey!"

"Go back to your dorm and leave me be until it's time to go," I said through the door. I didn't get an answer, but I heard his footsteps as I slowly walked towards my room. It was very unlikely that anything could cheer me up now, since Galactic was now gone.

I lay down on my bed, and I heard Graceful, probably talking with her friend on the phone. I closed my eyes and drove out the sound, wanting to be by myself right now. It was not surprising that Graceful suddenly barged into my room, probably going to tell me some news I already heard. I did my best to hide my irritated face. She wasn't a bad roommate, but she could be annoying sometimes.

"Something big happened yesterday!" she practically yelled. I put my claws over my ears.

"You don't have to be so loud," I told her as held out her phone to me. "What's this?"

"The GalaxyPlayer guy on YouTube just randomly posted a new video," she explained. "The big news about it is that it is not a normal video. Read the title of the video."

I looked at the phone and read the words on the video title. It read "I'm here Celsius, go to the place that changed our lives". I frowned at this, _not too many dragons our friends with Celsius. Freakwave is one, but he doesn't have a YouTube channel named that. The only other dragon I knew was..._

I almost dropped Graceful's phone, but regained control of it as it almost came out of my grasp. I gave the phone back to her and stumbled my way out of the door. _It can't be him,_ I thought, _they told the whole world that he died._ For some reason, my heart still told me that he was alive, and that the evidence was right there.

 _Stop thinking like that,_ I hissed as I went to couch and sat down. _There's no way he's still alive, and it hurts me to think it, but it's the truth._ Tears formed in my eyes and went down my face. I grabbed the nearest dry object, a pillow, and put it up to my face. I let the tears soak into it as I hung my head low. It was going to be impossible to have a nice, happy life.

I suddenly felt a claw on my shoulder. I looked up to see Graceful smiling at me, trying to reassure me that things would be fine for the next few years I was here. I managed a weak smile back and put my head to rest on the pillow.

"Let's find you something to cheer you up," the RainWing told me. I nodded in agreement, I needed to get this depressing truth off my mind for a little. She turned on the TV and surfed through the different channels. We eventually found a comedy show and began to watch. It wasn't until half an hour later that I forgot about what I just went through and a smile appeared on my face.

 **(Three hours later.)**

As we finished an episode of the comedy show we watched for three hours straight, I heard a know on the door.

"Must be my brother," I told Graceful as I went to answer it. I opened the door and Freakwave was standing there, with a grin on his face. "What's up with you?"

He frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

"You're expression has been hard as a rock this past week," I explained to him, and he was thinking carefully. "Now you're suddenly so cheerful."

"I found out my report for biology isn't due until next month," he responded. I eyed him suspiciously: he was always excited when certain projects got postponed for a long time. I didn't ask any further questions, not wanting to go into a to be argument. "You ready?"

I nodded and closed the door, saying goodbye to Graceful at the same time. I saw her smile and wave back at me just before I closed the door. I began to walk beside Freakwave, who just kept grinning. _I have still never seen him this happy,_ I thought. _There must be something up._ I was about to ask him, but he suddenly spoke up.

"Car isn't too far from here," he told me. "I heard that they were going to look at the wrecked Trion tonight before the authorities clear it up and get it repaired."

"Okay... what does this have to do with me going there?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Just in case someone finds a trace of what happened to Galactic. Something that the cops might've missed."

He made a _really_ good point there. "Is that the real reason why you're so happy?"

"Kind of."

I got into his Shelby Cobra and he started the engine. With a good roar of the engine, he set off towards the Kingdom of Sand, the place where Galactic now rests in peace.

It wasn't too long of a ride, but it was a boring one. There wasn't too much to look at, just barren landscape with a lizard squirming into the sand every once in a while. I sighed, wondering why I even agreed to this in the first place. _Because Galactic might still be alive, and I can maybe find something to figure out where Galactic went._

We approached a group of about two dozen cars, followed by about thirty dragons altogether. They were examining the car very carefully, and the closest on to the car, was Desert. As Freakwage drove up, Desert turned around and looked at us. He gave Freakwave a dark look, but gave me a smug grin as his eyes looked upon me. _Pervert,_ I thought bitterly as I got out of the car. I gazed at the crowd, and saw something unexpected. Celsius was leaning against his SUV, looking emotionlessly at the wrecked Trion. I was about to ask Freakwave what he was doing here, but he must've already knew what I was looking at.

"I told him, too, and Starflight," Freakwave told me. "They're pretty much Galactic's two other best friends." I squinted my eyes, and I saw Starflight standing on on the otherside of the SUV. His dark scales made him almost impossible to see, but if you focused on him, you could the shape of his figure.

Freakwave then told he was going to be by them. I nodded as he drove away, and I turned toward the wreckage, only to be a foot away from Desert. He still wore his smug grin and I did my best to hold back from slapping him.

"So," he began. "Who were you with in that Shelby." His voice got lower as he said the sentence, and I knew why.

I managed not to roll my eyes at how stupid he was. "That was my brother," I told him. "Only smart dragons would know that." He didn't seem to hear the last part as his voice went back to normal.

"So you came to see me, babe," he told me. "Must be of how attracted you are to me." **(I am cringing so hard right now typing this xD)**

"No," I immeditely snapped. "I came to see if there's any evidence that Galactic is still alive."

"The NightWing," he snorted. "Why do you care about him now? I won the race, so I'm you're new boyfriend."

"Hey Desert!" yelled a voice from across the group of cars. I looked to see Celsius advancing to him. "You want to tell me what exactly happened to him?" The IceWing got face-to-face with Desert.

"Let me see," Desert said with mock thinking expression. "On our way back, we were past the the rock formations. When we were finally out of it, he decided to try and hit me with his car. He swerved at me, and I stopped the car, causing him to go right past me and swerved out of control. I don't know exactly what happened afterwards, but it looks he made a mistake trying to mess with me."

"Is that your story? Because that's the way I don't remember it to be," said a voice, coming from Celsius's SUV. The voice was shockingly familiar, it was a voice I hadn't heard since over a week ago. Every time I heard that voice, it made my heart jump with excited. I knew exactly what the voice belonged to. I turned around in shock as I saw Galactic coming our way. His walking made him look like the dominant dragon here, even though that role somehow belonged to Desert.

"It can't be," I heard Desert gasp. "The authorities said you were dead."

"Well," Galactic said, raising his arms. "I proved the cops, and all of Pyrrhia wrong." As he raised his arms, I saw something on his right claw. It was probably a silver glove that covered his claw for some reason. As he got closer, I realized that it was not a glove, but it was a metal claw, replacing his organic one. I continue to stare at him as he made his way towards us. _How did he survive,_ I thought in bewilderment as tears of joy started to form in my eyes. _Well, however he did, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Galactic is still alive!_

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I walked towards Desert, who was now backing away slowly. He looked at me in horror as I came a few steps away from him. He was struggling to find any words to say, but he eventually found his voice again.

"How?" He demanded.

"To be honest," I said, "I would have been dead, if it wasn't for a SeaWing that found me fifteen minutes after I crashed. But that's not important. What is important, though, is to tell all these dragons here the truth. The real truth."

"Fellow dragons," I called out, but I already had their attention. All of them were wide eyes, gaping at me as if I just rose from the ground as a skeleton. "It's time to tell you what really happened to me."

"It all started on the way back to the starting line," I explained to the crowd of thirty dragons. They were all intensely focused on me. "I was passing Desert up slowly, but I did not try to run into him. He ran into me." The dragons were still silent. "This caused me to spin out of control, and I eventually hit a rock, making me fly into the air. I crashed _hard_ back on Pyrrhia with my right claw nearly severed from the wrist."

"Whatever this dragon told you," I yelled, pointing to Desert. "Is all a lie." I began to approached him menacingly.

"You caused me to lose my claw," I growled at Desert, who just gulped fearfully. "You destroyed my car, but you also almost killed me in a race that would've deflated your ego a little bit if you lost!" I grabbed his shirt with my metallic claw and raised him off the ground. "Now get lost."

I threw him on the ground and he yelped in surprise. He, and a few of his friends, scrambled into their cars and drove off, definitely not wanting to come back to this place ever again. I looked at the remaining dragons still here. There were a few SkyWings, quite a few SandWings, and some MudWings. The only IceWing and SeaWings were Celsius, Freakwave, and Waterfall.

 _Waterfall,_ I suddenly thought and I looked at her. She stared at me with her emerald green eyes, and I returned the favor. She came closer slowly.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was alive sooner and-" I was cut off by her suddenly launching herself at me, tackling me into a hug. The crowd of dragons began to disperse, probably going to leave us to our moment.

"Never, ever scare me like that again!" she yelled at me, but she smiling with tears going down her face. I smiled back at her, and we hugged a little more.

"So," I said to break the silence that fell over us. "Does that mean you're not Desert's girlfriend anymore or... " I trailed off.

That's when the best moment of my life happened.

Waterfall took my head in her claws and pulled me into a deep kiss with her. I was a little surprised at first, but I closed my eyes in happiness as we continued the kiss for a solid minute, before having to separate to breath in oxygen.

"That *pant* was something," I said, grinning at her.

"I was never his girlfriend," she said in response. "But maybe you can be my boyfriend."

"I would love to," I responded as we put our snouts together, going into another kiss. It was shorter this time, only because Freakwave interrupted us.

"Your guys know it's a little uncomforting for Cel and I to watch, right?" he said, pointing at us with his claws. I shook my head, grinning as Waterfall rolled her eyes, smiling. "Maybe you two should get a dorm or something."

"Shut up," I chuckled as Waterfall and I let go of each other. We smiled at each other once more before going to separate vehicles. Tonight couldn't get any better, because of the sweet vengeance I got and getting kissed by my crush, who was now my girlfriend.

Starflight sat in the back as I took shotgun. "Looks like we have something in common," he told me with a toothy grin. "Now the odd dragon out is Cel."

"Screw off," Cel said, scowling. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. It was good to be back with my friends again, especially when I had a certain dragon that was more of a friend now. I looked out the window, thinking of the moment I had with Waterfall. Cel started the car, and we went off, back to Jade Mountain.

 **Done with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the content. If not, then I'm sorry to say that I can't do anything about it. When I listened to Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5, I immediately thought of Clearsight and Darkstalker. The song fits perfectly with them. I will see you soon, readers. Goodbye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! Since I have Easter break, I will be able to get three or four chapters done during the period I am out. There will also be spoilers in the upcoming chapters from** ** _Wings of Fire Legends: Darkstalker._** **If you haven't read the book, then I strongly suggest that you don't read the chapters when I have a warning on them.**

 **Random Guest with the review, I can answer your questions: 1. Genetics 2. It's a fanfiction, deal with it 3. Think of the Modern World, that's why it's a modern AU. 4. It's rated T for a reason. 5. I'm pretty sure Starflight is in at least half of my chapters. I also mentioned Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Clay. 6. I said that all dragons from each book would be on the same TIMELINE. 7. Jade Mountain is a school, so I remade it as a college for this fanfiction.** **Now my turn: If you hate this fanfiction, then why are reading it? Remember, don't like don't read. Besides, I'm just human after all. I don't expect everyone to like my story, and I know there are going to a few haters out there.**

 **(Celsius's POV)**

It's been three days after Galactic finally returned to the dorm. All the news stations and dragons are wondering how he survived the crash. It has blown every dragon in Pyrrhia's mind, and I'm sure our dorm will get a lot of visitors. Galactic has been trying to lie low for a little, making little contact with the outside world. The headmaster for the college is letting Galactic stay in his dorm and forbidding any dragon that doesn't know the NightWing peronally to go to our dorm. The college also gave a Galactic a welcome back party for his mysterious disappearance. The only bad news is that my hockey coach decided to give us more practices.

I grumbled to myself as I hauled my equipment towards the ice arena. It felt good to be in the cold conditions on the arena, but more practice meant more pain and exhaustion. Most of the times after practice, I am too tired to stand until an hour after it ends. So I go to the stands to rest (sleep) for a little bit (hours).

I entered the stadium, and I saw one of my teammates, Winter the IceWing. I didn't know too much about him, but all I knew was that he was the nephew of Queen Glacier. I also that his parents think of him as an disappointment.

 _Worse than mine,_ I thought as I placed my equipment down, and got my hockey gear on. Even though we practiced on the ice, it felt like hell. Our Coach, Iceberg the IceWing, make us skate twenty laps around the arena **(I know nothing about hockey. If you lay hockey, please explain to me what you do at practice so I know what to put in the story at these scene).** By the time we finish the laps, we are given no mercy to take a breather. We immediately go into drills. Once we do that, we play a scrimmage game for like an hour.

As I finished putting my ice skates on, only to be tapped on the shoulder. Winter was there, and he wasn't too happy with me for some reason.

"What do you know about NightWings?" he whispered to me. I just blinked at him in confusion, _why does he want to know about them._

"Why does it matter?" I asked back. The only response I got was Winter glancing up at the stands. I looked up to see two IceWings standing by the exit of the arena. One, a female, was wearing some sort of necklace with teeth. The other had no accessories on his neck, but he looked more threatening than the female.

"Those are my parents," Winter said. "They just demanded that I should find out about your friend."

"But why?"

"They say IceWings and NightWings have hated each other since after the Scorching **(Not the event of Prince Arctic and Foeslayer)** ," Winter explained. "I don't really like my parents, treating me like I'm a dead animal carcass."

"Let me get this straight," I said. "Your parents want to find weaknesses of the NightWings."

Winter nodded, "They said it was orders from the queen."

"Listen, Winter," I told him. "I'm not going to tell you shit."

"I don't want you to," Winter replied. "I don't want to endanger the NightWings." He skated off with that response. I just shrugged to myself, and let my practice be the only thing to think about. But still, I couldn't get my mind off it. _That was a weird discussion._ I focused back on the practice, seeing coach IceBerg was roaring at my other teammates.

"Just perfect," I muttered to myself as we started the two hours of pain.

 **(Galactic's POV)**

"You should buy a gun, Galactic," Starflight told me. I whipped my head around and blinked at him. The morning was off to a great start today, until Starflight had to ruin it with a weird statement.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him, puzzled. What did I need a gun for?

Starflight just face-taloned at the question. "It seems to me that you got a few enemies that want to dead. Your going to need to defend yourself."

"I don't need to defend myself if they don't know where I live," I pointed out.

"Listen, your not the luckiest dragon in Pyrrhia right now," he pointed out. It was true, I only escaped death like three times since the last day of school. _Maybe it was four,_ I thought to myself.

"I don't need a gun," I told him. "I can defend myself just find."

I went over to my gaming consol and turned it on. I didn't need to be lectured today, especially by Starflight. I just needed to start being myself again. It was hard enough getting used to the amount of dull pain I still feel, even after a week ago.

The TV screen came to life and I got on my account. Putting the "Rise to Action" disk into the consol, I waited for the game to appear on the home screen. Within seconds of waiting, it appeared and I went into the main menu of the violent game. I hit the multiplayer on the game mode I wanted to play and waited for the game to place me in a lobby. Starflight sat down next to me while I waited.

"So I was thinking-"

"I'm not getting a gun!" I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"-a pistol, or even a shotgun would be good enough. How about a AR-15?"

I just looked back at him, raising my eyebrow. He just shrugged as the game loaded into a lobby. I immediately joined on the game and started to help my team with the objective of the match. It was currently team death match, my favorite game mode. I was on the game for five minutes before someone knocked on our door.

"Can you get that?" I asked Starflight, but he shook his head.

"If you won't listen to me, I won't listen to you," Starflight responded, looking at his talons. Sighing, I reset my character to the lobby and got up. I went to the door and looked through the peephole, to see Freakwave standing there. I opened the door and was greeted by this message.

"Galactic," he told me. "You should buy a gun."

"Oh three moons," I sighed. I just left the door open and went back to my seat to continue my game. "You too?"

"Listen," the SeaWing started, "You need to defend yourself from dragons who are out there trying to kill you."

"I already got the lecture, dad," I replied sarcastically as I hit the controls on my gaming controller, making my character move. I could tell Freakwave was scowling at me, and that Starflight was trying hard not to laugh. "Can you guys just leave me be?"

"I ain't leaving until you get a gun," Freakwave answered.

"So let's say I want to buy a gun, where would I start?" I asked him, demanding an answer.

"I know a dragon," Freakwave replied. "The best part is that he's just a few minutes away, in another winglet building."

"For the last time, guys," I said sternly. "I don't need a gun, I already have something I can defend myself with." I held up my metal claw for them to see.

"Well, too bad," Freakwave said, grinning. "C'mon, we have a dragon to meet."

 **(5 minutes later...)**

Freakwave knocked on the dorm room when we got there. I was currently next Starflight, who pretty kept an eye on me like a reckless dragonet. It was pretty annoying walking to this place while he just stared me down.

The door opened a few seconds later, and I wasn't really surprised to see who answered Freakwave's call. Deathbringer was standing, arms crossed.

"What do you need, Freakshow," Deathbringer said bluntly as he yawned.

"It's Freakwave," the SeaWing correct, annoyance starting to drip in his voice. "And I'm not the one needed your help, it's Galactic."

Deathbringer perked up at my name and looked over Freakwave's shoulder. Once he saw me, he put on a grin. Moving past Freakwave he began to introduce himself.

"Well if it isn't the escapee of death," he said sarcastically. "My name is Deathbringer, trained bodyguard of-"

"-Queen Glory of the RainWings. Yeah, I know," I finished. Deathbringer looked at me, pleased. "I'm only here because these two dragged me here."

"Yeah, Freakwave tends to that kind of stuff," he told me. "But I didn't know Starflight had the guts to do anything like this."

Starflight took a threatening step forward, but just looked like a RainWing dragonet trying to be menacing. "Shut it, Deathy."

Deathbringer growled, "You have no right to call me that!"

"Queen Glory does," Starflight responded. "So why can't I say it?"

Deathbringer just shook his head, sighing. "For many reasons, apparently. Anyways, get inside." He went into his room, and we followed after him. Starflight shut the door, and we got a good look at Deathbringer's dorm room. It was painted a black color that went with a aqua blue.

"Care to explain the color selection?" I asked the NightWing. Deathbringer just shrugged.

"It's my clawmate," he answered. He was about to call his clawmate, but his clawmate came out of his room, as if he read Deathbringer's mind.

It was Fathom the SeaWing. He was grinning at us. We all looked at him for a solid before Freakwave broke the silence. Fathom's eye lit up when he saw Freakwave.

"Hey cous!" Fathom said to Freakwave.

"Hey Fathom," Freakwave replied. "Where have you been for the past two years? Almost the whole Royal SeaWing Family was searching for you the night you disappeared. Aunt Lagoon wasn't though."

Fathom glanced at me before he responded to Freakwave's question. "I can fill you in while Deathbringer helps Galactic right now, come on."

The two SeaWings went into the aqua blue room together and closed the door behind them, leaving Deathbringer, Starflight, and I. It was pretty awkward for a moment, before Deathbringer started talking.

"Let's go find you a gun," he said, walking to his room. Starflight followed him, and so did I. Once we were in his room, I suddenly realized something.

"Wait," I told him, and he just looked at me. "They let you bring guns with you?"

The black and pink NightWing snorted. "No."

"Then how do you have guns here?" I asked him.

He looked at the wall, probably going through a flashback. "That's not important."

"I beg to differ."

"It doesn't really matter what you think right now. I could easily stop you from telling the staff here. I was trained by the elite NightWing guard," he told me. "Besides, do you want my help or not?" He pulled out a pistol form underneath his bed and aimed it at me.

"Put the weapon down!" I shouted, putting my claws up in surrender and backing away. Deathbringer just laughed, taking the mag out the M9, showing that it was empty.

"Do you really think I don't know how to use- Starflight!" he yelled, gazing daggers at the NightWing. I looked to see Starflight holding a picture of, the one and only, Queen Glory. Starflight was cracking a smile.

"Care to explain the picture underneath your pillow?" Starflight was starting to laugh now.

"I didn't plan to kill anyone today," Deathbringer growled. "But I can make exceptions."

I got in between the two of them before Deathbringer could lung at Starflight. "There's no need for anyone to get hurt," I said in a calm tone.

"That's an understatement," Deathbringer pointed out, and Starflight's smile immediately disappeared off his face. I turned to look at Starflight.

"Apologize," I ordered, and he rolled his eyes. Starflight was beginning to be one of those dragons who liked to annoy the living day lights out of everyone. His life wouldn't end very well if kept on doing this to Deathbringer.

"Fine, I'm sorry I found out about your secret crush," Starflght said in a mocking tone. I looked at Deathbringer, who narrowed his eyes at the NightWing. _This isn't going to be good._ I put my metal claw on Deathbringer's chest and looked him in the eye.

"That's probably the best you're going to get out of him," I said, but Deathbringer didn't looked convinced. I looked back at Starflight and gave him a "really?" look, and he just shrugged.

"Listen, Starflight," Deathbringer started. "You're only alive because Galactic asked me not to kill you. Since you've seen that photo, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Starflight nodded, and Deathbringer relaxed a little. "Okay, now let's find you a gun."

Deathbringer grabbed a container under his bed and pulled it out. Taking off the lid, I saw that he had an arsenal's worth of different weapons.

"Dude, are you getting prepared for the apocalypse?" I asked sarcastically. He shrugged as he continued to rummage through the container. It was a little while before Deathbringer pulled away from the container and showed me a Glock 18: an automatic pistol. It had a laser attachment and a mini sight on it. He held the weapon in front of me, urging me to take it.

I grabbed the gun without hesistation, and immediately felt the weight of the weapon. It wasn't the heaviest gun in Pyrriah, but it wasn't the lightest either. I held the gun with one claw in front of me and looked at it.

"That thing can take out multiple targets at once," Deathbringer explained to me. "It's range is decent, about fifty yards."

"I'll take it," I told him, and he just nodded. Going back into the container, he pulled out an ammo box and a few mags for my new gun. Opening the box, he took out bullets (actual bullets) and started loading them into each mag. Within minutes, he was done and he gave me the mags. He then went to his kitchen and grabbed a bag. He threw it at me.

"Put all that stuff in there," he called from across the room and I nodded.

"Wait," I called back, and he looked at me. "Why do you bring this stuff with you, to college?"

"Let's just say I've been in some tricky situations," he responded and walked away, leaving it with that. "Now get out before anyone gets suspicious."

I nodded and set all of new items in the bag. I grabbed Starflight by the arm and started for the door, only to realize that Freakwave was still with Fathom. I went to Fathom's room and knocked on the door, and got a response almost immediately. Freakwave went out the door and Fathom followed him, but stopped at his door frame.

"See ya, Galactic," Fathom said to me, and I nodded to him. I opened the dorm room and Freakwave, Starflight, and I headed back to our dorm.

"That was... eventful," Freakwave managed.

"I agree," I said. "Since Deathbringer almost killed Starflight."

"Last time I go to that dorm ever again," Starflight muttered to himself. We walked out the winglet building, and headed for our own.

 **(Celsius's POV)**

"Practice is finished," coach Iceberg called to us. "You can leave when ready."

My teammates and I sighed in relief as we started to take our hockey gear off. Pain was finally over, but we had another practice tomorrow. I grumbled at the thought of practice, then I started to think of the question Winter gave me before practice started.

 _What do you know about NightWings?_ The question stuck with me as I got all my gear into my hockey bag and headed out the arena. I began to think what he could possibly want from the NightWings, what his parents wanted from the NightWings. It puzzled me, because Queen Glacier isn't the type of dragon to hold a grudge. As I thought about it, I didn't notice that I was already at my winglet building. I walked into the structure before and headed to the second floor. My legs throbbed from exhaustion as I climbed the stairs. I was then questioning myself why I didn't take the elevator.

I got past the two flights of stairs and headed to my dorm. I put my dorm key in the lock and twisted the key to unlock the door. I walked in, only to see Galactic and Starflight playing "Rise to Action" together. I then notices a pistol sitting on the stand by the couch.

"I thought guns weren't allowed here," I started. Galactic jumped from his seat, startled. Starflight jumped a little, but he then looked at me with a glare. "Sorry. I didn't know you two were on a date."

"Your sarcasm still disappoints me," Galactic responded with a smirk. I just shook my head, smiling. It was good to be back in the room, and the first thing I was going to do is take a nice, long, cold shower. I walked to the bathroom and dropped my bag by the door. I wasn't going to tell Galactic what Winter asked me today, it would've been a long, tiring conversation. Also, I didn't have the energy. I turned on the water to the showerhead, and it sprayed the cool liquid out of the nozzle.

 _Now, let's just enjoy the moment of relief,_ I thought to myself, as the noise in the main room became a whisper.

 **Done! That took way too long to make.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **WrongfulRanger00: I am still seeing how everything falls in place, meaning that I don't know if I can get more Galactic and Waterfall scenes. Still, thank you for asking about it. I want to make sure I get the best story for the readers out there. The puns were pretty good, by the way.**

 **InsertNameHere: If you see any problem in my chapter, please let me know immediately; it is a coincidence, because there are so many people that come up with the same name for a OC.**

 **Random Guest: Since I don't want you to get triggered too much and for you to complain, I am not going to have clothes in the story anymore. This is the only thing I am changing and stop whining like a baby. Also, the story does take place in a futuristic Pyrrhia, in case you didn't know.**

 **(Celsius's POV)**

It was a nice, windy day to walk to the arena for another practice. Since coach wanted practice early, he announced that it would start at around 8 A.M. I wasn't happy for the late announcement at around 9:00 last night, but I needed to be there in order to be a starting player.

I walked into the arena and went over to my locker in the locker room. As I set my stuff down, I saw Winter in the corner of my. He nodded to me, and I just nodded back. He probably wanted to talk to me about something. I got my hockey gear on quickly so I could have a chat with him before practice started.

"What do you want, your highness," I said, bowing in a sarcastic manner. I forgot that he was a IceWing prince yesterday, so I thought to myself that I should apologize. "Sorry for the bad language yesterday."

"It's fine," he responded. "But I have to tell something important to you, something that endangers your NightWing friend."

"And what is it?" I asked him, curious.

"There was dead IceWing at a warehouse south of Ice Kingdom," Winter explained. "They said he was dead for a couple days, but what really shocked dragons was that they found neon green and black scales."

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up a little," I told him. "Your telling me that Galactic murdered a IceWing."

He nodded.

"That's impossible," I said, panicking a little. "He wouldn't kill a dragon for no reason. Besides, he said he was unconscious for week. That murder took place while he disappeared."

"I know, and I believe you," he said sincerely. "But there was never a story on what happened to Galactic during that week."

I growled in frustration. He had a point, no one knew where he went besides Starflight, Freakwave, and I. _Why didn't he tell Waterfall, though?_ I frowned at the sudden thought, but quickly got rid of it.

"So that's why your parents want to know about NightWings," I suddenly realized, and he nodded glumly. "This is not good, and Galactic has a gun now."

"Queen Glacier sent out a the Royal IceWing guard to find full evidence that he did it," Winter explained further. "Once they do, then they have every right to take Galactic under custody."

"I got to go warn Galactic," I told him. I took off my gear and put it back in my bag. Grabbing it, I bolted to the arena exit.

"Hey!" my coach called out. "Get back here!" I ignored him and kept on running, soon leaving the building. I sprinted past multiple dragons, each one giving me a skeptic look. As I ran, I almost went past Waterfall, but stopped myself and gave her a slight bow.

"Is there a reason why you're running?" she asked me.

"I got to tell Galactic something important," I answered. "Something that you might want to hear, too."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I didn't bother to wait for an answer. I started running to the Gold Winglet building, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head slightly, and I saw Waterfall running with me, her pearl necklaces bouncing off her chest. We were at the dorm in no time, and I opened it with ease.

Galactic was still sleeping on the couch, his gun no where to be found. _Phew,_ I thought as I shook him, but he didn't wake. I then punched him slightly on the shoulder, and he drowsily woke up. He got up from his seat and saw Waterfall, making both of their faces light up as they smiled at each other. _Oh dear,_ I thought as I shook my head, chuckling. I immediately dropped when I thought of the recent information Galactic gave me.

"Winter told me about something the news doesn't know about, yet," I immediately started, getting the attention of the NightWing and SeaWing. "Something that involves another framed murder on you, Galactic."

"Why am I not surprised," Galactic sighed and he put his claws on the back of his head. "I can never get a break."

"Wait, who is framing Galactic and why?" Waterfall demanded. She turned to look at him in the eye, and he returned the gaze.

"That's the only problem," I answered sheepishly. "I don't know who is behind it or the motive they're trying to show."

"So who thinks I did it?" Galactic asked.

"The IceWings, including Queen Glacier," I responded bluntly. "They found a dead IceWing at the warehouse just south of their kingdom. Winter told me all of the information, including that the IceWing Queen doesn't plan to be diplomatic."

"Why do they think it's me?"

"There were neon green and black scales at the murder scene, meaning that you were the only one who fitted the position of murdering the IceWing."

"Well... I'm screwed," he said to us, and I just looked at him with a frowned. "There is going to be no way I can get out of this one. I can't talk to the queen and I am going to be hunted starting in a few days."

"The hunting part we can't do anything about, but since you can't talk with the queen, maybe I could," I started. I explained to them the whole plan I was unraveling in my mind. If things went right, then Galactic would be off the hook and the IceWings could hunt down the real murderer.

"That might work," Waterfall agreed, "but what if she doesn't believe you?"

"She has to," I answered. "I will tell her the story of what happened to Galactic."

"But still," Waterfall interjected, "why should she believe that you are telling the truth."

"I-I'll think of the plan," I stuttered, which I mentally slapped myself for. I had to look confident so my friends could believe that I would figure out a way to get everything back to normal. "Waterfall, can you ask the Royal IceWing Family, as a princess, to set up a trial for me to defend Galactic."

"It doesn't work like that," Waterfall replied, shaking her head. "I have to get my aunt to ask for a trial. Only the Queen of the tribe or her brothers and sisters can ask for one."

"Can you try? Please?"

She sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

She started for the exit, but Galactic caught her wrist. "Be careful," he murmured to her with a worried expression. "You might be in danger if they knew what's going on between us."

She put her other claw on the claw he grabbed her wirst and looked back at him. "I can handle myself." She put on a smile and hugged him, and he responded by hugging back. She then left the room, leaving me, Galactic, and a sleeping Starflight. I sat on the couch, knowing that coach wasn't going to be happy if I returned. I turned on the TV and decided to watch random documentary show.

"So do you think this will work?" Galactic asked me as he sat down on the couch.

"I promise you that it will," I answered, giving him a grin. He grinned back before looking at the TV and started to watch the show.

 **(A few hours later...)  
**

Galactic, Starflight (who woke half an hour ago), and I just finished a game of "Rise to Action" when the phone rang.

"I got it," Galactic said before we had time to register the ringing. He moved around his recording equipment with ease and got to the phone on the kitchen counter in no time. "Hello?"

There was instantly noises coming from the phon, but they were too low to hear. Galactic was listening, nodding every now and then. After a few minutes, he said goodbye to the dragon on the other side and took his place back on the couch.

"It was Waterfall," he told us, with a smile forming on his face. I shook my head, grinning. _Those two need a room for the night,_ I thought as he explained the news. "She got you a trial for _me_ , even though I shouldn't need one. Also, she said that the queen will only agree to this if I come, too, in handcuffs from the SeaWing guard." He then stopped and thought for a minute, frowning. "Yeah, Waterfall wasn't too happy with that, but she agreed to it."

"You can survive," I told him. "Anyways, when is the trial?"

"Tonight," was all he said to us. I jumped from my seat in shock.

"Why tonight," I demanded, making both of them jump.

"I don't know!" the NightWing responded, exasperated. "I don't always have the answers!"

There was a knock on the door, and I went to open. I didn't bother to look in the peephole, but that was a huge mistake. As soon as I opened the door, four SeaWing guards with M4s rushed into the room and pointed their guns at Galactic, who just had his hands up in surrender with wide eyes.

The first SeaWing, who had teal scales, started talking. "You are under arrest for committing murder." Galactic was about to protest that this was all unnecessary, but I cleared my throat. He looked at me for a moment as I sent a silent message to just go with it. "Hands behind your back."

Galactic did was he told, and put his hands behind his back. One of the SeaWings, seaweed green color, came around and cuffed Galactic. After he did that, he shoved Galactic to the ground. Galactic yelped in pain as he hit the ground decently hard. Another SeaWing, sky blue color, walked next to his comrade and searched the NightWing for any weapons. The blue SeaWing shook his head and he helped Galactic up, only to start pushing him towards the door.

"Celsius the IceWing," the purple SeaWing said as she walked over to me with her M4 across his chest. "You will be escorted in a SeaWing police cruiser to Ice Palace, where the trial is going to take place." She beckoned me to walk to the door, out of the room. I went exited the room with her in front of me and another SeaWing guard, a deep blue color, behind me.

As I walked out the room, I already saw all the dragons in my winglet coming out of their dorms to see all the commotion. There were about six more guards, but they just made sure everything was in line and escorted us to the vehicles. We walked from the building and one of the guards opened the shotgun side of a police SUV cruiser. I got in quickly and waited for the vehicle to start moving. In front of me, I saw the back of Galactic's head through the police car's rear window. _I really hope this is all worth it,_ I thought as the SUV started to move. We went from the parking lot, crowded with dragons wondering what was going on, to the open road, which was partially blocked off so we could to the Ice Kingdom quickly.

 **(Arriving at Ice Kingdom Palace)**

The temperature inside the car was below normal. The SeaWing driver was shivering from the sudden temperature drop as he got out of the car. He went around the front of the vehicle and opened the door for me. I thanked him for getting the door for me as I went into the main room of the palace, where I was to wait until a messenger called for me to go to the throne room.

As I waited, I looked around the main room to see what was going on. IceWings in with polished scales were wondering about, minding their own business. Some were in small conversations as others exited the palace as more walked in. I looked at the palace entrance and still saw the police convoy outside, parked in the drop off area. _I guess they're gonna be there until the trial is over._

As I looked at the vehicles outside, I got a feeling that I was being watched. I turned my head around, only to see two IceWing dragonesses walk towards the throne room. The only thing that got my brain going is that these weren't normal IceWings. They had weird features that I've never seen before, as if they were hybrids of some sort. _I've never seen hybrids like that._

One looked like an IceWing, but she had a extra feature I could make out. The feature was the silver star-like on the underside of her wings. She had pale blue eyes and a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. She glanced at me for a moment, looking slightly worried expression on her face.

The other IceWing looked very little like an IceWing at all. The first thing I saw to realize that she had a brownish scales on her wings. Another feature was that her wings were oversized with her body, which was strange to see on any dragon besides a SkyWing. _So I guess she's a IceWing/SkyWing hybrid?_ I thought to myself as they walked past me. I glanced at them, and saw the one with the brownish scales had bright, yellow eyes. The sight of looking at those eyes made my body spark with heat. I frowned at the sudden heat. _That's strange,_ I thought, but shrugged off what just happened. _I need to focus on helping Galactic._

It wasn't until half an hour later that the messenger dragon came. He beckoned me to follow him to the throne room. I walked behind him in a long, fancy hall that had sculptures of different IceWings. I walked slowly to look at each one for a few seconds, before I had to keep going. The hallway was also silent with dragons, seeing that it was just the messenger and I walking to the room.

 _Calm down, Cel, you got this,_ I thought as we entered through the doorway, going into the room filled with dragons. The crowd of dragons were on the left and right as I walked in. I scanned the group of dragons, and got a slight glimpse of the IceWinge/SkyWing hybrid.

I continued to go forward, and saw before me the Queen's Royal Family. The queen, herself, was stationed on her throne, looming over the crowd of dragons in a dominating figure. On the right side of her, were four IceWing dragonesses smaller than the queen, but had smiliar looks: they had to be the queen's daughters. On the otherside of the IceWing Queen's throne, sat three male dragons: the queen's sons. All the siblings, sons and daughters, had polished scales and stood in a formal positions. I frowned at one of the IceWing princesses, which was the dragoness with the golden locket.

Walking up a column between rows of desks and seats, I walked to the bench Galactic was sitting in. I looked at him for a second, seeing if anything happened to him. The handcuffs on him were gone, but so was his robotic claw. Galactic didn't seem to have a friendly mood when he gazed at the stump on his wirst. I looked at the stump, before I got to the task at hand. I sat down by him and waited for the trial to start.

Galactic leaned into me as I watched the queen. "This is all still really unnecessary," he told me.

"Just go with it," I whispered to him. "There's no way you're going to jail for false murder." He shrugged, muttering something that sounded like doubt, but I decided to ignore it.

Queen Glacier stood from her throne, signaling the start of the trial for Galactic's freedom or his detention. She gazed upon the crowd of the different dragons. It was mostly IceWings, but the other queens sent representatives to hear the decision at the end. I was going to make it a good one.

"Celsius the IceWing," the IceWing Queen announced to me. All eyes in the throne room went to me, and I shivered a little. The last time I had this many eyes on me was when I embarrassed myself at high school. "You will be the defendant for Galactic the NightWing, the dragon charged for murdering an IceWing." I bowed to Queen Glacier in gratitude and she nodded. I then headed to the podium in front of her and put my claws on it. "You may began."

"Your honor," I started with another bow. "I am here to defend Galactic the NightWing for being falsely accused of murder." The crowd murmured to one another. The children of the queen were also murmuring to one another.

"How so?" the queen asked with great curiosity.

"He never moved from where he was that entire week," I answered. "He wasn't even awake, to be exact."

Queen Glacier gave a surprised look for a fraction of a second, but it was soon replaced with a calm expression. "If that's is true, then why were his scales found at the crime scene?"

"Excellent question, your honor," I said to her. "I can answer that question in one way to say that he was unconscious for an entire, due to a car crash incident last Saturday."

"And the other?"

"Of course, your honor," I started, stepping from the podium. The guards were about to attack, but Queen Glacier held her talons up, making them go back to their positions. "I was thinking of how some dragon could've gotten my friends scales. After some careful thinking, I figured out the answer: the framer never got my friend scales." The crowd gasped in shock, but then started to yell outraged things.

"SILENCE," Glacier bellowed, and the crowd went very still. She then looked at me for evidence of this hypothesis.

"If I could see the scales from the crime scene?" I asked, bowing. Queen Glacier to one of her advisors, who whispered to a palace servant, who flew off for the scales. She came back within minutes and gave them to me. I nodded and thanked her quickly before I showed the scales to the crowd.

"As you can see," I announced to the crowd. "These are the scales of my friend, the _painted_ scales." And with that, I scratched the neon green scale, which scratched off the neon green paint that was painted on it. Underneath the paint was the color brown. I smiled in pride as the crowd for the trial gasped in surprised. "This MudWing scale was painted neon green to frame Galactic the NightWing!" Queen Glacier looked at me, surprised. Everyone else was stunned in shock.

After a moment of dead silence, Queen Glacier stood up. She looked at me with a pleased expression. "Since you have proven the evidence, Galactic is proven not guilty in this trial and is free to go."

A guard beside the queen came up with Galactic's metal claw and gave it to the NightWing, who accepted the claw immediately. Attaching the metal claw to the stump, Galactic came to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"I believed in you the entire time," he told me, and I rolled my eyes. He stepped from out of the row and we made our way to exit the throne room, along with the crowd of dragons. As we got out of the throne and into the main room, I felt a claw on my shoulder. I turned around, only to be face to face with the IceWing with the golden heart locket, and her IceWing/SkyWing hybrid friend.

"You were very brave to defend your friend," she complimented me. "Most of the dragons are too afraid to even look at my mother."

"Uh, thanks?" I responded. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry," she realized, then introduced herself and her friend. "My name is Snowdrop, but call me Snow for short." She then looked at her friend. "This is my friend Owl."

"Hello," she said.

"Well, nice to meet the both of you," I told them as I looked at Owl. She had her scales polished, making her look even more beautiful up close. My heart jumped when she looked at me with her eyes. I then looked at Galactic, who was already to the police cruiser that was to take us home. "Well, I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to get going. Is there any chance that you go to Jade Moutain?"

Snow shrugged, and I saw a glimpse of her star-light scales on the underside of her wings. "We aren't in college, yet, but we'll going there next year."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, I guess I'll see you two next year."

I then ran for the car, leaving the two dragonesses standing there, alone. Galactic was sitting in the back seat, so I decided to join him. I opened the car door and got in swiftly. The car started going as I got my seatbelt on.

As the car drove on the highway, the cabin in the car was silent. It was only broken when I decided to tell Galactic something.

"Galactic."

"What, Cel?"

"I think I might be in love."

 **There you go guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one! Cya in a couple days or so!**

 **All credit goes to Ghostpelt of ThunderClan for the two characters Snowdrop and Owl.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! I really hope you are still enjoying this story, and that you continue to support it. I also came up with a OC ship for Galactic x Waterfall: Galacticfall.**

 **Now, onto Chapter 18 :D**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

It was December in Pyrrhia. Dragons were scampering around, getting overpriced gifts from the stores that were open. It was especially busy because it was noon, meaning that most dragons were out of class and were going to out and about to get their gift list done, but not me.

I was currently in my dorm room with Cel, waiting for Starflight to bring back the pizza we told him to get. We usually do the errands while he studies for weekly exams. Today, he needed to get Fatespeaker a gift, so we sent him out with some money for the pizza. While we waited, we played some games on the Skybox, and I was recording for videos.

It was starting to get boring playing the console, mainly because Cel wasn't really focused on the game like he usually was. I beat him time after time while he stared into space, probably thinking about the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid he told me about on the car ride after the trial, but that was a couple months ago.

While I running my character to him, I glanced at the IceWing, who was staring at the window. _He has never been this distracted in his life,_ I thought as I looked at him. It wasn't until a minute later that Celsius realized we were in another match.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he started to hit the controls.

"It's fine," I reassured him. "It's just weird of you to be this out of focus."

"I know," he admitted. "I can't just get her out of my head."

"So you got a crush now?" I asked, but already knew the answer. All he did was nod as he fired his character's gun, killing my character. I looked at the screen as my character respawn into the match.

"I'm just wondering if I'll see her again," he murmured to himself, and I decided to stop the conversation.

"I wonder where Starflight is," I said to him, wanting to change the subject.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned. "He's been gone for about an hour. How about we focus on the game for now, then we can yell at him."

I sighed in relief that I was able to change the subject. I then started to make my character run again as I looked for Cel's character. It was like that for ten minutes before Cel got a glimpse of me and sniped my guy in the head. I set up my controller down and sighed, putting my claws in my face as the the screen declared Cel the winner of the match.

"I'm still getting used to the metal claw," I told him, and he chuckled.

"Still using that excuse, I see," he responded with a wide smile on his face. "You've had that claw for a couple months now, I thought you would be used to it by now." It was true, I have gotten to used to the claw a month ago, but it's still a excuse when I lose.

We were about to start a new round, but we then heard the door open. We both whipped our heads around to see Starflight with two brown paper bags come into the room.

"About time," I said sarcastically, and he looked at me with a mock serious expression.

"Sorry," he told me with no sincerity at all. "I was just getting Fatespeaker a gift from the jewelry store. You'd be surprised on how long I waited to get to the cashier."

As he set the stuff down and got out a frozen pizza, I got from my seat and turned on the oven to preheat it. I then ripped off the plastic covering the pizza and placed it on the counter to thaw it a little. "What else were you getting?"

"Uh, maybe food so we don't starve," he said dryly, showing me what was inside the bag.

"Wassup, nerds!" I heard a new voice yell, followed by footsteps entering the room. I turned to see Freakave walking in with a know-it-all expression on his face. "I got some news you need to hear!"

"You might want to lower the volume on your mouth," I told him, and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"That won't happen, and my aunt said that we could invite a couple friends to stay at the mansion for the weekend," he explained to us. "Waterfall is inviting a couple of her friends, too. Besides, she'll be glad to see you." He said the last part as he looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I just shook my head, my cheeks heating up. "She had a really tough last week, with the exams and all."

"I know," I responded. "She texted me." I grabbed my phone and held it up to see, and he shrugged. "I'll be happy to see her, too." Freakwave nodded, still grinning as he walked to the couch and made himself at home.

"One more thing before I start a one versus one match against Cel," he announced as he grabbed my controller. "There's a Christmas Dance at the Jade Mountain basket stadium on Christmas. So, Galactic, I wonder who you will be taking."

"That's like in two weeks!" Freakwave just stared at me. "I'll go to the dance," I told him as I blushed a bit more. I knew it was bad to blush in front of Freakwave, because he would use it to embarrass me later on, probably in a week. "Just promise me that you won't try to prank anyone. I don't need any more enemies."

"I don't make promises," he said as he started the match against Cel.

"Can you at least tell me what time I need to pick Waterfall up?"

"Around 5:30 P.M. Make sure you look sharp!" I rolled my eyes as he turned back to the screen and began to play against a legend.

"Then I hope Cel kicks your tail in this game!" I called from across the room, putting the pizza in the oven. "You don't get any pizza either!"

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

I was currently in my room at the Royal SeaWing Mansion (the one above the water), reading a book. I was laying on my bed, holding the book up so I could read in the light. It had been a long week for me, so I decided to relax for the entire Christmas break. As I read, all I heard was the peaceful sounds of the birds chirping. I sighed in relief that there was nothing chaotic going on today. Well, until Tsunami decided to barge in.

"Hey cous," she said loudly, making me shriek at the sudden noise. I jumped up from the bed as I threw my book out the open window. She started to laugh as I glared at her.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I told her, but she just kept laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face," she said, as the laugh quieted to giggles. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"It's only been like, what? Two hours?" I responded with a grin. "But I know you aren't here to see if I'm okay or not."

"Hey!" Tsunami said in a now, serious tone. She then came next to me and sat down on the bed, her wings folded back. "I just want to make sure you don't get attacked again. My mother is especially worried for you."

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "Galactic has given any dragon who tried to claim me as a trophy a lesson. I'm also happy that he doesn't treat me like one, too." I then saw the look on Tsunami's face turn evil. _Oh no,_ I thought as she changed the subject.

"So... did Galactic ask you out to the dance, yet?" she asked me, and I blushed a little.

"No," I answered her. "I wouldn't be surprised if Galactic didn't know about the dance until the week before."

"Have any other dragons asked you?"

"Oh three moons," I started, giggling. "About one hundred dragons asked me on different occasions, but I only have feelings for -"

"-Galactic," Tsunami finished with a smirk, and I just scowled at her.

"You don't need to cut me off every other sentence," I said sternly. "How about Riptide?"

"Not yet," Tsunami started with a frown. "I'm not surprised either. I don't think he has the guts to even ask me, but patience is key."

"Since when have you learned patience?" I asked dryly, receiving a scowl from the cousin. "Now get out of my room, please." She rolled off the bed and walked out the door. "And get the book while you're at it!" She then slammed the door behind her, and I started to chuckle. It was good to annoy Tsunami every once in a while; it made life much more fun.

My phone suddenly made a notification sound and I looked at the nightstand, where it was placed. I picked it up with my talons and saw that my three friends from college were coming over for the weekend. Graceful texted that she was already packed and ready to be picked up. I grabbed my car keys off the nightstand and I walked out of my room. Walking down the stairs, I saw my younger cousin, Anemone walk into the living room.

"Hey, Anemone," I called to her, smiling. She turned to see me and smiled back warmly. _Acts just like her mother,_ I thought as I went in with her. _Time to wait for them to arrive._

 **(Galactic's POV; 7 hours later...)**

It was around 7:00 P.M. when we got to the Royal SeaWing Mansion. I was holding a present for Waterfall, wondering if she would like it or not. I was going to give it to her as a early Christmas present.

"Almost there," Freakwave announced from the driver's seat. It was Starflight, Cel, Freakwave, and I who were going to spend the weekend at the mansion. "Prepare for three solid days of straight up partying."

"Three moons, please don't," Starflight groaned. "I need to get some rest this weekend."

"I don't make promsises," the SeaWing prince answered as he turned into the driveway of the palace. It was a semi-circle, with two guards standing at the door. He turned off the engine and got out from the car. We all did the same and stretched from being in the car for two hours.

As we got of luggage out, we heard the mansion entrance door open, and I turned my head to see Waterfall. She was wearing a grin as she approached us with Tsunami behind her.

"About time," Waterfall said in a stern tone, but she was smiling. "You should've been here hours ago."

"Sorry sis," Freakwave said with mock sincerity. "Galactic wouldn't get off his game."

"Coming from the dragon who hogged my Skybox all day," I responded, and the SeaWing princes giggled. I then stepped to Waterfall and held out the gift I got for her. She looked at me with a confused look, but accepted the present. "Go ahead, open it."

With a nod of thanks, she then used her talon to slice the wrapping paper and opened the top of the container. With a small gasp, she put her claw in and grabbed the present I gave her: a turquoise bracelet with five sapphires inbedded in it. She then look at me with a wide smiling and threw her arms around me.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you," she whispered in my ear, and I chuckled a little.

"Anything for my girlfriend."

With that, Waterfall put her claws on my face and pulled me towards her, locking us in a kiss. I heard my friends go "ooooo", but I didn't care. This was a great moment in my life.

She then pulled away from me, blushing a little. I gently took the bracelet from her and opened the lock to keep it on the wrist. Then, I gently grabbed her claw and put around her wrist. Closing it, I smiled at her again before she gave another hug the gratitude.

"Get a room, you two," Tsunami said, and we all laughed. Grabbing my suitcase, I followed the SeaWing princesses into the mansion, with my friends right behind me. They led us upstairs to all the guest bedrooms.

"You guys can pick a room," Tsunami told us. "Our friends are waiting for us in the main room, so be quick." My friends and I nodded as they went back downstairs.

"Go find your rooms," Freakwave ordered us, and we all just looked at him. "What?"

"Don't order us around ever again," Cel said. With that, Freakwave put his hands up surrender and backed away. "I call that one." he pointed to the room I was closest to and walked in it, closing the door behind him. I just looked at Starflight with a questioning look; he just shrugged.

Seeing a open room, I walked to it and close the door when I went through. I turned on the light to see a T.V. set up on the wall the bed was facing. _Sweet,_ I thought as I set the suitcase down and went right back out of my room. I met up with Freakwave, who was going to be our guide around the mansion, unfortunately.

Once we all came out from our rooms, we went downstairs to meet up with Waterfall, Tsunami, and their friends. Freakwave walked in first, followed by me, Cel, and Starflight. As I walked in, I saw six dragonesses (not including Tsunami and Waterfall) lounging around the main area of the palace. They all turned to look at us, curious. I recognized a few of the dragons: Sunny, Glory, and Fatespeaker. I saw a RainWing with vibrate pink scales, an orange SkyWing, and a teal colored SeaWing wearing two pearl bracelets on her left arm.

"This is awkward," I whispered to Cel, who nodded in agreement.

"Being the only male dragons in the room right now," Cel whispered back. "I couldn't agree more."

"Ladies," Freakwave announced, bowing to all the dragonesses. "I would like you all to meet Celsius, Starflight, and Galactic."

"You mean the one who survived that car crash?" the SkyWing dragoness asked.

"Yes, I do mean him," Freakwave responded with too much enthusiasm, making the SkyWing laugh.

"Hello everyone," I announced, waving. Cel and Starflight did the same thing and we went to find a seat. I took a chair that was next to Sunny, Starflight took a seat on the ground and rested his back on the couch, and Cel decided just to stand up. We all watched Freakwave, who was acting like a counselor to us.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves, one by one," Freakwave told us. "So who wants to go first?"

"How about the doofus who suggested it," Tsunami called from her seat, and she and her friends howled in laugher. The SeaWing prince just scowled at them.

"Fine," he huffed. "My name is Freakwave, nephew of Queen Coral and the brother of Waterfall: a possible heir to the throne. You happy?" Tsunami nodded, still laughing.

"I'm next!" the RainWing said excitedly. "My name is Graceful, and I go to Jade Mountain Academy. Nice to meet all of you!"

"I like the enthusiasm," Freakwave complimented, and Graceful giggled. "How about you?" He pointed to the SkyWing sitting on the coach.

"I guess," she mumbled. "My name is Summit, and I go to the SkyWing College near the palace." She looked at Fatespeaker, and the NightWing's eyes lit up.

"My name is Fatespeaker. I'm a NightWing, and I go to Jade Mountain... I'm also Starflight's girlfriend," she mumbled the last part, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Oooooo," we all went as Fatespeaker and Starflight's cheeks turned a crimson color. We then started to laugh, making Starflight get up and to walk out of the room, embarrassed.

"That was... exciting," Freakwave managed, then looked at his sister. "You're up."

"Okay," she responded, then turned to face all of us. "My name is Waterfall, and I'm am the sister of the annoying prince Freakwave. I go to Jade Mountain and, well, that's it."

"Not all of it," Freakwave snarked, receiving a pillow to the face and a glare by Waterfall. I chuckled as Freakwave stumbled a couple feet back, grasping the pillow that hit him in the snout. "Hey!"

"I know you," Waterfall growled. "Stay out of my personal life." The SeaWing princess looked at the teal SeaWing who was just watching the scene in amusement.

"Oh!" she suddenly said, realizing that it was her turn. "My name is Seashell, and I go to the Royal SeaWing Academy. My favorite color is teal, too."

"Nice to know," Freakwave informed. I gave him a skeptic look, _he usually doesn't say that to new dragons he meets._ Waterfall must've seen it to, because her eyebrow was raised as she stared at him. "IceWing, introduce yourself."

Cel looked at Freakwave disapprovingly, but he got off the wall he was leaning against. "My name is Celsius the IceWing. I am probably the only IceWing to be friends with a NightWing, too." He pointed to me, and I stood up.

"Hey," I said, and all eyes were on me now. "My name is Galactic, and I go to Jade Mountain. I am also the popular NightWing on the media right now with the whole 'miraculous car crash survivor.'" I did the last part in air quotes, earning a few giggles from the dragonesses. I grinned at them as I sat down.

 _This is going to be an epic weekend,_ I thought to myself as Freakwave started to talk again. This time, we all listened to them. Starflight came back into the room, with a light shade of red on his face, still. I rested my claws behind my head as Freakwave started to tell a story to us.

 **Chapter 18 done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one. Also, tell me if you come up with a better ship name of Galactic x Waterfall.**

 **Zmike6**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers, I hope that you are liking the story so far. I'm sorry for taking so long on Chapter 19.**

 **Guest: This is before Darkstalker, which is coming in the future. I know what I'm doing, trust me. How do you want me to spice things up? Do you want more fighting? Romance? Make sure you tell me in the reviews.**

 **Electro blitz: If you give me the information for the OC, I'll see where I can put the character in the storyline.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I was in my guest bedroom, watching a show. It was a long day with meeting the other dragons and telling stories about our different adventures. I even told them about the big car crash; and they were quite shocked.

I was currently watching a show about the history of the Scorching. It was pretty interesting as I turned up the volume a bit. In the middle of the show, I heard a knock on my door.

 _It's like midnight,_ I thought, frowning, but got up to answer it anyways. Getting off the bed, I made a beeline for the door and opened it. I was a bit surprised when I saw Waterfall standing there, looking at me in the eye.

"Sorry if I woke you," she said apologetically, looking a bit embarrassed. "But I needed to talk to you about something."

"Okay... ," I responded, confused. _Are things about to get weird?_ "Come inside." She stepped inside and I closed the door. Turning on the light, I went to my bed and sat on it. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About Silt," she answered in a serious manner. "He's trying to get you in prison or worse. It would be horrifying to me if something happened to you. Don't you think we should go after him?"

"How would I know where he is right now," I told her. "He just kills a dragon and vanishes, one bi-monthly. It would be impossible to find him before he kills another dragon. Let's just have the authorities handle it."

"I don't trust that the authorities will catch him."

"Well, maybe you don't trust them, but you have to trust me."

"Are you sure this is the right move to take?"

"Positive. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

She looked at her claws sheepishly. "I'm not able to sleep. I've been having nightmares about something bad happening to you. I can't them out of my head, no matter how hard I try to make them go away. She shuddered after she said, as if she was in the freezing weather. "Mind if I stay for a little bit so I can get rid of the thoughts?"

"No," I responded, smiling to her. I put a claw on her shoulder and looked at her, and she looked up to return the gaze. Her beautiful emerald eyes looked through me, and I could see the gratitude in them. "I don't mind. Besides, I need some company while I'm here. It's also nice to know you care for me."

She gave me a small punch to the shoulder before hugging me. "Thank you," she said gratefully, then made her way to the bed. She laid on her back, wings folded, and watched the show I was watching. I joined her, lying on the opposite side of the bed. We watched the T.V. in silence for about half an hour before I decided to start a conversation.

"How's you break been going?" I asked her. Waterfall was startled by the sudden words and turned her head slightly to look at me.

"It's been okay," she murmured back. "It was stressful the first few days, getting everything organized. After that, it kind of got boring without being able to see you." She softly spoke the last part, but I was able to catch it.

"So you missed me?" I said, giving her a grin. Her cheeks got red when I asked her the question.

"I guess," she responded, smiling back at me.

"Well, for me" I started. "Christmas break kind of got boring without being able to see you, too." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush more. Then her light up scales flashed, all at once. I closed my eyes momentarily at the sudden brightness. We were now much closer to each other. I put my arm around her shoulders to make her more comfortable. She leaned into my chest as she continued to watch the show.

Then, my head filled with sudden pain, as if I had it being clawed by one hundred IceWings. With a gasp of pain, I put my claws to my head as I closed my eyes. I turned into my pillow as my mind felt like it was going to explode.

"Galactic?" I heard Waterfall ask me, worried, but her talking faded as my vision turned black. "What's wrong?" I felt her grab me, shaking me a lightly.

 _Everything! My head! My eyes!_ I tried to say it to her, but I couldn't find my voice. I them let out a cry of agony as all the sound around me went quiet, leaving me in the darkness. The last thing I heard from Waterfall was her screaming for help, running out of the room.

 **...**

 _I was able to open my eyes, but the first thing I knew was that I wasn't in my room anymore. Looking around, I realized I was in a warehouse. Lights were shining strongly, making any trace of darkness disappear. A few pillars held up the building, but they looked old and out of date. The metal walls were rusted with many small gaps, showing nothing but desert and sky. Boxes were covered in dust and the floor was littered with debris. Shelves were empty, except for the few pieces of paper on each of the rows._

Where am I, _was I all thought as I finally heard footsteps behind. I turned my head, only to see my old enemy. Silt was standing before, with a knife in his claw. If looks could kill, I would be a pulp of bones and blood from the way he was glaring at me. He was also smiling hysterically as he inspected the weapon._

 _"If it isn't the life ruiner," he announced to me, growling. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."_

 _"What do you want?" I demanded, getting into a defensive position in case he decided to attack. "Why are you still holding that one day to me?"_

 _"It's the day where my life went downhill," he answered, glowering at me. He made slow steps around me, forming a circle. "It's the day to where I became a criminal, and it was because of you."_

 _"I didn't do anything to you," I responded. "You ruined your life because of the decisions **you** made!"_

 _He growled at me as he looked behind him and nodded his head. In moments, two of his thug friends came out with the dragon I loved, Waterfall. She was in a unconscious state, with dried blood around the wound on the side of her head. I took a step forward growling, and he responded by grabbing the SeaWing princess. Taking her like a hostage, he put the knife on her throat, putting contact on the scales.  
_

 _"Stop!" I yelled at him, and he smiling smugly. "Leave her out of this!"  
_

 _"Oh, I will," he responded dryly. "If you're willing to trade places with her."_

 _As he said this, I saw that Waterfall shook her head lightly and looked up slowly at me. Her eyes were filled with fear, but she mouthed to me "don't do it!". I hesistated, mainly because I knew he wouldn't keep his deal on letting her go. If I gave myself over, he would still keep Waterfall as a prisoner, and possibly to things I couldn't imagine to her. I also wanted her to be safe, far away from the place we stood. "No, I know you won't turn her over."_

 _"Well, say goodbye to your love," he sneered as he suddenly took the knife off her neck, and stabbed her in the side. Her eyes widened in pain, unable to scream out in agony. She collapsed to the floor, breathing shallowly._

 _"NO!" I roared as Silt lunged for me. I felt hatred erupt into my scales as he tried to cut me open with his claws. He almost hit his target, but I was able to grab his wrist just in time before it impaled me. I turned it upwards, and he let out a cry in pain at the sudden painful move. I then kicked him in the snout, and he collapsed onto his friends, knocking them uncouscouis. I lunged in the air, with my metal claw aimed for his heart. Silt barely had time register his thoughts as I brought the metal claw down into his chest. I dug in, and his eyes went wide. He gasped for air as I dug in deeper into his chest. I didn't rip out his heart, however. After a minute of digging, I took my metal claw, which was now covered in blood, out of the wound I made. It was justice for him to die of blood loss._

 _Getting off the MudWing, I bolted over to where Waterfall lay. Kneeling down beside her, she looked at me with sadness filling her eyes as tears ran down her face. I took my right claw in hers to give her comfortable. I put my metal claw on the knife in her side, and slowly pulled it out._ _She gasped in pain, and squeezed on my metal claw._

 _"Stay calm," I whispered, trying to reassure her. As soon as it started, the knife was out of her side, and blood was oozing out of the wound. "Oh shit." I looked around frantically for something to put pressure on the wound. Finding a towel in a wooden box by me, I applied pressure to the blood spot. She cried out in pain as I continued to put more pressure on it._

 _"It's going to be alright," I reassured her, and she nodded faintly. "You're going to live." Grabbing another towel out of the box, I wrapped it around her waist tightly so the bleeding would stop. It only took a few minutes, but it did the job._

 _"Galactic," she rasped, coughing._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _I smiled to her, but it soon turned into a hug. I closed my eyes as tears of joy formed. "I thought I lost you the moment you fell to the ground."_

 _She patted my back, and I squeezed tighter. We laid there together for a long time, oblivious to anything else that was going on._

 ** _..._**

I woke up with a gasp, collecting all the fresh air I could. My eyes darted around the room, my room. There was no one dying, no blood, no warehouse, everything was just fine. _If none of that happened? Then what was that? A vision?_ Millions of questions were going through my brain. I sat up in my bed, and stared at the wall in front of me. _What is going on with me?_

"Galactic?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Celsius standing to my right, leaning against the wall. "Oh man, you're awake."

"What... happened?" I asked him.

"Well," he started, "everything was confusing at first for me, but Waterfall came running out of your room screaming for help. She said that you lost consciousness, or blacked out, she didn't know. We got a nurse in the room to see what was going on, but she didn't know either. Everyone is worried for you right now. They're waiting downstairs, trying to pass the time. Do you remember anything?"

"Not too much after I went out, but I was at this warehouse," I explained to him all the details I could remember about the stabbing, the fight with Silt, and saving Waterfall. He had a deep thinking expression as I told him all of this. After I told him the whole story, I sat there, waiting for a response from him.

"I think what that might've been," the IceWing said after a minute. "Did it feel real to you?"

"Yes," I responded, "I felt the blood when I looked and felt Waterfall's wound. It also felt real that I killed Silt."

"If you add all that stuff up," Cel started to me, and I listened intently. "Then in might've been a vision of the future."

"But I thought only NightWings born under at least one of the moons would be able see them," I responded, confused. As I pieced together the possibilities, my eyes widened. "Does that mean-"

"You were born under a full moon," Cel finished for me. I just sat there shocked. "We have to keep this to ourselves, we don't want to cause mass panic from the SeaWing Queen," Cel ordered, getting off the wall, walking to the door. "Do you want to rest some more or come downstairs?"

"I'm coming," I responded to him, and he nodded, leaving the door open as he went downstairs. I got up from the bed and went out the door, following him. As I got downstairs, I saw eleven pairs of eyes focused on me. I scanned around the room as I walked in. I stood in the middle of all the dragons that I met when we first arrived. I looked at them shyly, mainly because it was a little uncomfortable being the center of attention. Suddenly, I was tackled by a blue blur. It took me seconds to refocus as I looked down to see Waterfall wrapped around me, her head in my chest.

"I thought something horrfying happened to you," she told me, choking back a sob. "I thought I lost you."

"Hey," I said, patting her back, and she squeezed tighter. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"We're happy to see you okay, Galactic," Tsunami said a couple feet away from us. Sunny stood next to her, and nodded, smiling as wide as possible.

"We thought something horrible happened you," Seashell told me. "We all got worried, Waterfall the most." She flashed a grin at Waterfall, who gave her one right back.

"Now we got all of that out of the way," Freakwave said from the back. "Let's play a game to pass the time."

"How about truth or dare?" Graceful suggested. We all agreed to the idea (Cel and Summit muttered how stupid the game was) and Graceful decided to start it off.

"Freakwave, truth of dare?" she asked the SeaWing prince.

"I guess I can go with dare," he responded, and Graceful silently cheered to herself.

"I dare you to kiss the dragon you have a crush on."

Freakwave immediately became silent as his eyes darted around the room. As he did this, I noticed that he settled his eyes on the teal SeaWing dragoness. I grinned in amusement as he slowly went over to Seashell. She looked at him, confused, but before she could react, Freakwave leaned in and kissed her right on the snout. His cheeks became a crimson color as he went back to his spot. Seashell sat there, shocked, but then smiled lovingly at him, blushing more than the SeaWing prince. The dragonesses giggled and murmured to each other.

"Okay, my turn," Freakwave announced, looking at Summit. She then sat up, fully aware she was about to be asked the same question Graceful asked to Freakwave. "Summit, truth or dare?"

"Since SkyWings are the dominate dragon, dare," she announced, stretching her wings. I had to admit that she looked menacing, but I wasn't easily scared.

"I dare you to... ," he trailed off, thinking. After a few moments, he brightened up. "To say 'I love RainWings' after each sentence you say."

She immediately glared at the SeaWing, "I hate you, a lot. I love RainWings. Now it's my turn, I love RainWings." I muffled a laugh, but the other dragons were giggling, mostly Graceful, though.

"Tsunami," the SkyWing announced, "truth or dare? I love RainWings."

"Dare," she responded. Summit immediately smiled evilly at the SeaWing. "I got a bad feeling about this." Summit went over to the SeaWing and whispered a command in her ear. After she was finished, Tsunami looked at her with a disgusted look as the SkyWing laughed. "I'll be back."

 **...**

Two hours passed as we continued to play the same game. As Seashell was in the middle of explaining what Starflight had to do, the mansion doorbell rang. The sound of bells filled the whole room, and Tsunami went to get it.

Tsunami said we had to wait until something arrived so she could do it, so I guessed that the "something" arrived. After half a minute, Tsunami was leading a black dragon to the room, but I knew the dragon. It was Deathbringer, and he clearly looked confused on why he was there.

"What's he doing here," Glory demanded to the SeaWing princess, who just grinned.

"To do this," Tsunami responded, then grabbed Deathbringer, and kissed him directly. Deathbringer's eyes went wide, clearly shocked on what was going on, but Glory was a completely different story. Her scales were turning from her normal green to red, a bloody, dark red. Her eyes stared murderously at Tsunami, who finally pulled away from Deathbringer. When she glanced at the furious RainWing, she bolted down the hallway, and Glory ran after her.

"I will kill you!" we heard Glory scream, making us cringe back in fear. The only one who was having any amusement at this was, of course, Summit. She was laughing her head off, and we looked at her.

"Really?" Sunny asked the SkyWing. "That dare was kind of low."

Fatespeaker nodded. "Yeah, that dare was kind of dark."

Suddenly Tsunami came in, followed by a very mad RainWing being held back by Deathbringer. Tsunami looked at Glory smugly, only to receive a glare.

"Glory, it was the dare Summit made me do," Tsunami stated to her, and the RainWing calmed down a little. "I would never take Deathy away from you." The black and pink NightWing blushed as we all chuckled.

"Hey!" Deathbringer called to her. "No one but Glory can call me that!"

"Whatever," Tsunami responded waving him off. "Now it's my turn."

"But I was in the middle of-" Seashell started, but suddenly quieted down from the look Tsunami was giving her.

"Hmmm," she thought, then slowly turned to Waterfall. "Waterfall, truth or dare?"

"I dare you to play Seven minutes in heaven with Galactic," she told her cousin, who immediately blushing. I started to blush, too, as my friends pushed me towards my girlfriend. I stumbled a little bit and almost fell, but Waterfall caught me. We gazed at each other as the others encouraged us to play the little game. I knew about the game, and I was too shy or too much of a loser in high school to play it.

"Come on, Greenie," Waterfall told me with a friendly smile. She grabbed my arm and started walking upstairs.

"Greenie?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she led the way.

"Since you have neon green scales, I think the name is cute," she said, grinning. "Mind if you I call you that."

"Not at all."

 **...**

Our snouts were pressed together, locked in a deep kiss. My hands were around her waist and her were around my neck. We were standing in her walk in closet with the lights turned off, but it didn't matter to Waterfall, who could see in the dark.

We then pulled apart and took as much oxygen as we could from the air. I felt her breath brush over me as she gulped in more air. After a few seconds of collecting air, we pressed our mouths together again, and stayed locked for the next minute. Once it was over, I pulled away from her as she put her head on my chest.

"Waterfall?"

"Yes, Galactic?"

"Would you like to go the Christmas dance with me?"

The response I got was another kiss from her. My arms tightened around her waist. I didn't want this moment to end, but seven minutes was almost up. We continued the kiss until the timer we set on my watch beeped. We immediately broke apart, and I got one answer from me.

"I would love to."

 **There you go! Another chapter is finished. I blame school for keeping me from getting this done, but I get out in two weeks, so be ready for more chapters!**

 **Thank you Electro for coming up with a better ship name for Galactic x Waterfall: Galactifall. The second 'c' is missing just in case any of you didn't catch it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the next one. BYYEEE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers, I am sorry for not getting another chapter done soon enough. I will try to get new chapters done as soon as possible for your enjoyment. Now let's start the chapter.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

"Thanks for the ride, Freakwave," I thanked him, getting out of the car. It was a nice sunny day in the desert region of Pyrrhia, and I wish everyday could be like it. The warmth of the sun gave me the motivation to do anything. It was a good day for that, because I had way too many errands to run before the dance.

"No problem," he responded, then in a matter of seconds, he was gone, leaving me at the building I needed to get to. I turned around to see the automobile garage, where my Trion was getting rebuilt. A day after we got back from the weekend at SeaWing mansion, I got a phone call that my car was ready to be picked up. I was busy for the next couple of days, so I had to wait until the day of the Christmas dance to get it.

I walked to the building, and opened the door. Walking inside to the front desk, I was greeted by MudWing I always thought as a really good friend. It was Clay, the biggest dragon in my high school. He was the best dragon to be friends with; one being that he would never tease or make fun of other dragons. Another thing was that he was protective of his friends. I was thankful when he was able to scatter the bullies whenever he saw me getting picked on.

Clay was an orphaned dragon from his hatching, separated from his siblings. He didn't know how it happened, but he wasn't able to find his sibs until a couple years later. He and I were best friends in sophomore year at high school, but then he got a job at the auto repair shop and had to drop out of school. We still talked to each other; whenever I needed my car fixed up.

"Hey Clay," I said happily, holding out a claw for him. He grinned at me from across the main desk and took the claw into his and shook it. He squeezed a little bit too much, and I thought my metal claw was going to crumple under the pressure.

"It's nice to see you again, Galactic," he responded, and walked out of where the main desk entrance was. He gestured me to follow him to the garage, and I complied without question. He led the way through the door from the office to the garage, which was more like a warehouse. Cars of all sorts were around the garage, either being taken apart so the different parts could be resold to those who needed it, or just getting repaired from minor car crashes.

"How bad of shape was my car in?" I asked him as we walked to the other side of the garage. Slowing his pace, he sighed and looked at me.

"We thought it was going to be irrepairable," he explained to me. "One door was completely torn off, and the other was barely hanging on the frame. It took a little bit, but the car made it. I even got a surprise for you." He then started to walk faster again, and I scrambled after him.

 _What kind of surprise?_ I thought, as I looked around. As we got to the end of the garage, there was an item the shape of my car, but was underneath a gray covering. Clay walked to the car, and put his talons on the cloth, ready to pull it off. I was kind of excited to see what the surprise was.

"I had enough spare time to give your car a custom paint job. It took the help of some of my fellow workers, but we got it done," he told me, and pulled off the covering. My jaw dropped when I saw the design.

Neon green paint covered the top of the car from front to back. There were also stripes of the same color on the side, making the car have a neon green and black color. The best part was the emblem. There was a picture of a NightWing in mid-attack. It's claws were outstretched, as if it was ready for the kill. It's mouth was spread open, showing the white gleaming, sharp teeth. A flame was also coming within in the mouth of the dragon. The dragon was surrounded by a neon circle and the word "Galactic" painted above the circle in neon, too.

"This is so cool!" I said in disbelief. I looked at Clay, who was enjoying the moment of me gawking at his design. I leaned my head forward to get a better view at the design. After I inspected the paint job, I gave Clay and big bear hug. "You know you didn't have to do this for me. It must of took a long time to finish."

"Oh, it did. Besides, making that kind of decal makes you very hungry," he said, rubbing his stomach. We both chuckled as I let go of him. He both knew about Clay's frequent food craving. He ate about every thirty minutes, making school an utter hell for him, since he couldn't eat during class. "Oh, how has Starflight been doing?"

"He's well, and misses you a little," I responded, and he nodded.

"I wish I could see him again, but I have my hands busy right now," he told me, gesturing to all the broken vehicles. I saw one missing the front axel, and another had no back bumper. "Maybe I can visit in the summer."

"That sounds good," I told him, but then looked at the car. "You got the keys to it?" He grinned, opening his right claw that I didn't noticed that was balled up into a fist. He held his talons up to reveal the car keys. I took then without hesistation, and looked at him gratefully.

"Be careful," he told me as I unlocked the car. "Don't do anymore street racing. I don't want to see you, and more importantly, that car hurt." I chuckled as he looked at me sternly.

"Don't worry," I responded, still laughing. "I'm just grateful to have a car to take my date to the Christmas dance."

Clay looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Who's the lucky dragoness?"

"A SeaWing princess called Waterfall," I responded, getting into the driver seat. "She is the best thing that could ever happen to me."

"Royalty, eh?"

"Let's change the subject. How is Peril doing?"

That seemed like a sensitive topic to go to, but it was too late. Clay looked sadly at the ground before looking back at me. "The doctors are close to finding a cure for her, but right now she still can't go anywhere besides her own bedroom, which is all stone."

"I hope she gets cured of her fire scales," I told Clay, "and I'm sorry for bringing up the subject."

"No. No, it's alright. I needed someone to talk about that anyways," he responded, waving off my apology. He the formed a grin on his face. "Make sure you don't scare off your date."

"Ha ha ha," I laughed in a mock expression. "You're hilarious."

"I know I am. But still, have a good time."

I placed the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine hummed to life in an instant, and the garage door in front was being opened by Clay. After the door reached the top of the building, I eased on the gas petal, and I was off to get back to my dorm.

 **(A few hours later...)**

I was standing in front of the SeaWing mansion, waiting for Waterfall to answer the door. As I waited, I was being watched by two suspicious guards who eyed from time to time. It wasn't the best feeling in the world. I had washed up for the dance half an hour ago, so I was ready.

I looked nervously at the guards as I waited in front of the two decorated doors. After about a few minutes, the door finally opened, revealing the SeaWing princess I was waiting for.

She was drop dead beautiful with her polished, deep blue scales that made the moonlight shine off her. Her emerald green eyes were looking into mine, and her smile was as great as ever.

"Your highness," I said dryly, holding out my metal claw to her. She rolled her eyes, still smiling, but accepted with no hesitation. We held each other's claw as I led her to the passenger side of the Trion. Opening the door, I ushered her inside the vehicle, and waiting until her body was inside. Closing the door, I made my way to the other side of the car and got into the vehicle as well.

"I see you got your car rebuilt... and repainted," she told me as I put the key into the ignition.

"You like the paint job?" I asked curiously, and she nodded slightly.

"It's good, but I would have preferred if it was a SeaWing painted on the side."

We both laughed softly before I started driving. I guided the car out of the mansion driveway, and we were off to the dance. As I drove the car, Waterfall looked out the window to see if she could see anything different.

"Waterfall?"

"Yeah, Galactic."

"I need to tell you something important," I started as she looked at me intently, not wanting to miss a word I say. "When I was still unconscious, I had a vision of Silt holding you hostage, with a knife to your throat. You looked awful in that vision, too. Your scales were dried up and you had a big wound to your head." I then eased off the gas as I approached a red light.

"Go on." I took a look at her, and she looked worried about what I was saying.

"He wanted to trade you for me, and I said no, knowing that he would just still keep you prisoner. So, he stabbed you."

She then blurted out: "What are you trying to say?" The light turned green and I pressed down on the gas, accelerating to thirty miles per hour in a moment.

"I'm saying that we aren't safe to let the authorities handle the situation," I told her as I took a right. "I have to hunt for him myself."

"No way," she interjected immediately. "I am not letting you go after the MudWing that wants you dead, I'll tell my Aunt about your vision, and she'll have the elite SeaWing force after him."

I nodded, but I still wasn't certain that I would be safe. "But what if-"

"Let's just enjoy the night," she interrupted me, not wanting for the moment to be ruined. She looked more serious since I told her about the vision.

"I'm sorry about bringing the topic up," I immediately apologize, but was responded by a hug and a small smile.

"You don't have to apologize, but let's not talk about the vision tonight." I nodded, reassuring her that I wouldn't speak of the topic until tomorrow.

"Alright, then. We arrived," I announced as I pulled into the parking lot at Jade Mountain. I pulled into my normal spot, making it to where we had to walk a little farther, but it was closer to our dorms. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded with a grin as she got out of the car. I did the same thing and we went side by side as we walked to the basketball stadium, with my right wing covering her from the cold breeze of the night. We held claws and walked close to each as we made our way to our destination.

 **(Celsius's POV)**

It was still six in the evening, so I decided to walk through the Pyrrhia mall. Since I didn't have a date to the dance, I chose not to go. My friends told me I was going to miss out on so much, but I ignored them. It was better to be at the mall, looking through the different stores than to be watching my friends dancing with their dates, making me depressed because I didn't have a date.

 _I am also still thinking about Owl,_ I thought to myself, walking into another section of the mall. As I walked, I found myself going to the gaming store without even thinking about it.

 _Gives me something to make time go faster._ I shrugged to myself as I walked in. Immediately going to the games for Skybox, I browsed through the different titles. There was a sword fighting game, but I wasn't too good at melee. The game next to it was a apocalyptic survival game, which caught my interest. I took the game off the shelf and looked on the back. As I looked at it, someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch..." I trailed off as I looked who ran into me. _No way._ It was the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid from the trial. She looked at me sheepishly with her yellow eyes. A million different emotions were going through me right now.

"Sorry," she said in a soft tone. "I was in a hurry to get a game for a friend."

"It's fine," I replied as we looked at each other. We stood silent for a couple seconds before I decided to end it. "This is awkward."

She giggled at the statement, and I smiled gleefully. "Yes it is, but I think we need to introduce ourselves properly."

"Okay, my name is Celsius, the IceWing that defended Galactic in the trial," I stated as she continued to look at me. "What's your name?"

"I am Owl," she told me. "I am an IceWing/SkyWing hybrid, but you probably know that already."

"Owl. That's a nice name," I complimented, holding out my claw. She took the claw in her grasp and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

Then a thought appeared in my head. There was a chance that I could get to know her more. "So... are you in a rush somewhere, or just passing time."

"I'm passing time right now, mainly because I need to get away from the Ice Kingdom," she responded. "Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit," I answered.

"I would like to do that." She then started to ask me questions from the trial, and we walked out of the store to the food court. One of the questions was how I knew that the scales were painted. Another was why I decided to defend Galactic. I explained to her our past, meeting up the one day in high school, and doing many different things after that.

"I thought it wasn't possible for IceWings and NightWings to be friends," she said, frowning at me. I shrugged in response and kept on walking to the food court.

"You hungry?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning," she responded. "I could eat a polar bear right now."

"Same."

We went to the fast food restaurant that had a variety of different foods. Owl got a hawk to eat and I got a seal. Going to the cash register, she took out her wallet in a bag around her neck.

"No, I'll pay for it, Owl," I told her, getting mine out. She then gazed up at me with an eyebrow raised, probably wondering why I said that all of a sudden.

"It's alright, I can pay for my own," she responded as she took out her some money, but I was already paying for the food. She looked up and gave me a frown. "Why are you paying for me?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do," I responded. _And I also love you._ She went silent as she murmured "okay" and took her food to a table. I followed her with my meal and we sat down. We ate in silence as the surrounding sounds of chattering and laughing took place around us. After a few minutes, we finished our meals and started off into the mall again.

As we walked, we talked to each other about different things that happened in our lives. We exchanged and laughed at each other's jokes. I was having a great time, but then I was blindsided by a question that came out of nowhere.

"Cel, I need to ask you something?" She looked at the ground nervously, making circles with her talons on the floor. Immediately, a feeling of worry shot through my body as I responded.

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, as a friend. You seem like a very nice dragon to hang out with. Why do you ask?"

She looked the looked at the ground as she closed her eyes, and she held back what seemed like a sob. "Well, I kind of have a rough life. The dragonesses at my high school call me a weirdo and a abomination, saying that I will never get a friend. Then all the male dragons don't leave me alone with their flirting, then they just call me rude things when I say no to them."

"Why haven't you told the teachers about that?"

"That's the thing, since the orders IceWings have a bad relationship with NightWings, they don't listen and give me more work than the others to do. Sometimes I get sent to the principal for no reason, then he forces me to leave the school for the day."

"That's awful! But what do NightWings have to do with them hating you."

She looked at me with her yellow eyes as tears fell from them. "Haven't you seen the underside of my wings?"

"No, mainly because you always fold them under your body," I answered, and she unfurled her wings, revealing the night sky. I gasped a little, not realizing that she was also part NightWing. I put the pieces of the puzzle together, and thought of the horrible reason why they hated her. "They hate you because your part NightWing."

She nodded, before breaking down into tears and sobbing. As if my body was on autopilot, I put a wing around her, trying to comfort the best I could. She leaned into my shoulder, shocking me for a moment.

"It's going to be okay," I reassured her, and the tears slowly stopped and the sobbing receded. "How did you make it through those horrible times?"

"I have a friend named Snowdrop," she responded, tears still coming down, but not as much. I took my left claw and wiped one off her cheek, and she looked at me, smiling. "She help me get through them, mainly because of her mother."

"Wait, your friend is a-"

"Daughter of Queen Glacier, yes," she responded and she leaned in closer. "But let's change the subject. I need to tell you the real reason everyone hates me except my friends."

"I thought it was because of being part NightWing."

"No," she looked at me fearfully, as if I was going to be horrible like all the other dragons. "It's not because I am part NightWing."

"It's because I have the powers of one."

 **Chapter 20 done, thankfully. I hope you guys were able to wait about a week for a new chapter. Please tell me if anything is getting confusing, and I will explain to you. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will see you in the next one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Before we begin this chapter, I just want to thank all of you who like and are supporting the story; I wouldn't be able to do it without you guys. All my testing is done (besides a History one we might not get at all). Now, on to the chapter. Wait.**

 **Guest: I give you and big round of applause of thinking of that ship and having the courage to say (type) it out loud.**

 **New ship name: Celsius x Owl: Owlsius.**

 ***dabs* Okay on with the chapter.**

 **Contains a spoiler from Talons of Power.**

 **(Celsius's POV)**

My mind was now spinning, and all control in my legs were lost. I stumbled back, dazed about what she just told me. Nearby dragons walking by gave me concerned and confused looks before walking away. Owl looked at me with a panicked expressions and scrambled towards me. Tears were now pouring out of her eyes, as if she just done something horrible.

 _Can she read minds? If so, what has she heard?_ I clutched my head, wanting to take back all the horrible things I might've thought while hanging out with her. How I make fun of other dragons that look like spoiled dragonets, and other things that make me like a jerk. _Most of all, did she hear that I love her?_

"Yes," she responded in a choked voice. "I have a mind reading power." She began to sob as I stared at her, shocked. "Go ahead, call me a monster, a demon, an unnatural creature." She looked at me with a pained expression, waiting for a response, but there was nothing coming from me. She looked at me for a few seconds before to walking away slowly.

Watching her go, I started to panic because it might be the last time I would ever see here again. I tried to call out, but I couldn't find my voice; but I could use my mind. _Wait!_ I screamed in my head, causing her to flinch and turn back to meet my eyes. Her sad, golden eyes studied me, wanting to know why I was trying to get her attention. _Why would I call you any of those? I think you are an amazing dragon that's misunderstood._

She began to walk slowly back to me, and I continued. I had to admit, it was kind of creepy talking to someone through your head, but I couldn't find my voice right now. I gazed at her in a encouraging way, wanting to get her hopes up.

"The IceWings at my high school think I'm a monster, wouldn't you feel the same, since your one too?"

 _I'm not one to judge dragons just by how they were born and how other dragons think of them. I only judge them by personality and kindness; and you are a perfect mixture of both._

As I thought this, it took a few seconds before the tears stopped from her eyes and I saw her blush at the compliment. I grinned at her, mentally cheering. "Thank you Celsius, but one more thing?" She took a step towards me, and I felt a little thread of anxiety of through me.

 _Yes._

"Why do you love me? We only met officially about twenty minutes ago," she asked through concern, but I was already giving her the answer.

 _You are a beautiful, well gifted, kind dragon that shouldn't be bullied or harmed by any other. I want to help you get through your tough life, even if you don't feel the same way about me. Do you?_

"I kind of felt the same way when I first saw you, but I wasn't sure if I should trust my feelings, since I've been down paths of being rejected. Now, I know my answer." She pulled me to her and she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and her head on it. I was shocked for a moment, but then hugged her back. We stayed like his for a few seconds before we both let go of each other. She looked at me, her tears were gone and her smile was wide. "I knew you were different."

I laughed and she beamed. "Want to look around?" I asked, and she "yes" with no hesistation. As we walked down one of the big hallways, I put one of my wings around her, and she leaned in slightly to me, but I suddenly saw worry written across her face.

"Celsius?"

"Yeah, Owl?"

"I need to tell you something; something I have never told to anyone but my best friend and parents." She stopped walking and gazed at me, and I returned the stare.

"I am also a animus." She looked at me, expecting me to push her away, and be angry with her, but that was not how I felt. She then gave me a confused expression, as if I should've been running away from fear. Before she could act, I cut her off. I took hold of her talons.

"Like I said," I said dryly. "I am not one to judge by how dragons were born and how others feels about them."

She gave me a wide smile... then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before giving me a quick hug. "Thank you, but I'm not sure I want to go into a relationship just yet. Can we just be friends for right now? Oh! Don't worry, I trust you, but it would be kind of awkward going into a relationship with a dragon I barely know." She read my mind on the last part, but I knew she just wanted to be cautious on who she dates, considering there were dragons out there who wanted to use her.

I nodded. "Friends," I agreed with a smile, knowing that it was better to take things slowly. And with that, went started walking down the hallway with my wing around her. We started talking about our ordinary lives, about our parents and the crazy things we saw over the years. Eventually, she told me she had a YouTube channel with around four million subscribers. I was so caught up with the fact that I accidentally thought about Galactic and with him being the biggest YouTuber in Pyrrhia. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked like she about to faint. She stumbled a little, but regained her balance quickly.

"Oh no," I thought aloud. "Shouldn't have thought about that."

"Y-your friends w-with h-him," she stuttered, and I had no other choice but to nod. "Wow." She stumbled again, catching me for balance. I felt my nerves shoot with excitement as she touched me with her talons, but I shook it off for now. I was scared that she might pass out, I hurried over to a bench and set her down carefully on it. Sitting next to her, I watched her carefully as she clutched her head. It was now a situation that would probably take about a couple hours to explain. _I hope Galactic is having fun where he is._

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" she asked me, looking light-headed.

"Would you want to go to some random dragon and say 'hey! I'm friends with the most popular dragon in the world' when he wants you to keep it a secret?"

"Point taken." I watched as she got up off the bench, wobbling a little. Immediately, I came to her side to act as a temporarily support system, but she shook me off with her wing. "I can handle myself, but if we are going to be in a relationship later, we need to tell each other everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything, he was my role model when I was younger. He was the reason why I got into YouTube." She looked at me, pleading through her eyes.

"Fine," I answered giving in, and she silently cheered as I started walking towards the exit of the mall. "It all started when he invited me to his house..."

 **(Freakwave's POV [first one ever!])**

I was just hanging out in my dorm, playing my guitar. No one really knows I can play except my roommate: my cousin Turtle. It wasn't surprising that I got a family member as a dorm mate, considering the extended family is HUGE. Turtle was in the room, too, because he didn't get a date.

 _Nerd,_ I thought as I strummed the strings, Turtle listened thoughtfully. The reason I didn't go to the dance was easy: Seashell was visiting her family, who lived quite a bit away. I was currently playing a song I made up, but didn't make any lyrics. _I should do that next,_ I thought as I finished the song. Turtle gave me a sarcastic round of applause as I grinned and bowed to him. He was sitting on his bed, looking at his golden armband he made a couple years back.

"How'd you like it?" I asked him, and he looked up at the ceiling, nodding thoughtfully.

"It was okay," he responded, and I raised my eyebrow at him. "You need some percussion. You know, drums?" I gave him a scowl and he just looked down at his armband again, as if it did something magical.

Speaking of magical, Turtle was also an animus **(this story is when Turtle didn't enchant Anemone [sorry if I spoiled Talons of Power for you])** , but he didn't want dragons to know about it, especially his mother. When the Royal SeaWing Family found out that Fathom was an animus, Queen Coral treated him like a king, but she just wanted to use his power for herself and the palace. Great Aunt Lagoon was the same, but kicked Fathom out of the mansions and palaces when he denied to stay away from Indigo, a low-born SeaWing. I met Indigo personally, and she was a nice dragon who looked out for Fathom.

I scoffed. "Says the dragon who knows nothing about music." He shrugged, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. "You need to go to the gym."

"Shut up," he responded, slightly annoyed by my comment. Yes, Turtle was a plump SeaWing, and I gave him a ton of shit on that. He liked to eat sweets and lay on the couch. He got tired easily and was always sore at the end of the day. "Now leave me to peace."

"Fine," I said in a autistic voice, and he just shook his head disappointingly. Walking out the room, I decided to explore the Music Department Building. I walked down the hallway and to the exit of the Silver Winglet building. The moon was amazing in the night sky tonight. I took a little while to gaze at it in awe, and a few dragons gave me weird looks as they passed by. There were couples going to the basketball stadium for the Christmas dance. _Galactic better enjoy this night with my sister._

After a few minutes, I started to walk to the building. It was only a matter of minutes before I reached my destination. My talons made a low tap sound against the glass as I opened the door. The hallway on the building was bright with the lights shining every few yards of each other. There was no sound in the building, though.

I looked from room to room curiously. One room was full of wind instruments for operas. Another had guitars in there, with music notes on the board and a small message that said "Iguana was here".

Walking further down the hallway, I heard a strange noise, which I figured out to be the beating of drums. Slowly walking towards the cause of the sound, I saw the light in the room through the window. The light dimly shone out into the hallway, and I breathed slowly. _Would I get in trouble if a teacher saw me here?_ I peeked into the window, and saw a SandWing beating against the drums with his sticks in his claws. He had black orbs that focused on the drumset in front of him and a gold earring on his left ear. His wings were folded back, staying out of the way. The light in the room were reflecting off his pale yellow scales, as he began to beat the drum rapidly. I didn't noticed until after half a minute that he was using his tail barb on the bass drum below him. I also noticed that he was sweating a whole ton, as if he's been here for hours.

His claws were flying across the drumset as he beat to the tone of the song that was playing on the radio. He was panting as he continued to play with no sign of pausing. I peeked and watched for a minute before I heard a _crack_ sound and a yell of frustration. I didn't notice I was dozing off until I bolted awake and looked inside the room. The SandWing was glowering at the drum stick that broke in half. After a few seconds, he let it fall to the ground and went to a drawer. Opening it, he began to rummage through the objects.

I took this as a chance to introduce myself, so I opened the door slowly, but he didn't turn around. I was confused for a moment as he continued to look in the drawer. As he did this, I decided to try to scare him, but he then stopped searching.

"Don't try it," he told me, as if he read my mind. He turned around to give me a sly grin and walked up to me. He was bigger than I thought he was, but he didn't look terrifying. "I saw you looking through the window the entire time."

"I'm-"

"Don't be," he responded, waving me off. "All the chicks usually do that between classes. Never give me time to myself." He mumbled the last part as he dug through the drawer, taking out a pair of sticks. He looked at them disapprovingly. "Last pair."

As I looked at them, an idea popped into my head. "Can I see those real quick." He looked at me skeptically, but handed them over without question. He glanced up at my face for a moment.

"You have an idea about how to make the sticks not break, don't you?"

I stared at him in shock. _Can he read my mind?_

He then looked away, before saying: "I don't have NightWing powers, I am just very good at reading details."

"Woah," I breathed. "How do you read facial expressions? Can you teach me, because that would have been helpful a lot times for me."

"No one taught me how to do it," he responded, walking to the drumset. "I kind of adopted it as a skill, considering how my young life was."

"Why would you need to know what dragons are thinking?" That was the wrong question to ask, because his eyes darted to the floor and his expression hardened. I got the message that it was personal, so I decided to stop talking. Looking the drumsticks, I then gazed at the SandWing. "What's your name?"

The dragon chuckled. "No one really asks me that, I'm quite shocked." The dragon looked at me with a gleeful smile. "I'm Qibli."

"Oh! You're the SandWing everyone talks about," I thought out loud, and he tilted his head at me. "You're the skilled drummer."

"Of course dragons talk about me," he said with a toothy grin. "I've been doing this drumming stuff since Queen Thorn took me in. Anyways, what are you going to do with those?" He gazed at the drumsticks, and I gave me a grin.

"My cousin is an animus, so he enchant it to never break." He looked at me with a confused look. "You know, dragons with magical powers."

"What does he have to do to enchant stuff?"

"Well, for instance, he can say 'enchant these drumsticks to never break, no matter how hard they hit something or how much pressure they are put on'. That's pretty much how it works," I explained to him, and he nodded. After a moment of silence, he asked for his drumsticks back, and I complied.

"So they won't break, no matter what once it's been enchanted?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Okay." As he said that last word, he slammed his sticks to the ground as hard as he could. I was horrified with what he was doing, knowing that the drumsticks would be in splinters.

Gazing at the ground, my eyes widened in shock and my mouth opened up. The drumsticks didn't have a break, much less a dent. I looked at Qibli, who was just giving me a dry smile. "Thanks SeaWing." He held out his claw, waiting for me a to take it. I popped out of my shocked expression and looked at Qibli with a grin, before taking his claw and shaking it.

"The name is Freakwave," I responded. We let go, and the first thing I did was look at my talons. Each one was still the same, but I now knew I had powerful force inside me. Looking at Qibli, who was sitting on his stool behind the drumset, I called out to him. "Qibli."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and I started over to him. "My cousin said that I needed more percussion to my music, being a guitarists in all."

"Already thinking ahead of you, and sure," he responded gleefully. "I always wanting to make my own music." We chatted a little while, figuring out when we wanted to meet up. As soon as that was done, I told him I had to leave, and he said that he needed to try out the drumsticks. Walking back to the Silver Winglet Building, I gazed my talons one more time. _I, Freakwave Prince of the SeaWings, have an amazing power._

 **Finally! Thank you guys for being patient with me: I had a bowling tournament yesterday and a all day fieldtrip the day before. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Note from March 22, 2017:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Sorry for the long pause of updating, still developing the plot (a.k.a. confusing myself in the story line). Hopefully I'll be able to finish the plot for this chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for being patient and I will see you soon,**

 **Zmike6.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys! I am finally out of school, so be prepared for more chapters in a shorter period of time.**

 **A song I realized that would fit in with Ripnami: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I was shocked, finding out that Freakwave was an animus and all.

Mainly because of what Freakwave said to me a week after the dance. Well, the dance was amazing, considering I got to spend three hours with Waterfall and the music was awesome to dance to.

I turned around to look at Cel, who just had his same unsurprised look, but he was a bit more cheery the day after the dance. I asked him about what happened, but he said it was personal, so I left it there. I whipped back around to look at the SeaWing Prince, who was just waiting for our surprised responses.

"So you're an animus," I told him, and he nodded. "Like your two cousins."

"Yep. Fathom and Turtle know too," he responded. "Pretty cool right?"

"I guess," I responded. "But, isn't their like a limit to how much you can do before losing your soul?"

"Well, yeah... but my aunt's don't really care, they just want to be powerful and threatening."

"So your not going to tell anyone except us, your sister, and your two cousins."

"Pretty much, don't tell anyone. Okay?" Cel and I nodded, then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Starflight?"

Cel and I exchanged glances, then the IceWing spoke up. "He's hungover. Don't know how it happened. Last time I saw him he was stumbling around in the main room, then went to his room. Haven't seen him since I found out he drank."

He gave both of us a slow nod and walked out of the room as Cel and I gave him a goodbye wave. As soon as he shut the door, I walked over to the couch, and turned on the T.V. to the news. It was currently starting, so it was going over the several breaking news topics. Cel sat next to me, and we started watching the news report.

"Welcome to Pyrrhia News. I am Storm, your host. Let's get started with the first topic. The media has risen the price to $100,000 to whoever finds out who GalaxyPlayer is. One of our reporters has evidence that this celebrity studies at Jade Mountain Academy."

I just stared at the T.V. while Cel just gazed nervously around the room. I looked at Cel with a frown: he was never this nervous about anything. I decided to shrug it off, the media was the bigger problem right now. I just sighed, standing up from the couch and going to the counter. Grabbing my keys, I made it to the door, where I was interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Cel asked me.

"Somewhere to be alone," I responded, not turning to face him. I could sense that he wasn't going to stay with that answer. "To my house."

"Kay," he responded, looking at the news. "Freakwave told me he was working on a new song right now, he's at the music department. Maybe you should visit him."

"I said I needed to be alone," I responded, opening the door. The hallway was quiet, which was strange. I could usually see dragons bustling around, some throwing a ball across the hallway and hitting the innocent targets, making it look like an "accident". Others would just bump into me with all their books and scrolls. It was strange for a Monday. I started to the stairs and easily made my way down the lonely passage. I exited the building and made my way to the Trion, but I saw a two groups of dragons gazing at it. I rolled my eyes at the sight: this was going to take a while.

As I made my way to the car, I noticed that the dragons had cameras and microphones. A SkyWing was talking into the microphone, facing the camera. I was about to yell at them to get away from the vehicle, but claws grabbed my shoulders and pulled me behind a Buick. I went to strike my attacker, but it was Cel with the rarest look I've ever seen.

His expression radiated fear all over. His eyes were wide pupils, looking over the hood of the car every few seconds. He was shaking the most I've ever seen him. His claws dug deeper into my shoulders the longer we stayed behind the car. After a few minutes of me struggling against him, I spoke up.

"What is it!" I practically yelled at him, and Cel looked up cautiously above the car, then sighed in relief as he looked back at me. "Just tell me."

"Not here," was all he answered, before grabbing me, leading me back to the Gold Winglet Building. He took me upstairs, our talons tapping against the stone stairs. Opening the door to the second floor hallway, he practically bolted down to the dorm room. I followed him in a less rushed manner, but was still confused on what was happening. After I entered our room, he shut the door and looked through the peephole, then locked it.

"Okay, what the hell is going on," I demanded, lashing my tail out, hitting one of stands over. The IceWing looked at me, then grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V., showing the current news. As soon as I absorbed the screen, my eyes widened.

It was the same SkyWing with the microphone that I almost confronted. My Trion was in the shot too, which made things worse:

I was so close to being revealed. "This is not good."

"Not good at all," Cel agreed, watching the television. I put my claws on my head, panicking.

I heard a knock on the door, and Cel put a talon to his mouth. I nodded and he walked slowly to the door, looking through the peephole. After a few seconds of gazing through, he unlocked the door and opened it. He gestured the stranger outside to come in, who revealed to be Waterfall.

I slumped. _This is just perfect._ She was gazing at me with a neutral stare, but it turned into a slight glare. I looked around the room nervously, but then noticed that she was closer than where I previously saw her. "Hey Waterfalll... what a nice surprise."

"So," she started. "When were you exactly going to tell me that you were GalaxyPlayer." She poked me in the chest with one of her talons, and I looked at her. She was mad, but I saw the betrayal in her eyes. "Or if you were ever going to tell me."

"I can ex-"

"Don't start it," she snapped, and I flinched back. "We were supposed to trust each other. It would have been nice to know that you were living a double life, possibly with another dragon." She was now glowering at me intensely.

I stared at her, wide-eyed with disbelief. "No! No, I would never do that. You know I wouldn't!"

My first response from that was a hard, a _hard_ slap right to the face. I yelled out in pain as I stumbled over the couch. After a few moments, I heard a door open, followed by a long pause. I looked up, dazed, only to see Starflight just watching us. I looked back to Waterfall, who was just fuming.

"Or do I," she responded, taking threatening steps forward. "Why should I believe you now. Maybe you're just like Silt! Maybe you're just using me!" She then stepped away and turned to look at Cel, but I now noticed that tears were starting to stream down her face.

"Celsius," Waterfall began, causing the IceWing to step back. "Did you know about this?" Cel just looked at me, then back at Waterfall, and nodded. "Starflight?"

The NightWing nodded, but he kept his gaze on me. The SeaWing princess stomped her foot in outrage. "Who else knows about this ?"

"Your brother is the only other one," Starflight responded, and Waterfall just stood still, before turning to me.

"We were suppose to trust each other!" Waterfall cried, tears falling down her face. "Why didn't tell me you were living a double-life!" After she said that to me, she rushed out the door, crying.

"Wait!" I cried. "Waterfall! Let me explain!" I tried to chase after her, but Cel grabbed me before I could get anywhere. I tried to pry myself off, but it was all in vain. "Let me go!"

"It's just going to make things worse, Galactic," Cel responded in a strained voice. "You have to give her room to calm down."

"I-I can't," I stuttered. "I can't lose her!" I collapsed to the ground, out of energy. Cel let go of me and patted me on the back. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I ignored them. I just stared at the ground as my emotions roared, deafening the sounds outside my body.

This was the worst day of my life, and I didn't know how to fix it. This is the moment I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

"Okay," I looked at Qibli. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" The SandWing grinned at me, and I returned the expression. Lighting feeling the chords of my guitar, I had a good feeling that this would be the time that we got the beat right to the song, or at least, I did. I was impressed on how fast Qibli learned the beat to the song. Now, it was time to shine.

"Okay. A one, two. A one, two, three, four." Qibli started beating the bass drum as I waited for my cue to start strumming. After about seven seconds, I started to play the guitar, and started to sing the lyrics to the song.

 **(Song: Believer [Parody]) (Author: Imagine Dragons)**

 _First things first_

 _I am through with how everything has been_

 _I'm ready to attack and always to defend, oh, ooh_

 _And always to defend, oh, ooh_

 _Second thing_

 _Second don't you watch me as if you were always me_

 _I'm the one at the- damn it!_

I stopped playing and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments, I looked at Qibli, who gave me a sympathetic look.

"Freakwave, we've been working on this song for only a couple hours," he responded. "Even though your good, not as good as me, there will be mistakes, it's just life."

"I guess," I responded, and the SandWing gave me a grin. I then heard a buzz and whirled around to see my phone's screen lit up. Apparently I got a text, and I looked at it. Not surprising, it was from Celsius. "Well, gotta go meet friends. See ya tomorrow?" Qibli gave me a quick nod as he started to tune his equipment. I placed my guitar back in it's case and closed it. Walking out the door, I made my way to the Gold Winglet Building.

As I made my way on the sidewalk, I noticed a group of dragons near Galactic's car. I frowned at the sight. _That's weird. What are a bunch of dragons doing around the Trion?_ I squinted at the group of dragons, and noticed that some were holding microphones and others were holding cameras. _Oh._

I started to speed up a little bit, just wanting to get out of sight, but I guess luck wasn't on my side. I heard talon steps behind me, and I glanced back, only to see a RainWing with a notepad rushing up to me. _Oh great._

"Sir! Sir," she called out to me, and I stopped and looked at her. "Do you know who the owner of this car is?"

"No, I don't," I lied, but I wasn't worried: I was a great liar, but I didn't want to talk about it. It would take about half a day to explain how I mastered it. "I need to be somewhere right now." I started to walk away, but was then stopped by the RainWing.

"Sir, I need to ask you a few more questions."

I rolled my eyes without her noticing: reporters were always annoying. I put on a mimicked panicked expression. "I need to get to class, and my professor would be furious if I was late." After I said that, she nodded sympathetically and headed back to the group of newscasters.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, I sighed in relief and headed into the Gold Winglet Building. I rushed up the stairs and walked to Galactic's dorm. Knocking slowly, I waited a minute before the door opened. I was greeted by Celsius, who was silent. He then walked away with me following him, and I saw the room. It was out of order. One of stands next to the couch was broken in several pieces. There were a couple dents in the walls. The room looked like as if there was a fight.

The worst part was Galactic. He was sitting on the couch, his claws covering his face. I could hear him talking to himself and his sobbing. I never seen him like this.

"Galactic?" He looked up to meet my gaze, and I was horrified by what I saw. There was a bruise of his left cheek, and his eyes looked tired. "What... happened?"

"She found out," he responded, before running his metal claw on his head. The gears in my head began to turn. The next thing I knew he was breaking down. "I should have told her when we met. I was going to tell her, but the damn news ruined it!"

"Hold on!" I told him. "Tell me the whole story."

"Okay, it all started when I heard the news of my secret identity being close to being exposed," he started explaining. "I wanted to be alone, but soon found out that my car was in the middle of the news. After I figured that out, Waterfall came in and confronted me for living a double-life I didn't tell her, and she was pretty angry."

"The worst part was that Waterfall had a thought that I was with another dragon in my second life; I would rather kill myself than do that to her. She ran off, broken, before I could stop and explain to her."

I put the facts together and sighed: I knew what Waterfall was thinking, something that was ruined long ago. I began to pace around the room, only to receive confused looks the Galactic and Celsius. "Listen Galactic, it's not your fault. Her trust was ruined from multiple heartbreaks before you."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't thinking right, okay? Her mind immediately begins to think "why didn't he tell me?"

"But she never wants to see me again."

I chuckled a little, only to be greeted by a glare from the NightWing. "I bet you she's in her room, taking this hard. I also bet she wants this to be a big nightmare. She thinks that you were seeing another dragon, but her heart says the opposite. She knows you would never do that, but her mind is playing with her with all her other heartbreaks." I stared down at Galactic, who just looked at me, surprised. "You can fix this, I'm positive."

"I'm ready to do anything to help her."

I turned to the window and looked out of it. The news reporters were still there, but there were fewer of them. "I just need to get you two alone. Then," I turned to meet Galactic's gaze. He was in a mix of sternness, depression, and determination, which was confusing. "You two will get back together."

"Are you sure?" Galactic walked up next to me, and we both gazed out the window to examine the sight.

"Positive, but it won't be easy. Aunt Coral will want your head once she hears about this, but I know how to get inside."

"How?"

I pulled out my phone and tapped one of my contacts. The phone started to ring in my ear. "It's time you meet Riptide, the master of escaping the Queen of the SeaWings."

 **I am done with the chapter! I am so sorry guys for not being able to complete this sooner and for it's short length. I was getting lazy and confused on the plot. Please understand.**

 **I will be posting a poll in about a week for these three characters: Qibli, Winter, Moonwatcher. The type of relationship will affect the story; please do not put your choice in the reviews, there will be a poll soon.**

 **Stay tuned for more and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Cya,**

 **Zmike6**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Just want to say I am sorry if you hate me for that little *cough* sad moment *cough*; it makes the story more interesting. The poll is also up, so vote now for the ship you want!**

 **BUT! It isn't the end. So let's see what happens next, cya at the end of the chapter. C:**

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

"So Riptide," I spoke. "You live with Fathom?" The light blue SeaWing just nodded in response as he looked at the blueprint of the SeaWing mansion. "Fathom! You're going to be a wanted dragon, you know!" I turned to Riptide again, who was deep in thought. "Aunt Coral on to you again?"

"One can say that, but 'on to'' is an understatement. I'd be a dead dragon if it weren't for Fathom," Riptide glanced at Fathom, his eyes filled with gratitude.

"Even if I am, they wouldn't find me in a million years," Fathom pointed out from across the room, where he was snuggled with Indigo on the couch, watching the television. "I'd like to see them try."

"Um... I wouldn't say that. Aunt Coral has Great Uncle Albatross as a loyal animus."

Fathom just looked at the T.V., turning stiff. "Oh, never thought of him. Might have to animus proof the house."

"Okay," Riptide started, tapping the blueprint. "This looks pretty secure, but I noticed a small entrance on the side that's not too guarded. The only thing is that we would need a distraction." Immediately, we both looked at Fathom, who was too busy watching a comedy show. "How do you get wifi out here?"

"It's called being skillful at many things, which you aren't," Fathom replied, causing Indigo to put her head in his shoulder to hide her giggles.

"You mean animus powers?"

"If that's what you call it," he responded. "And the answer is no. I am not going to risk my life for something you two snail heads are going to do."

"It's for Galactic," I responded, and Fathom turned his head from the couch to look at us. "There was an 'incident' with the news, and Waterfall kind of lost it." Fathom gave me a skeptic look, but he didn't ask any question, to my relief.

"Why didn't you just say that," Fathom responded getting up, startling Indigo in the process. "Sure, I'll help." Indigo looked scared at that comment. She immediately went to Fathom's side when he was gazing at the blueprint.

"I'm not sure about this Fathom," Indigo stated, and got an answer when Fathom put a wing around her. "What if you get hurt?"

"I won't, I promise," he responded, nudging her side. "And I thought you were a trained soldier."

"That's true, but I don't anything to happen to you," she responded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The response to this was Fathom blushing into a bright crimson.

"You two want a room?" I asked with a grin, and the next second I said that, I saw a purple blur flew past me. I was swept off my feet and on the ground, with Indigo holding a knife to my throat, grinning. "I take that back."

"You should," Indigo responded. "Next time you do that, you'll be exactly like Galactic." I gulped at the tone of her voice, which was ice cold, considering she had a innocent smile on her face. She slowly got off me and helped me up. As I stood up, I got a quick glance at Fathom smirking, trying hard not to laugh. I gave him a glare, and he became suddenly serious and interested in the blueprint.

"Okay, so Fathom, you're going to do something to make the guards chase you around the mansion or into the ocean," Riptide explained. "Freakwave and I will stand guard while Galactic goes to apologize to Waterfall. If this works, I might be able to see Tsunami, too." I just stared at Riptide as he sheepishly scratched his back. "Any question?"

"Shouldn't we have a relay team?" I asked, getting confused looks from the three SeaWings. "Like someone to deliver a message when there's danger coming or something else?"

"No, too risky," Riptide interjected, "although we could give him a radio. Any other questions?"

The rest of us didn't say anything, so Riptide wrapped the blueprint from off the table and went into what looked like his own room. Indigo and Fathom went back to their previous positions: snuggled on the couch. I walked out of the wooden house and entered my car. Starting up the ignition, I drove onto the desert road and headed back for Jade Mountain.

 **(Galactic's POV; 8 P.M.)**

"Are you sure this is the way to do things?" I asked Freakwave nervously, only to receive a grin. We were hiding in a bush, parallel to Riptide and Fathom, who were waiting for the signal.

"She'll be happy to see you," he responded, looking at the side entrance.

"Since we're breaking into the _Royal SeaWing Mansion,_ she might think I'm some stalker."

"I'm coming with you to make it look like you were granted access into the mansion, don't worry." Suddenly, his eyes widened for a split second. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Waterfall might be in the Deep Palace. Oops."

I just sighed and face-taloned; this was starting to fall apart. "Oops, that's all you have to say?"

I nodded, but I wasn't sure this would work. I stood above Freakwave just a little to see what we were up against. As I looked, I saw two guards holding spears with both their claws. They looked bored and alert at the same time as they stood there, scanning for intruders. It was a minute before Freakwave gave Fathom a thumbs up.

Fathom nodded and appeared from the bush, getting the attention of the two guards. The guards responded by pointing their weapons at the SeaWing Prince, who smiled at them.

"Identify yourself," one of the guards demanded, their weapons aimed at Fathom's chest. Fathom slowly made his way to the guards with his hands raised.

"I am Prince Fathom of the SeaWings," he responded to the guards, who just stared at him in shock.

"The lost prince... unbelievable," the second guard breathed. "How are you alive, after four years?"

"That doesn't matter," Fathom responded. "I just need assistance to the front entrance." Both of the guards bowed respectfully and escorted the prince towards the front entrance. Freakwave and I just turned to meet each other's stares, then to Riptide, who shrugged.

"That's not how I saw it," Freakwave finally spoke up, and I gave him a confused look. "I more of saw it like Fathom getting chased by guards. More violence, too."

"What goes on in that head of yours," I told him as we carefully made our way to the door. Riptide joined us and opened the door, looking in the room behind the entrance. He nodded to us that it was clear and I stealthily went in, my tail curled close to my body. I heard the door close behind and talon steps going towards the front entrance. This was it, success or failure; love or sadness.

I scanned around the room, realizing it was a kitchen. I made my way to the exit that led to a hallway, which a couple of SeaWings were walking through. I waited for them all to pass, then I made my way towards the staircase, considering I memorized the entire layout of the house. As I made my way down the hallway, I heard footsteps coming from another hallway that intersected with the one I was in. My mind froze, and so did my body. My eyes scanned around the hallway and they rested on a door. I scrambled to the to entrance and twisted the knob to open it, and it complied. I quickly bolted into the room and closed the door. I put my body against the door and gulped in air, panicking. The talon steps got closer, but soon stopped.

 _Perfect,_ I thought sarcastically, then I started hearing voices on the other side. Pressing my ear against the door, I began to listen to the two dragons on the opposite side.

"I heard Queen Coral wants a NightWing dead, or to make him wish he was dead," said one of the dragons, followed by the sound of wood thumping to the marble floor. "You know what happened to make her pissed?"

"She thinks the NightWing broke Princess Waterfall's heart," spoke the other voice. "The Queen does not like her heirs to be in pain or to hurt."

"What about that Riptide fellow," the first one growled, followed by another from the other dragon.

"That bastard should die for his crimes, like his father should, too," the second spoke darkly. "I wish I could see the look on that SeaWing's face when he gets caught and tortured."

"Guards Tide and Reef, the lost Prince has been found, you are posted at the entrance of the throne room," a voice spoke all of a sudden.

"But Commander Shark said to guard the jewelry," one of the guards interjected.

"Since I'm a SeaWing Prince, I outrank the Commander. Now, get your tails to the throne room!" Two pairs of claws rushed to the left and quickly faded. I waited for the other dragon go away, but it didn't happen. "You can come out now, Galactic." I cautiously opened the door, and it revealed to be Freakwave, who was standing there with a wide grin. "Hurry up, before the guards realized they got tricked."

I nodded and followed Freakwave as we made our way to and up the large staircases. It would've taken longer, but every single SeaWing was in the throne room, celebrating Fathom's return. I rolled my eyes at the thought, considering this was the last thing Fathom wanted: to be welcomed back by a Queen who would use him. We made our way through the second floor before we approached Waterfall's room. Freakwave pressed one of his ears against the door and listened intently.

"Is she in there?" I whispered.

"Not that I can tell," he whispered back, before knocking on the door.

"Who's there," Waterfall's voice answered, though there were cracks in it. We both sighed in relief, but I started to feel a sting of guilt.

"It's your bro," the SeaWing Prince spoke softly. "Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence. "Fine." Freakwave slowly opened the door until it revealed the both of us. As soon as I saw Wateerfall, my heart weighed down like a brick and grief filled my system. She was sobbing in her bed, laying down towards us. Her eyes were filled with tears and her head was resting on a pillow. She slowly looked up at us as she spoke. "What do you want Freak..." Her voice stopped as she looked directly at me, then turned away with tears bursting out of her eyes. My heart ached to see her like this.

"I'll just go leave you two alone, yeah," Freakwave spoke quietly as he exited the door, closing it behind him. I fixed my gaze on the dragon I lied to, which made my guilt radiate more. I walked slowly up to her, as she lay on her bed, sobbing into a pillow.

"Waterfall," I softly spoke to her. "I'm so, so sorry for not telling you about this. I don't know what I was thinking." She glanced at me with her emerald eyes, before laying her head on the damp pillow. "There's a reason why I didn't tell you at first." That got her attention. She turned her head to me with her sorrowful eyes as tears streamed down her face. At a few moments, she hung her head, to depressed to hold it up. I gently placed my left claw on her cheek, and lifted her head.

"I wanted a life without the media, so I could be myself and make my own friends without them knowing I was a superstar," I explained to her softly. "I didn't know by doing this, I would be betraying you of your trust."

"You have no idea what I've been through my entire life," Waterfall managed to say through her sobs. "How many times I've been betrayed."

I took my claw off her cheek and gently leaned in, placing my forehead against hers. I saw her close her eyes, as if she was reliving the betraying events that happened to her. "I know, Freakwave told me everything."

"He did?" She asked softly, and I nodded.

"There's a difference between those dragons and me: I would never want to do anything to hurt you," I told her. "I would even die in the worst possible way than let you suffer."

She then backed away from me and turned away. I thought that I said something wrong to screw up this apology.

"I'm sorry, too, Galactic," she managed after a few seconds. "It was stupid of me to think that you were like them. My mind and heart were telling me two different things about you." I took another step to her and grabbed her claws with mine. She turned her head to meet my eyes.

"You were being yourself when you did that, there's nothing to apologize about," I told her. "And always remember, follow your heart, no matter how bad the situation is. Don't let your thoughts cloud the path." She gave me a small smile, and I returned one to her. "Waterfalll, will you forgive me?"

Her eyes glinted with glee at the two words. "Yes, Galactic, I do."

With that, she leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed her back. She put her talons around my neck as I put mine on her waist. I spun us around the room with happiness as she deepened the kiss. After a minute, we separated, laying her head on my chest. We sat on the bed together as we caught our breath, looking into each other's eyes. Then I heard clapping and whirled my head to see where the noise came from.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Freakwave standing there, clapping away. "Bravo, you two, but we have to cut it short. Plan compromised."

"Plan?" Waterfall asked, before her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh." She looked at me sadly, before we both kissed again momentarily.

"Yeah, guards found Riptide, and Fathom was thrown out again by Great Aunt Lagoon. Riptide is running for his life right now," Freakwave explained to us as he inspected his claws. "If you're both done smooching, we better get Galactic out of here before Aunt Coral cuts of his head." I gulped at the sound of that as Waterfall glared at her brother. I got off the bed, before I realized what I forgot. I went back to Waterfall, who was still glaring at her brother.

"Waterfall?" I asked her, receiving a curious look from her. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Galactic! Bro!" Freakwave shouted, before giving me a face-talon. "You could get tortured by my aunt if caught, and this is what's on your mind!"

I ignored him, waiting for Waterfall to answer. She looked at me with a grin. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" I silently cheered as the SeaWing Princess giggled.

"I'll call you later," I announced to her, and she nodded, giving me a hug. "Well if I don't die."

"Just be careful, NightWing," Waterfall shouted jokingly as we left the room. I looked at Freakwave for a plan out of here, and I saw him look at a window. _Well, either that or torture,_ I thought as Freakwave opened the window and jumped out of it. I followed him as I heard footsteps rushing from the staircase.

As I felt the wind, I opened my wings to catch it. I glided down, only to stumble into the ground again. The SeaWing Prince just laughed as I shook the dirt off myself, before I giving him a glare.

"I say mission accomplished, good job," Freakwave told me, patting my back. "Now let's go find Fathom's truck."

 **(Celsius; 2 hours later..)**

I was watching T.V. in my dorm, which was stationed on a hockey game. It's been a while since I've watched a hockey game on television, but the sport ran in my blood; my blue, icy blood. I had the fan on, too, considering I wasn't used to the warm weather.

As I continued to watch the game, I heard the door open. I whirled my head around to see Galactic walk through the door, followed by Freakwave, who was grinning like mad.

Galactic sat down next to me, and sighed lovingly. I looked at him, before chuckling at his expression. He was smiling wider than normal and his eyes showed nothing but a strong radiance of love.

I looked at Freakwave. "What happened with that 'mission'?"

"Well," Freakwave started, "Things went well, considering Galactic could've gotten stabbed if he was found in the Queen's jewelry room. I think his apology went well: I was able to see them make out for half a minute. I could describe it to- I'll shut up." I gave the SeaWing Prince a confused look, before I looked at Galactic, who was aiming his auto-pistol at Freakwave.

"Would you mind if I shoaot him?" Galactic asked me. I looked at him, then turned to Freakwave, then back at the NightWing.

"I wouldn't miss him," I finally answered.

This caused Freakwave to bolt out the room, Galactic following him. It was only a few seconds until I saw that Galactic left his gun here. I got off the couch and poked my head outside, but I wasn't the only one. A couple of other dragons looked down the hall, only to see Freakwave to into the stairway room, with Galactic hot on his tail. _Life is still interesting,_ I thought to myself as I went back inside, closing the door. I made my way back on the couch as I continued to watch the hockey game, just in time to see my team score.

"Yes!" I yelled pumping my arms into the air. I didn't care if other dragons heard this or if they woke up because of me. I was having the most fun in my college life right now.

 **Chapter finished. Thank you guys for being patient. I also have an announcement to make: I will be going to another state for three weeks, but I will still update in that time frame.**

 **Please go vote in the poll for one of the two relationships. This will help which way the series will go later on.**

 **Also, this story will consist of 100k or more words, followed by more WoF characters and OCs that will be introduced into the story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello guys! Sorry for being VERY, very inactive, I've been visiting family and watching too much Memeulous (good channel btw). I will try to update more, but I might not get too much done during my vacation. Sorry for the inconvenience and let's head on to the next chapter.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

It was the day after Waterfall and I got back together, and I was happier than a hyper RainWing. I was currently in her winglet building, walking towards her dorm room, my wings folded and tail swinging from side to side. As I walked to her room, I remembered the moment we had together yesterday with our lips locked. It made me smile even wider with joy and pride. I was lucky to have a lover like her. It gave me a reason to be happy.

I reached her dorm room and knocked on the door, then waited patiently, looking at the door to pass the time. It was only a matter of seconds before I was greeted, but not by Waterfall. It must've been Graceful, her RainWing roommate. She gave me a smile as soon as she laid eyes on me.

"Galactic's here, Waterfall!" the RainWing called from across the room, who had the most gleeful look on her face.

"Okay!" Waterfall's muffled voice responded. "Be there in a second!"

Graceful rolled her eyes at the response, but then focused her attention back on me. "So, I've heard a lot about you."

I gave her a skeptic look. "Didn't we meet before?"

"Yeah," the RainWing responded, "but I've also heard the princess talk about you in her sleep." I went into a moment of surprises, then felt my cheeks go warm.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, you should hear her. It's sounds like she's having the best dream ever; like she sighs every ten minutes the whispers your name." Graceful explained, giving me a toothy grin.

"Well- um- I guess that's a little bit weird," I responded. I was about to ask the RainWing what she says about me, but Waterfall suddenly appeared, causing me to shut my snout.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked us both, but Graceful somehow disappeared in plain sight. Well, that was before I remembered they have color changing scales. The SeaWing Princess looked at me questionably.

"Oh! Nothing," I immediately responded, and she nodded slowly, staring into my eyes. I was so distracted by getting out of the awkward conversation that I didn't notice how Waterfall looked. As I gazed at her, my voice was began.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her scales were polished and she was wearing four pearl necklaces. Her emerald green eyes glistened with joy as she stared at me. She was more than beautiful, she was stunning. I stared out her, dumbfounded, and she gave me a skeptic look.

"What?"

I immediately snapped out of my gaze and sheepishly looked down. "Nothing, it's just look beautiful. Like a goddess." I blushed, smiling at her after I said the last part. She gave me a kiss on the cheek from the compliment.

"Why, thank you," Waterfall told me. She closed the door behind her and we made our way down the hallway and down the stairs. "Where are we going."

"It's something called a surprise," I responded, and she giggled. "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Cel's hockey game after we ate. He wanted me to come, since they're playing against the IceWing Academy, who is undefeated." We walked towards the exit as Waterfall thought about it for a moment.

"Sure," she answered. "I'd love to go support. It also means I get to spend more time with you." We both laughed as I put my wing over her, and she placing her head on my shoulder. We exited the building and headed towards my car. As we approached the vehicle, I went to the passenger side and opened the door for Waterfall.

"Thanks, handsome," she complimented, making me grin at her. "But always remember, I can help myself too."

"That is now noted," I responded, receiving a smile from her. I closed the door for her and headed around the super car to get in myself. I opened the door and climbed into the vehicle, then put the key in ignition. I put my seatbelt on as the engine hummed to life, and I reversed out of the parking suddenly. Shifting gears, I accelerated in the parking lot, making Waterfall shriek playing. I soon made it out to the open road and we headed off to our destination.

"Do you always do that?" the SeaWing Princess asked me, and I grinned at her.

"Only when you're around, just to see the type of reaction I get from you, m'lady **(If you don't know that phrase, you haven't seen HTTYD 2)** ," I responded, getting a playful punch from her. "We should get there in a few minutes." I stepped on the gas, and the car shot forward, going around one hundred miles per hour on a small street. I took a quick glance at Waterfall, who had a unsure look on her face.

"You're crazy, you know that," she told me.

"I thought you already knew," I responded, giving her an amused look.

"I do, just making sure you were aware, too." I laughed at that as we closed in on our destination. I slowed the vehicle down and made a right on the intersection. As soon as I made the turn, I began to accelerate again.

"Does your aunt still hate me?" I looked at Waterfall, and she gave me a confused and surprised look.

"What?"

"You know, um... Queen Coral," I said awkwardly. She finally remembered the whole situation and mouthed a silent "oh".

"Uh, kind of?" she answered sheepishly. I looked at her, not believing her answer in the slightest.

"She wants to kill me," I finally theorized.

"Couldn't put it better myself," she responded, then giggled as I gave her skeptic look. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"I told you," I responded, "it's a surprise." I took a hard left at the next intersection, making Waterfall yell in surprise.

"Can you stop doing that!" Waterfall demanded, giving me a glare. Since the SeaWing Princess was one of the only dragons who scared, I complied to her order and slowed down the car. "Well, for at least the time I'm in the car."

"Aw," I said in mocked disappointment, "but it's more fun when I'm able to get a reaction out of you." She rolled her eyes at me, and I laughed. This was going to be a fun night.

"Well, we are here!" I announced to her, driving into the parking lot in front of a seafood restaurant. As I found a parking spot, I heard her let out a small gasp in surprise.

"This is my favorite restaurant!" she told me. She gave me a hug just as I parked the sports car and turned off the ignition.

"I wanted this to be a special night," I said to her, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "This is where I am going to tell you everything about me so nothing can ever separate us, again." I gave her a smile as we held talons in the car, and she returned the gaze. After a few seconds, I got out of the car and circled around the vehicle to open the passenger door for Waterfall. She nodded in thanks and got out, with me closing the door behind her. I locked the car and we walked towards the restaurant.

"How did you know this was my favorite place?" she asked me curiously.

"Your brother suggested this place," I answered truthfully, giving her a sheepish look. I placed my wing around her as we headed in, where we asked for a table. The host gave us a nod, followed by a smile, and led us to our seats. As we walked, I scanned around the room.

The place was nicely decorated; the tables made out of polished wood and the seats were cushioned, giving the visitor the most comfort. One of the colors I saw a lot of was bright blue, followed by dark green stripes circling the inside of the restaurant. The smell of cooked and raw fish was strong, unfortunately for me. With every breath I took in, I thought of how Waterfall wasn't disgusted or disturbed by this, but I guessed it was a SeaWing thing.

"Here we are," the host told us with a gleeful smile. We were sitting at a booth with blue and green leather seats on either side of the table. The size of the section was meant for two dragons; perfect for the both of us. We both sat down and smiled at each other for a moment, before Waterfall looked at the menu. I did the same thing, but I wasn't really in the mood to eat.

 _This is going to be fun,_ I thought cheerfully as a waiter came up to the us and asked for what drinks we were getting. We both ordered water and the waiter nodded and walked away to get our drinks.

"Now, tell me everything about what I need to know," Waterfall announced to me, and I nodded in agreement. Grabbing her talons, I stared right into her beautiful emerald green eyes and started.

"Let me begin at the time I started out my channel..."

 **(Celsius's POV)  
**

I was grabbing my gear out of my SUV, thinking nervously about tonight. It was the semi-finals of our hockey season, our second biggest game, and I could lead our team to victory. According to my teammates, it was the first time two freshmen, Winter and I, ever started in a hockey game. We were both making history, but unfortunately for Winter, his parents like a warrior, not a sports player.

The thought of how intense his parents were to him made me sorry for him. Though, it's not uncommon for that to happen. Many IceWing parents have disowned their dragonets if they disappoint their mother and father. I was lucky not to have parents like those.

Grabbing my gear from out of the car, I closed the trunk and locked the vehicle. The main reason why was because I didn't want it stolen; it was a long drive back to the Jade Mountain from the stadium we were playing at. It was home to one of the best hockey teams in Pyrrhia **(Too lazy and too behind to think of a name, if you want to name the team, put it the reviews)**. It's been my dream since I was a dragonet to play here.

As I walked through the parking lot to the team entrance, I saw a couple of dragonesses talking. One of them, a IceWing, saw me and then started chatting with her friends as she pointed at me. The other two looked my way, too, and smiled at me. I just gave them a toothy smile and kept on walking. There were several dragons in the parking lot, and I noticed that some of them were waiting for something.

 _That's weird,_ I thought, until I realized what they were waiting for. A bus with the words "IceFreeze Academy" pulled up by the stadium and the groups of diverse dragons started to cheer as the players walked out. I rolled my eyes at the thought that those hockey players were being treated like celebrities; it made me cringe.

I walked quicker and soon enough, I was at my team's entrance. I went ahead and entered the stadium, only to be greeted by our coach.

"Locker room is on your right," he told me as he gave me a slap on the back. "Also, play hard out there." I nodded in thanks and made a right, entering the locker room with about seven of my teammates, Winter included, who stared at me as I walked in.

"Finally showed up?" he said sarcastically, but didn't smile or show any emotion. Winter wasn't the typical dragon to have the cheeriest attitude.

"I caught up watching the 'superstars' of IceFreeze Academy make there way off the bus," I responded. "They don't look very threatening."

"Keep that in mind when we play," Winter told me as he put jade colored paint on his snout. "Coach wants us to paint on." He handed me the pad of jade paint, and set it to the side.

"I'll do that after I get my gear on," I said to him, and he just shrugged, not having a care in the world.

I set my bag on the ground and opened it up, revealing my skates, hockey stick, helmet, etc, which were all the color jade. Grabbing my stick, I set it on the ground and took out of skates, which had protection covers on the bottom of them. I strapped them on my back claws and tightened them. As soon as I finished that, I grabbed my helmet, but didn't put it on yet. The next thing I knew, I was grabbing the pad of paint and putting on Jade colored lines along my snout. The last thing I did after that was put on my jersey, which had the number 55.

"Okay, I'm going to do a couple practice shots," I told Winter, who nodded and grabbed helmet. We both practiced together because no one else could keep up with us.

We walked out of the locker room and into the stone, grey hallway. After a few minutes of talking about our lives, we finally made it to the hockey rink, where the chill of the ice welcomed me with a nice feeling. This is where I belonged, on the rink, where I could play dangerous and fun and the same time. This was were I could knock the utter shit out of other players and get away with it. I smiled as I thought of running through one of those smug IceWings on the opposing team.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I heard shrill cheering from behind me. Winter must've heard it too, because we both looked back and saw several dragons cheering at us, both male and female. To my surprise, Winter actually smiled to them and waved, and I did the same. After we did this, I saw an SandWing give me a thumbs up and a grin, and I gave him a quick nod. The both of us then turned our backs to them and made our way onto the rink. I placed my helmet on my head and took the protection pads off my skates. I skated over to our bench and threw them on the grab, then grabbed a puck.

"You ready yet?" Winter called to me, holding his stick on his shoulder. "Or do you need a break?" I rolled my eyes as I dropped the puck on the ice and hit to the IceWing, who intercepted the object with ease.

"Hey! Pass it back!" I yelled to him, and he hit the puck right back to me. As soon as I received the puck, I pushed my legs to get momentum and pushed off, rushing towards the goal. Winter did the same and I passed it to him. He intercepted it with little strength, and and pushed it along with him. My legs pumped my icy, blue blood as my speed increased. I turned my head to Winter, who brought his stick back and slammed it into the black circle. It shot across to me as I kept on accelerating forward. I was twelve yards away from the goal, and with one last surge of strength, I slammed the puck towards the goal and scored a fake goal.

"Great shot!" I heard a SkyWing yell from the seats, followed by more cheers. I smiled at the thought of all the dragons coming out to support a game I thought only IceWings, took seriously. Winter got the hockey puck from the goal and we continued to practice, getting prepared for the big game ahead of us.

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

"Wow... ," I managed to say, looking at Galactic surprised. He gave me a grin as I still processed his high school life: the time where I completely ignored him. The thought made me feel guilty, even though he told not to worry about it. I tried to argue that I could make it up to him, but he said that in was important to have a good reputation, which he didn't have. "Well, that must've been pretty, uh, fun?"

He chuckled at the response, which made my heart flutter and smile grow wider. He grabbed my talons with his grasp as he looked into my eyes, which made my heart flutter more. Then, unexpectedly, he began to lean in, and I did the same. As we got closer, I began to close my eyes. I felt his breath hit my scales, but right before we kissed, his phone went off, making us both jump. He pulled back and I did the same, my cheeks burning. He grabbed his phone off the table and looked at it, then his eyes lit up in panic.

"We gotta go," he suddenly said, and I looked at him, perplexed. "Celsius's game starts in twenty minutes. He's gonna kill me." He took his wallet and placed a hundred on the table, then grabbed my claw, giving me a "come" gesture. I nodded to him and got out of the booth. He began to lead me out of the restaurant and the host told us to have a good night. Next thing I knew, we were running out to his car. Once he saw it, he unlocked it and got in a hurry. I was barely in the car when the engine hummed to life.

"Galactic," I said to him, but he was frantically shifting the drivetrain. I tried to talk to him, but he still ignored me as he continued to frantically try to reverse the car.

My patience wore thin with him, so I grabbed his shoulders, and he looked at me, but I wasn't done yet. I pulled him to me and pressed my snout against his, our lips locking. We did this for a few seconds, and I pulled away, with him staring at me, stunned.

"I need you to calm down," I told him sternly. "For one, I don't want to die tonight. Second, this means I won't be able to see my friends again, and I won't be able to spend anytime with you if I'm dead." I kissed him one more time, before he finally came back to normal, and his goofy smile came back to Pyrhhia. His claws began to operate the super car properly and we were on our way to Celsius's game, ready to cheer him on.

 **FINALLY, I'M $*$# %* DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! $%^ YEAH!**

 ***cough***

 **Heh. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter. I sincerely apologize for not updating in the past two weeks, but it's only one of two times I get to see my grandparents and extended family in the Lone Star State. I hope you guys understand I will see you soon.**

 **(Note: Since I am now alternating between the two WoF fan fictions. I will be typing a chapter one "Born to Protect")**

 **Zmike6**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this in a little while, I just had to post two of the Born to Protect chapters one after the other for the plot to make sense. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and leave a review, because it keeps me going for all those readers who like this story.**

 **(Celsius's POV)  
**

Tonight was going to be a great night, and I knew it from the when the day started.

Tonight was going to be one of the biggest nights of my life. I was starting for our team in the semi-final game, which was a big honor and responsible to hold. I was doing this not only for my team, but for my school to be known as the best hockey team in history. We were undefeated, and so was the other team, which meant one of us was going to have to back down for the champion to continue on to the College Continental Tournament.

And it wasn't going to be us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the semi-final game for the Pyrhhia College Hockey Cup. We are thankful for the Northern Clawers to lend their stadium for the night to make this game happen," a voice boomed over the now filled stadium. Each seat was taken, only showing the diverse colors of the different dragon tribes (mainly IceWings) cheered for their own college team. "Tonight, we have two undefeated teams, but only one can advance to the finals! Please welcome Jade Mountain Academy and IceFreeze Academy!"

The stadium erupted in cheers of excitement and anxiety as the announcer waited for the cheering to quiet down. Once it did, the announcer went back, only to introduce the starting players for each team. "Starting as forward for IceFreeze Academy, number 83! Prince Hailstorm!" As this went announcement went out, I saw Winter stiffened in surprise, but I also heard the defeaning cheer for this IceWing. I looked at him skeptically, but I didn't really care right now. I then started gazing around the stadium to try to spot Galactic.

As I looked at the mass of diverse colors, I somehow didn't see the neon green NightWing. I frowned, mainly because he promised me to be at the game, but I couldn't find him.

"Celsius," Winter called me as we waited for our names to be called. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone," I blankly responded as I continued to look around the stadium, but I saw something else. "No way." I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was Owl, who was chatting to the IceWing next to her. I blinked a couple times to make sure it was real, and I was. I felt Winter's presence over my shoulder as he looked where I was gazing.

"I didn't know she was here." Winter finally said.

"You know Owl?"

"No," Winter replied immediately, "I'm talking about the IceWing next to her." I looked at the IceWing next to Owl, who had a friendly look on his face, which was rare to see in my tribe. I couldn't see any details of the IceWing or her face, but she seemed to be friends with Owl. I turned to Winter, who was squinting at the two.

"You going to fill me in?"

"No." Winter turned away at that, scowling, and I couldn't help but smile. This sort of reaction from him meant that he knew the IceWing beside Owl from somewhere. I wasn't going to ask him any question, well, not before the game. Winter didn't want to be distracted tonight, so I was going to respect that, for just this once. "That's what friends are for anyways."

"To leave you curious and confused?" Winter only nodded, and I laughed. Winter seemed to find it funny, too, as he cracked a smile briefly, before going back to emotionless expression.

"Now, starting as forward for Jade Mountain Academy, number 31! Polar!" The IceWing in the front of our line went out onto the rink, followed by erupted cheering. He skated to the middle of the rink to stand on the opposite side of the other team. "Starting as Forward for Jade Mountain Academy, number 15! Frost!" The next IceWing in the line went out and skated up to Polar, and they did some sort of handshake. The amount of cheering was almost enough to make me go deaf, but I didn't care.

The announcer called the next two IceWings, one by one, and they both went out to the team to stand in the line. Soon enough, Winter was called up.

"Starting forward for Jade Mountain Academy as a freshman, number 61! Prince Winter!" Winter went out there, only to meet the cheering of our fans, but I heard some booing, too. I frowned at the sight of Winter skating towards the team as he gave a look to the IceWing named Hailstorm. Winter then took his gaze off Hailstorm and started giving out high-fives and fist bumps to his teammates.

"Starting forward for Jade Mountain Academy as a freshman, number 55! Celsius!" I walked out onto the rink, and I was met with defeaning cheering. I looked around at the crowd of dragons who were either cheering or booing at me. I gave a smal wave to the audience and walked onto the rink to start skating. I skated to my team, who were all reaching out their claws. I gave high-fives to all of them except Winter, which I gave a handshake to. We all stood in a line as we smiled at the fans, who kept on cheering.

"Jade Mountain, huddle up!" Our coach yelled from the bench. We all skated off the middle to him and formed a semi-circle around the coach, who began to explain things. I tapped my hockey stick nervously as I listened.

"Okay, remember to play good offense and defense. Also, don't be afraid to hit your opponent back if they hit you. Hell, give some of them broken bones." We all chuckled as the coach continued to speak. "Winter, you know who to cover." I turned my head to Winter, who nodded at the coach. "Remember, play like hell, and don't show mercy. One, Two, Three!"

"JADE MOUNTAIN!" our entire team yelled, breaking apart the semi-circle and the starters made their way on the rink. I go into my positions outside of the circle in the middle, waiting for the other team.

Winter started to skate into the middle, but I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"Who is that Hailstorm guy," I demanded from him, which he scowled in response.

"None of your business," he responded, growling. "I also asked not to be distracted for tonight."

"I'll stop if you tell me how you know him." Winter just looked at me as if I said something stupid. "What?"

"I thought you were smart," Winter told me sharply. "Because if you were, you would know that Hailstorm is my brother." With that statement, he skated off into the middle of the rink, with Hailstorm now within it. I just stood there, surprised, and then I mentally face-taloned

 _He's right, I am stupid,_ I thought as I got into starting postion, and gazed the IceWing across the rink, who just glared at me. _I'm going to have lots of fun tonight._ I grinned at the thought of slamming that IceWing into the wall.

My thoughts were broken as a referee passed me, and skated to the center. Dropping the puck in the center, he quietly explained something to the two IceWing brothers, who just nodded in response. The referee moved back and shot into the air, hovering above the rink.

The next thing I knew was that Winter and Hailstorm were hit sticks together twice, before going for the puck. Although Winter was fast with getting the puck, Hailstorm was like a bolt of lightning. The opposing IceWing shot the puck back to one of his teammates, and the game was on.

 **(* * *)**

I was being pushed to the brink of insanity. Being played the whole game by my coach, I inhaled as much oxygen as I could before I exhaled, feeling my legs burned with pain. The worst part was the amount of heat and dehydration I was encountering, and it has been only a third of the game. The score was 1-1, and we got lucky with the goal. It was a lucky bounce off the goalies skate and into the net. _I was clearly underestimating the other players._

I sighed heavily, thinking of the much more pain and energy I was going to use. _I won't be able to get back to my dorm,_ I thought as I stared into space, before I was hit lightly in the chest. Being snapped back into my gaze, I looked to see Winter thrust a bottle of water into my stomach, and I took it gratefully. Pouring the cold fluid down my throat, I was in the moment of heaven for a brief moment.

"You're doing well, Celsius," my coach told me, slapping my back in encouragement. I groaned as the moment of heaven vanished, leaving me to the loud sound of cheering and yelling. I made my way into the bench area and placed the bottle down, but then I heard a tap behind me.

I didn't bother to turn around, mainly because I thought it was some sort of obsessive fan that wanted to meet me. As I sat down, wanting to get all the energy I could, I heard the tapping again. Clenching my claws, I turned around, but instead of seeing some obsessive fan, I saw my old pal.

It was Galactic, who was sitting beside Waterfall. They both waved at me with toothy smiles, and I returned the motion with a grin. Galactic then pointed up and stood up, his head over the plastic barrier, and I met him there.

"Sorry for being late," Galactic said apologetically, giving me a sheepish smile. "I just having too much fun over dinner with Waterfall."

"It's fine," I responded, waving him off. "You at least made it, and you're cheering for me, right?"

"Why wouldn't I? And while you're here, can you sign my shirt?"

I gave him a light punch in the shoulder as he snickered. "Later," I told him, then I stepped away and back onto the rink as the game was soon to continue. I looked back one last time at him, and he gave me a thumbs up as he wrapped one of his wings around Waterfall, who leaned into his shoulder. I smiled, but quickly slipped it off as my coach gave me a cold look.

"What are you smiling about, Celsius," my coach demanded.

"Just the thought of winning this game," I lied quickly, and my seer somehow believed that.

"I saw you talking to a couple fans. Right now, I need your head in the game until the end. After then, you can smile and party all you want. Now, get out there!" I nodded and headed out onto the rink. The sound of dragons talking and laughing seemed to calm me. Winter skated up to me with a scowl.

"That your friend?" Winter asked, nodded to Galactic, who was chatting with a SandWing beside him.

"Yeah," I responded. "Why do you care?" Winter leaned in to me with his wings covering the both of us up from the other team.

"My brother told me that his school isn't fond of IceWings being friends with NightWings," Winter explained to me. "If we win this, then they will have a reason to come after you. Some of the players on that team are what you call anti-NightWing dragons, watch your back." He folded his wings back up and looked at me as if I should be afraid.

"Those guys couldn't harm a fly," I told him, then I staked off to my starting spot, with Winter looking after me. As I skated, I began to wonder why Winter finally started to worry for me.

 _Maybe the other team is getting to him,_ I thought, shrugging off Winter's concern. The next thing I heard was the stadium horn go off, meaning that the game would continue anytime in a short time. I sighed at the feeling of my legs burning in agony and the long absence of cold water going down my throat. Seeing Winter go in the middle of the circle, I waited until the puck was dropped and the sticks clashed together.

 **(* * *)**

My body was in bruised from head to toe. Being currently in between the plastic wall and a IceFreeze Academy player, my ribs were being crushed. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, but it wasn't the worst. I gritted my teams and pushed off the player with my wing. He was flung a few feet, and he gave me a mischievous grin, before skating off after the puck.

"Focus, and hit back harder," I told myself, before pumping my legs back into the action. My face was dark blue with my blood starting to warm up. As I accelerated, I saw that another opposing player was coming towards me, hitting the puck with him. I grinned at him, and in a few seconds, intercepted the puck. Going towards the other goal, I felt the anxiety of getting ahead of the other team. I looked to my right, and saw Frost skating ahead, nodding at me. I returned the motion and hit the puck to him.

Then I felt something solid slam me in the stomach.

Doubling-over in pain, I gripped stomach and fell to the ice. The next thing was hearing a whistle blow, and the sound of metal against ice go to a stop. The absence of that sound let the onslaught of booing and yelling in rage erupt into the stadium. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes as the referee flipped me over on my stomach.

"You okay there, kid?" he asked me, and I nodded blindly. I wasn't sure if I felt alright, but it felt like I broke a rib. The official's claw grabbed my own and he lifted me up. I blinked a few times before I looked around, the stadium was quiet with low murmurs of the crowd. "He's okay!"

When I finally got up, I heard the applause of the crowd. Giving the audience a smile, I made my way to my team, who looked relieved to see me alright.

"It's good you're not hurt, otherwise coach would kill you," Frost said, giving me a pat of the back. I grinned at him and the rest of the team, before making my way to the bench.

"Penalty on Number 73! Jade Mountain is in the Power Play!" I looked over my shoulder to see the player who supposedly blindsided me. He was glaring darkly at me, before he went out of the rink and into the penalty box.

Although it wasn't a comforting feeling, I felt my excitement go through me. It was the third period, and there was only a minute left in the game.

"Okay, huddle up!" Winter ordered, and we all complied. Forming a circle, we all gazed at Winter, who began to talk.

"This is what we're going to do. Polar, you're going to intercept the puck, then pass it to me. Then, I pass it to Frost who will pass it back to you on the other side. For the winning shot, Celsius will skate around the goal, and you will pass it to him. He will hit the puck into the goal and the game will be won."

We all nodded in agreement, and broke up. The big crowd of dragons in the stands began to roar with excitement as we all made our positions out onto the rink. Winter and his brother made their way into the circle. Then the referee came onto the ice, and dropped the puck in the middle of both of the teams. The two brothers clashed their hockey sticks together, then went for the puck.

This time, Winter was victorious of the duel. He hit the puck back to Polar, who began his way towards the opposing goal. Once, he was halfway, he hit it back to Winter, who immediately sent the puck to Frost, who was waiting for me.

I was already on the move, and I was being trailed by another IceFreeze Academy player. I pushed my back legs, and I flew past Winter, who gave me a nod of encouragement. As gave a quick glance over my shoulder, and I saw the same IceWing getting closer.

 _Now or never,_ I thought as I circled around the goal, almost in position. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Frost shoot the puck across the rink to me. I gritted my teeth as I intercepted the puck, and I looked at the goal. The goalie was still registering where the puck went; it was my only opening. I hit the puck towards it's target, and watched it skid across the ice. Time slowed, and I saw the look of surprise on the goalie's face as he tried to get the puck, but it was too late; it was already in the net.

Then I felt the defeaning roar of the crowd.

I just stood there, surprised that I made the miracle, winning shot. As I gazed, dumbfounded, it was a few seconds before I was in the air, and being paraded around the ice. I heard all my fellow colleagues cheer for me as I went around the rink. My smile widened into a toothy grin as I waved to the crowd.

"Jade Mountain Academy wins! They will continue to the finals!"

I was then lowered to the ground, and I was met with an unexpected hug from my coach.

"Nice job, Celsius," he told me. "Now you can party all you want."

"I'm a little too tired for partying, but maybe some other night," I responded, grinning. It wasn't the real reason why I didn't want to party. I was too joyful for celebrating, and I still needed answers from Winter.

 _Well, maybe later,_ I thought as I made my way through the crowd of reporters and cameras, who were trying to get me to say something for them. Right now, I was too tired to care about anything.

I made my way into the locker room, and took my gear off in the process of sitting down. I smiled at the thought of my friends being here to support, going out of their way to make it to a game they would rarely watch. It made me lucky for friends like them. I thought about partying with them tonight, but I already made my mind before it came up.

I was just going to go home, and nothing could go wrong with doing that.

 **Well, I finally finished this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy. I also made a community called The Thunder Clan. You can find the community on my profile. Anyways, I will see you soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I am now getting back into the groove of ideas and typing. Enough said, let's hop into the chapter.**

 **(Disclaimer): This chapter will have dark fighting scenes, will probably not be suitable for younger audiences.**

 **(Celsius's POV)**

I was currently walking out of the stadium, which was mostly abandoned. The only dragons were the stadium staff, remaining players, and some obsessed fans, which I gave autographs. Even though the fans were nice, I was kind of forced into signing their asseseries and posters of me (which I found weird).

After I satisfied them, they left me to walk to my car alone, which I grateful for. I was too exhausted to do anything and groaned at the thought of any more work, especially practice. I was hoping that coach would give us a rest day tomorrow.

As I walked, I saw a dragon coming towards me, but I didn't care; I was too tired to care. It wasn't until he was up close that I realized it was Galactic, but with no Waterfall walking beside him. He gave me a grin, but I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you won the game," he said suddenly, interrupting the silent night.

"Yeah, I did," I responded, opening the trunk of my car. The back door slowly rose up as Galactic continued to chat away. "And where's Waterfall? I thought you two would be kissing by now."

"She's waiting for me at the car, and no we don't kiss each other all the time."

"Oh, I forgot! You two also-"

"Okay, I get your point! And we have not done that!" Galactic shouted at me, and I managed to grin. It was fun to get a reaction our of the NightWing, always giving me one expression after another. To me, it was like reading a dragon's face, finding out what secrets they kept and how they acted from time to time. "Besides, I just wanted to see if you needed help getting back."

I was about to thank him for the offer, but I saw another figure come from out of the shadows of the parking lot, which didn't have very good lighting. It was a sketchy place to be at night, but I didn't care, being too tired and all. I also didn't need to be worried, because it was Winter. For the first time since I've met him, he was actually happy.

"So here's the hero," Winter announced, causing Galactic to whirl around. The IceWing Prince looked down at the NightWing. "Is this your roommate?"

"Yes, I am, and who are you?" Galactic asked, tilting his head at Winter.

"Celsius's friend, Winter," the IceWing responded.

"Wait, did you just call me friend?" I asked, grinning at the IceWing. Winter just rolled his eyes in response, but nodded lightly. "My life goal is complete." Winter, in response, shook his head and my uttered something I didn't hear.

"Since you won the game, I friend zoned you," Winter told me. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Okay, now that you got your relationship figured out, we should get going," Galactic told me, and I nodded in response, grateful to have Winter as a friend now. Speaking of Winter, I noticed he vanished, and looked around. In the corner of my eye, I saw him walking away towards his car. _Going to have to talk to him about that booing tonight,_ I told myself, getting my gear into the trunk, but I realized something.

"Wait, what about your car?" I asked him, but Galactic was already responding. "Also, what about Waterfall?"

"Waterfall has friends taking her back, and Starflight is taking my car home for me," he answered. "You'd be surprised how well he drives, and dances."

"Really? And he doesn't have Fatespeaker with him?"

"I know it's a miracle, but he said he needed to study. I can tell you about his dancing later, but- BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around immediately, giving enough time to see a wooden bat fall rapidly towards my head.

 **CRUNCH!**

The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, with barely any vision of my surroundings. My head was roaring in pure agony as I put my talon on the hit spot. I felt liquid, and brought my talon down to see my blood on it, then felt the icy, blue liquid trickle above my eye.

I also heard the sound of fighting to my right. Slightly looking that way, I saw the shape of Galactic thrashing against an IceWing, who was holding him in a choke hold. As the two continued to fight each other, I saw three more figures appear out of the darkness. They were all holding different types of weapons.

Through my blurry vision, I could make out that one was holding the bat, which had a small blue stain on it. Another was holding a metal pipe, but he threw it onto the street, which confused me. Then, the two both reached out and grabbed Galactic's arms with very little effort. The NightWing was know still, panting heavily as the last IceWing approached him.

He was holding a gun in his right claw, but was also carrying a medicine needle in his left. As the last IceWing got closer, Galactic started to yell out, but the IceWing who had him in a choke hold clamped his snout shut. My vision became darker and more blurry, but I already could make out what was happening.

The IceWing with the needle reached out and poked the needle through Galactic's scales, and a few seconds later, the NightWing slumped, showing no resistance to the four IceWings.

"It's done," one of the IceWings said. "Now get them into the vehicle, quickly." The last thing I knew was closing my eyes as a pair of claws grabbed my wrists and dragging me. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth through the pain of the asphalt and my head wound throbbing in agony. Then, I felt something prick my neck, and I was forced to sleep.

With no idea where I was going.

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

 **The next day...**

"What do you mean you haven't seen them?!"

Starflight just shrugged at me, and a couple of dragons walking by glanced towards us briefly. This was a big problem: Celsius and Galactic are missing, and it wouldn't be wise to tell my sister any of this.

"Well, they never showed, so I expected that they were going to do something tonight," Starflight responded nervously.

"So you left Galactic at the stadium?"

"He told me to get back to the dorm, and I thought they would be right behind me."

"What makes you think that's a good idea!" I exclaimed, causing Starflight to take a step back. "You left Galactic at a dark parking lot, with a MudWing who knows where, trying to kill him?" Once I announced that, he gave me a silent "oh". Starflight's expression then changed to a horror stricken look.

"Stupid me!" he scolded himself loudly. "Why would I think that it would be a good idea to leave Galactic by himself?" As he continued to scorn himself, I looked around. The only sights in view were other dragons giving us strange looks, before going off to their business.

"Let's talk about this inside," I told the NightWing, who was shaking his head. "Stop doing that!" Starflight immediately stopped shaking his head, but started to walk in circles. Sighing, I walked over to the couch, got my phone out of my bag, and called Galactic's number. Holding the device to my ear, I waited for him to pick up.

But he never answered.

 _This is not like him,_ I thought, my body shooting flares of panic to my heart. _Waterfall is going to have a heart attack._ "Starflight, call DeathBringer."

He stopped and stared at me as if I was talking to a ghost. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Starflight immediately shot to his room, where the noises of furniture rattling and items shaking was intense. It wasn't until long that Starflight started to speak gibberish through the phone, most likely weirding out DeathBringer. The NightWing then started talking slower, and he hung up. "He'll be here in a few moments. Oh, why didn't I stay with him last night?"

"It's Galactic, he'll usually force you to do thing he wants. It's not your fault he's missing," I assured. "Although that will not work on my sister."

Then there was the knock on the wood door. Folding his wings up, Galactic cautiously made his way towards the door, and looked through the peephole. The next thing I knew was that he was frozen like a statue, and I held my breath: Waterfall was waiting at the door. Rushing forwards, I whispered to Galactic to start watching the television while I came up with a plan.

"Mind to tell me this plan?"

"Yeah, it's called improvising," I responded, then motioned my head to the T.V., telling him to start doing what I told him. Once he was there, I opened the door. "Hey sis."

The first emotion I got was shock from Waterfall, who looked surprised to see me. She was wearing her usual pearl necklaces and the bracelet Galactic got her for Christmas, who was still lucky to have someone like Waterfall to watch out for him. She tilted her head at me in confusion while I gave her a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

Since I was a good improviser, I could tell anyone a lie and get away with it. "Just giving Starflight some company." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any further questions, to my relief. "What about you?"

"I was wondering if Galactic was here. I also came to congratulate Celsius on his game winning shot," she informed me, while I stood there, thinking of different scenarios to tell Waterfall.

"Sorry, but they're both gone running errands," I told her, and she revealed another look of surprise. "I know, I'm surprised they do any work, too."

"Do you know where they went."

"No, they left before I got here, but I'll call you if they come back." For the first time in a while, she gave me a look a gratitude, then left. I should've felt happiness from that like a true brother, but I didn't feel anything like that. Instead, a strong emotion of guilt washed over me. I knew I shouldn't have lied to her and told her that Galactic's in danger, but she was already been through enough stress, with her studies and all. Aunt Coral wanted the best results from her possible heirs, meaning that Waterfall couldn't miss a single class.

It was hard to do anything to hurt my own sister, but it was for the better. I wasn't going to be the reason why she would disappoint the Queen, and I also couldn't allow it either. I drooped my wings as I thought of telling Waterfall what was actually happening.

"You okay?" I turned around to see Starflight looking at me with a sincer look. "I mean, you look like you just got punched in the gut."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied to Starflight, raising and folding my wings together. I didn't need my personal feelings to get in the way of my plan to find my two friends. _Hopefully they aren't dead. That would be super hard and sad to tell Waterfall._ As I got lost deep in thought, it was a solid minute before I noticed that someone was knocking at the door. I walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see DeathBringer, but it was the opposite.

It was some IceWing I've never seen before. His expression showed irritation, but something else I couldn't put my claw around. Although he showed this feature for a split second, his look towards me showed no emotion at all.

"Are you Galactic's roommate?" he asked me, then looked down, inspecting his claws as he waited for an answer.

"Who are you?" I responded, and he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for, so I'm going to take that as a no," he told me, before walking in like he owned the place. He then walked over to Starflight, who was just staring at the IceWing. "How about you?" Starflight nodded, avoiding eye contact with the IceWing. "Why isn't anyone answering me?"

"Maybe it's because no one likes you," I answered, eyeing him from head to claws. "I will ask you again, who are you?"

"Celsius never told you?"

"Celsius only talks to Galactic about his personal life, so he has never told me about you."

The IceWing gazed into space, thinking about something, before coming back to reality. "Well, I am Prince Winter of the IceWings, and you are?"

"Prince Freakwave of the SeaWings, and this is Starflight," I responded, nodding my head towards the NightWing, who gave Winter a shy grin. "He gets nervous around strange dragons. Wait, aren't you that IceWing that your parents disowned a couple years ago?"

Winter growled at the question, which I took a absolute yes. "That was in the past, and I would not like to bring it again. One more thing, why is this room covered in wires." He gazed at the ground, which was littered with extension chords, which lead to the T.V., Skybox, and speaker system. "Looks like a bunch of geeks invaded this room."

"Hey! Don't insult my friends, so you can shut your snout or tell me what your doing here," I demanded from him, and all I got was a snort in response.

"I've been threatened much worse, which is why I know where your friends are," Winter announced, giving Starflight and I irritated looks. "Considering I saw them get kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, fear and shock peircing my mind. "If you saw them- Why didn't you do anything to save them!" Rage was now flooding through my body, and it was something that very rarely happened to me. I felt my claws clench into fists, but I didn't throw any punches. I knew that if I started fighting Winter, then we would get nowhere.

"Even if I tried to save them, I would be another victim. There were three IceWings, and I know that they were from the opposing team last night," Winter explained, trying to calm me down. "There also some of the enemies I made when I was still in Ice Kingdom."

He then looked towards the ground, an expression of pain and horror on his face. "They're also extremist of what happened a few thousand years back after the Scorching between us and the NightWings."

"What was so bad that the IceWings and NightWings would want to kill each other?" I asked, listening for the next thing he said, but I didn't get what I wanted.

"I don't know exactly, but it's some old myth, and these IceWings believe it happened," Winter told me, clearly showing his honesty. This was when I realized that he was actually trying to help and not interfere. "And if I think what they think they're going to do, then your NightWing friend won't last more than a couple days."

"That's just perfect!" I yelled sarcastically. "Just when I thought things were going to get better! Not only do I know that my friends were kidnapped, I also know that Galactic will die if we don't save him in time!" I looked at Winter with a stern look. "Want to tell what they'll do to him and Celsius?"

"I'd prefer not to, but I can tell you that calling the police on this will not help this. The IceWings behind this will get bailed out."

I was about to ask him what exactly was going to happen, but I heard another knock on the door. Walking towards it, I still felt my rage, but it was now fading, disappearing into imagination. I opened it, and this time it was the dragon I needed.

 **(Celsius's POV)  
**

The pain was still strong, but the tiredness wore off of me. My eyelids were heavy, but they were beginning to lose their weight. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked at the sight in front of me.

It was dark, damp, and cold, really cold. Those three features told me I was in a cave somewhere in the mountains, but then I quickly shook off the thought.

There was also snow, not a whole lot of it, but enough to tell me I was somewhere in Ice Kingdom, my native home. I tried to look around more, but all I got was a little more viewing to the right and left. I tried to move my arms, but I was dangling, with only my upper body supporting me up. Slowly moving my head up to the sky, I finally saw that I was chained to a rocky surface, a cave wall perhaps. I tried to yell for help, but my snout was clamped down by a muzzle. Then, I tried to move my feet, butt hey were chained, just like my arms. My tail was chained to the ground and my wings were clamped together; there was no escape from this.

"Hello, Celsius," a eerie voice called out from the darkness. I immediately shot my head up to view who was behind this, but I saw no one. "You won't be able to see me, but I'll reveal myself soon."

I growled in response, wanting to know the bastard behind my kidnapping, but I also heard something else. It was shaking of metal, most likely chains, to my left. I turned my head that direction, and out of the corner of my eye was something that shocked me to the bone.

It was Galactic, and he looked even more miserable than I felt right now. He was shivering from tail to snout, not being able to adjust to the cold like me. His eyes were closed, but his teeth chattered in the frigid temperature. His metal claw was gone, only showing his stump on his wrist. The most horrifying part, though, was the fact that I could see ice forming on his wings. He was going to become a dragon icicle.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to make your friend miserable, and you will watch him as your punishment for being friends with our long hated enemy. We also can't forget about you getting the luckiest shot in Pyrrhia hockey history, stealing our well deserved game."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to think what was going to happen to me, but worse.

What was going to happen to my best friend.

 **Finished guys. I'm sorry if this was a dark chapter, but it's going to be a good part of the plot. Also, I will be able to make one more Born to Protect chapter before I have to start reading for my school summer projects. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Zmike6**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello readers, this is going to be to be the last chapter I do for a week until I can finish reading my two books for high school. I hope you guys get that I need to put school first and I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

Today was the most stressful day I ever had, and I never have had a stressful day in my life. My mind filled with horror every time I replayed the thought of Celsius and Galactic getting kidnapped and beaten by racists. I just wanted to help them as fast as possible, but I couldn't, mainly because I didn't know where they were.

"Why are we still standing around?" I demanded from Deathbringer and Winter, who were still finalizing the plan. "With every hour we don't do anything, the higher the chance that Celsius and Galactic are already dead."

"No need to worry, well, as much," Winter replied, still looking over the map Deathbringer brought over. "IceWings tend to make the victim suffer a long, painful death when it comes to befriending the enemy."

"Oh! Just perfect to know! My friends are going to be tortured to death!" I exclaimed, feeling my stomach fill with fear. "Anything else you want to tell me?" The last part was sarcastic, but Winter didn't seem to catch on.

"Well, your NightWing friend might freeze to do death before actually dying to torture," Winter explained to me, then got a smack to the shoulder by Deathbringer. "What?" the IceWing asked.

"You are not helping with the situation," Deathbringer responded. "Besides, Galactic has done some pretty risky things for me. That NightWing is brave and loyal to friends. Reminds me of Clay; haven't heard from him in a while." The NightWing looked up, frowning in thought; Starflight just walked around the room, eager to get a move on.

Then I heard a knock on the door, and unfortunately, I knew who it was. "Quick, hide so my sister won't know we're up to something. Starflight, watch some T.V., act natural." Deathbringer and Winter bolted to Celsius's room and closed the door behind them. Starflight jumped onto the couch and turned on the television. Looking around the room for any last minute mistakes, I made my way to the door, and opened it slowly.

"Yes?" I asked, but Waterfall was standing there, glaring at me.

"Where's Galactic and Celsius?!" she demanded, her tail lashing from side to side. Her eyes were slowly forming into slits: I had to act fast.

"Yeah, Galactic's at the library, and Celsius is at hockey," I lied, but her eyes turned to slits immediately, and she stormed into the room, shoving me out of the way. She immediately stood in front of Starflight, and bared her teeth at him. I ran to my sister's side facing Starflight, and the expression on his face was pure terror.

"Where. Are. They," Waterfall growled to Staflight, but the NightWing was frozen in place out of fear. After a minute of silence, my sister whipped her head and shot daggers at me. "I want the truth, the whole truth."

"I can't and I won't," I responded sharply, giving her a stern look. "You need to focus on your studies, just like Aunt Coral wants you to. Besides, don't you want to hang out with Tsunami?"

"I will," Waterfall answered, "but once you tell me where they are."

"No."

"Listen!" Waterfall hissed. I knew my sister was trying to intimidate me, but I saw her eyes pleading for the truth. "I haven't heard from Galactic since two nights ago. He would've picked up my calls by now, but he hasn't. Also, I went over and didn't see Celsius at his practice, and his coached asked _me_ if I knew where he was. Freakwave, I just want the truth!"

I felt the guilt wash over me at that moment. Hiding the secret from her was one of the worse things he ever done, and he knew it. "Waterfall, listen. I want to tell you, but I need you to focus on your schoolwork and testing. You can't afford to miss a single class, but I can."

Then, my sister did the most unexpected thing I could ever imagine. She took hold of my claws and put them in her's. She gave me the worried and afraid like she did when Galactic disappeared for the whole week. I drew the line for myself: I couldn't bear to keep it secret from her any longer.

"If I tell you," I began, "promise that you won't freak out or do anything stupid." She looked at me, hesitating for a moment, then nodded. "They were both attack and kidnapped."

Immediately, I knew it was the wrong thing to tell her. She was about to yell out, but I quickly closed her snout. Her eyes were filled with shock and fear, as if she was expecting the worse to happen to both of my friends. She threw my talons off her snout and made her way to the door.

"Waterfall, let me handle this," I told her, and she stopped right before opening the dorm door to exit.

"But Galactic and Celsius are in trouble," she said, panic clearly flooding her voice. "We can't just stand here."

"I know that, Waterfall," I responded. "I brought over a couple of dragons who can help. Come on out guys!" The next moment, Winter and Deathbringer came out from Celsius's room and eyed Waterfall. From the way she gazed back at the two, I could tell she was doubting me.

"Waterfall, go focus back on your studies," I told her as I walked up to her and started to lead her out of the room. Unfortunately, she was moving the direction I wanted to. Instead of walking to the exit, she went right to Winter and looked at him up and down. I was scared, mainly for Winter, because she was going to make the IceWing spill all the information he had, one way or another.

"Who is this?" Waterfall asked, but continued to look at the IceWing. For some reason, Winter looked deeply offended by her comment.

"You should know me, considering I was announced at the hockey game," Winter replied, obviously irritated with my sister. "I also saw you in the audience with your boyfriend."

I knew things went immediately downhill, because Waterfall's tail twitched, and that was not a friendly sign. "I don't remember your name, but I will once you tell me." Her voice was low and menacing, but Winter didn't seem to notice.

"Let's just get on with this before Galactic gets a limb chopped off," Winter said in the most blunt voice. This immediately my sister pale, and she turned to gaze right into my eyes, as if to say: _you better find him before I do._ Once she gave me the message, she rushed out of the room, her tail lashing out. Once everything was calm, I turned around and just looked at Winter questioningly. "What?"

"No need to be rude," Deathbringer started. "But seriously, Winter? You could've handled that situation a lot better than what just happened."

"I was just stating the facts," Winter defended himself. "Besides, might as well tell her everything after _you_ let the secret out, so why are you attacking me?"

The two NightWings and I looked at each other, then back at the IceWing Prince. He immediately sneered at us and started to the door. "Fine, I'll leave. Good luck finding your friends," he said with a growl. We just all stared at him as he exited the door. Once he left, Deathbringer turned to gaze right at me.

"Is he going to let Celsius and Galactic die?" he asked.

"He'll need to cool down; that's what Celsius told me," I assured them, but the truth is I didn't know. The only thing Celsius ever told me about him was that he was loyal to his tribe, so I didn't know.

 _Why would he just leave like that?_ I thought. My mind was now slowly filling with panic. I immediately turned to the two NightWings. "We need to go find them, now." They both nodded instantly after that and I made my way through the door. Starflight and Deathbringer, who closed the door, followed after me and we made our way to Galactic's car. Luckily, I was wearing a piece of rope with the key to his car, but I soon realized there were only two seats.

"Well, anyone else have another car with more than two seats?" I asked the two of them, but they both shook their heads. Grumbling to myself, I began to think of how we could all get to the Ice Kingdom. As if reading my mind, Starflight suddenly came out with an idea.

"I can try to track their phones," the NightWing announced.

"You can do that?" I asked him.

"Well, I used to do it all the time," Starflight responded. "It was for an important reason." He must've of added the last part to the way Deathbringer and I were gazing at him.

Deciding not to ask further questions, I immediately explained the new, improvised plan we were going to use. "Okay, Starflight, you are going to track their phones and guide Death and I to their location. Deathy," (he glared at me) "you got any weapons on you?"

To answer that question, the NightWing took out a switch blade that was in sheath on his back leg. "Never leave home without one; Well, for self-defense purposes, for the most part." Starflight and I stared at him questiongly, and all he did was shrug. "You have no idea how many dragons want to kill a queen. I can always go get a gu-"

"No!" I interrupted, and he frowned. "The knife is good, I just don't want anyone killed tonight."

"So no little slice through the neck?"

"No."

Deathbringer looked down to the ground disappointingly, which actually made me worry. Well, not for him, but the kidnappers. Before he could say anything else, I continued to explain the plan. "If we find them, but don't respond back to you in three hours after we get there, then call the authorities."

Starflight nodded, but Deathbringer snorted. "Doubtful," he muttered.

"Okay, let's go, Deathy," I joked, and he only rolled his eyes, but was amused by this. I unlocked the car, and we both got in. I turned on the ignition and slowly backed out of the parking lot. Since I didn't want to be T-boned by anyone, I drove the car slowly out of the parking lot, and soon made it onto the open road, which was silent, due to being almost midnight.

 _Hang in there guys,_ I thought, and I could sense that Deathbringer was thinking the same thing. I was still hoping that weren't being tortured, yet, but sometimes luck could be very unlucky. I then thought of my sister, and I also hoped that she didn't backstab me and go looking for the two on her own.

I stepped on the clutch and shifted gears, causing the Trion to slow down for a moment, before accelerating into a faster speed.

"Why are we not taking any other weapons?" Deathbringer asked, making me sigh.

"It's probably because you already are a fucking weapon," I responded, and he nodded.

"That's true."

I then shifting into the third gear, accelerating down the lonely highway, and towards the Kingdom of Ice, the last place I would ever want to go.

 **(* * *)**

 **(Celsius' POV)**

My head was throbbing like crazy, and it didn't help when me and Galactic's captors would punch of gut, causing us to cough and breathe in the frigid air. The shackles I was set into felt like the were getting tighter around my wrists, but my wrists were just swelling up. I glanced over to Galactic to see how his condition was.

I was glad they haven't done anything worse to him, yet, but I knew the time would come when they used him to torture me. I shivered every time that thought could come into my head. Whenever one of the attackers would walk over to Galactic, I would always think that they were going to gouge an eye out or slice through the scales on his arms and legs. It made feel sick to think that any dragon would like doing that.

Whenever I heard the kidnappers talking, I would listen intently to see if I could catch a name, but they were to quiet, only speaking in low murmurs. It was impossible to make anything out with the volume they were talking at, so I looked around to see if I could find anything to get the chains unlocked.

Gazing across the stone and ice cave floor, the only objects I saw were rocks and pieces of ice. Around me, I looked at the frozen IceWings that were encased of ice, but I couldn't wrap my head around why they were like that. Surprisingly, I really never looked that deep into my tribe's history. I began to wonder if Galactic and I would become like those encased IceWings, to hold our expressions and poses forever as a punishment.

Then, all of a sudden, the leader of the group of attackers spoke.

"Better be ready for tomorrow, traitor," he growled at me, and I sneered back. "Unless, you want to apologize for what you did wrong."

Looking up at the IceWing, I only held my sneer and hissed back. "I. Don't. Talk. To. Racists."

"That was the wrong thing to say," the IceWing responded with a low voice. He then walked over to Galactic, and swiftly jabbed Galactic hard in the stomach. Taking the impact, my friend gasped for air, then gave out a scratchy cough that seemed to please the IceWing. I then started to yank on my chains in anger, and they clinked rebelliously, still holding me up with no strain.

"Don't try getting out," the leader spoke, "those were carefully made to hold the strongest of prisoners. You might as well get rest while you can, it's going to be a long day for you, and way longer for your friend." He then laughed, followed by his two companions, and disappeared into the cave, most likely going to the entrance for a peaceful night rest.

"Galactic," I said, but there was no reply. "Galactic?"

This time I heard a groan.

"Don't worry, I can get us out of here," I told him, but he didn't respond. "You just rest for now."

One thing I knew right away was that I only had an hour before one of the IceWings came up to check if we were here. Luckily, I figured out, during my time as a captive, that I could get my tail through the cuff of the chain. Relaxing it, I pulled my tail towards me, and with no surprise, it easily slipped through.

 _These chains weren't able to hold the smartest, though,_ I thought, smirking. The next thing I did was lift up my tail, and placing the last tail spike into the chain on my back legs. Wiggling it around in the lock, I somehow got it unlocked, and my legs were free. I repeated the same process with my arms, and I mentally cheered, before realizing I was slightly suspended into the air, and fell to the ground with a groan.

Wasting no time, no matter how exhausted and in pain I was, I rushed over to Galactic, and did the same thing with his chains. Once I got the last of them off, I caught him before he could hit the ground and rested him against one of the cave walls.

"We are going to die here," I heard him say, his voice filled with agony.

"Don't say that," I hissed lowly. "We will get out of here, but we need to find to the exit.

"Tracks."

"What?"

Galactic pointed at the ground behind me, and I turned to see what he was talking about. Immediately, I saw it. There were footprints of our captors; this meant that we could escape and get home.

"Celsius?"

"Yes?"

"Even if we do get out of this cave," he started, and continued. "How are we going to get back home?"

It was a good question, but I couldn't think of a way right now. "We'll figure it out once we get out of here. Remember, it's life or death right now. Also, I believe our friends are looking for us." Galactic nodded, but he was horrible condition. His metal claw was missing, and he was put through more pain I was. "C'mon, I'll carry you."

Lifting him up from his spot, I put one of my arms around him, and he did the same. Once we were ready to move, we began to follow the tracks of our attackers through the dark, cold, icy caves.

As we walked down the hallway, still following the tracks, I looked around the caves. The ceiling was covered in icicles and the floor felt like freezing stone, which ironically, was made out of stone. It wasn't until long that I saw one of the moons through the entrance through the cave, which the tracks led us to.

 _Finally we're out!_ I thought joyfully, but I knew we weren't out of the danger zone. As I helped Galactic on to the entrance, I could hear him moan with a every step we took. I continued to speak encouraging words with him as we made it to the entrance, but the hope in my heart fell as I looked at what was in front of us.

All there was a tundra, which an occasional bush dotting the landscape. The hard-packed ice sat on top of the frozen ground, like icing on a cake. There was no cover where we about to go through, making us easy targets if we got found by our attackers. I was about to lose hope of going on, but then I noticed a dot of brightness in the distance, and I cried in relief.

It was the city in Ice Kingdom, meaning that hope wasn't far away.

"Galactic," I whispered to him, and he barely turned his head to look at me. "We'll ge home soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 **There we go, finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but I was busy with school work. And speaking of schoolwork, first week back, and I already have to write AN ESSAY ON A BOOK. I LOVE LIFE! (that was sarcasm, if you didn't know).**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and it's not too boring, and I will see you next time.**

 **\- Zmike**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello readers. Thank you for waiting patiently while I tackle homework to get these chapters done faster. Anyways, let's get into the chapter.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

Pain. It was the only thing I felt for the last two days, and was only getting worse.

I could feel Celsius help me move forward as we ran through the cold, heartless tundra. I felt my body sting with pain with every step I took and gasped for air as I had no choice to stop and rest. My tail dragged across the frozen ground, scraping across rocks and iced-over grass. I could feel my body get colder with each passing minute as I continued to move slowly as Celsius assisted me by putting one of my arms over his shoulder.

"We're almost there, Galactic," Celsius assured, but I knew it was still a distance away. I appreciated for everything he was doing, but I knew we were about an hour away. "Just keep moving."

I coughed loudly and I felt Celsius's pair of eyes look at me in worry. He then took my arm off his shoulder and laid me down on the ground. I groaned as I felt sharp pain lurch from my underbelly to my arms and legs. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to ignore the pain, but I didn't have the energy. I immediately shot up and started to fall forward before I felt a pair of claws grab my shoulders.

"Easy there, buddy," the IceWing warned me. "Don't tire yourself out, yet."

"I'm already tired," I responded, breathing heavily as I felt the low burning pain of the wounds the three IceWing attackers gave me. My eyelids were becoming heavy, and I wanted to lie down and sleep, forever. I wanted to forget about everything in the world and be in my own, living in peace. I was even wondering why I should keep going, instead of just giving up. There was no, except.

"Waterfall," I said suddenly, and started to walk forward, before Celsius grabbed me, halting my advance. "I have to find her." My tone was desperate, but I didn't care. I was just wanted to be in her arms again and look into her shining, emerald eyes. Her smile imprinted in my head was the only thing keeping me going. The most important thing for me was her voice urging me on back to her.

 _Keep moving forward, Galactic,_ her voice seemed to call me within my mind. _Please._ I clenched my teeth as I took one step at a time, before I winced and felt Celsius support me.

"Let's get to the city as fast as possible," I growled, due to pain ebbing through my body. I took a step forward, and Celsius helped me with the step. We were soon taking step after step, moving faster than before, heading to the IceWing city to find help. As we moved on, I couldn't help but think about the IceWing attackers.

"Who were those guys?" I asked Celsius, who just looked at me, confused.

"It's better not to know," he responded, and I left it at there.

 **(* * *)**

"Okay, just about a few more yards," Celsius said, encouraging me as I looked up at our destination. It was a gas station, not that I was complaining; it was better than being stranded in the middle of the tundra with no sign of life for miles. I panted, trying to ignore the exhaustion and low pain I was still feeling through my cuts.

"What- How are we going to contact anyone?" I asked, trying to think. "Who else is there to contact besides Waterfall?"

I looked over to Celsius, who continued to help me walk, but he had an expression of fear on his face. I didn't understand why he was so fearful, but the thought was cut when he suddenly unwrapped my arm around his shoulder. Looking at him in confusion, Celsius nodded his head to something behind me, and I looked.

The first thing I realized was that we were already at the gas station/convience store. A bench was placed next to the wall, and I knew that that's where the IceWing wanted me to go. I didn't bother to argue, and I was too exhausted and hurt to care. The two painful days have focused me on thing: escaping death, but I knew it wouldn't hurt to take a quick break.

"Stay here until I get back," Celsius ordered, and I only responded with a nod. "Also, yell out if you see three male IceWings."

I didn't say anything, but Celsius figured that I would've said "fine" or "okay". In the next few seconds, he was gone inside the building, leaving me to be by myself. I decided to use the time alone to think.

 _Okay, why would Celsius be worried about the question I asked?_ I frowned, trying to think of any possible. _Wait, didn't Waterfall didn't have a brother?_

I began to think harder of the name and who the SeaWing Princess's brother was.

And that's when I heard footsteps, followed by the chatting of three voices. Panicked, I opened my mouth and almost shouted for Celsius, then stopped. The voices I heard weren't masculine, but feminine. Taking a breath and closing my eyes, I decided to take a chance to see if they were going to see me; it wasn't like I had anything to lose anyways. I was too tired to do anything and in too much pain to walk a few feet.

"Well, that hockey game was still insane," the first voice came into hearing distance.

"Yeah, it was also a pretty close game, too, until that dragon, Celsius, stole the victory," the second voice said, but didn't have a tone of anger, but of happiness.

"I have to agree with Lynx, it was a close game, but the Jade Mountain team deserved it. Besides, it was hilarious to see Owl go crazy when the victory shot was scored," a third voice came into play.

"Shut up, Snowdrop!"

Two of the three voices were laughing while the other one went silent. They continued to chat about the event, only for me to realize something very strange.

 _Haven't I heard one of those voices before?_ I began to think when I heard the third voice, but nothing was popping up in my memory. _Come on! Think Galactic!_

Their footsteps came closer, but I still kept my eyes shut. I was hoping that they would ignore me, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen, considering my luck.

"Wait, who is that?" the third voice asked her two other companions. I jolted with surprise and opened my eyes as I felt a claw touch my wrist. When I jolted, the dragon who touched me brought her talons back and looked at one of her friends. It took me a few seconds before images flashed into my mind as I gazed at the three IceWings, then bent over and clutched my brain, feeling pain burn through my skull. I wailed out, and the three IceWing dragonesses then panicked, and were soon trying to calm me down.

"I know him," said the dragoness who asked the question a minute ago. "It was that NightWing who stood trial!" I gazed at the dragon who said that, and I realized who it was.

The dragoness called Snowdrop was looking at me, and I remember the same expression when I was at the IceWing palace, waiting to be tested for murder. Her white scales were polished, gleaming in the moonlight as she gazed concerningly at me. Her golden, heart shaped amulet swayed around her neck as she slowly moved closer to analyze my wounds. As she did this, I noticed that she was wearing a lot more jewelry than usual. Several diamond bracelets were worn around her wrists and arms, obviously hinting me that she went to a important event.

"What in the moons happened to him?" one of the other IceWings asked her two friends. I didn't recognize the IceWing called Owl, but she was unique in a strange way. Her body scales were white as the snow, but on the top of her wings, there were light brown scales. Another detail I made out was that her wings were bigger than a normal IceWing's, making me think that she was part SkyWing. Hey eyes were wide with horror as she saw each and every cut on my body. "Who would do this?" As she looked up and down, I noticed that she was wearing a few diamond necklaces around her neck and a bracelet on her left wrist.

"I don't know, but the NightWing doesn't look good," said the third dragoness. I didn't know who this dragoness was, but the characteristics were different from the other two IceWing hybrids, considering that the third was not a hybrid, but a regular IceWing. She had dark blue scales along her snout and wings, which gave the IceWing a unique and beautiful look. The dragoness also had silver teardrop scales by her eyes, and I wondered if she part NightWing.

I began to think this because my parents told me of NightWings with silver teardrop scales that could read minds. Due to the same resemblance with the IceWing, I wondered if she had any idea what I was thinking.

 _Help me!_ I thought in my brain, waiting for an answer from the IceWing, but all she did was stare at me with worry.

"Well, I will call the medical team-" the IceWing, Snowdrop, told her friends, but was interrupted when Celsius came out of the building.

"Okay, Galactic let's get out of...," Celsius trailed off as he saw the three IceWings by me. I looked at him, smiling half-heartedly, but even that was too painful to do. "Here."

 _Oh, great,_ I thought.

 **(Celsius's POV)**

I just stared blankly at Owl, Snowdrop, and their friend, hiding my surprised expression. In my mind, I began to think of a excuse of why Galactic and I were all the way in the IceWing Kingdom. I opened my snout to begin talking, but I was too late.

"What are you doing here?" Owl asked, eyeing me down. "And what happened to you?" Her voice carried concern, but flowed with curiousity as she took a step forward, and I froze. It was going to be nearly impossible to lie to Owl, even though I didn't want to anyways. Her mind reading powers were helpful, but sometimes I wished I had skyfire, like in this situation.

"It's good to see you, too, Owl," I responded, not answering her questions. She frowned at me as her friend, Snowdrop, still gazed at Galactic, who looked like he was getting worse by the minute. I brushed my tail in anxiety, then I heard Galactic cough.

Jumping in fright, I rushed over to him, but felt a claw grab my arm and pull me back. I turned to see Owl gazing into my eyes, trying to get the information out of me, but I shook my head at her.

"Celsius, just tell me what happened," she told me, her voice breaking. "I can help."

"No," I responded, disagreeing. "It's too dangerous for you. I can't risk to have your life on the line."

"She wouldn't be in danger even if she was being hunted," said the other dragoness, which I had yet to get a name. As if reading my mind, though. "My name is Lynx, by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all on this brisk, cold night," I said, smiling at them all. "But, Galactic and I have to get a move on." I mentally cursed to myself when I said the last part too quickly, which peaked the interested of the three dragons. "Yeah, see you all soon. Also, nice to meet you, Lynx." I winked at the IceWing, causing her to giggle a short moment. The next thing I knew was Owl looking at me, slightly annoyed, and I gazed back at her, confused.

The Sky/Night/IceWing hybrid then took more steps towards me, until she was only a foot away from my face. I gave her a sheepish smile, slightly worried what was going to happen to me, until she spoke up.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," she said, then leaned in. Her snout connected with mine, interlocking us in a kiss that lasted a few seconds. My eyes were wide with surprise, trying to register what just happened. I looked over to Lynx and Snowdrop, who were smiling and laughing with each other; Galactic just nodded in approval, but showed nothing but pain in his eyes. "Now," she told me, "why do you want to leave?"

I was looking at her nervously, then I turned to give a message if this was a good idea; he only said yes, before doubling over and coughing so loud, that it could be heard from a mile away. I rushed over to my friend to see if he was alright, but I noticed quickly that it was the opposite.

The NightWing was coughing up blood, which meant something was horribly wrong.

"The IceWing medical team is on there way," Snowdrop said, trying to reassure me.

I shook my head with disagreement. "I can't trust other IceWings, considering they did this to him in the first place," I responded, then froze as I registered what came out of my mouth. Owl just looked at me with wide eyes, then growled as she absorbed the faces I saw of the attackers.

"They did this to you!" she yelled, lashing out her tail. Flinching back, I decided it was best if I didn't make matters worse than what they already were, considering Owl changed from a worried to a dangerous mood so suddenly.

"This is why I didn't want you to know," I told Owl and her two friends, who just frowned in my direction. "It's probably best if you left before something bad happens."

"Cel-un-Celsius," Galactic managed from out of his mouth. Celsius began to note that Galactic was feeling pain everywhere. "It's *gasp* a little too late f-for that." The NightWing pointed behind me, and I turned around. Off in the distance, was the last thing I wanted to see right now.

Three white shapes were flying in the darkness, heading straight towards the five of us. As fast as I could, I hauled Galactic off the bench and quickly put his arm around me. As I began to walk to cover, Owl walked in front of me, blocking my path. Her eyes had anger, but also worry was radiating, too.

"Good luck," she said, "Snow, Lynx, and I will be able to distract them long enough for you to get out of here."

"And how will you do that?" I asked.

"We have a few ideas up our claws," Lynx responded, giving us motivated smiles.

I looked at Owl one last time, then leaned in and kissed her, catching the IceWing off guard. It was only a few seconds long, but to me, it felt like an eternity. She then pulled back, knowing that time was running out. "Take care," I whispered to Owl, only for her to nod back, blushing at what just happened. Galactic and I then started walking off, until the three IceWings were small shapes, distracting the three attackers as we moved away.

"Let's go," Galactic managed, before coughing up a little more blood, alerting me.

"Freakwave is meeting us at the South parking garage in an hour," I told him. "It's going to be a long walk, not including avoiding our attackers."

"Well, since we're going through hell," Galactic managed, gasping, "might as well keep going."

I managed a half-heartedly chuckle, before we picked up the pace, and headed for our safe haven.

 **(* * *)**

Galactic and I were silent as we waited for Freakwave to meet us at the destination. As we waited, I thought about Owl's snout on mine, making me smile in joy. I then remembered that she would tell me when she wanted to start a relationship, and I guess that it began tonight. I would've been glad if the night lasted longer, but it wasn't the best timing to start a relationship when you're running from three extremists who are trying to kill you.

 _I hope Owl is alright,_ I thought, looking around the environment we were in. It was a quiet night, considering that we were in one of the busier areas of the kingdom. _They must have curfews at night._ Then I went back to the event where I met the three dragonesses. _I wonder if the queen knew about this._

My thoughts were cut out when I heard the the low hum of a car in the distance. As is reading each other's minds, Galactic and I perked up at the same time, hoping that it was our way out of here. I looked over to my friend, who was shivering like mad. _He could freeze to death,_ I thought alarmed.

We seemed to have a lucky break when the car stopped at the meeting destination. It was Galactic's supercar with Freakwave driving and Deathbringer sitting in the passenger seat. The pinkish-black NightWing got out of the car and hurried over to Galactic. Putting a claw on the neon green NightWing, Deathbringer closed his eyes, as if getting results on the other NightWings health. The NightWing assasin then put a claw on Galactic's head, but this time he didn't close his eyes.

"Galactic is freezing and burning at the same time," Deathbringer announced, helping Galactic towards the passenger seat. "He needs immediately medical attention: he has a fever. Also, has he been throwing up?"

"Sadly, yes," I responded. "The worse part is that it's just blood, nothing else." This seemed to alarm the NightWing, as he quickly placed Galactic in the seat and came back to me with a stern expression on his face.

"Do you mind waiting for another vehicle?" Deathbringer asked, and I nodded. He then turned and nodded to Freakwave, who sped off with Galactic, who was lying still.

"What happened to you?!" the NightWing demanded, making me flinch. "It looks like you've gone through hell and back."

"That's because he has," a voice said from our right side. We both turned to see the very same IceWing who was torturing me, this time instead of his two friends, he had four. "And we're going to finish what we started."

 **Hi guys, just wanted to say that I did my best to get this chapter done as possible. Please leave a review for anything you would like to see later. I also want to thank you all who have supported me since day one. Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello readers, I've been sidetracked with other things besides typing for you to be entertained. I apologize for my selfishness because I didn't type so I would have enough time with video games. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(Celsius's POV)**

I growled at the IceWing, who was only grinning to my reaction. This IceWing was the one who imprisoned and destroyed Galactic, physically and mentally. The only thing I felt was rage from that point forward, and somehow, it was what the IceWing wanted to see.

"Well, I see that you're quite, how should I put it? Ah, yes, angry," the IceWing said calmly. I just growled, not bothered by his annoying voice anymore. I took a defensive stance that I learned from combat class at the college. Deathbringer did the same, but this time, he had his knife out and ready to stab any attacker.

"You really think you can hold us off?" the IceWing asked. "Well, I don't believe you'll survive more than a minute."

"That's if they don't have me," a new voice announced, coming from above. I looked up with my eyes, and spotted Winter descending on us, except he looked different; a lot different.

The first thing I managed to see was the vest, perhaps a bullet proof one, that he was wearing. Another difference was the fact that he carrying a gun, but it wasn't a pistol. Winter had a M4A1 rifle aimed at the five opponents, and his talon was on the trigger. "Stand back, IceStorm."

The leader of attackers, IceStorm, just spread his arms. "Whatcha going to do? Shoot me. Please, we both know that I'll be able to be free on the streets, even if I kill you, and that witness." He pointed to me as he said the last part, and Winter's grip on the rifle grew tight.

"So you did kidnap him."

"Of course, any stupid dragon would think otherwise," IceStorm announced. "Now, you can make this easy and you can die a quick death, or you can resist and die a slow painful one."

"If you do that, IceStorm, then you'll answer to me," a second voice came from my right. I looked there to see Owl slowly approaching in a battle position. She had her two friends, who were also glowering dangerously at the five enemy IceWings. The kidnappers became uneasy, most likely due to that one of the dragonesses was the daughter of the queen.

"Pfft, the queen couldn't even convict, not without proof she can't charge me with anything," IceStorm answered, confidence in his voice. The air went silent, due to the dragons knowing that they was no way they could find him guilty. Celsius tried to think of a way, but to no avail.

For some reason, Winter smiled with him, and I felt uneasy. _What is he smiling about? Is he with IceStorm?_ Celsius was soon going to find out.

Winter took a few steps forward, receiving a dangerous growl from IceStorm and his soldiers. "Well," Winter began, "I guess it's a good reason that I had a recording device with me." The IceWing prince then took out a small electronic device from his bag, and held it up for all to see, as if he was showing it off. IceStorm, who had no malice-like expression on his face, then took a step back in shock, but soon it became pure anger.

"Well, I guess I do have a reason to kill you all, then," my enemy said. "Guys! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The nezt thing I knew, there were five IceWings charging us. They had expressions of courage, anger, and confidence painted of their faces, but they didn't know what they were facing.

When I looked around at my friends, old and new, I noticed that Deathbringer had a small smile on his snout. I found this worrying, but I decided to prepare what he had stored for attackers. Everyone else just had defensive stances and were ready to receive the enemy attacks without hesitation.

Deathbringer acted first; moving through two swipes of one the IceWings, he grabbed the dragon's throat and lifted him up. The IceWing immediately started gasping for breath, trying to rip off the NightWing's grasp, but no avail. Then, Deathbringer punched the IceWing in the stomach and dropped him. Once the IceWing fell to the ground, he had no chance to prepare for the no fast moving tail swipe, which hit the IceWing across the face, knocking him out.

IceStorm growled at the NightWing, but continued his advance on Owl, who was hissing at him. They began their sparring as Winter and another IceWing were battling for the death. The attacking IceWing had his claws on Winter's gun, trying to rip it from the IceWing Prince's grasp and use it against him. Winter only held on to it, forcing them into a heated moment, where they were trying to submit each other for the final blow. Winter then used the distracting fight against the IceWing attacker, using his tail to hit the attacker in the shoulder. The IceWing roared in pain and stumbled back to aid his injured shoulder.

Within seconds, Winter was beginning his assault on the IceWing; throwing punches left and right for the enemy to helplessly defend against. Each blow hit with pure accuracy and damage. The opposing IceWing winced with every hit, and soon it was over when Winter landed an uppercut on the IceWing, causing him to launch back and hit the ice cold ground with a thud, where he would be for a long time.

I turned to see Lynx practically playing with her enemy. She was grinning while deflecting any attacks from her opponent, who began to get angry and lose patience. His attacks became from reckless as Lynx blocked with her wings, giving an occasion slap on the back of the enemy's head with her delicate form of attack. By then, the enemy was fuming and charging Lynx with all his might. As if waiting for it, Lynx just laid her tail, and the IceWing attacker just tripped over it, stumbling until he hit head solid on the ground, knocking himself out.

Then, I turned to see Snowdrop just frighten her enemy off with her fangs. The IceWing kidnapper just bolted and launched into the sky, clearly not wanting to come back to this place ever again. I grinned at her, and she noticed, returning the look to me.

For the first time in two days, I felt confident that we would get through this. The cool winds blew across my scales softly, as if they were giving reassurence that everything would be alright through the end. That all ended when I turned to see Owl, and she wasn't doing well.

IceStorm was overpowering her with her attack, and she was unable to keep up. She winced everytime she parried an attack from him, her arms bruised badly. IceStorm knew this, because his attacks became stronger, and soon Owl would break under the pressure of his blows, then he would take victory.

I couldn't let that happen, so I ran towards the pair fighting, my teeth bared, and my body pulsing with confidence and hatred. I couldn't let the same thing that happened to me happen to her. When I was only a second away, I flapped my wings and extended my claws, catching the pistol that he was pointing at Owl.

IceStorm and I went flying a few feet when I hit him with my body. The pistol launched as well, hitting the ground with a metallic thump. I landed on my side, sending soft shots of pain that didn't effect me. I didn't know where IceStorm was at, but my primary mission was to get the gun before he did.

I turned around after launching myself off the ground, but it was too late. IceStorm already had the gun, pointing directly at me.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," IceStorm hissed. "You aren't worth my time anymore."

"Then pull the trigger," I told him, not wincing as he pulled back the charge bar. I closed my eyes for the end.

 **BANG!**

A shot went off, but I didn't fell anything. Wondering to myself what happened, I opened my eyes, only to see IceStorm wide-eyed. His snout was open and he dropped the pistol, and then looked down, where a blue hole in his chest was, blood spilling out of the wound. He looked up at me with a surprised expression, before staggering to the side. He spat the blood now in his mouth of to the ground before his arms an legs buckled.

IceStorm went down, collapsing on the ground, where he would never get up again. The night became silent, and the opposing IceWings who witnessed this turned and shot into the sky, where they flew faster than the speed of sound. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing, making a sorrow sound as I looked at the dead IceWing, then at my friends.

Everyone was alright; Owl seemed fine, but a little bruised up with a small limp. Snowdrop was helping her, along with Lynx, who gazed at Winter with a worried look. I looked to the IceWing Prince, which I noticed the M4 barrel smoking, meaning that he shot IceStorm.

Winter's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. He dropped the weapon he was carrying and stumbled a few steps, before doubling over. From there, you could hear the sound of him puking, forcing me to look away while he emptied his lunch. The NightWing, Deathbringer, went over to Winter and put a claw on his shoulder, ensuring that everything was going to be fine.

I also made my way towards Winter, my tail tiredly sliding across the ground. My arms and legs were sore to the point beyond feeling, but I let my mind take over. I heard the two dragons have a small conversation while I approached.

"...you did the right thing, Winter," Deathbringer told the IceWing, who didn't seemed to be listening.

"I-I killed him, he's. . . gone," Winter spoke to himself, repeating the same thing again. Deathbringer then took Winter by the shoulders and shook him silently.

"Listen to me, Winter," Deathbringer started, and the IceWing Prince had his undivided attention to the NightWing. "You did the only thing necessary at the time. You saved a innocent dragon by. . . neutralizing the enemy." I noticed Deathbringer not use the word kill, probably to avoid Winter from puking again. "It was the right thing to do."

"It was the right thing," I chimmed in, and Winter glanced at me briefly. "Without taking the shot, I would be dead right now, Winter. You saved me." I gave him all the gratitude I could muster up, but I was too tired to make a speech. My eyelids felt a little heavy, which Deathbringer seemed to notice.

"Okay, Cel, you need some rest," Deathbringer said, giving me a half-hearted grin. "There's a bench right over there." He pointed to his right, where I grey, steel bench was planted in the ground.

"What about all. . . this?" I asked.

"I can talk to my mother to get everything straightened out," Snowdrop answered, walking up from behind me along with her two friends. Lynx went over to Winter and nudged his wing to urge him everything was alright while Owl and Snowdrop began discussing things with Deathbringer.

"If we can have Celsius explain to the Queen of the IceWings what exactly happened, then I'm in," Deathbringer told Snowdrop, who nodded without hesistation. The conversation became silent when I walked over to the bench and lied down across it. I felt the relief of finally relaxing, but still felt the chill wind blowing across my scales. I shivered a little bit before the wind stop blowing, but was still audible to my ears.

I opened my eyes just a little bit to see Owl standing in front of me. She gave me a small smile before silent saying "thank you" to me. She then opened her wings, which were twice the size of mine, and shot off to the direction of the IceWing Royal Palace. I closed my eyes as I saw her fly off, turning into a white spec in the sky.

 **(* * *)**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I felt myself being lifted out of the supercar by my SeaWing friend. The cool air of the night washed over my scales as I was rushed into my dorm room. I was glad to see the sight of the building; I would finally be safe to sleep. To help speed up to get to the room, I helped walk to give Freakwave a little support. I heard him grunt, as he shifted more of my weight on his shoulders as he pressed the button for the elevator.

I glanced to my right to see a SandWing fastly walking towards us with concern in his eyes. His expression showed worry and fear, but at the same time showed support.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I simply shook my head. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Freakwave responded as the SandWing took my other arm and helped into the elevator. We waited a few seconds for the doors to close, and the elevator went up for about five seconds. The machine then opened, and we were on the second floor. Freakwave rushed out of the device, causing the SandWing to speed up his pace as they carried me to my dorm.

Stopping at the correct door, Freakwave grabbed and keys, nearly dropped them, and unlocked it. Opening the door, I found it strange that the light was on, but I soon realized the Starflight was in the room.

What I didn't expect was to see Waterfall in here as well.

"Moons. . . ," I heard her breath, before jumping off the couch and following Freakwave, the SandWing, and I into Starflight's room.

The two dragons helping me slowly laid me on the bed in the room, and Freakwave exchanged a few words with the SandWing before the two left, leaving me and Waterfall to gaze at each other for a solid. The door closed behind us, and Waterfall immediately climbed onto the bed, and climbing onto me. She made her way to my face, where her's was only inches away.

"First thing to address," she said softly, "I will not leave your side if we go out together again. And Second, you scared the living light out of me! From now on you tell me where you go, understand?"

I managed a small, weak smile, and she returned it with a grin. "Yes, your majesty." With that, she pressed her snout against mine for a second before retracting.

"Do you know that I almost went insane with worry?" she asked me.

"I won't leave you again, ever. I promise," I answered.

"You better," she told me, poking me in the chest with one of her talons. She then got off me and got off the bed, making her way towards the door.

"Water?"

She turned her head, clearly listening.

"Do you mind if you stay for the night? In here?" I asked with a little hesistation, but she responded with none by walking over and climbing onto the bed next to me.

"Now, you need to get some sleep," the SeaWing Princess told me, and I obeyed her request, closing my eyelids and let exhaustion overcome me.

 **(* * *)**

I was shaken awake by a wing, and I groggily opened my eyes to see what was going on. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel Waterfall's wing over mine. The entire room was silent, and so was the entire dorm.

"Galactic? You awake?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Turn around, please."

I thought strangely why, but I still did what she commanded. As soon as I was facing her, I felt her lips on mine, and I closed my eyes at the feeling of them. They felt so nice to me, and I realized how much I missed her, and everyone else important in my life. To my disappointment, I ended the kiss, and Waterfall was surprised that we stopped, too.

"Thank you, Waterfall," I told her, taking her claws into mine. Even though it was dark, I could her see her look of confusion. "I owe you everything."

"But I don't under-"

"You're the reason why I'm here right now," I confessed to her, but she was still confused. "You're the reason why I kept going, even though it was way easier just to give up." I planted a kiss on her cheek, she blushed slightly, closing her eyes. "I love you, Waterfall."

"I love you, too, Galactic."

I pressed my head against hers, and I closed my eyes as we both began to fall asleep. As I began to doze off, I felt her lips press against my forehead. I smiled, knowing that we were both meant for each other, and fell asleep into the night.

 **(* * *)**

A figure was in the dark cave, studying the dragons around him. They were all from dangerous groups from across Pyrrhia, and they were meeting with their knew leader. The figure knew that he would lead this dragons to reign the continent and expell on the dragons that would get in their way.

"Fellow Dragons of the Dark," the figure began, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight will be the start of our rule across Pyrrhia, to bring the seven dragon tribes under one ruler. A ruler that will bring security and peace to all dragons, and will eliminate any threats that try to bring chaos. Me."

Some dragons cheered while others nodded. They were all praising the figure like a god, and were awaiting his next orders. The figure smiled with malice and greed while he let his followers praise him and cheer for him.

 _I will rule the continent,_ the figure thought. _And I will bring every dragon into submission and force them to follow me._

 _And Galactic will not stop me._

 **Hello readers!**

 **Wow... that's been quite a while since I said those two words, and I need to explain what's been going on.**

 **I know that I didn't update, and I hate myself for it. I know it is not acceptable, especially when I have forgotten about my story and my readers for a few days. I am sorry for being busy, but I know it's unacceptable when I get side-tracked and not bother to update when I want to entertain myself with things such as T.V., video games, etc.**

 **Star Wars Battlefront II is also pretty addicting. . . heh**

 **Also, I am very Thankful for all of those who have supported me throughout the story. I will never forget you guys and I want to thank you in some type of way, so that's why I am going to do my absolute best to update as much as possible.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you want to tell me about an OC you have, feel free to chat with me in reviews. I'll add them to other stories coming up as a way to thank you for being here for me.**

 **Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **-Zmike**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have nothing to say except this: The Characters Owl and Snowdrop were developed by Ghostpelt Of ThunderClan. I was given permission to use these characters created by her.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I woke up, only to meet the sunlight shining through the blinds. I closed my eyes to protect them from the sudden brightness, then blinked a few times.

After a half minute of adjusting my eyes to the light, I notice something touching my side and back. Slowly turning to the other side of the bed, I realize that Waterfall had her wing around me, with her head now buried in my chest. Her arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I could see her smile as she then twined tails with mine, taking soft breathes as she continued to sleep.

The sight of her next to me caused me to blush a little, due to it being the first time we actually slept together. Even though I've been waiting for this to come, I never expected it to be during college years, where we were still adolescents.

Softly touching her, Waterfall's rythem of breathes stopped. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking into mine. Her emerald green orbs gave me a burning sensation on my chest, announcing to me that she was going to be my soulmate, and I was sure of it.

"Good morning," I said to her softly, planting a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and returning the gesture to me.

"Good morning to you, too," Waterfall responded. "So, how was your rest?"

"The best one I ever had in my life," I responded, causing her face to light up warmly.

"And why would that be?"

"Well, this was a very comfortable bed," I joked, getting a laugh from the SeaWing Princess. I gave her a toothy grin as she began to unwrap her arms around mine and untwine her tail, too. She rolled off the bed and onto her legs, and I began to do the same, but I felt my stomach knot with pain. I let out a gasp of pain, and Waterfall looked back at me, concerned.

She then walked over to my side and began to instruct me. "You will stay in this bed for the whole day, am I understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty," I responded, before asking her a question: "Then who will take care of me?"

She sighed jokingly, with caused me to chuckle slightly. "Well, I can always have Freakwave come over, but until he comes, I guess I'll stay over to comfort you."

"Can I play some video games?" I asked, waving my metallic wistfully at the sight of my gaming console and screen.

"We'll see," Waterfall responded with authority. "For now, though, you will stay on my orders, or you won't see anything outside of this room for a week." I laughed at the sarcastic threat she made, before coughing at the dull pain developing from my stomach. "And try not to laugh as much."

She then leaned over a plant a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room, turning her head to give me a warm smile. After she left there was nothing to do but sleep for the rest of the day. Laying back down onto the bed, I let my eyelids close, grateful to be back in a safe enviroment, away from death. Very soon, I drifted asleep into a nice dream.

 **(* * *)**

 **(Celsius' POV)**

The first thing I realized was that I was in a hospital bed, in a room made completely of ice. Immediately, I knew that I was still in IceWing Kingdom, to my disappointment. This was last place I wanted to be right now, especially since I almost got killed by my own kind.

Thinking of this, I then thought of the moment when IceStorm got shot, ending his life forever. I was happy that he was gone, due to him being a threat to other IceWings that have befriended their long lasting nemesis. For some reason, though, I felt guilty for thinking it, too. Part of my brain told me that he was a mislead dragon who thought he was doing the right thing. Another part of me contradicted my good side, saying that he killed and beaten his own kind just because they did something he didn't like.

My mind then went into a mental war, giving me a pain splitting headache beyond what I could imagine. I clutched my head with a yelp of pain, followed by a loud groan as they pain continued to beat through my head. I laid back down in the bed, feeling a soft sensation on the back of my head. This comforted me a little bit, but the pain through my head was still beating.

I clenched my teeth in pain and tried to go back to sleep, but no avail. The pain was becoming worse by the second, and it felt like my brain was going to explode.

During the massive wave of pain, I heard the door to my hospital room. I was able to catch a look at who entered, only to see Owl rush in, with two IceWing doctors behind her, shouting in protest.

"Take a look at him!" she yelled at the two doctors, who took a glimpse at me before their expressions changing to surprise and worry.

"Get Painkillers," one of the IceWing doctors told the other, who nodded and ran out of the room. The first IceWing then turned to me, grabbing my arm. "Celsius, can you hear me?"

I nodded, but my vision was slowly became blurry and I was loosing focus. Pretty soon, the only thing I could feel was the mass amount of pain going through my head. I yelled out to release all the pain that was stored up in my mind. Then next I heard was Owl's faint voice trying to calm me down, but I couldn't hear her after another half minute.

Then, I started to thrash without any control. I tried to stop the rapid movements, but it was no sense. It seemed as if my body had a mind of it's own. I closed my eyes to try to focus, then felt myself getting restrained, followed by a needle going through my scales. Bearing my teeth, I tried to get out of the dragons restraining to escape the pain, but suddenly felt the pain go away after a minute of trying. Then, I felt another needle go into my scales, but this time with no pain.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my eyelids felt heavy. My view in the room went dark, and I fell asleep, the rhythm of my breathing the only thing heard in the room.

 **(* * *)**

I shot up, gasping from a nightmare that woke me up. My arms were shaking violently and I felt pure fear whenever brought up the same nightmare in my thoughts. Soon, I stopped shuddering in fear and took a look around the room.

It was the same as it was the last time I woke up, but there were some changes. For one, Owl was looking over the bed at me, very concerned on what I just did. A IceWing doctor was here, checking the IV bag on my side, and I soon realized that I was hooked up to one, seeing the clear tube.

I kind of regretted sitting up after waking up, because a dull pain made it's way into my body. I groaned when it appeared, and the doctor lightly touched my arm. Looking up at him, he began to explian the situation I was in.

"Celsius, you have three fractured ribs," the IceWing doctor said. "You also have a major concussion, so you will need a couple months to heal from the wounds you gained."

"I won't be able to play hockey for the rest of the season?" I asked, panicked. The doctor only nodded in response, and I sighed, a little irritated I was out of the season because of a butthurt opponent. "Damn."

"On the bright side," the doctor continued, "you'll have some company while you're in the hospital." He gestured towars Owl, who gave me a grin. I blushed at the sight of her, not really knowing what to say in this situation. Luckily, Owl seemed to notice and helped me out.

"I believe he is grateful," Owl responded to the doctor. "Also, I would like to talk to him privately." The doctor smiled and gave a little bow, before heading out of the room and closing the door. Right before he closed it, though, I caught a glimpse of a armored IceWing standing next to the door, which I would ask later.

"You're in protective custody at the Queen's request," Owl answered, and I was surprised, but realized that she could mind-read my every thought. "Sorry if I invade your brain, it's just you've been worrying me since Monday."

"It's alright," I said, my voice a little strained. "I personally think it's easier to communicate this way; my throat is killing me."

She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh, too, before breaking into a fit of coughing. The coughing last for about ten seconds before stopping.

"Okay, no laughing until I say you're clear to laugh," she ordered sarcastically, twining her tail with mine.

"I thought it was the doctor who had authority," I told her, giving a little smile.

"Well, consider me your doctor, or nurse," then she frowned, looking up into the air. "You know, I don't know which one sounds better - Doctor or Nurse?

"Doctor sounds a lot better in my opinion," I told her, and she agreed with me. "Are you going to be here all day?"

She shook her head, "I got homework to finish later, then need to get back to school. Queen Glacier gave me time to visit until you woke up."

I looked down, sad on how her answer came to be. For some reason, there was a craving that I needed to her close, but I also knew that I needed to give her room whenever she asked for it. This told me that I couldn't control what happens, no matter how desperate I wanted her to keep me company.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying for a few more hours," she reassured, probably answering because of what she heard in my mind. I nodded gratefully, before tightening the twine of our tails, making her laugh in shock of the move I made.

Using one of her massive, beautiful wings, she pushed a visiting seat next to the patient bed I was using for the time being. She sat down on the chair and took off what it seemed to be a bag, most likely for highschool.

Then, she took out a computer and powered it on, flipping the screen up for me to see as well. I closed my eyes when she logged in, after giving me a suspicious look, and reopened them when the taps of her typing stopped.

The first thing I noticed was that she had a very detailed background on her laptop. It was filled with a few bright colors: orange, white, and blue. They were set in diagonal pattern with dots of each color splashed around the screen, the dots being closer together as the character in the middle was shown.

A was a taken back when I saw the amount of beauty in one picture. It must of been Owl's alias, because that was her channel profile picture from YouTube. I remembered this because she showed me her account and homepage of her channel when we first officially met in the mall.

"Thank you, Celsius," she answered before I could say anything. I frowned, about to say how amazing the picture was, but her mind-reading beat me to it. "I made it myself, which took about a full week of confusion, stress, and anger to get it perfectly right."

"Well, I think your perfect, art or not," I reassured. "Besides, if your fans need a perfect picture to like you, then they aren't true fans. A true follower will believe and help you, no matter what you look like and what you do. Well, there are a few bad things they might disagree with."

She laughed at my response kindly and turned to meet my gaze, making my chest burn with the sensation more. "I swear, are you and Snowdrop related. She said the exact same thing to me a few months ago."

"Well, sometimes it's good to be reminded."

"I think so, too."

She turned back to her laptop and opened up the search engine. With a few taps, her channel name popped in the recently searched suggestions and she clicked on it. It only took about a half second until information and color appeared on the screen, engrossing any viewer that would fall into any wonderful area on the internet.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked her.

"Editing a video I made a couple days ago," she responded, opening up a editing studio and selecting her most recent project. "I haven't had time to edit it, thanks to you really."

"Heh, sorry," I apologized, feeling a little guilty for interrupting her normal life, but she didn't seem annoyed with me, which was a good sign.

"It's fine, because it wasn't your fault. If IceStorm could leave things to himself them we wouldn't have gotten into this d-"

"Owl! Moons, calm down!" I told her, feeling worried about how she going to act in the future. She was breathing heavily from the sentence she was trying to put together, but said that she was fine. "He's gone, no one will ever be hurt by him again."

"What about other dragons that are worse than him? I don't want anyone hurting any of my friends, Snow, Lynx, etc. I especially don't want them to hurt you."

"And why me especially?"

She froze to my question, not realizing that she saying I was more important than her friends, even after knowing her about ten times less than Snowdrop and Lynx. "Well-um I don't k-know how to say this really-um," she stuttered, but I was quick to react on how nervousness.

"I'm sorry for pushing this on you, Owl," I immediately apologized, feeling guilty in putting her in that position, but she stopped before I could feel too guilty.

"No, Celsius, it's time I told you," Owl said. "Ever since we first met, it kind of felt like a piece of me would fade whenever we split our ways. And when we would come back together, that piece would fill up the void, making me happy again."

My eyes widened a little bit, but I managed to keep my cool, making sure I didn't act weird.

"It's also nice to know we're in some kind of relationship, but there's one thing I want to say."

"Don't rush into things."

Owl then held a look of surprise on her face, clearly astonished that someone else could say something before she could say it herself. She had her eyes wide with shock and her wings flared a bit.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

"Positive, but I did remember you saying that you didn't want to rush into things before knowing what was going to happen. I believe you told me this the first time we met."

"You know, you can probably say anything to impress me," Owl said, before getting up a planting a quick kiss on cheek, causing me to get flustered. "Let's just say that was a thank you kiss for saving me a few days ago."

"It was nothing," I responded, feeling a bit shy.

Seeing this, she giggled before sitting back down and going back to her project. What I found amazing was that her tail was still twined, and I know she didn't forget that either. "So, Celsius, would you like to see what I'm editing?"

"Well, it can surely beat the boredom of thinking in this plain room," I responded, looking over her shoulder so I could see her very skillful work on the internet.

 **(Unkown POV; Unknown Time)**

The dragon knew that a evil was rising.

He also knew that Galactic and any dragon he cared about was in danger. The dragon was already able to warn his little brother, Darkcatcher, who was already cleared on what was going to happen.

The first objective he really wanted to complete was to tell Galactic personally, but he couldn't risk it without being noticed, or even caught by the dragons he feared. Well, there wasn't much he was afraid of, but the group of dragons hunting him made the dragon fear for his very own life.

He knew there wasn't much he could do right now. He had to be patient in order to survive - that's what he taught himself after seeing others die after ignoring this. Even though he doubted his belief that he could everyone without being mislead for something else.

Then again, he will die for the safety of Galactic and his friends. He knows very well for protecting them to be death, but that's something he is willing to do in order to stop the evil from rising.

Taking his knife from his back leg holster, he marked a little "X" in the bark of the rain forest. This would give him a safety area from hiding from the threats who wanted to kill him. His only mission right now was to keep himself from being found.

He needed to stay alive until he was able to give Galactic the warning so he was ready to stop darkness from dooming them all.

 _Be careful Galactic,_ the dragon thought, knowing that the NightWing wouldn't hear him. _I hope you don't leave that room for a while, even if it's boring to be in._

 _You and your brother are the keys to saving the continent._

 **Hello readers! I am happy to announce that I have posted the 30th chapter to the story, which is a big deal to me. After months of going over the plot and editing different parts to make the story fit, I have finally met this small personal goal of mine: to reach this chapter number.**

 **I know I've said this a lot, but thank you all for the amount of support you have shown to me and this story. I really couldn't of done it without any of you.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I am apologizing in advance if I don't upload quick this weekend. I got a bowling tournament that will be all day. This will make me exhausted, but I will do my best to get out more chapter ASAP.**

 **Here is a preview of a story I will create. Title is TBA**

 **If you want to hear more about the story, make sure to leave a review or DM me saying that you think it will be interesting.** **Anyways, cya guys soon.**

 **-Zmike**

He was not normal like other dragons. No, he was unique in his own way, but others didn't see him like that. They thought he was a abomination of some sort, not welcoming him at their homes. There was no way to tell what species he was.

The dragon had features that no dragon though was possible. He had body parts of all known dragon tribes in Pyrrhia. He also had characteristics of each dragon-kindness, joy, rage, intellect, determination, sympathy, disgust, and trust.

He was a stranger to each tribe he came across, all the queens except one wanting him nowhere near their territory. The one queen was the Queen of the RainWings, who showed compassion for the stranger in her midst that no other did.

He was also a threat, having the abilities of all seven tribes. Fireproof scales of a MudWing born from a blood-red egg. The massive wings and fire of a SkyWing, who dominated the air of all their opponents while burning them to a crisp. Gills and luminescent scales of a SeaWing, able to communicate with their own kind and attack in impossible ways against their enemies. The camouflage and poison of a RainWing, able to ambush anywhere, anytime while having beautiful colors reflecting in the sunlight to awe his allies. The heat resistance of a SandWing, able to adapt in the harshest heat of the year and continue to live without water for long periods of time. The mind reading and prophecy of a NightWing, able to speak like a prophet of the heroes and villains waiting to come. And last, the chill body and frost breath of a IceWing, able to live in the most frozen places without a single shiver being scene and freezing his enemies in the process.

His genes didn't lie, he was the strangest dragon to be seen, but he was also the most dangerous. He didn't want to be seen as a threat to be eliminated, but a savior to all of the dragons. He wanted to be recognized as a humble hero, who would fight for the safety of all dragons and for the protection that they would have. That is, if they would welcome him.

Again, he is the most unique dragon in Pyrrhia, and he didn't know that he would be needed for the safety of the continent and their tribes.

He would never know of the evil ready to destroy him and everything he loved.

Until Now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about not updating, I was busier than I expected. I will also be very busy in the next two weeks. I have midterms in the next two weeks and several quick to finish tests before then. I apologize if I don't update, but school comes first.**

 **Circinae the SkyWing: If you see this, I just want to thank you for pointing out the mistakes that are clearly seen by the readers of Born To Protect. To be honest, this is what I wanted to hear from people like you: to help me find, fix, and not repeat the same mistakes (still trying to find the one part that was 'must of' instead of 'must have'). I'm glad you told me this, because sometimes I tend to go into the first person view when I'm hooked into typing the story. I go back and fix what I did wrong, but sometimes I miss things just like that, and it confuses the reader. Anyways, thank you for pointing that out and feel free to point any other mistakes I make when I post a new chapter.**

 **-Zmike**

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

I didn't really know how to think of Galactic playing such a violent game at a time like this. It was two days after he got back from what I call a traumatizing experience and he still had a ton of medical problems, like wheezing, bruising on his arms and legs, and a fractured rib after taking him to the local hospital to be checked up. I knew it sounded stupid for me not wanting him to play his games, but I was worried.

For one, I was paranoid that he might get flashbacks of the horrible time he spent in the Diamond Caves, and have something even worse that would mentally effect him forever. He told me not to worry about, but I couldn't help myself.

I was also very careful whenever there was a knock on the door. Whenever I heard the sound of talons hitting the wooden object, I would carefully see who it was and why there were here, but it didn't seem to happen that much.

Right now, though, I was watching Galactic play his game, which was amazing me on how skilled he played the game. I didn't quite understand how the game worked (I wasn't really into virtual games when I was younger, but my brother was) so he would explain to me the controls, details, and story about the game. Half the time he spoke to me, I didn't understand what he was saying or what he meant, so I would blindly nod, pretending to know so he wouldn't get down on himself thinking I didn't like his games: it was his life.

It was true, with him being the biggest star on the internet, there was nothing he couldn't do, well, besides wanting the media to stay away from him. At first, I was shocked that he was rich like my family, but I soon began to not care for it. I was happy with him being himself, no matter how annoying he could be.

"So . . . what are you doing exactly?" I asked Galactic as he began tapping buttons on his controlling. I was sitting next to him on the sofa, our tails twined together. I had a wing wrapped around him, and he seemed very relaxed during his virtual fighting game.

"Well, right now I'm literally destroying your brother in this map," Galactic responded, giving out a short laugh. I then turned and gave Freakwave a smirk, giving him a _don't be so cocky look next time_ look. My brother just replied with a scowl before returning his eyes to the screen.

"Well, I hope you beat him bad. It will certainly teach him a lesson," I told him, nudging his cheek for motivational support. He gave me a hearty smile in return, then refocusing on beating Freakwave in a one versus one match. While I watched the two of them duel against each other, I heard the tapping of a drum to my left.

I turned to look at the SandWing Freakwave had befriended months ago. His name was Qibli, and he was focusing on his drumming while he looked at the same screen I was watching.

Qibli was partnered with Freakwave in a band they made. They didn't have a good song out yet, but they were both trying to figure something out that would make them. continent famous. Sometimes, Qibli would be quiet most of the time, but he would then speak something out that would get a laugh out of all of us. There wasn't much I knew about him, but I knew he was a very special dragon.

His head was nodding to the rythem of his drumbeat as his eyes focused on the screen. He was currently multitasking; something that he would like to do whenever he felt calm, from what Freakwave told us. He was watching the screen intently, as if he was examining each movement closely for some reason beyond what I could think.

"You know, there's a much better route that would guarantee your success is beating Galactic, Freakwave," Qibli said out of nowhere, catching me off guard. "There's even more routes beyond that route that would never have you lose again."

"Oh, now you tell me!" Freakwave replied, exasperated, putting the controller down as Galactic made the game winning kill. I gave a cheer to Galactic, and he celebrated with me as Freakwave went to tiny kitchen. We gave each other a hug, before I felt Galactic's body stiffen and seeing a look of slight pain on his face.

"Still hurts, doesn't it?" I suspected, and he nodded. I lightly pushed him back onto the couch trying to make him feel as little pain as possible. I then tried to make him comfortable with several pillows between the coach and his back, but he stopped me.

"You don't have to do all of this for me," Galactic told me, which I thought was a little corny. "You being here makes me feel better already."

Even though what Galactic said was very cheesy, he got me to blush, which I didn't try to deny from being shown. "You got to stop with your corny sentences to tell me I'm a wonderful dragon. You can save those for later times, but right now let's try to hurt yourself anymore than you already have." He was about to respond, but I quickly place a talon on his lips. "You shush."

He chuckled, immediately followed by a laugh that came from me. I continued on putting pillows to cushion his body until I was satisfied that he was comfortable.

"Could you two please go into another room?" Freakwave asked, clearly annoyed with us for some reason. For one, I knew he was stilled irritated for losing the fifth time this afternoon, but it was his own fault. "Like seriously, no one wants to hear this."

"What about whenever you're around Seashell," I responded, but I noticed that I said something wrong when his head dipped a little. "What?"

"Well, she kind of dumped me. Perhaps I was boring, or annoying, you can never tell with me though," he said, trying to make a little joke, which I thought was kind of innapropiate for something sad. I couldn't worry about that while he looked heart broken at the rejection he got from a dragon he liked.

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to get into a frenzy of apologies that I don't want to hear," Freakwave explained, stopping me from continuing my sentence. "Can we just leave it at that? I mean, I already meant another very nice and awesome SeaWing." I shrugged, not sure what to say; it seemed like my brother would not be satisfied with any answer I gave to him.

"Would you mind telling us who this would be?" I asked, but he strongly refused.

"No, because whenever you hear something new, you just have to gossip to your friends," he explained stiffly. This got a concerned reaction from the NightWing and SandWing in the room.

"I do not do that anymore!" I defend myself, knowing that I was flustered. "Even if I still did, though, I would only be saying it to Tsunami."

"Can we not have a sibling arguement?" Galactic asked, getting my brother and I to turn our heads the NightWing's way, giving him annoyed expressions. Galactic looked worried that something traumatizing was about to happen to him; he wasn't wrong. "Um . . . care to help me out Qibli?"

"I wouldn't like to get into this messy discussion," Qibli said, turning down the offer Galactic had proposed. "Besides, I'd like to live to see the sun shine through the sky in it's glory."

It was about thirty minutes of intense argueing before we both got into some sort of agreement. Galactic sighed when the proposal was accepted from both sides, then gave a cough, followed by a scrunched face showing pain. Forcing him to lie down back on the couch, I made sure he stayed by glancing at him every so often when we turned the T.V. to normal channels of shows. By that time, Freakwave and Qibli were gone, most likely doing something with their song they've been creating.

I sighed, starting to feel a little guilty at pandering Freakwave like that. It seemed stupid now thinking about it, but there was nothing I could've done to fix things. The only thing I could do was wait until he was ready to accept the apology I wanted to give him.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting in, I untwined my tail with Galactic's, who let a short whimper acknowledging the absense when I uncoiled it. I rolled my eyes in response, and he let out a low giggle, smiling as he watched the show in front of him, which happened to be one of his favorite movies. I opened the fridge at gazed at the following drinks they had, and not one of them was a bottle of water. Each item was either a drink for exercising or just a soda, making me a little disappointed on how my boyfriend was taking care of his health. I ended up taking a glass from the cupboard and used the faucet to poor me a nice plain glass of water.

"You really have to start drinking something healthier, Galactic," I told him sternly. "Your not going to last long if you keep drinking that garbage." I motioned to the fridge, and he just frowned.

"Well, the sports drinks are for Cel, and Starflight drinks as much as me," Galactic tried to defend himself, but soon realized that he wouldn't win. "Fine, I'll start drinking healthier."

"Oh, no, you're going to eat healthier, too," I told him, poking him in the chest, wincing from the bruise I touched. He seemed to be calculating the chances he had to beating me in a arguement, before summing up the results.

"Does this mean you're going to keep tabs on me?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'll be here everyday until you're up to speed on things."

"What about school?"

"I can make up the days, or get notes from Graceful."

"So I'm not going to be getting out of this."

"Bingo."

I walked over, before feeling a warm sensation on my tail. It was Galactic's tail retwining with mine when I looked down, and I didn't bother to stop him. After all, we both cared and loved each other. All I wanted was the best for him.

 **(Celsius' POV)**

"Just relax, Cel," Owl told me as I slowly walked out the door of the hospital room I was staying. Apparently, I was going to a private meeting with the Queen herself, which I found a bit mind was in a fury of questions, scenarios, and possible situations I could be in. "Your head is giving mine a headache." I looked over to see Owl wince every so often, and I frowned.

"Is there any way you can stop looking into my head?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"The only way is to lock onto someone else's thoughts. Besides, I don't think there's training onto controlling my mind-reading," she responded, looking at me with a sorry expression. We went through the narrow hallway with a medical cart being steered by a IceWing doctor every so often. They seemed a little more busy than usual today.

It was until we turned down the next hallway that I realized we were being accomapnied by two guards, who seemed to scan for any threats or attempts on my life. I found it a little unnecessary, but these were weird times.

"Should I be scared?" I ask Owl, who shrugged. We turned down the next corridor before making our way to the elevator. I let in Owl first, then myself, then the two guards escorting us. Tapping the metal button, the doors closed and we began our descent.

As we went down, I thought a question to Owl: _Do you have any idea what this is about?_ She responded in a low whisper, not audible to the two guards.

"I think there's a good chance of you being honored for your bravery."

I nodded, but still didn't feel any relief come off my back; the two guards were intimidating to stand by. Their expressionless faces followed by their steel armor was scary. They seemed relax, probably because they got the easiest job in Pyrrhia: walking a limping dragon to the palace.

The elevator then stopped, and the doors opened. They revealed a crowd of news reporters being held back six guards, but they seemed to have more armor than the IceWings who were escorting me.

"Celsius!" One of the news reporters, a SkyWing/SandWing hybrid shouted in my direction. She seemed anxious at the moment, the only thing holding her back was the massive guard in front of her. "Can we ask you some questions?"

"Celsius," a masculine voice told me, this time being from a MudWing who stood patiently in front of one of the IceWing guards. "Can we ask you one question that you kindly answer?" I felt kind of sorry for him, so I started towards his direction. Before I could take a step, though, Owl grabbed me by my shoulder and steered me towards the main door of the hospital.

"The media always likes to change up the stories," Owl hissed into my ear. "They tend to ruin lives and reputation for ratings."

"How would you know this?" I asked, curious of what she meant.

"Let's just say they tried to do what I told you to Snowdrop."

 _Oh,_ I thought, before walking after her as she made her to the main doors. The guards were beginning to move forward as well, lightly pushing reporters out of the way as they made a route for the exit. Outside the exit was a blinding white limousine waiting at the drop off area.

"How scary was the situation you were in?" One reported called out, but I ignored her.

"What did you think during your survival?" Another asked.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

I kept on walking before I was at the vehicle. The breezy wind flowing over my scales, feeling the cool sensation of freedom I missed for the past week. It felt amazing to be outside, but worse due to being surrounded by information hungry reporters hoping to get the best story out tonight.

Quickly getting into the long car, I sat closely beside Owl. She gave me a nice smile to relax me, but I was already a little freaked out. It wasn't because of what I was waiting for, it was because the Queen of the IceWings herself was in the same vehicle I was, and so was Snowdrop. She was giving me a supporting smile, but I felt my legs shake and felt myself go pale, but I was thankful for white scales. A guard on the outside closed the door, and the driver of the limousine started his motion out of the drop off lot, where we were now I the open road.

"Celsius the IceWing," Glacier began, looking out the window as she said this. "I want to thank you for your bravery and putting your life on the line for my adopted daughter, Owl. Unlike others, I wasn't shocked at IceStorm's actions. He was becoming a . . . radical thinker." I listened as the queen went on. "I want to inform on a few things, though."

"One, I do apologize for your injuries causing you to sit out for the rest of your hockey season. Therefore, I will cover your medical expenses."

"Thank you, your majesty," I responded, bowing slightly to respect her authority.

"Though, while you were recovering from that event. Winter was charged with intentional manslaughter, and I did my best to not let these charges be put on, but failed."

This caught me offguard. _Why would Winter not give the video recorder to the authorities to check._

"The IceWing guard was not able to translate what went on, so the evidence that would've dropped the charges on Winter failed," the IceWing queen told me, as if reading my mind. I glanced at Owl, who gave me a slight shrug.

"Therefore, instead of being imprisoned for thirty years, I changed the punishment to . . . banishment from the IceWing tribe," Queen Glacier paused when it came to the punishment, and I knew she didn't want this to be put on the successful IceWing prince. I just listened, to shocked to even respond on what I was hearing. _He didn't deserve banishment; he deserved to be rewarded,_ I thought to myself. I felt Owl's tail twine with mine as she looked at me apologetically.

"I've decided to give him housing to contradict the punishment of banishment near Jade Mountain Academy, and so are you," my eyes widened at the statement, and it was a few seconds before I could regain my voice.

"Wait? Why?" I blurted, realizing I said something disrepectful. The queen waved it off, answering the question.

"It is for protection purposes so the other IceWings of IceStorm's group don't find you. They never forget one of their own, especially the leader."

The car then stopped, and I looked out the window of the destination. It was the Queen's palace, and Glacier started to get out, followed by Snowdrop.

"Wait, your Majesty, I have one more question," I told her, and she paused, gazing at me. "Would it be okay if my roommates stay at the residence I'm going to? I'm afraid that they might be punished if the IceStorm's group found my address."

The queen thought about it for a few second, before nodding in approval. "The driver will escort you back to your dorm room at Jade Mountain. Owl will be here to give you company. I would like to know more about you, Celsius, but I have more pressing matters to attend to." With that, the queen got out, and so did Snowdrop, who winked at the both of us for some reason. The doors closed and the limousine started forward again, this time it's destination was my dorm.

As we pulled out of the palace driveway, Owl tapped my shoulder. "I got a surprise for you." I turned her direction, and I was instantly met with her snout pressing onto mine, enveloping me in a kiss.

 _This is definitely not a bad start to my day,_ I thought, and Owl laughed in the kiss, already knowing what I thought.

 **Hello reader, I just want to say have give a early Merry Christmas, just in case I don't update on Christmas Day. I plan on typing a 5k word chapter for you guys as a Christmas present, but I don't know if I'll have time. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **\- Zmike**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! After many months of typing for this story, it's about to hit 100,000 words. I've never been so excited in my life and I never thought I would ever reach this. I want to thank everyone for reading this, showing me you were interested in this story. I especially want to thank who left positive reviews after each chapter. Instead of going on, I'm just going to go to the chapter now.**

 **Also, sorry for not updating. Celebrations make me lazy, and I want that to stop. I was also reading another book, analyzing the texts to help my writing and detail excel.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

I woke up to the most unexpecting manner; Waterfall was looking at me. I was at first caught off guard before I became confused. _This is very awkward,_ a voice said in my head, _you're girlfriend is staring at you while you're exposed._ Her stare was going right through me, literally.

"Waterfall . . . do you mind?" I asked, and her eyelids rapidly blinked, most likely zooming her out of her focused state.

"What? Oh! Sorry!" she immediately looked away, and I saw a blush come over her face. It took her a little bit to look back at me, the blush still vibrate on her face. "It's just I heard a groan of p-and I came in-I saw you sleeping peacefully, andyoulookedcutewhileyouslept." She rambled the last part, which I didn't understand.

"And what?" I asked, wanting her to repeat the statement.

"It's nothing!" She walked out of the room, giving me a embarrassed smile before she shut the door . I tilted my head in confusion, but decided to get ready for the day. I took off the covers and quickly rushed to the bathroom so I could clean up from a good night's sleep.

After a shower and a few sprays of body spray, I exited the bathroom and entered the main room. It didn't take a single second to see Celsius standing in front of me, a few scratches here and there, but in good condition.

"Cel!" I shouted joyfully, running up to him and giving him the tightest squeeze I could muster. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am-ow! Ribs, Galactic, ribs," he gasped in pain, and I let go, giving him an apologetic expression. "It's good to see you're alive, too. I thought Water over here would end you for scaring the moons out of her."

"I almost did," Waterfall remarked, getting a small laugh of Celsius, and one came out of me, too. "But I decided a lot of dragons would be upset with me." She nudged my wing gently and I grinned at her in response to the gesture.

"Well, it's good to see you're alright," Celsius told me, looking at me up and down, "well, besides the bandages wrapped around your arm and torso. I also have a big fan here to meet you as well."

"Who did you tell," I asked with curiosity and fear; I didn't want my identity to be revealed by some talkative dragon.

"I won't tell anyone," a voice said, followed by a IceWing with massive wings come from behind Celsius. She slapped my friend with her wing and he smiled in response to the hit. "So it's really him?"

"Really who?" I asked, not having any idea what was going on. I looked at Waterfall, who rolled her eyes at me. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned in close to me ear.

"What are you popular in?" she asked, and my eyes lit up in realization. "There you go."

"Oh! Hello," I started to introduce myself, "I am Galactic also known by my alias, Galaxyplayer."

"My name is Owl," the IceWing responded, raising a claw, and I grabbed it, shaking hers with mine. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And you, too."

"I can-can't believe I'm meeting you, after all these years! You have no idea how you impacted me."

"Really?"

She scrambled to open her bag she brought with her. Opening the flap which was covering a small computer and a permanent marker. She grabbed both of the items and handed them to me. "Could I get your autograph?" I looked at her in surprise, finally understanding she was a big fan of me. It was also the first time I ever met a dragon that was so fond of me of what I do on the internet.

"I'm sure you can." Grabbing the marker and the laptop, I opened the cap and signed my alias name in cursive. Capping the marker and handing both of the items back, I saw she had a very large smile on her snout.

"Okay, moving on," Celsius moved slowly towards Owl and began to speak, getting her out of a trance. "Galactic, we're moving out of this dorm, including Starflight."

At first, I didn't think I heard him right, but he had the most serious expression on his face. He seemed to understand my confusion, he explained all the details me. "We are moving to a house so we don't get attacked by the same group of thugs that attacked us. We're going to be in the same house as Winter and his clawmate (this was the appropiate term of roommate, which no one used) for some time. It's time to get packing."

"Um . . . could I have heard this earlier?" I asked Celsius, but he frowned, not knowing how to respond.

Owl, however, quickly backed him up on his moment of silence. "The queen couldn't get a message to you, so we suspected you weren't in the dorm." I nodded, but still at dismay from the information hearing we needed to move now.

I looked at him as I pointed at the kitchen area. He nodded in response to this gesture. I excused myself from the two dragonesses and Celsius repeated the same thing. Once at the kitchen, Celsius looked at me in concern.

"What is it?" He asked me. His wings to folded neatly against his back, making him look smaller than usually. His face was radiating in the light, but the scratches and cuts on his snout, dimming it.

"I was kind of going to surprise Water by taking her to a movie she'd been waiting to go see," I told him quickly, not wanting Waterfall to somehow hear us. I secretly revealed the tickets to the movie, getting a nod of understanding from my friend. "Since you put this whole moving out thing on us, well . . ." I must've showed my disappointment, because Celsius put a claw on my back.

"I see," he responded, "make sure you come back after the movie is over." He gave a short smile before going to back to the two dragonesses, clearly having a great time talking to each other. They were in this middle of a conversation when we interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting," I apologized before looking at Waterfall. Her beautiful deep green orbs focused on mine before I grabbed her claw and led her out the room, leaving a confused look on her snout.

 **(Celsius' POV)**

I watched the two lovebirds walk out of the room, especially with Galactic having the biggest grin on his face. It made me smile whenever I saw the two of them together, knowing that they would be forever happy as long as their equal was right beside them.

I broke out of the gaze when Owl coughed to get my attention. Turning to her, I watched as she looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Okay," I started, "we're going to need the boxes we used to bring all of this stuff here in the first place. That would be the warehouse storage unit about twenty minutes away." I walked towards the door before turning back to the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid. "You coming?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Owl responded in rhetorical manner. She followed me out of the room and I looked the door. We then descended down the stairs and went out of the building, making our way to my SUV. However, what I saw was very unexpected.

My SUV was still the same white color, but it had the art of a IceWing shooting out frost breath. The IceWing's claws were extended in attack mode, making it look like it was lunging at a enemy. In the background of the IceWing was Jade Mountain itself. The colors were jade green (of course) and light brown. It really took my breath away when I saw it, staring at the piece of art for a minute straight.

"You like it?" Owl asked, smirking at me.

"Did you do this?" I asked in response, very awed at the design.

"Yes, but with the help of Clay, he was able to make the design to car size," she responded. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I responded, turning to her. She had a blush on her cheeks, turning away in shy way. I then wrapped my wings around her and wrapped my wings around her. "Thank you." I whispered the two words in her ear, and that seemed to make her blush more.

"It's no problem," she responded. I pulled back from the hug I gave and soon I saw her digging into her pouch. After a few moments, she pulled out a piece of a folded paper. Unfolding it, Owl gave it to me and I took it without hesistation.

It showed the same design as the car. I looked at the paper closer, now seeing my name at the top of the paper. I then realized that the IceWing on the car design was suppose to be me.

"I kind of made this after we first met," Owl began to explain. "Once I got back to IceWing Kingdom, I did a little research on you and soon made this piece of work." She began to blush more in embarrassment in confessing of being interested me. I, on the other hand, found this interesting and happy. _She really did like me the first time,_ I thought to myself, blushing as-well.

She grabbed my claw and brought me to the hood of the SUV, showing another picture of art of myself. Instead of being in attack position, I was holding a hockey stick while grinning towards anyone who would look at this. In the design, I was also wearing to stripes of jade paint on either side of my face. In front of my character was the Jade Mountain logo we wore on our helmets.

"You really didn't have to do this," I told Owl, but she waved off the statement.

"You deserve a piece of recognition for being a lifesaver," she responded, giving me a sweet smile. I went in for another hug of thanks, but she put a claw on my chest, stopping me. "If we keep doing this, we won't get that warehouse place anytime soon."

I giggled at that comment and walked to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her. "Your majesty," I said in a genuine tone. She gratefully got in and I closed the door after her tail was inside. Walking around to the driver side of the SUV, I opened the door and got myself in.

"You know, I could get used to your chivalry," she remarked, and I gave a wide smile. I then put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car hummed to life and I pulled the SUV out of the parking lot and I made my way to the open road, heading out to get those boxes.

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

"Okay, we need to get this song perfect," I told myself for the twelfth time in ten minutes. "If we do, then we could get recognized across Pyrrhia."

"C'mon, Wave, there is nothing to worry about," Qibli responded as he walked to the water fountain. Dipping his head down, he pushed the bar and a line of water shot up into the air. He drank from the flying stream for about five seconds before he let go of the bar, and the water stopped. "We have about two weeks until the contest submissions are due. We'll have the song perfected by the end of the week."

"I know, but let's start from the top this time. Maybe I'll have better luck remembering the lyrics from the beginning," I told the SandWing, but it was more to myself; I was seriously stressing to win this competition. "Okay, in position. One, two, thr-"

My phone rang, and I ended up cursing loudly, causing Qibli to raise an eyebrow at me. "Sorry," I apologized to him before taking the call. "This is Freakwave, Prince of the SeaWings. Well, _a_ prince of the SeaWings."

"I know who you are, squidbrain," Tsunami's voice appeared on the otherside of the conversation. "I got someone who wants to meet you. Come to the Summer Palace."

"Can this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of making a song here," I looked at Qibli, who was analyzing his drumset. He seemed to making micro adjustments to the drums before nodding to himself.

"I believe you would like to meet this dragon," she responded. "Also, you don't have a choice."

"That's what I thought," I muttered very lowly, but Tsunami managed to hear it.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, I thought you were going to say that," I told her quite loudly, but I already knew I was in deep trouble with my cousin. I sighed, wondering what my punishment would be to disrespecting Aunt Coral's daughter. "What time should I be there."

"Leave immediately, and by the way, I'm doing you a huge favor," she told me before hanging up. I looked at the phone, confused at what she said.

"I'm guessing you are to attend to some SeaWing things," Qibli guessed.

"Yes, what else could be this important," I asked myself rhetorically, but Qibli didn't seem to hear it.

"Well, for one, it could be the end of the world. That, for sure, is important," he told me, before realizing that it was a rhetorical question. "Oh! You, um, didn't expect an, uh, answer."

"You're fine," I told my SandWing friend and he nodded in response. "I'll be back in about two hours or more. Feel free to do pretty much anything you want."

"I'll probably spend most of my time tuning my drumset. Can't seem to find the perfect tune for this song," he told me. I nodded in understanding before heading out the door. _What fun could there be at the palace now._

 **(* * *)**

I turned off the ignition to my car at the main entrance to the Summer Palace. It's semicircle driveway was littered with turquiouse stones and saphires embedded in the concrete. For some reason, the SeaWing queens from the past wanted everything flashy, as if trying to send a message to the other tribes. Freakwave hoped not, because he did not want to be part of a war if a queen from another tribe saw envy in the riches of the SeaWings.

I tossed the keys to a guard, who was surprised by the throw and fumbled with the keys before getting a good hold of them. He then returned to his post as a guard of the mansion.

I entered the main palace entrance, it's green walls with blue lines on the upper and lower corners of the hallways and rooms. Pictures of SeaWings in battle, writing, or doing some other noble thing I couldn't understand. In one of the hallways, I saw two SeaWing dragonesses. One of them was obviously, due to her sassy posture as she looked at me. _I wish I could smack that triumphant smirk off her snout,_ I thought darkly before walking over to her.

The other one, though, brought back a lot of memories of my childhood. My mind blew up into a serious of unexplainable questions when my eyes saw the SeaWing dragoness. It was her, the dragon I was no longer able to see after being ordered by my parents. She was from the family that rivaled from ours. She was my long time crush from years back.

It was Tempest.

She seemed a lot more serious since that last time I've seen her. Her turqiouse colored scales shined from the lights on the ceiling. They shined so bright, I began to wonder if she polished her scales right before she came here. Her eyes were solely focused on me, which I thought was a little strange. I then wondered if she any affection for me, and I shook the thought my head; any idea of liking me was most likely taken out of her through discipline from her parents.

As soon as I got to the two of the dragonesses, Tempest took a step forward. I looked into her eyes, and there I swear I saw a feeling of longing for a friendship with someone.

"You finally arrived," Tsunami said, frowning because I didn't show any attention to her. "Well, I guess I'll leave it to you two." She walked towards me, whispering "your welcome" to me before heading off toward to her quarters.

I stared a Tempest for a straight minute, and she did the same to me. I was at a loss of words of how Tsunami managed to do this, after years of seperation because our parents. _Stop making this awkward,_ my head told me, and I agreed with my thoughts.

"Well, this is . . . very unexpecting," I finally managed to speak, my voice echoing off the walls of the empty hallway. I walked a little bit closer, this time she lunged at me.

I went to alarm for a short moment, before realizing she was embracing me in a hug. I was in shock when she squeezed me _hard_ and I squeezed back, too. It had been too long of time separated from each other.

"I missed you," she told me, and I just embraced the words. The first words she spoke to me in years, filled with so much more than just a statement. It reflected multiple emotions I couldn't seem to understand. They were a mix of sadness, joy, pain, and gratitude. Those were the feelings I could hear from the words.

She pulled back from the hug, this time smiling more than staring. "It's really you. Moons, you grew up quite a bit, didn't you?"

"So did you, Tempest," I responded. "You're a lot more beautiful now, and mature, if I might add."

She let out a soft laugh, and so did I. "So, what have you been up to. I want to know everything since we were banned from seeing each other."

"Speaking of which, how are we meeting each other?" I asked a bit curious, and she looked down, the smile disappearing off her face.

"Well, for one, my parents were murdered," Tempest told me without hesistation. Even though she said it so fast, it was clear she didn't want to explain it.

"I'm sorry, Tempest," I told her as softly as I could, but she just shook her head.

"Don't be sorry about them," her voice was filled with anger now. "Even though their death was awful, they still did horrible things to me after we were caught." Her eyes became a dangerous glare as she seemed to go back through the dark memories. "They never forgave me for falling in love with you."

My heart jumped at that, but I decided to leave that part out for later. "Let's forget about this part for some other time. Let's talk about something else," I proposed the suggestion, and she nodded hastily, wanting to get rid of the dark thoughts.

"I know a place that will give us privacy," I told her, and she looked up at me, her eyes filled with agreement. "You still know the place?"

"Of course, how could I forget the place where we fell in love," she responded with a small smile, and I gave a larger one.

 **Hello readers. Just wanted to say that I start school tomorrow, but will not be attending due to a bowling tournament. So happy I'm skipping school. Anyways, I hope you I haven't angered any of you with the broken promise. To be honest, I'm kind of struggling on how to keep the story going until the end of the storyline. Hopefully ideas will come quickly enough.**

 **I will also give information about Tempest in the next chapter. If of you guys have suggestions about the story, feel free to leave a review anytime.**

 **Also, FINALLY REACHED 100K WORDS.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't really have anything to say and it's 10 at night, so I'm screwed at school tomorrow. By the way, I won my first High School Bowling Tournament about a week ago; never been more happy in my life.**

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

"So, it's still here?" Tempest asked me. "After all these years?"

"Yeah, well the queen wanted Anemone to learn how to swim without being in danger," I replied, telling her the cavern's main purpose. "She might be down here, but she'll leave us only if I ask her."

I led Tempest down to the cave where we used to meet up before we were caught. We walked side by side as we chatted about small things that we did to catch up. It was nice to be back with her, especially the amount of sorrow I experience the few years after we were separated from each other.

Tempest's bright blue scales made the walls of the cave we were going to dull. Her body moved with anxiety, and I smiled when I felt her tail twined onto mine, and I did the same the moment after. Her eyes and smile seemed to brighten me up, and I couldn't help but wrap a wing around her, as if I never wanted her to leave. She looked up at me in the action, giving a toothy smile before we entered the main cavern.

Sure enough, Anemone was practicing her strides, even though the rest of the SeaWing dragonets were taught years ago. She must've of heard our footsteps because the whitish-pink princess whirled her neck around to see us. Her face lit up in surprise and joy, which caught me off-guard; it seemed that the SeaWing princes were either ignored, or annoyed by the true royalty within the family. I thought of Tsunami, who really enjoyed the system. Then it came to mind that she did this act so she couldn't be touched by me ever again. I wasn't surprised, as usual.

"Hey Wave!" Anemone pounced over, giving me a hug with her wings. A few moments later she hugged Tempest too, who had a gleeful expression as the dragonet. "Hey Tempest! Are we ready for combat training already?"

"Combat training?" I asked, looking at Tempest.

"No, that's tomorrow Anemone," Tempest said quickly, and the SeaWing Princess dropped her head, pouting. "But maybe I'll show you a few moves later, okay?"

"Okay!" Anemone cheered, before looking at the two of us, this time with a curious expression. "Wait, what are you two doing down here?"

I gave my cousin a shy smile, while out of the corner of my eye, Tempest had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Anemone, could you please leave us for a little bit? We got a bit of . . . catching up to do."

This immediately caught the pink SeaWing's attention. "Oh! Alright," Anemone answered, then I noticed faint red on her face. "I-I was getting . . tired, yeah, tired anyways." She immediately rushed her way back to the mansion, leaving Tempest and I in the quiet cavern. The water was still moving from Anemone's swimming, and there was a faint sound of dripping into the underground lake. The dome-shaped cavern was all our's, and I couldn't wait. The both of us lied down on a smooth surface of rock and I decided to ask her a question.

"So you're training Anemone in combat?" I asked her, and Tempest nodded.

"Well, the queen assigned me to do it, since I'm just outside the Elite Guard," Tempest replied, looking around the room and up at the ceiling

"So you're a Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, soon I'm going to be a Captain. Well, probably in the next few months." Tempest draped her tail across mine and moved her head in to lay it on my shoulder, her head tilted against mine.

"How long?"

"What?" Tempest looked up into my eyes in confusion.

"How long have you been in the guard?"

Her eyes darted away from my gaze, and she was quiet for a few moments. "I think it was close to, um, five years? Yeah."

"So you were in the guard since you could join," I said, and she looked at me in confusion. "I find that very interesting."

"I thought you would," she let out a giggle, and so did I. "I missed your voice for too long, Freakwave. It was never the same without you."

"Well, I thought we would never see you again," I admitted, but she didn't move an inch. "So I looked for other SeaWings, but none of them were like you."

"And why is that?"

"Because none of them understood this," I told her, gesturing to myself with my wings. She let out a small laugh in amusement, and I couldn't help but smile at my own joke, too. I looked down at her, my eyes meeting hers. "You were the one who really understood me Tempest, I mean it."

"I know you do," Tempest responsed, "but I want to hear about what you've been doing this entire time." She gave me one of her signature grins, and I sighed.

"Well, a few months after mourning our seperation, I got a job at the video game store at the mall," I started, "At first it was a dream come true, then I-"

"I bet it was a dream come true," Tempest interrupted. I frowned at her, but she didn't see it. "You've gotten chubby over the years." She poked me in my upper stomach, before moving her talons softly across my cheek and snout. "Especially that handsome face of yours."

"Can I continue or do you want to keep admiring me?" I asked her, and she closed her snout, lightly scratching my chin before withdrawing her claw to the ground. "Anyways, then I met the most interesting dragons in Pyrrhia. One was a NightWing and the other a IceWing. The craziest part was that they were friends. The best of friends, perhaps."

I looked at Tempest, who looked up, thinking about what I just said.

"Hmm . . ." Tempest thought. "Well, that's certainly a first for me."

"Same, but the NightWing also told me something that only about four other dragons know today," I informed her, and her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Can I know?" Tempest asked, but I shook my head.

"It's something that concerns his safety," I replied softly, and she nodded in understanding. "Anyways, on with my life. A few months ago, I met a SandWing named Qibli at Jade Mountain and we formed up a band."

"Really?" Tempest raised an eyebrow at me, and I grinned. "And what do you play? The triangle?"

"Hahaha," I mocked laughed, causing Tempest to grin in amusement. "Very funny. No, I actually play the guitar. You can hear a demonstration up in my room if you want, but I need to ask you something while we're down here."

"Yes?"

"What exactly did your parents to do you?" I asked softly, and her joyfully expression went into depressed rage. "Tempest, I need to know."

"I'd rather not say," she told me. "Besides, you wouldn't want to know."

"Yes, I do," I countered her sentence. "I care for you, Tempest. Trust me on this, I can help you." She went silent for a few seconds before finally blurting out a response.

"Fine." She said, still not thinking it was a good idea. "My parents _*cough*,_ struck me after they forced me back into the house. I still have the reminders." Tempest got up in front of me and lifted a wing, revealing the side of her body. I was shock and slightly horrified at what I saw.

"They whipped my side so, s-so many times," she stuttered, her eyes closed recalling the memory. I gazed upon dark marks implanted in her side, and I shuttered when I thought of what her parents did.

"I-I had no idea that would happen," I spoke softly. "I would've come to help you, but I was stupid." I felt guilt start coming into my mind, and I let it: there was no reason why Tempest had to suffer for this. "I'm sorry, Tempest. I shoud've protected you from them."

She looked down at me, blinking tears from her eyes. "You didn't know what would happen, and neither did I. That's in the past now Freakwave, and the only thing I want now is to forget the past few years of my life. I want to forget my parents."

 _If only I could make them disappear_ , I thought, looking down sadly.

Then an idea snapped into my head. _My animus magic._ "I know how that can happen." I told her, but she tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

I pounced over to the underground lake, and Tempest followed, walking curiously over to my side. I gave her a cheeky smile, but all she did was frown in response. Twining my tail with hers once more, I put a talon into the lake.

"Enchant this lake to heal any type of injury," I commanded.

"Nothing happened," Tempest told me, rubbing a wing on my back. "By the way, are you saying you're an animus."

"Yeah," I responded, my eyes shifting to her for a split second before going back to the lake. "You don't believe me?"

"I would've known about when were younger if you were one," she responded, and I put the logical explanation she had.

"Well, we can find out!" I exclaimed, grabbing her upper-torso.

"Freakwave! Wha-" she shrieked in surprise before I fell into the lake, her in my arms. Feeling the liquid splash around, I couldn't help but smile as Tempest flailed around, shocked at what I just did.

I let the water engulf me as I used my tail to shoot through the water, and soon up to the surface. A few moments later, Tempest did the same thing, before swimming over to me. She had a frown on her face as I laughed in enjoyment. Well, my enjoyment ended when I got a hard slap to the face.

 ** _SLAP!_**

I felt my face erupt in pain, and I placed a talon on my left cheek. I let out a small groan in pain before recovering from the blow. Tempest now had a smirk on her face, triumphantly watching me as I looked at her.

"I guess I had that coming," I thought loudly.

"If you wanted to go into the lake, then I would've done it," Tempest informed me.

"Now where's the fun in that? Oh! By the way, check your side," I suggested, and she took my advice. Tempest lifted up her wing to reveal her whipped side, but something was way different from before.

The marking were gone, revealing nothing but pristine, turquoise scales that looked beautiful. Tempest was shocked, speechless at how the memories vanished. She looked up at me, both with a look of shock and awe. Her orbs gazed right into mine as I smiled at her.

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded, covering my right cheek with my claw this time.

"That was for being sassy with me," she explained, then she lunged at me at pressed her snout into mine. **(We're getting into a slightly mature scene: Read at your own risk [just kissing, nothing more])** We locked into the first passionate and loving kiss I have ever had in my life. I closed my eyes as let her lips engulf mine.

Was surprised me even more was than she was pushing her tounge against the rim of my mouth. I opened my eyes slightly, raising a eyebrow at her, but she still had her eyes closed shut. I thought a little before deciding to let her explore my mouth, and her tounge pushed through. Soon, our tounges crossed paths and we kept the kiss for a minute straight before seperating. The only thing left from that kiss was a string of saliva that snapped under its own weight in a second. I was speechless, too drunk with love to have words go out of my mouth.

"And that was for infinitly making my life better."

I looked at her with my eyelids half-closed, still stunned from the kiss. Tempest then splashed water at me to break me out of my trance.

"Well," I started. "I will do anything to make you happy." I pressed my head against hers and stared into her blue orbs. "You deserve to restart and have a better life from your parents."

"I am restarting," she spoke softly, the water splashing around our necks. "And my life will be better with you." Tempest then planted another kiss on my snout before wrapping her wings around me. She then pulled me under the water, and I couldn't help but laugh. We spun downward with our luminescent scales flashing rapidly, and I remembered that we did this when we were dragonets.

 _Memories._ I smiled warmly with my eyes closed. I only kept the thought for a moment before she let go of me, leaving me in the water by myself. I shot my eyes open and looked around, only to see Tempest floating across from me.

 _I love you_. I flashed with my scales, and she replied, flashing the same message. Then, I knew that my life would change today.

And it will change for the better.

 **(Galactic's POV)**

Waterfall and I were walking away from the movie theatre and to the car. Our tails were twined together and we walked under the evening sky. It's orange, red, and yellow colors hid the stars, and they wanted to be free from the orange light so they could shine freely.

"Thanks Galactic," Waterfall said, stopping to look at me. Her eyes were filled with gratitude. "I didn't think I had the time to ask you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious at her statement.

"Oh, Well . . ." Waterfall looked down, scraping a talon across the concrete. "Well, I didn't want to take time out of you're busy day."

"Well, I got something to tell you," I softly put my talon under her chin and moved her head to look at mine. "I have all the time in the world. All you have to do is ask and we can plan it later in the day."

"So I'm going to be schedule your exercise days," Waterfall told me, and I sighed.

"We're still doing this?"

"Well, you're becoming chubby, just like my brother," she told truthfully, squeezing the relaxed bicep on my arm. "It would be good to get some exercise instead of lying around, 'healing' from something two weeks ago."

I wrapped a wing around her in appreciation. "I'll go, but is there anymore you want."

"Now you say that," she frowned, looking up slighly for a moment. "I'll be going with you. Well, to make sure you're actually exercising. Deal?"

I was silent for a few seconds, but she leaned in with a disapproving expression. "Deal," I sighed. Then, we continued to walk to the car, this time the sky was a little darker than before.

We got to the car, but I thought of something right before I turned on the ignition. Swerving out of the parking lot, I took a left instead of a right.

"Wrong way, Galactic," Waterfall informed me, as if I forgot.

"I know," I replied.

"Then why are we going this way?"

"Because I want to show you something," I told her, glancing at her for a few moments. She looked confused, but she didn't say anything about it for the rest of the ride.

 **(* * *)**

"Okay, Galactic, now what do you want to show me?" Waterfall asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"Well, I won't show you with that kind of attitude," I teased, and she playfully hit me. "Okay, right this way."

"But all I see is forest," she told me. I ignored the comment and went through the brush. This time, Waterfall followed closely, her tail twined around me to make she didn't get lost. It was a minute through the forest before we got to the destination. I moved out of the way of the path and made room for Waterfall, who still didn't see it, yet.

"Okay, Galactic, what do you . . ." Waterfall stopped talking when she saw. The only thing audible left in her mouth was a gasp of awe as she looked to the sky. "Wow," she breathed.

"Do you like it, or is it to romantic," I asked in a sarcastic tone. She lightly hit me with her wing, shutting me up. She then sat down, and I followed the action.

"This is amazing," Waterfall breathed, leaning her head on my neck. "I've never seen Pyrrhia in this view."

"Well, I found this sophomore year," I told her. "It was a particularly long day at school."

"Didn't see fall face first into my lunch tray?" Waterfall asked with a amused look.

"You could say I was 'falling for love'" I joked, which got a small giggle from Waterfall. "But no, Silt tripped me, thinking it was hilarious."

"About Silt . . ." Watefall said in a sad tone. I looked down at her, confused at why she was sad at the mention. "He was a good dragon, but when he became my boyfriend, he got the impression that 'bad boys' would make me like him more. He probably thought if he was bad enough, he was going to get laid by yours truly."

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised at the last sentence.

"Yeah, he was actually dorky like you were, but soon fell into the wrong group: the group I created," she told me, shaking her head sadly. "I feel guilty for making him who he became today."

"Well, I didn't know that," I informed Waterfall. "But it must be nice to get it off your chest for so long. You feel better?"

She thought for a minute before smiling a little. "Yeah, I do feel better. Come on, let's go before Celsius realized we've been gone for too long." She got up and waited for me to do the same thing. Twining our tails together, I led her through the path and back to the car, where we drove back to the dorm for the evening.

 **End of chapter. Sorry guys, but I had a first round qualifying tournament for a High School Bowling State Tournament this Saturday. It also had to be on my birthday. The next two days were hanging out with my brother before he went back to college.**

 **See you soon**

 **-Zmike**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well . . . I am not good at making promises. Can't seem to consistently update, and it's been a while since I've last been on this website. Moving on, I'm just going to clearly say that I have a hard time doing something in silence, and when I somehow am able to do it, I get it done quickly. I know you guys are ready for this chapter, and I'll update Born To Protect in a few days.**

 **Just to be explaining what I've been doing, let me get this straight: I have been playing Rules of Survival recently on IOS, doing High School, beginning the construction of a WWI Trench in my forest for airsoft, and been doing a whole lot of Bowling.**

 **My writing schedule daily: 10:00 PM - 1:00 AM**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

"I never expected moving would be this difficult," said Owl, who was breathing hard from the boxes we were carrying. She seemed to not be used to doing heavy lifting, but there is always a first time for something. I couldn't help but give a light hearted chuckle to her sentence, and neither could Celsius.

"It's fun, isn't it?" the IceWing responded, and the hybrid gave him a grin.

"Nothing I can't handle." They bothed shared a grin to the other, and I couldn't help but smile at their attitude towards each other.

"So," Waterfall's voice broke my gaze, "is this the last one?"

"Yes, it is, your majesty," I said with comfirmation, giving a light bow. The princess playfully rolled her eyes, giving me a light punch in the shoulder. I just gave a toothy grin back before looking over to Starflight, who was still confused about the whole situation.

Since Starflight shared a dorm with us, the NightWing had to relocate along with us, much to his disappointment. He gave a pout before looking at his belongings he was still holding.

"Do I really have to go with you guys? I mean, whoever attacked you guys wouldn't so much go after me," he tried to argue.

"Well, let me put it this way," Celsius gave him a straight face. "Unless you want this dorm to be broken into with you inside it, which they will shoot you, I would suggest you would come with us."

The NightWing thought for a moment, then nodded his head rapidly. I gave a smirk and looked down to Waterfall, who presented to me a sad smile.

"I guess I'll see you later?" She asked in a hopeful voice. My response was a quick kiss to her lips, giving my simple, quick answer. We wrapped our wings around each in a hug, then let go as I hauled the last box out of my old dorm room. Side by side, all of us headed down the stairs and out of the building. Unfortunately, there were a group of dragons outside which no one wanted to deal with. That group was the Pyhhria media.

"Let's hurry before they spot us," Celsius whispered to the Starflight and I. We gave a nod in response and quickly made our way to the secluded IceWing Elite Guard SUV. It was waiting in the mass of parked vehicles, and the three of us roommates got in, along with Owl who was considered a target. Waterfall was the one excluded, but she looked at us with a bright smile before backing away.

"Blizzard 1, this is Blizzard 2," the IceWing driver said in a deep voice. "Am I clear for departure?"

"Apparently not, Blizzard 2," the IceWing in the shotgun seat responded, pointing out to the running dragons, which were no doubt a part of the media.

"Galactic, Celsius," a female SkyWing tried to shout, but was muffled by all the other voices which were begging to answers for their questions.

"Here we go again," Blizzard 2 groaned, before honking the horn on the SUV. Some of the dragons jumped, but still kept on with their questions. "Blizzard 1, assistance is needed, do you copy."

 _"Copy Blizzard 2, assistance is coming momentarily, please hold."_

The voice came from a com which was connected to Blizzard 2's ear. The three of us looked at each other, wondering if we were doomed to be tortured by the thousands of questions they had.

Fortunately, our fears vanished when four IceWings in diamond armor dive-bombed towards the SUV. It sent panic that spread across the group of dragons surrounding the car as they quickly ran to get out of range. The IceWings stopped their rapid decent and landed softly on top of the car. The reporters were soon out of our view, and I sighed in relief.

"I guess our problems are solved, guys," I grinned to my two dormmates, and grinned back. The IceWing began to drive slowly out of the parking lot, now with no media to deal with. "How long is this trip, sir?"

"Twenty-minutes, tops," the IceWing in the front passenger seat responded. "Blizzard 1, 4, 5, and 6 are on the top. Once we arrive, I and 4, 5, and 6 will be on perimeter patrol." He then went back to the tablet in front of him.

We just sat there, quiet. It was awkward, but we thought of doing our very least to aggravate the IceWings in front of us. Starflight moved suddenly and grabbed his ear buds. He began to look out the window and play music from his phone while Celsius and I just looked at each other. We exchanged glances, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, until the Blizzard 3 spoke.

"You two would be very great in Blizzard, especially you, Celsius."

"What?" Celsius asked, confused by the statement.

"The way you can silently communicate would be good for infiltration operations," he told us. "For Celsius, being one of us is the greatest military honor any IceWing could have. As for Galactic, he would be in the most elite group of Special Forces any dragon could think of."

"Really?" the both of us spoke at the same time, and Blizzard 2 nodded.

"It's hard to even be considered a candidate, even harder to becoming a trainee," Blizzard spoke, his voice hoarse. "But you two must know what physical torture you and your body went through." Celsius nodded, but I shuddered. It seemed not too long ago when I was so exhausted and in pain from the torture I endured. It was a horrific memory, and something I would not do again. "You two know what it feels like to be in the enemy's hands, that it why you would make it no problem to the Second Selection: the choosing of the Alpha Blizzard Squad members."

My mind was full of thoughts: _What if something bad happens? Would my girlfriend want me to do this? Is it worth it? To join up in a group, then have my life in the line of living and dying?_ "I don't know what I want right now," I told them firmly, "but I already have a nice life. I won't join."

"I want to do it," Celsius answered.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I am willing to join," Celsius repeated, and both of the IceWings in the front nodded. "When do I start."

"Not until your a junior in college," Blizzard 2 told my friend. "IceWings have to be the age 16, and I'm guessing your around 14. We'll have you written down on the roster."

We continued driving for a minute before Blizzard 2 turned right, showing a secluded house near a forest. "Here we are," Blizzard 3 spoke, before four white bodies jumped off the top. They all had rifles with snow white camos on top as four of them begin to sweep the lawn of the house. Starflight just watched them with surprise.

"Were they on the roof of the car the entire time?" Starflight asked, his eyes wide. I chuckled at his comment, and Celsius just shook his head. "I thought they were there to just scare those clingy dragons off."

"No time for talking," Celsius said, opening the trunk. "We got boxes to unpack."

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

The music sounded in my ears as I started to strum the beat of the song. Qibli had to wait a few seconds, but joined in by hitting the right notes to begin his drum beat. The only thing we could hear was the song coming to together as the lyrics began to flow out of my mouth.

 ** _(Song: Artist; Burn the House Down: AJR) [PARODY]_**

 ** _Read/Listen in this order:_**

 **Verse 1**

 **Verse 2**

 **Chorus**

 **Verse 3**

 **Chorus**

 **Bridge**

 **Chorus**

 ** _(Verse 1)_**

 _Had a better time_

 _Had another life_

 _Think about things and repeat_

 _See it on the screen_

 _Does it inform me?_

 _I would just post a new tweet_

 _Had a better time_

 ** _(Verse 2)_**

 _Do I want to stay?_

 _Or just to walk away?_

 _No ones gonna care about me_

 _When I type a book_

 _Telling all to look_

 _Will they ever listen to me?_

 _Do I want to stay?_

 _Should I say?_

 _ **(Chorus)**_

 _We walk and march forward_

 _Been left and right that shore_

 _We walk and march forward_

 _We will rip the vocals out_

 _See me go in the fight_

 _You're only hiding, right?_

 _I've got you in my sight_

 _We will rip the vocals out_

 _We will rip the vocals out_

 ** _(Verse 3)_**

 _Yeah, used to hold my lip_

 _Only taking sips_

 _Looking at the scowl in your eyes_

 _Thinking of the past_

 _How'd it go so fast?_

 _Full of the mischief and cries_

 _Used to hold my lip_

 _Please, don't slip_

 ** _(Bridge)_**

 _Will I keep my mouth shut?_

 _Will I let it slide?_

 _Or should I tell whole world and let you die?_

 _Used to be silent_

 _Now I speak out loud_

 _All the dragons are going to cut you down_

 **[* * *]**

The last strum of the guitar finished, and I exhaled slowly. The faint sound of the now dying chords came to a halt as I looked at Qibli. He smirked and let out of loud yell. That sound was followed by a applause by a few dragons looking out of the door window and into the room. They were clapping wildly, especially a young NightWing. She was staring at us, but more to Qibli with awe.

The first thing I recognized about her was that she had silver tear-drop scales of that of a mindreader. _Interesting,_ I thought as I placed the guitar down. Making a beeline for the door, I noticed that Qibli eyes did not stop gazing at the young NightWing. Shrugging it off, I opened the door and welcomed the dragons that seemed to be visitors onto the college grounds.

"The music department is full of talented musicians such as Freakwave and Qibli," a MudWing guide informed the group of four families. There were two SkyWing, one RainWing, and one NightWing family looking at us.

"Nice to meet all of you," I put on smile, and so did Qibli as he waltzed up to the tour group. "How are all of your days going?" There were a mix of "pretty goods" to "excellents" in the response to my question.

"Now, do any of you have questions for them?" The guide asked, and the young NightWing raised her claw up. "Yes, Moonwatcher?"

"How do you come up with songs like that one? It was amazing!" She exclaimed to us, and I gave a shy smile.

"We just sit around the room and wait, brainstorm, and experiment many different sound beats and patterns," I explained as slowly as I could. Moonwatcher seemed to absorb all the information like a sponge to water. "After we finish that, we pitch the right tune that sounds the best then add vocals."

"How long does it take?"

"For us, around a month at most, but we're still amatuers in our courses."

"Is there a way I can get that song you just played?"

"Um . . ." I looked over to Qibli, who was just as shocked as I was. "I mean, we could upload it to Draconic Tunes tonight."

"Can you! Please?" Moonwatcher was looking at us with a wide smile, but who it seemed to be her mom put a wing over her.

"I'm sorry if she interrupted you," she said apologetically. "She just seems to get excited about new music." Qibli nudged me with his wing and I scooted to the side to go back into the room.

"It's fine ma'am," he said, then turning to Moonwatcher, "I'll make sure to upload it tonight." I shook my head, wondering why Qibli was so eager to get the song out. The MudWing guide then made her way to the front of the group. She explained that they did not have much time left and the group got a move on.

"I'll catch up, mom," Moonwatcher told her mother, who nodded with a smile before walking after the group. Once out of the view, the young NightWing held out a talon.

"Moonwatcher." She greeted.

"Qibli." He took the claw and shook it.

"Could you show me around the room, please?" Qibli nodded and let her in, then closed the door behind her. "So this is it. The place where you do everything?"

"Yeah, it isn't much," I told her, and it was true. It was a plain white walled room with a blue tile flooring. The long florescent lights made the room much brighter than it was. Overall, it was well cleaned, except for the few wrapped on a folding table we still had to clean. "But it gets the job done." I picked up the guitar and strummed a few notes, showing the NightWing and example of what it does.

"I know what a guitar does," she responded, gigglng.

"Oh," I stared dumbfoundly, forgetting the fact she was a mindreader.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could listen to that song one more time. It was amazing to hear," she complimented. Qibli gave me a nod and I stayed at my station with my guitar. Qibli got into his drum seat and picked up both of his sticks.

"A one, a two; a one, two, three, four."

 **(* * *)**

I finished the song with the last strum of my instrument before panting. It was a good exercise working out my voice, but my arms also ached by the constant strumming of my guitar.

"Amazing," Moonwatcher remarked. Suddenly, she looked at Qibli as her cheeks began to turn a light red. I cocked an eyebrow at Qibli, who just shrugged. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem," he responded, also blushing a little himself. "Uh, thanks for listening to our song. It's hard to find dragons who are interested."

"Don't thank me, I should be thanking you!" Moonwatcher exclaimed. She looked around the room, then rushed toward the table where a pencil and paper were. Ripping a piece off, she wrote down something and handed it to Qibli, before going to the door. "I better get going, my mother is probably frantic by now. Goodbye!"

We both waved our goodbyes as she flew out of the room and down the hall. I turned to Qibli immediately, and he hid the paper from me.

"I'm guessing she wrote her number down?" I guessed.

"How did you know!?" He gapsed, before chuckling. I laughed with him before setting my guitar up. "Yeah, I thought to her if she wanted to hang out someday."

"How old is she, anyways?"

"A senior is high school; so she's graduating soon."

I nodded in understanding. "So you have a crush on her." He gave a slight nod, setting his drumsticks down. "I see."

"Well, she kind of has a crush on me, too," he responded to me. "You saw her face when I told that she was amazing through my thoughts."

"We can talk about this later," I interrupted him. "For now, how are we going to upload that song onto the store."

"I can handle it, I'll see you soon, okay?" I nodded to him and went out the door. There were some dragons in the hallway going to classes or to their dorms. I took out of my phone from the satchel I carry with me and made a call.

 _"Hello"_ Galactic's voice came from the other side.

"Hey, it's Freakwave, how did the moving go?"

 _"Pretty good, bu-"_

 **BOOM!**

I nearly dropped my phone at hearing the sound. My heart jumped out of my body but began to rest back in as I ran towards the sound. _What was that?_ I thought as I raced out of the building and to the destination. When I got to what seemed like the origin to the sound, guessing by the large crowd of dragons, I saw something horrifying.

It was a car, on fire, and with a MudWing inside of it. My heart dropped as I looked at the poor soul inside the car, but then I saw him move. Like nothing going on, he unbuckled to be what seemed to be his seatbelt and opened the burning door. When he got out, I was able to make out his face.

It was Clay, who just seemed dumbfounded at what was left of his car. Shrugging it off, he walked away as a few IceWings summoned their frostbreath to stop the flames from getting anymore dangerous.

I pushed my way towards the crowd until I was in the front. Clay seemed to see me and walked his towards me, waving happily in my direction. The other dragons seemed confused by why he wasn't burned alive or angry at the destruction of my car.

"Where's Galactic?" He asked me, and I shrugged,

"I don't know," I responded truthfully. He sighed, before telling me to follow him and walking to a building. Going inside, I followed him into a empty room. He closed the doors and looked at me.

"Okay," he got into a serious tone. "That car was with an explosive at the bottom."

"Oka-Wait, 'that car'-it wasn't yours?"

"No, it was Silts," Clay responded. I looked at him with confusion, recalling the events where he made our lives in high school a living hell.

"That was an attempt on his life."

 **Done, okay. I'm back after a 2 and half month break. Hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you in Born to Protect.**

 **\- FuRy-Mike**


	35. Chapter 35

**On with the story.**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

Snuggled in next to Waterfall, I watched the movie she chose for us. It wasn't one of those gushy romance movies, but move of a violent, destructive type of movie. I rested my head on top of hers, and she didn't mind, for the time being. Soon, she started to move, and I retracted my neck, giving her the freedom to do so.

"I wish everyday could be like this," Waterfall murmured. I looked down to see the smile on her snout. `

"Me, too," I responded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She snuggled in closer to me, her body rubbing into mine. I covered her with my wing, and we continued to watch the gory movie. "I didn't know you had this movie in mind."

"I'm not surprised," she responded sarcastically. "No male would."

"No! Not like the genre, but more of how violent it is." She laughed at would probably be my panicked facial expression.

"I'm kidding, it's just I'm not surprised you agreed to watch."

"If it means spending more time with you, I will watch any movie." I began to plant multiple, soft kisses on her cheek and neck. She giggled, trying to stop me playfully as I continued my little attack.

"Okay! Okay! I get it," she responded, laughing. She turned around, and we connected snouts. It was long and passionate, but was interrupted by a phone call. We separated, disappointed that it couldn't have gone longer.

"Aw, man," I groaned, giving Waterfall one final kiss on the cheek before picking it up. "This better be good, Freakwave."

"It depends on what you think of it," Freakwave replied. "The car Clay was driving was blown up by a bomb device."

"What!? Is he okay?" I glanced over to Waterfall, who perked up at the panic in my voice.

"Oh, Clay is fine, but-um," the SeaWing Prince paused, "the car he was driving was Silt's." I raised an eyebrow, which Waterfall caught; she seems to catch everything I do.

"Him? Are you sure?" I growled through the phone, and my girlfriend seemed to become more concerned.

"Yes, and Clay has a note for you. It's from Silt, but I think you should be the first one to read it."

"Fine," I sighed, thinking of leaving the moment of euphoria I was in with Waterfall. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up and set the phone back down.

"What was that all about?" The SeaWing Princess demanded.

"Apparently Silt's car exploded intentionally, but Clay was driving it, alone," I explained truthfully. Her eyes widened briefly. "He's okay, but Silt left a note for me, and only me. I told them I was going there now."

"I'm coming with," Waterfall stated, making it finalized. I nodded in relief; I could use backup if I needed it. I grabbed my car keys and made my way out of the building, Waterfall next to me the entire way. I wrapped a wing over her, and she leaned in to place her head on my shoulder.

"Were in this together," I spoke to her in a low voice.

"I know we are."

 **(* * *)**

"So this is it?" I asked at the table of the college food court. Clay, Freakwave, and Celsius sat across from me while Qibli and Waterfall sat on either side. I looked at the note Clay handed me, and unfolded it.

 _Galactic_

 _I know what I did to you was wrong, and I know what I did at the party (or tried to do) was wrong. I know there is no excuse for my actions, but I need to talk to you._

 _You know the dead IceWing at the warehouse? That was not me, no matter how much you believe it. You may think the framing to make you look like you did it was because of me. They made you want to think it, but from now on, we are on the same side._

 _I also know your big secret, ever since I ever started to pick on you. I told no one because I respected what you did for what you did. Through this, you can make the continent acknowledge this new rising evil._

 _This evil is a cult out for blood. Their leader has been around for thousands of years, and your ancestors are what stopped them. He wants to kill you for what your ancestors did, and to also silence his weakness and how to abuse it. He also wants to kill your little brother, and your parents. Your parents are safe, until this cult gains too much power._

 _It may seem I'm making this up, but I am a messanger for the Talons of Peace: an organization that have been monitoring this cult for years, and they are starting to make themselves known._

 _I ask you to meet me at the coordinates below. Do no type this on the internet, or they will find out and kill us all. I have already spoken with your little brother about this; he is on board._

 _Also, keep the ones you love out of this. If they get too involved, then you could lose them forever. I've already lost my brother to this cult, I don't want it to happen to someone else._

 _I don't want revenge, I just want to make things right._

 _N95, W130_

I placed the note upside down on the table. Taking a deep breathe, I shakily looked at the SeaWing across from me. "Did you read it?"

"No," Freakwave said bluntly, eating another fry from his meal. "I have a feeling whatever business he wants is personal to you, and only you."

"We're in this together," Waterfall countered. "We go anywhere no matter what, right Galactic?"

"Yeah," I murmured, and I was lucky she didn't push it. I looked up at Freakwave. "Thanks for telling as soon as possible."

"No biggie," Freakwave responded, before heading to the trash can, dodging dragonets chasing each other. I looked down at the note, before getting up and stuffing it into my satchel. _If Silt's right, then I have to do this alone._ I walked with Waterfall side by side, heading back her dorm to finish our date, our tails twined together.

Pushing the door out of the way, we walked down the sidewalk. I lifted a wing over her and grinned, before it faded to thoughts I was now having.

"You want to tell me what's on the paper?" she asked, but it was more of like a command. I shrugged, not sure what I wanted to say at all, but I forced it up my throat.

"Oh, Silt, he just wanted to say sorry for what he did to me," I lied," I guess you were right about him, being a good guy and all."

"I know, and I also realize that his car was blown up when he sent Clay to give you a letter," Waterfall responded, raising an eyebrow at me. "Do you think someone would want to kill Silt just because he wanted to give a letter that said 'sorry'?"

"The world is a crazy place," I confirmed her theory, and all she did was glare at me. "What?"

"I want to know exactly what was on that letter," the SeaWing Princess demanded. I paused: I knew in my heart that she would need to know it, but it wasn't the time to tell her."

"Waterfall," my voice faltered, wanting to tell her the letter, but I couldn't let that happen. "If I tell you what is on this, then you are a target for assasination. If that happens, then I break my oath to always keep you safe, no matter how far I have to go. I don't want to endanger you."

"By keeping me out of this?" She fumed. "That I can't protect myself. That I'll just get in the way. Do you really think I will be a liability!"

"No," I murmured, "but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason why you died or if you were taken away from me."

"And how am I suppose to live with myself if you are hurt or worse, dead, and I wasn't there to prevent that," she whimpered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't want to go through another event like when we thought you were dead." She placed her claw on top of my metal one and laced her talons through the metallic ones. She was clearly thinking of the worst event in my life.

I pressed my forehead against hers softly. "You are the strongest and bravest dragon I have ever met. You are always determined to do what you need to do." I looked into her orbs and she stared back. "If you love something, you have to let go. If it comes back to you, then it was meant to be yours forever."

We broke our current position and hugged. Resting our head on the other's shoulder, I sighed, thinking about the path I just walked down. The only thing to keep me walking down it was thinking of the people I loved, and most of all, the ones I hold close to with all my heart.

"I don't want to let go just yet," Waterfall whispered.

"Me either," I responded in a low voice, thinking about the most precious moments in my life. More importantly, I was thinking of the precious moments with the dragoness I was hugging.

 **(* * *)**

Driving into a parking spot, I parked my supercar and shut off the ignition. It hummed until there was nothing audible from the motor, leaving the sound of nature take over its part. I sighed, looking around the green serenity of trees, grass, and various colored flowers. I reached for the glovebox and opened it. A map was revealed to me and I grabbed it, looking where I needed to go. Slumping into my chair, I looked over at the object in the seat next to me: the Glock 18 Deathbringer had given me. I grabbed it from the seat and looked at its shape as if I was going to remember it forever.

 _I probably am._ My thoughts were at war with one another, one half trying to stop me from doing this, the other encouraging me to meet up with the MudWing. "Well, here goes nothing," I said to no one, before muttering how stupid I sounded. I opened the door and got out, pistol in hand in case of things go wrong. Walking off the parking lot, I went down a path that was partially clear. Branches occasionally hit my body lightly, and in response to their nonconsensual touch, I snapped them.

"This is still a bad idea," I grunted, before seeing the spot where the meeting was supposedly going to be. The destination was an old wooden shack that seemed edgy from a perspective. I snorted, thinking of how fast this meet up could possibly go wrong. To make myself more paranoid, I then began to rethink if Silt was trying to make it up to me, or just to kill me in general. I looked down at my pistol, and gripped it tightly.

Moving slowly towards the allegedly abandoned building, I raised my weapon and kept sights on the shack and around it. Soon, I was ten feet or closer to it. Moving around to the front, I saw a staircase leading up to the door. Slowly, I began to walk up the stairs, my pistol still set on the window next to the door.

I then felt something at my back claws, followed by the sound of a ringing bell. I snapped my vision to the ground and barely noticed a fishing wire low to the ground. "What the-"

"I don't blame you for bringing a weapon," a voice in front of me, genuinely scaring me the first time in a long time. I jumped, set my Glock 18 at the chest of the dragon before me, and kept it there. Looking up to meet the stranger's eyes, it was the one dragon that I couldn't believe would be here.

"It's been a while," Silt announced, his hands raised in the air. "I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot me." I lowered my pistol, but still kept my gaze on the MudWing. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, come in." Silt gestured me to come inside. I obliged, after a brief moment of hesitation. "You can hold on to your pistol."

As I came in, I took in the enviroment this place radiated. It was a well lit room, but it had the same wooden color as the outside of the cabin. There was one room with a door hiding its features, but I figured that it was just the bathroom.

"This place is definitely not sketchy at all," I remarked, and Silt nodded.

"Trust me, I don't like it either, but it's the only safe place to talk." He sat down at the table in the center of the room, and I did the same. He then dropped a claw below the table and out of my vision. "I'm not going to hurt you." I still eyed him cautiously, and he resurfaced his claw, this time with a satchel.

"What is that?" He looked at me. Silt reached into the small bag, and brought out a file. He then tossed it, and it landed right in front of me. Eyeing him, I opened the file up; there were pictures of me, Waterfall, Celsius, Freakwave, and my brother. What frightened me more was that there were pictures of my dorm building, and my dorm door.

I gripped my pistol and raised it to where it was pointed at Silt's head. "Are you doing this!" I glared at him. "Are you stalking us now!"

His hands were raised high, and his expression became nervous for a moment, then it went to almost a dead beat calm. "Since when was I ever obsessed with someone so much that I stalked them?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious." I thought about his question, before realizing that he never actually did stalk anyone.

"Then why was there that 'incident' with the one IceWing found dead at the warehouse?" I asked him, my arm faltering a little as my gun waved around.

"That was a what we consider a 'move' that they made in order to try to make their operation successful," Silt informed me, and I lowered my gun a little more. "They must of heard about our little scuffle somehow, and used it to frame us both, if not one of us. To them, we are just peices of a game much larger than anyone knows."

"What do mean a 'game'?" I was freaking out a little bit. "Whose operation?"

"We're going to have to talk about this another time," Silt responded, clearly trying to change the subject. "Right now, we are concerned for your safety. It is best that you do not go to the Competition Day."

"There's no fricken' way I'm missing that! I'm competing in it, well, mainly because of Waterfall." I saw Silt's expressionn soften a little. "You still have feelings for her?" His expression then hardened again.

"Not anymore; she's is way better off with someone like you: someone precious. I'm expendable at this point."

"Wait, what?!"

"This 'game' they're playing right now? I am just a pawn for the other side. Once my mission is complete, I have a good chance of getting killed." He looked down. "Tell Waterfall I'm sorry for what happened that night. I would tell her myself, but getting her in danger is something I would never do to her, or anyone else."

"And me?"

He chuckled half-heartedly. "You are the most valuable piece, Galactic." He leaned in. "I'm going to be informing you weekly on what's going on. I am also going to train you."

At this point, I set my pistol on the table, shocked at what he said. "Train me?" I blurted. "Train me for what?"

"For war, Galactic."

We were now walking out of the shack and towards the parking lot. Night was beginning to set in, so we sped up our pace. I looked down at the Glock 18 in hand. _I am going to war over something I know nothing about._ I was feeling nervous, even scared about this, mainly because I felt helpless about doing anything.

"I saw that Darkcatcher is already informed about this?" I asked, still knowing that answer.

Silt nodded. "I didn't tell him everything, but I think he's a little too excited about this." I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"It's because he thinks this is going to favor us. He relied too much on his damn video games for this."

We approached the Trino Nemesis supercar, and I unlocked the doors. The light blinked in response to the keys. As they blinked, I saw something on the windshield of my car. "What is that?" I jogged to it and slowly picked it up off the glass.

It was a picture, but not just a random picture. It was one of Silt greeting me at the old shack in the woods. I froze, horrified at what was happening. I handed it to Silt, who didn't seem horrified, but more of surprised. He flipped it over, and spoke four words.

"You talk. You die."

We scanned the tree line of the woods, then the parking lot for any other cars, but it was just us. I began to breath rapidly, terrified of the thought of being watched. "What do we do?" I asked Silt.

"You go home," he began, looking at me. "And you prepare for training tomorrow."

 **Hello people. I just want to say that this book is getting close to the end, but I won't tell you how many more chapters are left in this book.**

 **I just want to say that I have a lot more time on my hands now that I'm done with finals and high school for the year.**

 **I will get out a lot more chapters in a shorter time period, and I might start a new story.**

 **P.S. This story I'm thinking about created is what if Pyrrhia had another SandWing Succession type war, this time with modern weapons? I would like to hear your opinion if you think it would be interesting.**

 **I'll see you guys soon**

 **-FuRy-Mike**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello. This chapter is going to be shorter, but there is something at the end I want to announce. Stay tuned :3**

 **(Galactic's POV)**

The car trip back to the college dorm buildings was silent. I just gazed on the dark, empty highway as Silt looked out of his passenger window. I looked at him for a moment before going back to my origin gaze at the road. The engine's hum seemed to be keeping the mood alive.

"I don't know how Waterfall is going to react," I told him, shifting gears up to increase the speed of the Trion.

Silt snorted. "She's probably going to stab me or something, right?"

I shrugged. "Well, she talked about you being troubled during high school. Trying to fit in by being the jerk of the universe to all of us just trying to get by. So when I say that I don't know how she's going to react: I'm serious."

"Well, she won't have to worry about me trying to do you know what." I nodded, still remembering that eventful night. That was the only reason I did, that and when I face planted in the ground.

"Is it because you're trying to change?" I suggested, already knowing the answer. He nodded to, before pausing and looking out the window.'

"Well, that and something else," he said. "I don't find her attractive at all, anymore." I frowned, probably because in my view the SeaWing Princess was an angel I could hold on to. "I don't find any dragoness hot, as a matter of fact."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I made a right into the parking lot of the school. Being truthful, I had no idea what he was hinting at.

"It means that I'm gay, Galactic," Silt responded, looking down at his claws.

My brain shut down for just a moment, then turned back on as I nearly drove into a parked car. I frowned at the MudWing while he examined his claws, looking for anything in them.

"I never thought that you were like that," I admitted, parking the car outside of Jade Winglet building. Taking the keys out of the ignition and opening the door, we made our way to Waterfall's dorm room. I figured she was asleep, but I also wanted to clear up Silt to her.

"Well, when you begin to realize things, you change your way," he explained to me. I nodded, not understanding what he meant by that.

Climbing up the stairs, we entered the level she was staying on and knocked on her room door when he found it. There was ten seconds of nothing, then her door opened up, revealing a very tired looking royal SeaWing. Her looked seemed to be replaced with surprise when she laid eyes upon Silt.

"I see you decided to bring _him_ here," Waterfall told me, trying to hide the agitation in her voice.

"It's fine Waterfall," Silt started. "I just wanted to apologize in person, and I'll be on my way as soon as I'm done. Well, I am truly, very sorry for what I ever did to you or tried. I also wanted to say that I have changed significantly over the time since I was out of high school."

"How significantly?" Silt looked at me and gestured me to tell her with his eyes.

"It means he's gay," I told her. She froze in the doorway, comprehending what she just heard. Then, she just looked blankly at the MudWing.

"Really? You?"

Silt just sighed at her response. "Anyways, I'll go now. So, see you soon Galactic, and maybe never again Waterfall." He turned away and began to slowly walk away from me and Waterfall, and we didn't stop him. Just before he made his way through the stairwell door, I got his attention.

"Wait!" I blurted, and he turned to look at me. "When is our first training session?"

He grinned at me. "You'll see."

Before either of us knew it, Silt was gone, out of the building to moon's know where. Waterfall invited me into her dorm room, openly suggesting ideas what to do while the two of us were still awake. I already felt a little drowsy, but I decided to not fall asleep just yet.

"So . . . I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight," I asked, "something like a movie." She was over at the counter, and when I asked that question, her movements slowed slightly.

"Didn't we already watch one?" She rhetorically asked me. "Besides, I don't have any other movies, except the one we already watched."

"Anything else on your mind?"

She paused while moving from the counter to the couch. Before I blinked, I saw a vibrant shade of crimson take over her face. Waterfall looked at me dead in the eye, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have some ideas."

 **(* * *)**

 **(Freakwave's POV)**

It was seven in the morning, and I was strumming on my guitar in the music room. My eyes were closed while I played a tune of the bass, trying to find a good rhythm for our next song.

"Freakwave," I opened my eyes, seeing Qibli at the doorway. "What're you doing?"

I grinned back at him. "What does it look like?"

He gave a brief chuckle. "Dude, it's Competition Day. No classes for the rest of the week. Hell yeah!"

"Wait," I stopped strumming my bass guitar. "What's that? Are you pranking me?"

"Dude, that was only one time! Besides, Competition Day is when all the colleges in Pyrrhia come to compete against each other. Each winglet in each college competes, well everyone chooses a dragon in their winglet to compete. And lucky for you, we're competing!"

I was still confused, but seeing Qibli dancing around the room made this whatever day important to him. "What are we competing in, exactly?"

"We're competing in the music section, just you and I," he anxiously told me, before starting to grab his bass drum. "They already got everything set up, we just need to move our things to their location."

"What time does this start?" I felt like I was asking too many questions, but Qibli didn't seem annoyed by this.

"In about-um 12 hours? Well, something around that time," he told, carrying his drum out of the room.

"Where are you taking that?"

"To your car!"

My eyes went wide as I franticly searched for my keys, but they seemed to disappear off of the table I set them on. "Hey!" I grabbed my two guitars and went after him; there was a good chance he would start driving without me there, too. As I went after him, I could hear him laughing in delight.

 **(* * *)**

Being only eight in the morning, it felt awful from the hot, humid weather I was experiencing. I was sweating in places I didn't even know where I could possibly sweat, too. I groaned, sitting down on the stool next to all of our things. Qibli came up to me with a grin, then handed me a small can. I read the label, then looked up with a confused expression on my face.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Think," that was only response he gave me as he opened up the can and dipped his talons into it.

"Why do we need face paint? What purpose does this serve?"

"It's for college spirit," Qilbi explained, making lines with jade paint on his snout and around his eyes. "Everyone is going to be doing it. It would be embarrassing for you to skip this tradition."

I sighed, dipping two talons into the can after opening it. The color the SandWing gave me was gold, and I thought of a design. Once I did, I applied the paint to my face, making a wavy line. I then drew another one below the first one. Doing this on both of my face, I looked over to Qibli.

"I would do more," he answered my silent question. I watched him make a design on either arm, and being me, I decided to copy him.

We did this for about half an hour, and I examined the finished design. I grinned to myself, nodding in approval that it was pretty cool. Qibli then patted my back, and I looked to him.

"Let's get this show on the road," I finally said, a smile forming on my face.

 **(* * *)**

 **(Celsius's POV)**

"I don't understand why I have to wear paint," I thought aloud, looking over to Galactic. He was drawing a half-circle around the back of his eye. I looked down at the paint with a frown. "What kind of tradition is this anyways?"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself," Galactic reassured him, giving a mischievous smile to the IceWing. Granted, that smile didn't reassure me at all. "Water told me that every dragon does this."

Reluctanctly, I began to draw zig-zags on my face and arms. It didn't take too long, mainly because I wanted to get it over with. Once I finished, I gave the can back to Galactic, who took it without questions. _Don't know why I have to go to this._

 _"_ Ready?" Galactic glanced at me. I nodded, and he exited the house, with me in tow.

"Wow." I moved around Galactic, and what a surprise, it was Waterfall. Even though she wasn't my girlfriend, I had to admit that the paint design followed by her looks made her look hot, even sexy, almost. I shook those thoughts from my head. _That's what Galactic is suppose to be thinking._ I grinned over at the NightWing, who was utterly dumbfounded by the SeaWing Princess in front of him. I looked over to the dragoness, who had a certain glint in her eye that made me curious.

"What'd you two do last night?" I watched their current expressions change to flustered ones. "I'm kidding." They began to calm down, and Waterfall gave a punch in the shoulder. I clutched my shoulder and opened my snout in pain, but didn't let out a yell. "What was that for!"

"What do you think?" Waterfall snapped back, before wrapping her arms around Galactic and kissing him. I rolled my eyes at their scene, waiting to get a move on.

"You two really need to get a room, not do it in front of witnesses," I informed the both of them.

"We already did," Waterfall countered my statement, as if I gave her a challenge. I questiongly looked at Galactic, and he was more flustered than I have ever seen him.

"Okay, T.M.I. fam." Waterfall only laughed while Galactic only blushed more from embarrassment. "Can we get a move on?"

Using my keys, I unlocked my SUV and entered it. Galactic got in the front passenger seat, while Waterfall got in the seat in the middle section. I started the car and we made our way to the Competition Day festival.

It wasn't that long of a drive, and I was happy for it. When we arrived, I struggled to find a parking spot, before getting lucky with finding one near the festival. I sighed in relief, trying to imagine roaming the massive parking lot. Shuddering, I exited the car, along with Galactic and Waterfall, and we headed in.

The first thing I noticed was that every dragon here was wearing paint. There were all colors, shades, and brights in the crowd as we headed to meet up with Freakwave. Moving through the crowd, I curled my tail to make sure I didn't hit anyone by accident. The amount of dragons here made it feel like a maze. Loud music filled the air, followed by laughing and yelling from everyone around me.

"You finally made it," Freakwave announced, coming from crowd suddenly. We all grouped up in a circle. "You guys ready for the show?"

"Can't wait." Galactic grinned and Waterfall did the same. I just stood there, giving him the best supporting smile I could. Freakwave and I then did our little handshake we created a few years back. We did it with ease, considering it's been a long time.

"Didn't know you still had it in you," Freakwave joked, and I gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," I responded, and he gestured us to follow him. We obliged, mainly because he was taking us to the back stage. "So are we V.I.P guests?"

"You said it, not me," Freakwave responded casually. "If you see it that way, then yes." In the corner of my eye, I saw Waterfall silently cheer; I couldn't help but smile. "And yes, you get front row seating, too, sis."

"This is possibly the best gift you've given me ever," she responded sarcastically. The SeaWing dragoness gave her brother a hug, and he happily hugged back.

"Famiily is everything," Freakwave concluded, looking up at both Galactic and me. We nodded; neither of us could agree more on a single thing. The two siblings separated from each other, and we ended talking about past events, none of us bringing up yesterday. We just wanted to have fun today and let all of our worries vanish for another time.

After a while, I heard nature call. "I'll be right back guys." I zoomed out off the backstage platform and made my way to the a restroom building that the carnival was built around. Entering the building, I saw a SandWing and MudWing, who was leaving the building. I entered a stall and did the my business casually, not thinking about anything the joyous time I was going to have. After finishing, I exited the stall.

And my face was met with a claw. I let of a yell and stumbled, hitting the wall of the building. I then looked up, seeing the SandWing from a few moments ago charge at me.

He was carrying a knife.

My eyes went wide as he stabbed at me. I was barely able to catch his wrist, preventing him from impaling me. I gasped at the energy I was using to keep him off me. After a few minutes of a struggle, I managed to push him off and grab his knife in the process. Without thinking, I plunged the knife into the SandWing's chest, and he froze, glaring at me before dropping to the ground.

I was in pure terror at what I just did. Slowly looking up at my two front claws, I examined them as if I was just bit by something. I then looked down at the body, before gazing at the corpse in front of me.

"What did I do."

 **Hello people, I want to say that after this story is complete, I am choosing to take a break from this four part series and making another story.**

 **I will explain this again when I create this story, but I will also say it right now.**

 **\- After watching both movies today, I thought of an idea.** **This book will have a plot similar to the 2011 Animated Film** ** _Rio._**

 **\- This will have my OC, Galactic, as the protagonist.**

 **\- I will have a new OC being featured in this story. The credits of this character go to Egbert27.**

 **\- The concept of dragons existing with humans on _Earth_ (yes, I said EARTH) will be the setting in relations.**

 **\- Dragons will be around the sizes of a human being and 1.5x bigger than a human. (They will be much smaller than in canon)**

 **Here is a sample**

The female SeaWing glared down at him, and Galactic was in a very frightened mood. He began to wonder why he decided to agree on coming to South America. He began to nervously back away, before he hit the tree trunk.

"I know t-things aren't looking so good r-right now," Galactic stuttered nervously. "To b-be honest, I don't w-want to b-be here either." He wasn't ready to die just yet. _Please don't rip me to shreds._

She seemed to calm down, but then the lights in the large cage started to dim and slow music started to play. She looked around and begin to give him a very aggravated look.

"Okay, that was not me," Galactic said quickly, which made him feel more guilty. "To be honest, though, it is a good song."

" _I am not the only traveler_ ," the NightWing began to sing aloud, getting a very confused and agitated frown from the SeaWing. Before he knew it, Galactic was tackled by the dragoness, and he let of a yell of pure terror. He managed to get away from her claws, only for the SeaWing to chase after him. Clumsily, he seemed to dodge most of her attacks, but he forgot to look where he was going.

Then next thing Galactic knew, he was dazed on the ground, with the dragoness looking over him. Her face read that she had no concern for the NightWing and began to walk away from him. Getting up slowly and clumsily, he gazed at her moving towards the wall, and he decided to follow her.

"What're you doing?" He asked in curiousity. After he said this question, he saw her prying at the bars of the ventilation cover.

"Trying to escape," she responded, her spanish accent clearly heard as she continued prying at the bars. Galactic frowned at the thought of her plan.

"Why would you want to escape this place? This cage is very nice-I wish I lived here." Galactic audibly her scoff of disgust from where he was standing.

"Of course," she started. "Why would I think anything more than from a pet. It's a concept you don't understand." She spat the pet part like it was a rotten fish. _Why is she hating the fact that I spent my entire life with a human?_ He was just confused at her accusation.

 **Okay, leave a review or PM me to give an opinion about how well you think it will be.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone, I am going on vacation in a few weeks to my extended family. Just wanted to note that this will disrupt my typing like last year. Anyways, let's continue.**

 **(Celsius' POV)**

Staring at my claws, I was lost in thoughts of chaos and confusion. Struggling to comprehend at what I just did, I stared in horror at the body in front of me. _Someone's going to see this!_ However, it didn't feel as horrifying as being targeted for assasination. _I got to get out of here._

"What did you do, Celsius." Looking up, I saw the bulky shape of a MudWing looking at me. Once I recognized who it was, I backed up fearfully against the wall.

"What do you want from me!?" I asked, even though it sounded more of like a demand. He put his hands up, and then I noticed him drop an item he was carrying. It didn't take me long to realize it was a body bag. "What are you doing with that?"

"Get out of here," he commanded, and I stayed still, not wanting to leave the building. "Do you really want to be charged with murder?"

"But I didn't do it! He attacked me!"

The MudWing rolled his eyes at me. "Try telling that to a very assuming generation. Where dragons use _Guilty until proven Innocent_ before _Innocent until proven Guilty_. Besides, I'm trying to help you; I got friends who can clear this up if I get caught, but can't help you if the same were to happen. Now, get out before I drag you out of here." His eyes gazed into mine, and it felt as if he was staring into my soul.

That was all I needed to bolt out of the building. The door shut behind me and clicked to locked. I made my way back to the stage platform, to tell everything that just happened to Galactic: he would know what to do (especially since he's the only one). I weaved through the crowd, avoiding wild, flailing wings and tails. At one point, I did get smacked in the face, even though the assailant didn't notice. I ignored it, partially grumbling to myself why I even bothered coming to events like this. Then I thought about the attacker in the bathroom, realising that I shouldn't be here if I didn't want to die.

"Celsius?" The voice came from my right side, and I turned my head over to the direction. I was caught off guard, seeing Owl standing there with Snowdrop right beside her. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I was about to leave . . . " I trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, we could hand out at the mall or someplace," she suggested, Snowdrop nodding with her.

"I just need to be alone right now," I told her as nicely as possible. She frowned at me, looking slightly sad at my answer. "Maybe tomorrow?" She nodded, before moving towards me and giving me a friendly hug. I hugged her back before retracting my body from her. "I just got to think about some things."

"Well, I could help," she suggested again, and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to get involved in what I'm going through right now," I told her truthfully. "I'll tell you about it someday, but it's too dangerous right now."

"Why is it so dangerous?" I shook my head, keeping my mouth shut. She frowned at me, before walking away. I didn't show any emotion on the outside, but inside, I felt that our current relationship would go downhill if I didn't tell her soon. I looked down at the ground, then felt a claw. I looked up to Owl's friend, and she nodded before going after the Ice/Sky/NightWing.

"My day is seeming to get a lot worse," I muttered to myself, heading towards the parking lot instead of the stage platform this time. "The only thing that seems to be good now is actually living through the day."

 **(* * *)**

It was close to sunset, and I was still alone in the house. My head resting on my elbow at the table, I was recalling everything that happened in my life: anything similar to today and my near-death experience. Warily gazing out of the window, I sighed, thinking of how my life has become: a safety hazard. There wasn't much I could do already, and if anyone found out about today, then I would most likely be restricted to this place only.

"What do I have to do with anything," I murmured to myself. Looking down at the table, I tapped my claws. The noise echoed across the room before dwindling down to nothing. "Why am I the one being targeted in something I don't know about."

"Because you're a key role to someone who is close to you," a voice answered, startling me. Looking up, I saw one of the Elite IceWing guards gazing down to me. I frowned and questioningly looked at him. He walked over and took a seat next to me, gazing at the table, too. "Forgive me for my uninvited visit, but I couldn't help but overhear your questions. Maybe there's a way I can help you answer them."

I hesitated, "you swear not to tell anyone?"

He put a claw over his chest, nodding to me. "I will honor your request, as a fellow dragon and a equal."

I sighed, trying to find a way to organize a single sentence. "Well, um, there was this situation . . . which kind of escalated in a private-uh-area." He nodded, urging me to continue. "He, well, how should I put this?" It was a rhetorical question. "He almost-kind of-ended my life." The IceWing soldier was silent, listening to my words. This silence lasted for what felt like an hour, but he quickly stated something.

"Is this attacker still alive?"

I shook my head. "I turned his knife against him, and I-well-stabbed him so I could save myself."

The IceWing adjacent to me nodded. "You did it out of defense. You defended yourself from a threat and neutralized it. If you get targeted, I will give the queen my testimony for what you just told me. Also, where is the body?"

"A undercover cop took the body," I confessed to him, but only the partial truth. "I got out of there because he told me. The worst part is now I think my girlfriend hates me for not telling her about it."

Throughout my entire rant, he didn't say anything. It was only until the end that he spoke up. "Who is your girlfriend, if you don't mind me asking."

Tapping my fingertips nervously, I answered him. "Her name is Owl. You know that dragon?"

He nodded, "she's my niece." I looked at him, surprised by what he stated. "I would've taken her in, but I was never home enough to take care of her or supervise her. The Queen did me a favor by adopting her, and I will always be grateful for that. But that should be a conversation for later. Don't worry about Owl, she'll come around when she sees why you're doing it."

"And when will that be?" I asked him, regretting the question instantly.

"Only the moons know," he responded before changing the subject. "Anyhow, I believe I may know the reasoning of this attack."

"Really?"

"Well, I've encountered many of these attacks you were explaining," he began, examining me from top to bottom. "It seems to me you're being targeted, but only to affect the person they're after."

It took a few seconds to realize what he was explaining to me. _I'm only an expendable item to them._ I began to hyperventilate at that idea. _I'm just a shield for the person they want for._ My eyes went open and I narrowed them. _But they only want Galactic._ I shot up from my chair, and ran into my room, which was colder than the rest of the house.

"This is not happening," I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't start believing my own lies. Then, I began looking frantically for my phone. Eventually finding it on the floor of my room, I dialed the most common number I knew: Galactic's. _I don't need whatever he's going through getting me killed._ It was twenty seconds of agonizing waiting before he picked up.

 _"Celsius! You're missing out at the festival. Freakwave and Qibli came in first, we're listening to the song they used in the competition."_ I sighed, not wanting to break the promise we had before the bathroom event. However, there was no avoiding it either.

"Listen, I need to meet you somewhere: the coffee shop at the mall. We need to talk."

 **(Waterfall's POV)**

I was disappointed when Galactic left me, not giving any specific reason why. The upside was that I ran into some friends of Celsius at the festival, and we were having a blast. Walking around the festival, we continued our discussion about something we all notice in the past weeks.

"It feels like I've been left out from Galactic's recent activities," I admitted, feeling a bit guilty making a big deal out of it. "It's like he won't tell me anything important from what the letter said to what's going on now."

"Same," Owl agreed, "Celsius seems more distant from me in the past week or two. I wish he'd just tell me what's so wrong. I mean, aren't we suppose to help out the ones we care about?"

The three-way hybrid looking over to Snowdrop, who nodded, then told Owl and I something. "Well, sometimes we can't help them. If we get in their way or force ourselves into something that they don't want us getting into, then we become more of a liability than an asset." The two of us frowned at her. "Trust me, Comet and I have gotten into similar situations, but if we know we'll be a negative effect rather than a positive, same for them, neither of us will get involved. Look how we turned out: fine, because we trusted each other that they could do it themselves."

The speech she gave us was very straight forward, and Owl was quick to agree with her. Even though she explained us this, I was still hesitant to join in on her view of it. Eventually, I nodded in agreement, who would I be if I couldn't trust Galactic to fix what was his situation: that he needed others to help him fix his problem for him, not with him. "You're right."

"This doesn't always apply," Snow reminded the two of us. "When they ask you for help, then you can join them, but for now, let boys be boys." The three of us chuckled at that, and we switched over to a stress free conversation for the rest of the night. Even though we still had this joyful time at this event, I couldn't help but see a few dragons eyeing me, but not for the reason I thought. Feeling uncomfortable, I decided to ignore their looks. Still, there were a few males staring at my backside, and I ended up having to glare at them to screw off.

 _Freaking perverts._ I shook my head, not surprised by their actions. _But some of them can't help themselves._ I kept my eyes forward and my smile friendly to my new friends and nice strangers that greeted me.

Eventually, the festival finished up for the night and everyone began to go home. I wished Owl and Snowdrop farewell and grabbed a ride with my brother. The car ride back to the campus was nice and relaxing, in my surprise.

The night was peaceful when I reached the dorm. Fumbling with the key and unlocked the door, I casually made my way inside of the space. The first thing I saw was a obviously drunk Graceful, who was fiercely making out with an uninvited guest: a SkyWing. I sighed, calling up the one dragon who might be able to bear me for the night: my cousin.

"Hey Tsunami," I greeted over the phone. "Got a spare bed or couch."

 _"Yeah,"_ she responded casually. _"Glory is probably having fun with either her other RainWing friends or Deathbringer. I got a open spot if you need it."_

"Okay, I will be over soon." Thanking my fellow SeaWing Princess, I grabbed all the essentials for a "sleepover". Looking back at the two love dragons on the couch, I rolled my eyes, smiling as I recalled last night.

"Good times," I murmured lowly.

It was only a thirty second walk to her dorm since we were both of the same winglet building. Making my way down the hall, I questioned myself why I even called in the first place. I knocked on the door, followed by Tsunami answering it.

"Welcome to my glorious dorm!" Tsunami exclaimed to me. I shook my head, smiling at her, and she replied with a grin. "Where's Galactic? I thought you two were going to "camp out" here."

"Who told you," I demanded, giving her a "not cool" look.

She shrugged, smiling. "I got sources." I shook my head and looked around her dorm. It was filled with posters of military heroes and queens. It seemed the two dragonesses that shared this room had more in common than I thought.

I walked to the couch and set my stuff down beside it. Making a place on the piece of furniture, I laid my entire body, tail and all, upon it. I smirked at Tsunami, who just rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable down on the floor. Resting my head peacefully on the armrest, I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the time at Competition Day. For one, it felt like the first time in forever that I was excited for my brother winning (mainly because all he does it annoy me). Another half was learning about the true meaning of trust and what is stands for.

"So, how was last night like," Tsunami interrupted my train of thought.

"Something you've never experience before," I remarked, and she scoffed.

"Mainly because my own mother would skin me alive if I tried to even kiss Riptide," she tried to defend herself, but it was hopeless. Everyone knew that Tsunami was a risk taker, and this was no exception. "Fine, I'll let you have this one." I laughed, throwing a silent cheer of forearms into the air. My cousin laughed along with me, it took a minute to settle down afterwards.

"Don't worry," I started. "It's not as horrifying as it sounds." She nodded, grinning up to me. We continued our usual type of conversation between the two of us, like a competition of who did the more interesting thing. After thirty minutes of surprising stories followed by out of control laughing, we decided to call it night. Wrapping myself in the blankets I was offered, I slept like a hatchling. Smiling, I remembered that this week was the last week college, and since classes were cancelled for this festival, we were technically on summer vacation. This meant I could spend more time with my NightWing lover than ever.

 **(* * *)**

Slightly opening my eyes from my slumber, I saw someone's eyes staring into my own. I bolted awake and let out a brief yell of terror before releasing Tsunami was already laughing at my reaction. I gave her a glared. "Grow up, cousin."

"I will when I'm ready." The Princess informed me.

"Which will never happened," I responded sarcastically. She waved me off, heading to the small kitchen space that every dorm had. She opened the small refrigerator and brought out two bottles of water. She backed over to me and handed me one. "I'm good."

"Trust me, you need it," she interjected, eyeing the lower half of my body.

"Your lucky I'm not allowed to slap you," I growled. "Just because I got a little fat there doesn't mean it's bad. It's just really had to get rid of." Tsunami looked at me, questioning look and all. "I seriously do go to the gym."

"Okay, but this is going to come back to haunt you," she laughed, before taking a seat on the couch and turning on the television. I sat upright, too, but didn't bother looking at the screen. Gathering the things I had taken to her dorm, I began out the door and back to my own. Opening the door, I looked around; Graceful was still on the couch, but the SkyWing was gone. I frowned, shaking my head at the RainWing.

Setting my things down in my room, I then heard her dorm mate groan. Moving back into the main room of the place, I looked over at the dragon on the couch. She was clutching her head, still lying down. "Wha-what even happened last night?" She looked over to me, her eyes going wide. "Did I?"

I nodded in approval, and she groaned. "Not again," she groaned, making her way to the refrigerator to find something to aid the hangover. "Who was it this time?"

"A SkyWing, but I didn't catch his name," I told her truthfully, giving her a grin. To me, it looked like her mind went blank. "Anyways, I'ma go hang out with Galactic." Walking of the room, I took my car keys and made my way out of the winglet dorm building. Getting into my vehicle and driving onto the road, I was on my way to visit the NightWing.

It wasn't a long drive, but his location was confusing to get to. Thankfully, he built in GPS coordinate to the location so I could find it easier. _Thank you._ Smiling, I exited my car and ringed the doorbell. Out of the three dragons to answer from the house, Galactic was the one to do so. I gave him a warm smile before he hugged each other, which only lasted for a second.

"So . . ." he started shyly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I think this summer is going to be a blast!" I answered his thought, kissing him.

 **Hello there reader. How's it going? I hope you enjoy this chapter because I took very little free time in my summer day to do anything else but type. You heard me, I completed this in one day. I know it's surprising.**

 **What's not surprising is how much I saved on Geico-**

 **() &$*(^$(Q$**

 **Ha ha, that was a joke. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you very, very soon :D**

 **FuRy-Mike**


	38. Epilogue

**Well, it's time to finish the book, but do not be sad. This is just book 1 of 4, and that will be started before school begins for me, which is earlier than last year for some reasons. I'll also be doing something called Not Always Alone: Summer Tales. Just one chapter stories of things that happen with the group of the four month period of freedom.**

 **(No POV)**

The cave was dark, wet, and all around miserable. It was especially for the SeaWing chained to a chair implanted in the ground. His head was hung low, waiting for anything to happen. A miracle, perhaps, because his animus magic didn't effect his chances of escape anymore. His unique power was nothing but useless to him right now. Soon, he heard sounds of talon steps approaching, but he didn't move his head. He already knew who it was, and things were not going to end well if he didn't get out of here soon enough. The previous torture sessions left him with multiple cuts on the body and face and some burns. Dried blood rested on his cheeks and below the lips of his mouth.

Hesitantly, he decided to look at the one before him, but he couldn't see who it was. The body resembled a NightWing, but the facial identity was anonymous from his perspective. The SeaWing didn't bother asking his name, because he felt sure he wouldn't be around long enough to hear it.

"Hello there," the NightWing greeted him. "My apologies for these conditions, but I need to some things." He began to pace from right to left in front of the SeaWing, who eyes him cautiously and fearfully. "Do you know an easy way into the SeaWing Palace?"

"Kill me now. I am loyal to the SeaWing throne, and no amount of torture will ever make me betray my Queen," the SeaWing growled, spitting at the dark figure. His night vision eyes were looking for a way out of the cave he was in; he wanted to be free, and he wouldn't get it without a fight.

"Oh?" The NightWing interrupted his thought. "You want to go free? Well, why didn't you ask." The captor snapped his fingers, and the chains loosened, falling to the ground. The SeaWing couldn't believe his eyes: the cloaked dragon could read his mind. "No, no. There are some of us out there, but we are very few in numbers. Now, feel free to go."

The prisoner looked around, but then attacked the NightWing with full force. A split second later he was thrown into the chair and the chains wrapped around him tighter. The NightWing laughed at his failed and useless attempt of attack.

"Oh, Albatross, Prince of the SeaWings," he began, cackling at the mere thought of being overwhelmed by the SeaWing in front of him. "I thought you were a lot smarter than that. Now, your foolish decision has now made it very clear on what I should do. The NightWing raised his claw and rested it on the Albatross' forehead.

Seconds later, the SeaWing felt sharp, burning pain enter his body through that spot, gasping. Soon, the SeaWing Prince was experience nothing but searing pain, trying to fidget and shake off the chair. The chains wouldn't allow so, and Albatross soon began to scream in pain. "Help me! Someone! HELP!"

"No one is going to hear you, almighty Prince," the NightWing told him, who was wearing an eerie grin. This happened for a solid minute before the NightWing released the SeaWing's head from his claw. Looking at the Prince, he asked one question: "How do you feel, Albatross?"

There was no reply. Instead, all the NightWing saw was an emotionless expression on his face. The cloaked figure began to laugh, before stopping it short and making his appearance known to the SeaWing.

"Albatross, when the time comes, you will do what I say, and I don't care if it affects your family." The NightWing told him, and the old SeaWing Prince looked up and nodded. "Good."

"The formal meeting of Ambassadors is taking place at the Summer Palace soon," he began. "I want you to make sure no negotiations are made, and that none survive."

The SeaWing still didn't move, and the NightWing snapped his talons, releasing the chains. The SeaWing Prince stood up, looking at the cloaked figure.

"I will do whatever it takes."

 **Hello guys, sorry I'm stopping at a cliff hangar, however, what I mentioned above will happen, and I hope you guys can wait as the plot of the new story unfolds in my mind. I hope you guys have a great Summer and Fourth of July (for those who live in America) and any other holiday your culture celebrates. Have a good day.**

 **FuRy-Mike**

 **P.S. Do you gave a discord account? If so, there will be an invite link to a server I have created. We can chat over Wings of Fire, OCs, and much more. If not, then feel free to make account and join. I hope to see you soon.**

 **Discord: /**

 **Invite Link: /** **xBFRh8T**


End file.
